A Second Chance
by EngelMegane
Summary: Semi AU. A village massacre left Giotto and his Guardians with eight surviving children in their hands. Deciding to take them in as their own children, life in the Vongola Mansion will never be the same. First/TenthGen family story. NOTICE added.
1. Prolouge

Hey, first story ever in the KHR fandom, and it's about the First and Tenth Generation Guardians. I've read a lot of stuff about the Tsuna and Co. going back in time and all that, but this story is a bit different. Semi AU, because this happened 400 years ago, during the time of Primo, and all that jazz. I've always seen them as a family, the Firsts being daddies to the Tenth's Generation (without any women involved! It's possible!). Basically, this is just about them being a big dysfunctional family, and Tuna-fish and his Guardians as children.

Disclaimers: Akira Amano own KHR. Family fluff, some angst, OOCness and some typos.

* * *

><p>They weren't able to stop it.<p>

The first generation Vongola stared at the now ruined village, guilt mixing with regret and despair. It was one of the more peaceful villages under Vongola's protection, and a rival Famiglia, somehow, got wind of it and launched a full scale attack.

And with such a quiet, happy village that fully trusted their protectors, they didn't stand a chance. Everything was obliterated, houses crumbling and dead bodies littering the ground, dried blood staining the dry, coarse earth.

But nobody regretted more than Giotto himself, the leader of Vongola, who now stood amidst the carnage and violence, sorrow, pain and agony etched in his young face of twenty one, his sunset colored eyes taking in the damage their carelessness had caused.

He was the only person to blame for this. Why didn't he arrive sooner? He could've prevented this from happening if he got to the village quick enough. If he had been faster, more trusting of his instincts…!

"Giotto." A hand was on his shoulder and he turned, seeing the remorseful face of his Storm Guardian and his best friend, who was just as regretful as he was. "Don't blame yourself. We couldn't have known. There was…" His voice cracked, and the magenta-haired man stopped, not finding the right words to say at the moment.

"G…" The blond understood how he felt right now, but couldn't help but blame himself still. "We swore to protect this village and we failed. Can you really blame me?"

"Well, instead of standing here, why don't we look and see if there are any survivors?" A calm, patient voice broke through their conversation, and both men turned to the speaker. Asari Ugetsu was the very epitome of his element, the Rain, his tranquility not shattered by the deep grief he felt. "They may be hope yet, Giotto."

"That's right. God will never abandon us." Knuckle was subdued, his normally bright disposition dampened with the events that happened, and yet still managing to cheer their leader up with his words, like the Sun he was always associated with. "I'll go with Asari and we'll search the northern part of the village."

"Knuckle, Asari…" The blond gave them a wan smile of gratitude, trying to pull himself together. "Thank you. G and I will go to the southern part. Daemon, can you and Lampo search in the western part?"

"Ehh? Why do I have to do with Daemon?" The youngest, their Lightning Guardian, whined at the blond, half-hiding behind Asari. "Why do I have to go in there anyway?"

"Nfufufu…" Daemon Spade chuckled and glanced at the younger man, who meeped and tried to make himself disappear from the Mist guardian's sight by hiding in the folds of the Rain Guardian's clothes. "I also don't want to babysit a brat, Giotto. Why don't you make him accompany Alaude instead?" He suggested with a slight smirk.

The look the Cloud Guardian gave him could crumble stone. "… Giotto, I'm going." And just like that, the skylark disappeared, presumably to search for survivors on the east end, the only direction the blond hadn't mentioned.

"He… He ran away…" Giotto chuckled a nervous laugh, watching a tick form on Daemon's head at the thought of babysitting Lampo. Without another word he summoned his trident, the spikes pointing at the green-haired male, who shrieked in fear.

"Now then, Lampo…" The Mist guardian looked positively dangerous at the moment, a murderous glint in his eyes as he surveyed the trembling man with something akin to sadistic amusement. "Let's see how fast you can run…. Nfufufufufu…"

-KHR-

The rest watched on in slight exasperation as the duo took off, Lampo running as fast as he could away from the other man, who was walking in a sedate, almost bored pace, his tips of his trident glinting menacingly.

With a grunt, Giotto pushed away the massive beams of wood and rock that surrounded what used to be a house. They've been at it for almost an hour, and, so far, there was still no word from his Guardians. Ignoring the bodies that littered the place and forcing down the bile that threatened to escape his throat, his pushed on, the dying will flames helping him shift some of the big boulders that would've been impossible for a normal person to move. It would've been easier if he were to blast the rocks away, but he didn't dare risk the possibility of hurting anyone who might still be alive.

It was simply inhumane the way these people were killed. Some he could see were gunned down to death, while others were scorched so badly they were nearly indistinguishable. Men, women, children, it didn't matter if they were old or young; all of them were murdered brutally. He felt white hot rage fill him, his anger bubbling and writhing inside of him as he suddenly punched a standing wall, shattering and making it come down, the rock almost disintegrating as the flames touched them.

Have they no heart? How could they do this to innocent people? They had nothing to do with the Vongola, trying to live their lives as peacefully and as contentedly as they could. To be killed like meek lambs for slaughter… it was too much!

He growled, letting his fury overtake him completely. He didn't care if his enemies would come after him, but to involve people who were living in bliss… They will not get away with this. He won't let them.

A faint cry suddenly reached his ears, and his intuition suddenly jumped, telling him that there was someone trapped under the rubble. He quickly started into action, digging into the debris, all the while shouting to the person under, whose words he now could discern.

"Someone… Mama… Papa… Help me… I-It hurts… "

"Don't worry, I can hear you! I'm almost there!" He was working against time, he knew. Pushing the bits and pieces of material behind him, he could finally see am arm twitching, feebly, but alive.

Someone lived through the massacre. A ray of hope. The situation wasn't as bad as he seemed it to be.

"I'm here! I'll save you!" With one final grunt as he heaved off a large block of stone, Giotto stared down, breathless, as his eyes took in the injured person before him.

It was a child. A boy no more than five years old, streaked with dirt and grime, tears of fear and pain in his eyes as a pair of bodies, Giotto saw in horror and comprehension, as the boy's parents, covered their son protectively, risking their lives so that their child will live.

Immediately he turned off the dying will flames, not wanting to scare the boy more than he already was. He gently removed the corpses aside, swearing to give them a proper funeral, before turning to the young boy, whose dark brown hair was matted down to the side of his face, sobbing quietly.

"Are you all right?" Giotto asked softly, kneeling beside the boy, eyes scanning for any major injury the child might have. He can't see anything, but that might mean that the injuries were internal. "Does anything hurt?"

The child wouldn't answer him, continuing to cry quietly, further curling into himself as wide, caramel colored orbs looked at him full of fear and distrust. "G-Go away… Y-You're going to h-hurt me…"

This was bad. The child was completely traumatized. Stamping down the initial rage he felt for making an innocent child fear for his life, Giotto quickly backed down, showing his hands up, desperately trying to let the boy see that he won't hurt him.

"Look, I don't have anything. I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm here to save you." He said earnestly, trying to make the boy trust him. He could simply grab the boy to be treated physically, but he would be damaging the boy's frail mental stability, and who knows what effect it could have in the long run.

"R-Really? Y-You won't hurt me?" The boy was wavering, clearly wanting to trust someone and cry his heart out. The blond smiled as gently and as softly as he could, stretching his hand out for the boy to take. But before the brunet child could do so, he slumped over in unconsciousness, startling Giotto who immediately caught the young boy and pressed him close.

"Thank God…" He muttered as he felt for the boy's pulse, faint, but there. There were bruises and cuts littering the child's body, but nothing broken as far as he could tell.

This child was lucky, he thought as he carried the small body out of the debris. He clutched the frail child close to him, hearing his shallow, difficult breathing, and he could only pray that this child will live a happy life despite what happened today.

"G!" He called out, searching for his companion. He had to find Knuckle, or saving the boy would have been for nothing. Giotto was definitely not going to give another life up for this tragedy. "G! Where are you!"

"Giotto! I found a survivor!" He heard the Strom Guardian answer back, and hurried over to the sound of the voice, trying not to jostle the child in his arms. "It's a child!"

Another one? Giotto didn't have time to think about it as G surfaced, holding a silver-haired boy in his arms. "I found him under a trapdoor. Apparently, his sister shielded him from harm by covering the trapdoor with a carpet. He's the only one left, not injured, only unconscious." He shifted the boy, not the first time noting the brunet that was tucked under Giotto's chest. "What about him? Is he injured?"

"This one wasn't so lucky." Giotto replied grimly. "I found him under his parents who used their bodies as a shield against the gunfire. He's not critically injured, but he's in shock. Traumatized."

"Shit." G swore, his magenta colored pupils darkening in rage as he stared at the pitiful child shivering in fear. "When I find those guys, I'm gonna kill them." He growled. "I won't forgive them for what they did."

"Come on, we need to find Knuckle." Seeing as Giotto had his hands full, G managed to raise a hand and shoot his own crimson flames into the sky, signaling to the rest that they found some survivors. "That boy needs to get treated." He nodded to the petite brunet.

"Check if that one's also in shock." The blond gestured to the silver haired child. "Let's see if Asari and the rest had also found others."

-KHR-

"Eight children." Giotto exhaled a breath and pressed his fingers against his temple, his elbows propped on his desk while his Guardians situated themselves in various parts of his office. "Only eight children survived that attack." He reclined back in his chair, feeling the mental and physical exhaustion toll on him as they all returned to Vongola Mansion later that afternoon. "I can't believe it."

"Apparently, they were saved because a family member protected them, or that they were hidden carefully during the massacre." Asari was sitting on the chair across Giotto's desk, a sad look dominating his features. "The child I discovered was trying to protect his dead father from me."

"Seven boys and one girl." Alaude announced in a monotone, which betrayed nothing of his feelings, leaning against the wall farthest from the Guardians. "Ages ranging from one to eight years of age. The girl and boy twin were shot in their right eye, and girl's stomach was slashed deeply. It's possible that they might've lost their eyesight from that. And the baby was barely breathing when I found him."

"What are we going to do, Giotto?" G asked from his position near the window, staring at the blond who was deep in thought. "Those children won't have anywhere to go after what happened. Every person they know is dead. We just can't cast them out there after this. The Famiglia that targeted them might go after them again if they realize that they're alive."

"I know, G." Giotto laced his fingers together, trying to think of a solution. "They might have seen the people who did this to them. As much as possible, I want to keep them safe and to forget what happened today. But…" His brow was furrowed, silence dominating the entire room that was broken with a rapid knock on the door.

"Come in," Giotto looked up and saw Knuckle, who was tending to the wounds of the children. "Knuckle, how are they?"

"All of their injuries are healed. But…" The priest looked exhausted, having been the person to heal all of the injured young ones. He was unsure and a little confused, causing the blond's hyper intuition to act up again.

"Knuckle, what happened?" He stood up, willing himself not to panic. It intuition told him that the children were safe, but there was something clearly unsettling the Sun Guardian.

The raven haired man looked undecided for a moment, before flickering his eyes up to meet sapphire blue.

"Giotto… there's something I think you need to see… with the child you rescued."

-KHR-

The Vongola Guardians stared in slight disbelief at the brunet sleeping soundly, unable to believe their own eyes.

"G-Giotto…" G hesitated, before turning to his best friend.

"You… you had an illegitimate son!" He hissed, trying not to wake up the child. He glowered darkly at the blond, who was just as stunned as he was. "Why the hell didn't you tell me! You could've introduced me to your woman first you know!" He grouched crossly, taking a step towards the blond, who was raising his hands in surrender.

"I-I…" What else could he say? Ever since he had founded the Vongola he never attached himself to anyone romantically! He can't even remember a time that he had a one-time stand with someone! So it's entirely, completely, impossible that the boy lying on the bed was his child!

But he had a feeling that if he were to voice his protests aloud, he would make the situation much worse.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Daemon noted, taking a closer look at the unconscious child. "Apart from the brown hair, he looks exactly like a younger you, up to the style of the hair." He gave the man a half-smile, half-smirk. "Nfufufufu… Taking after his mother I suppose, Giotto?"

"D-Daemon…!" He can't deny that the boy was a splitting image of him, right up to the wild, spiky hair. He didn't notice it before because the boy was dirty and grimy, but now cleaned up, though bandaged, the resemblance was very much noticeable. The man was clearly teasing him, but as he felt G's aura darkening behind him he winced and dragged the irate Strom Guardian out of the room before hearing the devastating blow.

"DAEMON KNEW ABOUT YOUR CHILD BUT NOT ME? GIOTTO, YOU BASTARD!"

The walls rattled, and Giotto's ears ringed from the sudden explosion, heaving a sigh of relief that the room's walls were thick enough to muffle G's shouts.

"G, hold your temper for a while! You're misunderstanding!" He pleaded. "You're going to wake up the children!"

"LIKE HELL I CARE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, GIOTTO? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! DON'T TELL ME… YOU KNOCKED UP A WOMAN, DIDN'T YOU!"

"I didn't knock up anyone!" The Vongola Primo protested his innocence. "I swear!"

"It's a consensual relationship then?" Asari spoke up, the pain of betrayal evident in his eyes, laying a hand on G's shoulder to calm him down. "Giotto, did you not trust us enough to tell us of your relationship? You know that we will always accept and support you in no matter what you choose."

"No, Asari, I–" Giotto tried to explain desperately that what he's thinking was wrong. For god's sake, he doesn't have a woman and a child! Why wouldn't anyone listen to him!

"I didn't know that Giotto had it in him to have a woman and a kid." Lampo yawned, thoroughly bored with the conversation, though he was internally laughing, seeing the blond trying to defend himself in front of his fuming Strom Guardian and saddened Rain Guardian. Daemon was hanging back, thoroughly amused with the situation.

"Giotto Vongola." Alaude bit out, producing his handcuffs out of nowhere as he approached the Primo. "You had a child out of wedlock and a woman out of matrimony." The manacles clanked menacingly, and Giotto gulped. "Unforgivable."

"Wait, everyone!" The blond man finally had the chance to explain himself, in his exasperation. "That child looks like five years old! And I'm just twenty-one! I wouldn't have a child at _sixteen_! I was trying to build up Vongola's reputation at that time!" He insisted, trying to make them see sense. "G, you would know, you were with me the whole time!"

"Actually," Knuckle, for the first time, suddenly spoke up. "It's not just the boy Giotto saved. In fact," He cleared his throat as the rest looked owlishly at him. "All of the children bear _extreme _resemblances to every one of us! Even me!" He said happily.

Silence. And then…

"Why didn't you tell us first, stupid priest!" G rounded on the priest, seething. "And what do you mean, the children resembles us? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"That's just what I said. You could even check if you want to!" Knuckle waved him in the direction of the other children's rooms. "Keep in mind though; you just might be EXREMELY surprised!" He chuckled.

"Tch." G shrugged off Asari's hand and stalked towards the other rooms, with the others following behind. Giotto sighed in slight relief that he wasn't on the walking end of G's temper, but he was more than confused and intrigued on just how those children, some he had never seen before, managed to look like him and his Guardians.

-KHR-

"It's true…" Lampo observed from his position beside the bed of the youngest child, after the initial shock. "This brat looks like me."

The Storm Guardian twitched, his face paling at the sight of the child who could be an exact replica of his younger self in that age minus the hair color and the tattoo.

"Now who has a son out of wedlock." Giotto coughed and G glared him, face slightly blushing in mortification and embarrassment.

"It's quite amazing, really… " Asari was staring at his own young lookalike with something akin to awe. "I never thought it possible to see a child that looks like me without being a blood relative…"

Alaude stayed silent, his gaze centering on a young, raven haired boy that also bore his face, while Daemon cooed over the boy and girl twins who shared one bed, clutching each other tightly. Knuckle was ruffling the head of a white-haired boy that clung to his robes, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

"I separated the brown-haired boy from the others because he had the most injuries." Knuckle explained, nodding to the twins. "But those two had the most life threatening ones. I'm afraid that the girl would be blind in her right eye. The damage done to her was just too great. And all the while I was healing her, she wouldn't let go of her brother's hand."

"I see…" Giotto said slowly, feeling sad for the young girl, who was holding her brother close as if her very life depended on it. "How about their mental health?"

"It's still too early to know." The Sun Guardian shook his head. "Until the children wake up, I can't say for sure."

All of them were silent, observing the children quietly, each immersed in their own thoughts. It was when Giotto decided to check on the brown-haired child that one of his Guardians spoke up.

"Giotto?" The Rain Guardian stood up from his position, eyes set and determined as the Primo looked at him quizzically.

"This may be a selfish request, but…" The Japanese man bowed low.

"Please… please allow these children to stay here with us."

"A-Asari…" Surprised, Giotto, as well as the others, looked at the musician. "Why?"

"I just… I just can't bear to see them outside after what has happened. And…" Asari stared at the children, particularly at his younger lookalike. "I feel a strong connection with this little one here." He patted the black hair almost fondly. "There must be a reason why they were the ones who survived, and why they look so much like us. I don't think that this could be counted as a mere coincidence."

"I refuse." G immediately took the other side of the argument. "These brats would only be a distraction to us. Maintaining the Vongola is hard enough, we don't need to look after a bunch of kids."

"I agree." Lampo concurred.

"Oh come now, would you cast these children into the harsh, cruel world?" Knuckles took Asari's side at once. "They barely survived a massacre. These children need _extreme_ love and care!"

"Nfufu… as much as these children would be amusing in the long run, I would have to take G's side this time, as detestable as that sounds." Daemon sauntered over to the Storm Guardian's side, who only scowled darkly at him. "Alaude, your thoughts?"

The skylark was silent, seemingly mulling over what he was going to say, skimming over the heads of the young ones, his light colored eyes finally resting on his own little counterpart, who was at the very corner of the room.

"The children will stay." He said with finality, shocking most of the adults in the room. Who would've thought that _Alaude_, the extremely aloof and introverted Cloud Guardian, would vote for the kids to stay in the Mansion?

Giotto sighed, somehow, he knew that his Guardians would be split on this decision, and, like always, the last word belonged to him. He gazed at the children sleeping innocently on their beds, without care or thought of the future. He felt for these children, knowing how it felt to be orphaned at such a young age. What would they do? They had no one now. There was a reason why these children looked like them, and why they survived the murders in their village. His conscience can't accept to just leave them behind. They failed to save these children's loved ones, and this was the least the Vongola could do to set things right. His thoughts strayed to his own child lookalike, seeing his fearful and hurt face, and something clenched tightly around his heart.

There was no way that he couldn't just care for these children. Asari had a point. The moment he saw that brown-haired child he felt an instant connection with him, almost compelling him to protect the young one from everything that would try to hurt him. And besides, with these children looking just like them, there was a chance that a rival family would assume the same things they did and would put these children's lives in danger. Giotto Vongola would not, not in good conscience, allow a life to suffer for their sake; especially it was an innocent, pure child who had no fault of their own.

And, to be honest to himself, he also wanted to father a child of his own. While the chances of him having a wife was slim because of the nature of his occupation (he would never allow a woman to enter his kind of life, no matter how much he loved her), he somewhat knew that this was God's way of granting him that wish.

Somehow, some way… he knew that it would all right. The road would be hard, yes, and he may be bringing more danger into the little ones' lives by entering them into his world, but he just can't let them go, especially his own little one, who was now resting peacefully on the other room without any worries.

He made his decision. And he would just have to convince his Guardians to see things his way.

"No." He said with finality. "The children will stay here with us. Asari is right; we can't leave them like this. They have no family left. And they need someone to guide them. _We'll_ be their family." He continued with a soft smile. "We failed in saving their parents and their loved ones. This is the least we could do to atone for that."

Asari and Knuckle brightened up at that, thanking the Primo fervently, while G and Lampo looked at their boss as if he had lost his mind.

"Giotto, please tell me that you're joking." G groaned, burying his face in his hands. "We can't risk their lives in danger! We're a _vigilante group_, for god's sake! It's like telling our enemies our weakness!"

"That's precisely why they need to be near the Vongola mansion." Giotto retorted calmly. "They would be safer if they were near us. Just think of it, G. What if someone saw your boy lookalike and assumed that you're related? They would capture the boy to lure you out, and we would end up risking their lives even more. This way, we can protect them completely."

"But people will talk if a bunch of kids suddenly appeared our side, don't you think?" Lampo pointed out. "Besides, we don't even know how to raise kids!"

"Then we could just tell them what all of us thought. That they're our sons, or closely related to us." Asari was already hovering close to his charge. "Nobody really knows our private lives, and it wouldn't be contested since the children looks like us. We could simply tell them that we don't wish to bring our loved ones in this world, but certain circumstances forced us to."

"I extremely like where this is going!" Knuckle chuckled, clapping a hand on the sleeping, white-haired boy's shoulder. "This boy will be my nephew then!"

"Nufufufu… it can't be helped." Daemon patted the girl and boy siblings on the head, chuckling quietly. "I shall teach them everything I know."

Giotto smiled to himself as the adults gradually accepted their soon to be responsibilities as parents. He knew that he would still have to convince G and Lampo that this was a good idea, but he had faith that they would accept it eventually. He gave a startled start as someone brushed against him, but it was only his Cloud Guardian, stalking out of the room and walking into the corridor.

"Alaude," The blond called out, somewhat puzzled. "Where are you going?"

The skylark stopped, tilting his head sideways, but not turning back. "… Adoption papers. I will not accept an illicit familial relationship." And with that, he continued walking on, presumably to the office, leaving Giotto chuckling after his wake. Also going out of the room and shutting the door behind him, he went to the room where the brunet child was resting, sitting beside the bed and sweeping some of the chocolate strands away from the angelic face, before pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

"Welcome to my family, little one." He whispered softly, smiling.

Yes, everything would be just fine.

* * *

><p>Primo and Decimo Famiglia family fluff. That is all. Oh, also, I want to ask if you want some pairings in this story. I personally love G27, but I don't want Giotto to be a pedophile in this one (though he technically is if ever... coughcough). Just tell me, and the most preferred pairing will be featured.<p>

Next chapter: A year after the massacre, and how life in the Vongola Mansion is now with eight children running around in it.

Please read and review everyone! Thank you for reading!


	2. The Start of the Future

*jaw drops at the 30 plus reviews* W-Wow, everyone. I-I never expected my story to become so accepted and loved. Oh my gosh, I'm so overwhelmed. T-THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! I... I'm just so shocked that I have more than fifty unread messages in my mailbox today, and so happy that I immediately made the second chapter for it. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope all of you would continue reading this story. I'm just so moved and flattered.

On another note, I recently bought the whole season of the KHR DVD, and I couldn't be more happy. I would start the marathon as soon as possible! Yay!

Warnings And Disclaimers: First chapter. Also, extreme FLUFF. It will make your teeth rot.

* * *

><p><em>A year later…<em>

Giotto Vongola, the Vongola Primo, the _head_ of the Vongola Famiglia, was slaving away at his desk in the early morning, trying to finish the mounds of paperwork left at his desk. Page after page was read, understood, signed and/or segregated into folders, and the blond man internally grumbled, finding this work the most troublesome one out of all his duties as a Mafia don. Signing his signature on another document with a flourish, he almost didn't notice the soft knock that came from his office door.

The door opened by a fraction, and a fluff of chocolate brown hair was partially visible, with one caramel eye peeking in, trying to look inside as quietly as he could.

"Papa…?"

Giotto looked up, and when he saw who was at the door, he smiled and put down his paperwork, gesturing for the person to come in.

Work could continue later.

"_Buongiorno_, Tsuna." He greeted his only son with a smile, causing the small child to enter the room, he ran towards his father, who stood up to meet his son halfway. He caught his son by the shoulders, slightly stooping down to his height so he could look at the child properly. "Have you slept well?"

"_Buongiorno, _Papa!" The six year old boy smiled sweetly, managing not to trip in his oversized night clothes. It was clear that the boy had just woken up, judging from his state of dress, that and he was still holding on to the stuffed lion cub Giotto had given him for his birthday. "Yes! Nuts protected me from all the bad dreams!" He hugged the stuffed animal tightly, beaming brightly at the older man. "I wanted to greet you good morning, Papa!"

"And that you did, Tsuna." Giotto ruffled the spiky hair and chuckled fondly. "Have you eaten your breakfast?"

At that, Tsuna looked slightly guilty, and it was easy to see that he hadn't yet. Giotto's fond expression turned into something somewhat stern. "Tsuna, I told you that you should always eat your breakfast after you wake up, correct?"

"B-But… I really wanted to see Papa, so…" Tsuna looked ready to cry, and Giotto sighed a bit, before scooping up the little boy into his arms, who squealed in surprise and held on tightly to the blond's shoulders. "All right, because you told Papa the truth, Papa won't scold you today, but you should always do what Papa told you, okay?"

"I'm sorry Papa, Tsuna won't do it again!" Tsuna looked so resolute, and Giotto chuckled, lightly bopping the boy on the nose, knowing that Tsuna would forget the next day. "That's good. Now, let's dress you up properly and go get you some breakfast."

"Okay, Papa!" Tsuna giggled in his father's embrace, his little hands wrapped around Giotto's neck as the latter exited his office and walked towards his son's bedroom, the blond man looking affectionately at his child as Tsuna laughed and his eyes sparkled with happiness, almost not believing that this was the broken child he had recused from that horrible village massacre that happened a year ago.

After deciding to adopt Tsuna and the other children who survived into the Famiglia, the next few months that passed had been nothing but hectic for Giotto and his Guardians. After the paperwork had been settled, the renovations of some of the rooms went into effect, as well as the physical and mental healing of the children, who, at first, refused their gestures of affection. It was a dark time in the Mansion back then, with the adults trying their hardest to make the children trust them, taking in their hateful and scared looks without a word of complaint. It was to be expected, after all, they saw gore and bloodshed at such a young age, and those images where hard to forget, let alone disregard completely.

Giotto couldn't remember how many times he would wake up to Tsuna's cries and pleas for help, to wake him up from the nightmares that would plague the five-year old boy almost every night. He soothed the boy's fears with tenderness and love, always whispering to him that, no, he wasn't alone anymore, and that he would always protect Tsuna, no matter what. He dealt with the tantrums and the rejections with an almost inhuman patience, knowing that it would only be a matter of time that Tsuna would finally accept and not be afraid of him.

His other Guardians weren't having much luck either, and G and Lampo had yet to acknowledge the situation, but still they persevered, taking turns to stay up in the middle of the night to be there for the children when they needed them, feeding them, bathing, showering them with only the gentlest of affections, even if they refused their touches. It wasn't long before their hard work paid off, three months after they found the children, that one of them finally cracked.

It was during a meeting with all the Guardians present, and a mop of messy brown greeted Giotto's surprised vision as one of the children entered without ceremony and threw himself in the blond's lap, sobbing and murmuring, much to the shock of the other men in the room.

But the most unforgettable time at that moment was when Tsuna raised his head and gave Giotto a watery smile, hiccuping and sniffling as he said something that warmed up Giotto's heart up to his day.

Tsuna called him 'Papa' that day.

He was so happy and pleased that he didn't bother correcting the young boy, opting to just hug him tightly, silently dismissing the others as Tsuna bawled his heart out, apologizing and finally recognizing him as his father. Up to this day the name stuck with him, something that he really didn't mind, as Tsuna told him everything about himself, his full name, Tsunayoshi (…who on earth would name their son _Tsunayoshi_?) his age and various things that he liked.

Though Tsuna accepted Giotto as a father figure, he was still wary of the other Guardians at first, but slowly warmed up to them, finally managing to smile and hug them all after a week of opening up to Giotto first. Even G and Lampo wasn't safe from Tsuna sunny disposition and heart melting personality, the brown haired boy being their final push into accepting their responsibilities.

It was with Tsuna's help that the rest of the children also opened up to them, finally managing to close the dark chapter of the children's lives and to start a new, brighter one with them.

-KHR-

Giotto opened the kitchen door with one hand, he was greeted by the chefs and kitchen staff, who gazed warmly at their boss and his only son.

"Good morning, Vongola Primo." The nearest chef greeted the two, while Giotto smiled and Tsuna grinned cheekily, his dimples showing. "And good morning, Young Master Tsuna."

"Like I said, it's okay to call me Giotto." The blond man set his son down, already dressed properly but still hugging his stuffed toy tightly, who immediately went to one of the counters, watching mesmerizingly at the cooks working. "I'm sorry to impose, but can you make Tsuna some breakfast? A simple one would suffice," He added, chuckling he gazed at the brunet child.

"Anything for the boss," The chef winked and nodded. "Young master Tsuna, is there anything you would like to eat?" He called out to the young boy, who was staring agape at the work being done.

"Um… can I have some strawberries?" Tsuna turned back to his father, blinking cutely. "A-And something sweet! Oh! Papa, can Nuts eat something too?" He raised the stuffed lion up, asking with a smile.

"Of course, Tsuna." Giotto agreed at once, chuckling with the rest of the staff on just how adorable his young son was. "And something healthy, please." He added to the chef in an undertone, smiling in gratitude as the chef saluted and started gathering ingredients. "Come on Tsuna, let's go and wait for your breakfast in the dining room." He left the kitchen, clasping Tsuna's hand in his own as they both walked towards one of the dining rooms in the mansion, smaller and more used by Giotto and his Guardians frequently during dining hours.

He was about to close the door when he heard a particularly loud _crash! _nearby and internally winced. Tsuna turned his head at the sound, tugging at his father's pants sleeve.

"Papa, what is what? I heard something." He asked curiously. Giotto merely shook his head and guided Tsuna to one of the seats, remembering to take a stack of books and place them on top of the other so the child would reach the dining table.

"It's probably Hayato and your Uncle G." He watched amusedly as Tsuna struggled to get up the chair, making a mental note to change the dining equipment into something lower. Tsuna was really small for his age, just barely reaching up to the top of his thigh. "They're the only people I know who would make that sort of noise in the morning."

"Nuh-uh! Big brother Ryohei and Uncle Knuckles are also loud!" Finally managing to sit down, Tsuna imitated his father's position on his seat, elbows propped up on the table and feeling very much grown up. He placed Nuts on the table on front of him, setting it up so the lion cub was sitting in front of him. "I hear them yelling 'Extreme!' everyday!" He did a very poor imitation of the two, causing Giotto to crack a smile. "It's Uncle Asari and Uncle Alaude who's very quiet! Also Chrome and big brother Kyouya…" The boy added thoughtfully.

Giotto was about to answer when another loud crash interrupted them, and the double doors were slammed open, a small streak of silver passing through it, little feet pounding on the carpeted floor.

"Gokudera Hayato! Come back here you insufferable brat!" Giotto could distinctly hear G's voice hollering in the background, fast feet stomping quickly to where they were. Tsuna watched curiously as his father stood up and quickly caught the other boy by the arm, immediately halting the child's steps.

"Woah there," Giotto held the boy's arms securely with his own, who was trying to squirm out of the gentle but firm grip. "Where's the hurry, Hayato? And why are you running away from your father?"

"You're too slow, old man!" Hayato called back, yelping as Giotto smartly rapped him on top of the head. "Be respectful to your elders, especially your father." The blond said reprovingly to the sulking boy.

The silver haired boy sulked, feeling disgruntled at the fact that he was caught so quickly. "Yes, Uncle Giotto." and there was nothing Hayato could do but wait as his magenta-haired father burst into view, sweating and slightly breathless from chasing his son all around the mansion. Giotto couldn't help but quirk an amused eyebrow at his bedraggled Storm Guardian.

"And you told me that you're my right hand man, G." The blond man tsked, teasing his best friend to high heaven. Oh, there was no way he was going to live _this_ down. "You should be ashamed of yourself. My Storm Guardian is losing to a kid."

"Shut up, Giotto." The glare G gave him could peel wallpaper. Completely unaffected with the look, Giotto started to laugh, and Tsuna giggled at his father's tone, causing Hayato to turn his head sideways to the younger brunet. The moment the silver haired child saw his uncle's son he flushed a deep red, his pale green eyes widening in shock, embarrassed that Tsuna saw him in that state.

"Good morning, Hayato, Uncle G." Tsuna smiled sweetly at him, and the other boy looked like as if he was going to spontaneously combust. "Ne, why are you running away from Uncle G?" He cocked his head sideways at the silveret. "Did you do something wrong?"

Hayato looked down, unable to meet Tsuna's curious stare. "U-Um… I… T-Tenth…"

"Hey Tsuna." G briefly ruffled the brown locks fondly, before turning back to his silver-haired son, scowling, with Giotto still preventing him from escaping, giving the Storm Guardian a questioning look.

"What happened, G?"

"Well, this little _brat_," G approached and pulled on his son's ear in emphasis, ignoring the sudden yell of pain, "Went to the weapons room today and stole a couple sticks of dynamite from the case. The damn brat almost got away too if I didn't see him sneaking around the basement."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Hayato shot back, cradling his chest of bombs protectively, wincing at the pressure his ear was getting. "And it's your fault for not catching me in time, old man!"

A vein popped in G's forehead. "You little…! You're you calling an old man, you runt!" He wrestled the boy from Giotto's grip, pinching and pulling at the boy's cheeks. "Take that back you ungrateful little shit!"

"Make me!" The father and (adopted) son glared at each other, imaginary sparks igniting between them as they stubbornly tried to make the other back down. Giotto, completely amused now, tried to break them up, unable to stop laughing at the duo.

"Now you two, you're setting a bad example for Tsuna." With enough strength he managed to pry the two apart, both huffing and refusing to look at each other when they were successfully pulled away from each other. "You really shouldn't fight, you know. Hayato, you know that you're not allowed to go into the basement. It's dangerous there. Isn't that right, Tsuna?" He gave a quick glance to his son, who nodded at once.

"Papa's right, Hayato!" With some difficulty he wiggled out of his seat and approached the other boy, who gave a start and blushed darkly when Tsuna reached out and held both of his hands. "It's bad to fight with your Papa! Taking things is also bad!" Tsuna scolded the silveret, squeezing his hands lightly. "Uncle G loves you, so don't make him angry, okay? He's just worried about you! Please don't do it again." He smiled brilliantly at the other boy, whose beet red face clashed horribly with his silver hair.

"My, my, we're so energetic today, everyone." Another voice added to the conversation, and both adults looked at the door, seeing Asari come in with his own son, who was clothed in the traditional Japanese way (if Giotto wasn't mistaken, those clothes were called hakamas). The taller boy grinned at the sight of his two other 'siblings', leaving his father's side to greet them cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tsuna, Hayato!" He chirped, and Tsuna gave a squeal, while Hayato scowled at the newcomer. "Uncle Giotto and G too!"

"Takeshi! Good morning!" The brunet happily accepted the hug the raven boy gave him. "Hello Uncle Asari!" He beamed at the Japanese man.

"Hello, young Tsunayoshi." Asari smiled at the adorable boy. "Hayato as well." He nodded to the silveret boy, who yelped and hissed at Takeshi when the latter decided to hug him as well.

"Let go of me! Idiot!" Hayato tried to claw his way out of the tight hug.

"Haha! Don't squirm so much, Hayato!" Takeshi laughed, tightening his grip, and Hayato finally managed to stomp on a slipper clad-foot before breaking away and escaping through the double doors, leaving the rest to stare after him.

"Geez, that boy's gonna be the death of me one day." G finally muttered after a while, breathing out a stress-filled sigh. He racked his hands into his rose-colored hair, wishing that he brought a carton of cigarettes with him. He really needed a smoke.

"Takeshi, are you hurt?" Asari asked his son concernedly, who only chuckled and shrugged it off. "I'm fine, Otou-san." He grinned. "He missed my toes."

"Takeshi, come on! Sit with me and Nuts!" Tsuna tugged the raven into a seat, who was all smiles and went with him without complaint.

Giotto chuckled. "You just didn't want to see your younger self, G. You're a bad influence on him."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad of a brat." The Storm Guardian grumbled defensively, but the look being given to him by his boss clearly said otherwise. "Okay, fine, I may be a brat, but he's definitely worse than me."

"It's impressive on how many of G's habits have been passed on to Hayato." Asari mused thoughtfully, making the man scowl at him. "I would think that, in the future, Hayato would also take up smoking from G."

"I'm willing to bet on that." Giotto butted in, smirking as they both ganged up on the magenta-haired man.

"You guys are assholes. Both of you." G muttered, huffing out loud before going out of the dining room, most probably to find his wayward son. Asari chuckled, before sitting beside Takeshi, who was playing with Tsuna and Nuts.

"Oi G! Watch your language around the kids!" Giotto called after him. "I don't want Tsuna to become like your son!"

"Fuck you, Giotto!"

-KHR-

Sometimes it scared Giotto on just how much influence Tsuna had on the other children. Gokudera Hayato, G's adopted son, was one of the proofs of that, being one of the more hostile of the children, but the second person to accept his second family. He flat out kicked and screamed when he was touched by other people, and Tsuna was the only person who was able to come close, showing his sweetness and bubbliness to the silver-haired boy who tried to resist at first.

It took Tsuna ten times to finally be able to make Hayato open up, even though the other boy hurt him physically, scratches and bruises littering his arms when he first tried, sending Giotto into a worried frenzy.

"_It's okay, Papa."_ Tsuna had smiled back then, assuring his blond father. _"I'll definitely make friends with him! You'll see!" _He had smiled sunnily.

Finally, on the tenth day, Tsuna finally did it, managing to hug Hayato for the first time, and consequently making the silver-haired child adore his son to almost unhealthy levels, developing a 'Tsuna-complex' as G so dubbed it. From that day forward, Hayato called his son _Decimo_, the 'Tenth', and followed him around constantly like a duckling to his mother goose.

Giotto found it unbearably cute. G found it somewhat disturbing.

"Tsuna, eat your vegetables." The Primo pushed the leafy greens in front of the brunet, who frowned and pouted. He was watching Tsuna eat, occasionally leaning forward to group the scatted food together, teaching Tsuna to not make too much of a mess.

"But it tastes icky." The child made a face. "I don't wanna."

"But look, Takeshi's eating his vegetables and you aren't." He pointed to the other child, who was shoveling the food into his mouth.

"It tastes good Tsuna," He talked through a mouthful, and Asari gently chastised his son.

"Takeshi, it's rude to talk while eating." Takeshi looked back and nodded, continuing to eat in peace.

"B-But Papa, it tastes bad." Tsuna pouted more, and Giotto frowned.

"Tsunayoshi." He only used Tsuna's full name when he wanted to make a point, and the child visibly faltered. "If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll get sick, and then Papa would be sad. Do you want that to happen?" He asked gently, and Tsuna quickly shook his head.

"No! I don't want Papa to be sad!"

"Then you should eat what's good for you. If you're healthy, Papa would be happy, and you'll be able to play more." He took a forkful of broccoli and placed it in front of the pouting lips. "Please? For Papa?" He pleaded.

Tsuna nodded slowly and took the food into his mouth, face scrunching up, but nevertheless chewing and swallowing it, making Giotto smile.

"That's my boy." He ruffled the brown hair affectionately, making Tsuna giggle. "Be good and finish off the rest, okay?"

"Okay Papa!" Giotto leaned back and watched as his son slowly finished off the rest of his meal, glad that the little boy wasn't picky when it came to his food.

"Asari, you're lucky that Takeshi eats anything." The blond man noted to his Rain Guardian, who merely smiled back, getting a napkin and wiping off some of the traces of food on his son's cheeks. "Yes, though I have to say that he also has quite the big appetite." The Japanese man ruffled the raven boy's hair, causing him to smile at his reserved father. "Takeshi, what would you say after every meal?"

"Thank you for the meal!" The boy clapped his hands together and bowed before his empty plates before turning back to his foster parent. "Otou-san, can Tsuna and I play after breakfast?"

"Well, you would have to ask Tsunayoshi's father then." Asari mused vaguely, exchanging a quick look with the blond man. "And Tsunayoshi as well."

"Ah, I see." Takeshi blinked in understanding before turning to the brunet boy. "Tsuna, would you like to play with me today?" He asked, smiling.

Tsuna looked up, before smiling excitedly and nodding. "Sure!" Takeshi grinned before taking Tsuna's hand, holding it in his own while seriously addressing the Vongola leader.

"Uncle Giotto, may I please play with Tsuna? I promise that I'll always stay with him and I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt!"

"As long as you don't go in places that you shouldn't and that you'll take care of Tsuna." Giotto smiled and nodded them along, watching the two children exit the dining room. Tsuna turned back and waved at his father one last time smiling sweetly.

"Papa, Uncle Asari, I'll see you two later!"

"Take care you two," Giotto and Asari waved at the disappearing children, exchanging one mutual look of fondness for their children before going back to their own duties.

-KHR-

Giotto was in his office the whole day, working nonstop. He gave strict orders on not to disturb him in any moment, except when it's Tsuna, the children or his Guardians. Slowly but surely his finished pile was rising, with him signing, scanning and filing various paperwork, somewhat glad that this was the only thing he needed to do that day. Dimly he could hear the squeals and the shrieks of the children playing outside, his office window directly across from the back garden where their children were, and couldn't help but heave a sigh, wishing that he was there with them.

Vongola Mansion wasn't so quiet now, housing eight active, healthy children. Giotto was glad for the change, finding the halls and the rooms warmer now that laughter permeated the estate. He cared for all the children just as a father would, but he held a very special place in his heart for his little Tsunayoshi, his adopted son. He never once regretted his choice a year ago to take the children in, though it was difficult, at times stressful, and to add the fact that all of them had no idea how to raise a child properly only added to their troubles.

But the moment Tsuna first smiled at him made all of their efforts worth it. Now he had an adorable little boy to dote upon and take care of, and Giotto never thought that he could be so blessed with having Tsuna as a son.

-KHR-

"Papa?" Hearing his son's voice took him out of his reverie, and he looked up, seeing Tsuna by his bedroom door. It was already evening, and Giotto was just getting ready for bed, the boy already bathed and changed into his lion-printed pajamas, Nuts once again by his side.

"Tsuna?" He let the boy into his room, shutting the door behind him. "It's late already. Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Um… Tsuna… Tsuna's scared." Tsuna hugged the stuffed lion close to him. "T-The room was so dark, a-and Tsuna thinks there's a monster in my closet." He whispered and buried his face in Nuts' fake fur. "T-Tsuna knows that he's a big boy already Papa, but… can Tsuna sleep in your room tonight?" He asked shyly, too embarrassed to look up.

"Of course Tsuna." The blond man knew that Tsuna still had issues with the dark, and his bedside lamp wasn't working lately, and so he strode to the four-poster bed, throwing the covers out and patting the mattress. "Come here." He smiled.

Tsuna brightened up, immediately coming over and crawling up the large bed, laying his head in the fluffy white pillows, cuddling Nuts close. "Thank you Papa." He sighed happily.

"You're very welcome." Giotto raised his legs up on the bed, settling down and pulling up the comforters so it covered the both of them. He turned to his side, propping one elbow up on the pillows as he surveyed his son carefully.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to spend some time with you today." He apologized, playing with some of the chocolate strand that was sticking out, making Tsuna giggle. "How was your day today?"

"No, it's fine!" Tsuna smiled understandingly. "Papa is busy with work! Takeshi and I played tag today! Hayato also joined, but he keeps hitting Takeshi, so we had to stop." The child's dimples showed as he chattered on excitedly about his day.

"Uncle Lampo played with us too! Baby Lambo looked so cute, but he was sleeping, so we weren't able to play with him." Tsuna pouted and Giotto laughed. "And-And Uncle Alaude came with big brother Kyouya and brought me some chocolate from France!" His face fell slightly. "I'm sorry if I didn't give you some Papa, they were so delicious!"

"That's all right, Tsuna." So Alaude stopped by to give something to the kids? He had a meeting report with the man earlier, and hadn't expected him to stick around for a while. The Cloud Guardian always brought Kyouya with him during his missions, and god only knows what he was teaching the boy. "Anything else?"

"Umm… Uncle Knuckle and big brother Ryohei was saying 'Extreme!' again! Uncle Daemon showed us some really cool things! Like butterflies and floating flowers! Chrome was shy again, and always hiding behind Uncle Daemon! Big brother Mukuro told me some really strange things, though…" The child's face was screwed up in thought.

"He told me that I'll be his bride one day… Papa, what does a bride mean?" Tsuna asked, cocking his head sideways in question, his naiveté showing through. "Big brother says that it will be really fun…"

That kid… Giotto could feel a vein twitch. He didn't doubt that it was completely Daemon's influence that caused Mukuro to turn out like that. The Mist Guardian, upon taking charge of a brother and sister pair, immediately cut their hair to resemble his pineapple shaped hairstyle, and while he spoiled Chrome silly, he also taught Mukuro some age-inappropriate lessons which that boy absorbed like a sponge.

Needless to say, Giotto feared for his baby boy's future. The world didn't need two Daemon Spades running around unsupervised.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Tsuna." Giotto told his son, and while Tsuna pouted, wanting to know, he accepted it, knowing that his Papa would always keep his promise. "Did you enjoy your day then?"

"Yup! Today was very fun!" Tsuna beamed back. "Tsuna gets to sleep with Papa tonight too!"

Giotto chuckled. "Papa will always be here if you need it Tsuna. Never forget that." He could never explain just how much Tsuna meant to him. For him, Tsuna was his everything, a gift, a treasure to be cherished and taken care of. Tsuna was his only child, his only son, the person who held his heart and soul above everything else. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"No… it's okay, Papa. Tsuna's happy just staying with Papa." The brunet boy yawned, his eyes already half-closing. "Tsuna… Tsuna is happy that he has a Papa."

"Go to sleep, Tsuna." Giotto whispered, smoothing down the chocolate locks, slowly lulling the boy into a deeper calm. "Papa will always stay with Tsuna forever."

"Papa… kiss Nuts good night too." Tuna half raised the lion sleepily, and Giotto smiled, giving the stuffed lion its kiss. "Good night, Nuts."

Tsuna smiled, bringing Nuts back, hugging him again. He stared at his blond father with adoration, a sweet smile on his face, before dropping off to sleep.

"Papa… I love you."

Giotto never ceased to be shocked whenever he would hear those words from his son's lips. Suddenly finding himself unable to speak, throat constricting with emotion, he merely nodded, tears once again springing into his eyes as he kissed Tsuna's head gently, tenderly, protectively.

He whispered against the smooth forehead, wrapping his arms around the tiny body, shielding his only son from everything that would want to hurt him as he too, slipped to unconsciousness.

**I love you too, Tsuna**. I love you very, very much.****

* * *

><p>*<strong><em>Buongiorno<em>** is, of course, Italian for good morning.

A lot of people said that they don't want this to become a yaoi story, and so I won't make any pairing, making this a family fluff story through and through, though I had to add some hints in accordance to their personalities, because a non-fawning Gokudera over Tsuna would be just strange.

Also, tell me your comments and suggestions, as well as constructive criticism. If you think that this chapter is too OOC, please tell me so I could tweak it and repost it better. My personal favorite in this chapter is writing the interaction between G and Gokudera, it made me laugh while typing it. I really wanted to draw it out, but since I fail even in stick drawings, it's just playing around in my very vivid imagination. Haha!

Please read and review everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! **  
><strong>


	3. Rivalries and Canaries

*stares speechless at the number of reviews, favorites and alerts* * bursts into happy tears* THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE! I really don't know what to say. This story is just so loved by many people, and your continuous support inspires me to write more! Once again, I thank you all!

A lot of people has been asking on just what the interaction between the other Guardians and the children. In this chapter, it's the Mist and Cloud Guardian's turns, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings and Disclaimers: First Chapter.

* * *

><p>There was a few days of peace in the Vongola Mansion, the adults, as usual, concentrating on their work while their children played and frolicked without a care in the world. Tsuna watched his 'family' come and go, his Uncles leaving the villa for a couple of days at times, doing their 'work' as his Papa always told him. Thankfully Hayato, Takeshi and baby Lambo always stayed back, keeping him some company, even though he didn't understand why Hayato keeps staying close to him and keeps on screaming at Takeshi to stay away from him.<p>

But his Uncles always came back, always greeting them with a smile and a pat on the head, though sometimes Tsuna could see that they were hurt sometimes. There was a time that he worriedly asked his Papa why his Uncles always came back that way, and Giotto immediately asked his Guardians to keep the damage to a minimum, if not completely hidden towards the children, so they wouldn't worry so much.

And so a week passed by quickly.

"Uncle Alaude! Big brother Kyouya!"

Until one day, when he spied a familiar looking pair exit his Papa's office.

He waved his arm up; the long sleeves flopping to and fro as he finally reached the younger of the two and tackled him, beaming happily. "You're finally back!"

The Cloud father and son pair halted, letting the young boy approach them, Alaude stepping aside as Tsuna darted past him in favor of his raven haired son who raised his arms as a smaller boy slammed against him.

"… Plant-eater." Kyouya acknowledged the boy who was snuggling up unto him, wrapping his arms around the brunet's, letting a small, rare smile bloom on his face as he patted the fluff of chocolate hair.

But then he was serious again.

"You're crowding around me."

"HIEE! I'm sorry!" Tsuna immediately stepped back, remembering that his 'big brother' didn't like people touching him, but he seemed to make an exception for the brunet boy standing in front of him. Sometimes. "I didn't mean to!"

"Hn." Kyoya merely gave the younger child a look, who only returned it with a curious look and another smile, before turning back to the adult male watching the interaction quietly.

"Uncle Alaude! Tsuna missed you too!" He also hugged the man around his waist, his dimples showing as he gave the man a sweet, innocent smile. "Where did you go this time?" He asked excitedly. "Was it pretty there?" He absolutely loved hearing his Uncle speak about the places he's always going to, also wanting to go there one day. His Uncle and Kyouya were always quiet, at times intimidating, but he wasn't afraid of them, knowing them to be nice people who always protected him and gave him gifts every time they stopped by the Mansion.

It also didn't hurt that the two also had a soft side for the Primo's adorable little son, who approached them without any fear and always showing them his warm and gentle personality.

"Tsunayoshi." Alaude nodded, kneeling down in front of the brunet boy. His hand slipped inside his coat, seemingly rummaging for something before coming back with a small package in hand, giving it to the young child. "This is a toy, from England. I believe it's called a 'toy soldier'." He explained in his usual monotone voice, but someone close enough would hear a layer of affection the Cloud Guardian only used towards his adopted son, and, currently, the Vongola Primo's son. "It was Kyouya who suggested it."

Well, his son didn't say anything about the matter, but as Alaude caught him staring at the figure behind the glass display of the toyshop, knowing the boy's personality as it was similar to his own, he knew that Kyouya wanted to buy that gift for Tsunayoshi, whom his son was fond of, even if he didn't show it.

Tsuna immediately brightened up, taking the box carefully with his little hands, face shining with happiness. "Really? Thank you very much! Tsuna promises to take good care of it!" He clutched the present as if it was a lifeline. "Uncle Alaude, will you also tell me about your trip?" He pleaded, his big brown eyes widening and staring beseechingly at the man. "I promise to be quiet and listen carefully!"

The older skylark thought about it for a while, but seeing such a heartbroken look made him sigh and nod his head. It was hard to say no to Tsunayoshi, especially when he's being given that look.

"All right!" Tsuna gave a small cheer, giggling happily. "Kyouya, let's play today! You'll be staying, right?" He turned to the raven haired boy, who blinked at the sudden sight of bright, honey colored eyes staring expectantly at him.

He really didn't know what to answer. Glancing behind the boy, he made eye contact with his father, who only cocked his head towards the younger child and nodded once. There was no trouble staying in the mansion for a night, besides, Alaude was tired from the mission and the chance of rest was greatly appreciated.

"… Yes."

"Yay! Uncle Alaude and big brother are staying here today!" Tsuna couldn't be any happier. His Uncle always left for long periods of time, always going to other countries and taking his big brother with him. He missed them terribly, but he also knew that Uncle Alaude was doing his 'work' for his Papa, so he really couldn't complain.

"Let's go, big brother!" He tugged on the older boy's sleeve almost impatiently. "Let's play with Hayato and Takeshi!"

"… I don't want to play with plant-eaters." Kyouya deadpanned, wrenching the younger boy's grip away. "If I do, I'll bite them to death."

"But Kyouya!" Tsuna pouted at his older brother's unwillingness to play with them. Why must the older boy always be so difficult to convince? "You'll go away with Uncle Alaude again! It's not fair!"

"Don't make me hurt you, plant-eater." The raven boy snapped back, unconsciously threatening the younger boy, and Tsuna immediately stepped back, eyes brimming with tears. The moment Alaude saw the impending doom of waterworks he immediately stepped in; he didn't want Giotto getting on his case on making little boys cry, especially if it was the blond's son.

"Kyouya." The raven haired boy snapped his attention to his foster father. "Go with Tsunayoshi and play with him."

"I refuse." Even though the boy defied him so bluntly, Alaude couldn't help but smirk a little in pride. He taught his son well. "Father, I don't want plant-eaters to crowd around me."

Alaude merely gave the younger boy a look, and Kyouya returned it, hands going behind him to grasp the handle of his tonfas, the gifts his father gave him for his eighth birthday. There was in no way in no how in hell that he was going to stay with plant-eaters. He would rather be bitten to death first, though he felt a small twinge of guilt when he saw the brown haired plant-eater close to tears.

The Cloud Guardian sighed, getting ready to fight, knowing that his boy wasn't going to give up without a fight. He slipped his hands to his pockets, grasping the handcuffs he always kept by his person, ready to subdue his son, when a familiar chuckle resonated along the corridor.

"Nufufufu… what do we have here?" Daemon Spade appeared in a swirl of mist, his hands both grasping two children by the wrist, one a girl who was shyly hiding behind his father legs, the other an older boy who was sporting the same smirk his father did. "Little Tsunayoshi with Alaude and his son. What a cute reunion." The Mist Guardian chuckled, immediately noticing the Cloud Guardian's fighting stance.

"Daemon." Alaude acknowledged with a small nod, slowly straightening out, watching his son with some wariness; the boy was still ready to fight. "I see that you've also brought your children with you." He gestured to the twins, the little girl curling further into the folds of his father's pants sleeve, one eye peeking out to stare at her Uncle.

"H-Hello Uncle A-Alaude, and Kyouya." She whispered meekly, making her foster father chuckle again and nudge his daughter out gently.

"Now now, my dear Chrome, there's no need to be afraid." Daemon soothed the girl gently. "They may look scary, but they don't bite." He directed his smirk to the skylark pair. "Father and Mukuro are here to protect you, so don't be shy."

"O-Okay, Father." Chrome slowly appeared, shyness and timidity in her every step. Her one eye saw Tsuna with them and gave the brunet boy a small smile and a wave, now feeling more at ease. "H-Hello, Tsuna."

"Chrome…" Tsuna managed a smile and a wave as well, but the moment he saw her brother, who was still beside their father, not saying a word, he burst into tears, making a beeline for the older pineapple boy, who simply opened his arms for the younger brunet, who was crying his heart out again.

"B-Big brother Mukuro! Big brother Kyoya is so mean!" He sniffled and buried his head on the older boy's chest. "H-He doesn't want to play with me!"

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro patted the brunet comfortingly, his mismatched eyes catching a pair of furious gray. He gave a small smirk, turning his attention to the younger boy in his arms. "There there, Tsunayoshi. Kyouya can be mean at times, but big brother Mukuro is here now, and he'll play with you." Tsuna looked up at that, sniffling, making Mukuro chuckle and wipe the tears away.

"R-Really? Y-You'll play with us, Mukuro?" Tsuna looked so hopeful, glad that his other brother was so nice to him.

The pineapple-haired boy nodded and hugged Tsuna again, all the while not leaving his gaze at the irritated younger skylark. Blue and red eyes flashing amusedly, he bent down and placed a small kiss on Tsuna's hair, flickering his eyes towards Kyouya.

"Of course. After all, Chrome and I would _never_ make you cry."

And then Kyouya finally snapped.

Mukuro gently pushed the younger brunet away, who blinked and shrieked as he saw Kyouya charge at the boy, who only jumped away, a trident appearing on his hands to connect with the tonfas now visible on the raven boy's hands.

"Oh my, Kyouya, why so violent?" Mukuro deflected the attack easily, twirling his trident and pointing it at the other boy, spikes glinting menacingly. "Fighting is bad, don't you know?"

Kyouya, completely unfazed with the sudden weapon on the other boy's hands, only raised his tonfas higher, ready to charge, his dark glare amplifying his sudden killer intent. "You annoy me, pineapple plant-eater. Go die."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the mention of his hairstyle. "Now you've done it." He attacked, tonfas and a trident swinging left and right as the two children dodged and ducked, occasionally swinging forward for an attack of their own, occasional clangs and bangs heard along the corridor.

"Big brothers, don't fight!" Tsuna cried out, trying to stop the older two, who seemed to ignore him as they fought each other relentlessly. "Both of you would get hurt!"

"Nufufufu… don't worry your pretty head, Tsunayoshi. They'll be fine." The two Guardians were by the wall, Tsuna and Chrome hiding behind them as they watched their two children fight without any intention of stopping it. The Mist Guardian beamed at his son, who was holding his ground against the young skylark well. "My Mukuro would win this."

"Don't be so sure, Daemon." Alaude's eyes never strayed away, his hands preventing Tsuna from going into the fight and getting himself hurt trying to break the two off. "My son is not so weak as to lose against yours."

"Nufufufu… we shall see." Daemon called out to his son, who was wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Kyouya managing to get a lucky hit. "Mukuro, don't hold back. Kill him if you wish."

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in alarm. Surely his Uncle wasn't serious, was he? "Big brother, don't! Don't kill Kyouya!" He struggled against his Uncle Alaude's grip. "No way! Stop it!"

"Kyouya, stop playing around. I didn't teach you to lose to a plant-eater." Alaude likewise ordered his son, who was none the worse for wear, the trident managing to scratch him in some places. "Finish this."

"Yes, Father." The two nodded and stared at each other with blatant animosity, their weapons raised for the final attack. Daemon shielded Chrome's eyes, while Tsuna squealed, burying his face in the Cloud Guardian's arm, unable to watch any longer.

"STOP IT!"

Fast footsteps approached the scene, arriving just as the two fighting children started their final attack. Giotto breathed a sigh, thank god he got there just in time. The moment he heard the sounds of fighting he immediately knew that something was wrong, and had immediately fled his office to where the sounds came from, worried that his son might have been caught in the crossfire.

"Tsuna!" He called out to the boy, who was trying so hard to blink back his frustrated and scared tears, finally seeing salvation in the form of his blond father.

"Papa!" Seeing as Giotto was already there Alaude let the little boy go into the arms of his worried sick father, the blond man murmuring and soothing his obviously upset child.

Giotto held his son close, trying to make the boy calm down. He rubbed his hand behind the small back, trying to placate the crying child. "Tsuna, are you hurt? What happened?"

"I-I was so scared…" Tsuna hiccupped, burrowing into his father's familiar warmth. "T-The big brothers a-are fighting a-and I c-can't stop them… a-and t-they were a-about to hurt each o-other…"

"What's the meaning of this, Alaude, Daemon? Why are Kyouya and Mukuro fighting? And why didn't you stop them!" The Primo demanded to his two Guardians, glaring at them for making his boy worry so much. "You're the adults here!"

"Nufufufu… it seems like we were interrupted." Daemon shrugged, moving forward and placing a hand on Mukuro's shoulder. "It's too bad, but we have to pause here, Muku-chan. Your sister is also worried for you."

"And just when it was just getting fun." The younger pineapple sighed and waved his hand, making the trident vanish into thin air, still smirking at the raven haired boy. "Let's play some other time, Kyouya." He winked at the younger skylark. "I'll make sure to skewer your properly next time."

"Kyouya, stand down." Alaude also restrained his son, making the younger glare at him, but nevertheless following his father's orders. "Tch." Kyouya straightened up, his tonfas seemingly disappearing from his hand as stared coolly back.

"This isn't over, Mukuro. I'll bite you to death later." Kyouya jerked the hand off him and looked away, clearly pouting that his fight had been interrupted. Tsuna, having significantly calmed down now, wiggled in his father's embrace, and Giotto set him down, half-curious on what the brunet child was doing to do. Tsuna gave him a small package, and he waited as his son approached the older children slowly, making the other two look at him. "Mukuro, Kyouya, are you all right?" He asked both boys, holding their hands in clear concern. "Are you two hurt?"

"Kufufufu… No, Kyouya didn't manage to hurt me, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro chuckled, nodding at the younger brunet, while Kyouya managed to give a shake of his head, his back straightening a little bit more when he saw Tsuna smile gratefully at him.

"That's good… Tsuna was so worried…" Tsuna sighed and managed to smile. "Why are you two always fighting? Fighting is bad, you know."

"I hate him." The two older children immediately answered at the same time, making a drop of sweat appear on Tsuna's head.

"Um… that's…"

"But don't worry, Tsunayoshi, I shall take care of you. After all, you're going to be my future wife, like my Father told me." Mukuro added happily, to Giotto's complete shock, Daemon's beam of approval, Chrome's confusion, Alaude's complete apathy, and Kyouya's irritation. "I shall become a good husband for you."

"Wife?" Tsuna cocked his head in question, but before the other boy could answer back, he found himself pinned to the wall with a long, cylindrical object lodged against his throat.

"Now I'm _really_ going to bite you to death."Kyouya snarled. "Prepare to die, pineapple plant-eater."

"HIEE! Not again! You two, stop fighting!"

-KHR-

Giotto ran his hands through his hair, completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. He still wasn't able to get over the shock of hearing Mukuro's bold declaration, but before he could move, Kyouya had gone on a rampage, intent on killing Mukuro right then and there. They spent almost three hours chasing after the fighting children, Kyouya trying to destroy everything in his path and Mukuro hiding using the illusions he had learned from his father.

He didn't understand why Kyouya and Mukuro hated each other so much. Despite the fact that they haven't met each other prior to their adoption into the Famiglia (or so Mukuro told them), the moment they saw each other Kyouya immediately tackled the other boy to the floor, his hands wrapped around the other's neck, trying to strangle him to death. The Guardians who were there were shocked by the sudden attack and separated them immediately, not comprehending the reason why, and Mukuro seemed to encourage their 'rivalry' further, taking every chance he could get to tease and taunt the boy mercilessly. Though merely eight years old, they seemed to be more mature than the rest of the children, with Kyouya being one of the last children to at least tolerate being a member of the family. Mukuro was the last, trying every day to escape the mansion with his sister in tow, and it was only when Tsuna showed Chrome some kindness that he finally gave up and lived with them peacefully… or as peaceful as it could get when Kyouya and Mukuro were in sighting range of each other.

They also had some sort of complex when it came to Tsuna, his brown haired son the main reason why the two fought half the time. Mukuro and Kyouya vied frequently for Tsuna attention and affection, wanting to take the spot of being Tsuna's 'big brother', or so Giotto could tell from the children's body language. While Hayato and Takeshi also had the same rivalry (though it's more one-sided for Hayato's part), the older children took it into more dangerous levels, with Daemon bequeathing his trident to his adopted son while Alaude bought Kyouya a pair of tonfas during one of his missions in Asia.

Personally Giotto thought that such young children shouldn't be allowed to hold such dangerous weapons, then again, Alaude and Daemon weren't your conventional parents, and Mukuro and Kyouya weren't ordinary children either. When he brought up this topic to the two, Daemon merely shrugged and told him that Mukuro and Chrome knew what they were doing, and he simply supported his children's wants and desires while Alaude remained firm in his belief that you could never be too young to learn how to fight, a philosophy that he passed on to his adopted son. He can't deny that Mukuro and Kyouya had potential, and definitely talent when it comes to fighting, but he would rather raise the children without them needing to protect their lives from danger.

That's why they were there, after all. But, as Mukuro, Chrome and Kyouya weren't his sons and daughter, he couldn't do anything but accept and respect his Guardians' decision on how to raise their adopted children.

Though he can't help but worry about them. A lot.

-KHR-

"Wow~" Tsuna peered into the large wooden box with delight. "They're so cute!"

The man chuckled, bringing the box lower so the child can see what's inside more closely. "They're almost fully grown right now, and I'm looking for people who could take care of them."

The young Vongola was currently being entertained by one of the mansion's staff, who brought with him a nest of yellow canaries, who was chirping and tweeting excitedly in the box, wanting the attention of their owner.

"That's right. Do you want to take care of one, Young Master?" The young man asked the boy, smiling as the child petted the yellow balls of fluff carefully before looking up, astonished.

"Really? Can I have one?" Tsuna asked excitedly, and then his face fell slightly. That's right. His Papa was allergic to feathers. He found out one day during a pillow fight with Hayato and Takeshi, managing to rip off the plush pillows on the sofa and making the feathers explode around the place. When his Papa entered the room he suddenly sneezed and his nose turned red, and was unable to leave his bedroom for the rest of the day.

"Sorry, I can't." He said regretfully, growing fond of the birds, but he can't take care of them, as much as he wanted to. His Papa always came first. "Papa's allergic to them."

"Is that so…" Both boys sighed, wondering what to do now. The older male also wanted to take care of them, being an animal lover, but it would get away with his work in the mansion, and he didn't want to displease his master. But he also didn't want to leave the chicks somewhere and just be discarded.

Tsuna hummed in thought, before brightening up as an idea came to him.

"Excuse me mister, but can you give of them?" He pleaded to the man, who was more than startled.

"S-Sure, Young Master, but I thought that you weren't allowed to." The man was confused, looking even more so when the boy suddenly beamed at him.

"Don't worry! Tsuna knows someone who can take care one of them!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yup! Just leave it to me!"

-KHR-

Kyouya was, for once, having a peaceful afternoon, lying down under the shade of the large tree in the back garden. After unsuccessfully biting Mukuro to death for the nth time (due to the interference of his meddling Uncles and his other 'siblings'), he decided to just relax in the courtyard. Thankfully there was no one in there save for him, and now he could fully relax, maybe even take a good, long nap if the situation allowed it. He yawned and fell back, watching the sunlight peeking through the green leaves, the beams seemingly twinkling and shining as the branches swayed slightly in the wind, before opting to just close his eyes fully, ready to fall into unconsciousness.

"Big brother!"

Almost at once did the cloudy grey eyes opened and Kyouya shot up into a sitting position, recognizing that familiar voice within a ten mile radius. Unconsciously his hands went to his sides, groping for his ever present and dependable tonfas, only realizing that his father had confiscated it prior to his coming here due to him attacking Mukuro again.

Of all the luck. Kyouya grumbled to himself, feeling defenseless as Tsuna finally approached, all smiles and holding something yellow in his small hands. The younger boy slid down beside his raven haired brother, exhaling a breath as he beamed at the older.

"Tsuna finally found you! Thank god…" Tsuna grinned, not noticing the other staring at the… thing in his hands with a mixture of wariness and curiosity.

"What is that."

"Huh? Oh! Kyouya, this is for you!" The brunet presented the chick proudly in front of the skylark's face, making the older child blink and stare at it cross-eyed. "It's a present from Tsuna!"

"… A yellow ball." Kyouya deadpanned, leaning his head away so he could look at it properly. It was hairy, that much he could see, its color an eye-melting yellow, making so much noise with irritating chirps, with two black, beady eyes staring back at him… he decided that didn't like what the plant-eater gave him.

"I'll bite this thing to death."

"No! Don't hurt it!" Tsuna held the canary protectively in his arms, cheeks puffing out in slight exasperation. "Mou! It's a bird! A bird!" The animal, as if hearing its holder, tweeted happily, making Tsuna coo over it, while Kyouya watched with slight interest. "Tsuna wants to give this to you, big brother Kyouya!"

Sensing somewhat that Kyouya wasn't going to hurt the bird anymore Tsuna grasped his hand and pulled it up, depositing the small animal into his open palm. The canary chirped, its tiny feet pressing against the flesh of his hand, Kyouya bringing it up closer so he could observe it properly.

"It's a canary!" The brunet boy started to rattle of an explanation, chattering excitedly. "The person who gave that to me told it that it's almost fully grown and it would start to fly soon! It was cute, but it didn't have an owner, so Tsuna thought of you!"

Kyouya half-listened, having an impromptu staring contest with the bird. Animals never really liked him much, and the feelings were mutual, but this was the first time something stared back at him without any fear. And it was a small, yellow canary at that.

The bird turned his head sideways and chirped happily, jumping on the boy's hand, and Kyouya realized that the little thing wanted some attention. Hesitantly he raised his other hand and touched the feathery head with a finger, blinking as the animal leaned into his touch.

"… Why are you giving this to me, plant-eater?" Kyouya was very much curious.

Tsuna gave a start at the unexpected question. "Eh? Why? That's…" Now the brunet boy looked a little embarrassed, propping his legs up and resting his chin on his knees, wrapping his arms around his calves. "Um… I just thought that, because you're always with Uncle Alaude, you'll be lonely." Kyouya gave the younger boy a disbelieving look, making Tsuna squeak and inch away slightly, making Kyouya smirk internally in satisfaction.

"U-Um, not that Tsuna's saying you're lonely but–!" The brunet boy flailed, trying to explain himself more clearly. "Uncle Alaude isn't always with you because of his work, and, even though Uncle always takes you with him you're not always together. I-I'm worried that, without Uncle Alaude being there, big brother would be lonely." Tsuna murmured the last words quietly, but Kyouya, being so close to the young child, heard it perfectly.

"Kyouya and Uncle Alaude are always so nice to me, always bringing me gifts… and I haven't done anything for them, so…" Tsuna smiled almost shyly to himself. "Tsuna wanted… to let big brother know that Tsuna will always be waiting for him to come back… so all of us can play together!" He turned his head and gave Kyouya a big smile. "So… accept it, and don't forget Tsuna, okay?"

Kyouya was silent, unable to believe what he was hearing first. The plant eater… cared about him? Well, he was 'nicer' to him compared to the rest, but that didn't mean that he didn't consider him different from the rest. For the skylark, those who crowd around were always plant-eaters, and Tsuna always crowds himself with other people, so that meant he was weak. He was a meat-eater, his father told him, and all plant-eaters must be bitten to death.

But…

"Stand up." Kyouya did just that, placing the bird on his shoulder, and seemed satisfied when the animal just latched on to his clothes and didn't try to escape.

"H-Huh?" Confused, Tsuna looked up and blinked confusedly, making the other boy sigh.

"Stand up and follow me. Don't make tell you twice, plant-eater." Kyouya stated without any emotion, and when the brunet still didn't move the young skylark had no choice but to grasp the younger boy's hand to drag him up and away from the garden.

"W-Wah! K-Kyouya! Where are we going!" Tsuna stumbled and tripped as he tried to keep his pace with the older boy's, who seemed to not hear him as they went inside the mansion, the maids and staff moving to the side as the children moved past them, wondering what their little masters were up to this time.

Kyouya didn't stop, ignoring the cries behind him as he went to the upper floors, into a corridor the younger boy vaguely recognized as one of the ways to one of his Uncle's rooms. And it was only when the young skylark reached the end and opened the last door without even knocking that Tsuna realized where they were.

"U-Uncle Alaude! H-Hello!" He stammered a greeting, suddenly feeling shy in the presence of his quiet Uncle, who was, for once, dressed casually and lounging in an armchair, his corn silk hair tousled and his long sleeves pushed back to the elbows. "E-Excuse me for intruding!"

"Kyouya." The Cloud Guardian wasn't surprised in their appearance in the least, hearing them (mostly Tsunayoshi) arrive a few minutes before coming inside. He closed the book he was reading but didn't leave the chair, opting to just look up as his adopted son went to his side, still bringing the younger boy with him. "And Tsunayoshi."

"Father." Kyouya nodded, giving one last yank behind him so Tsuna stood by his side. Alaude glanced at the other boy to their linked hands, and finally to the yellow puff on his son's shoulder.

His eyebrow slightly arched in question.

"I need a birdcage." Kyouya announced bluntly, taking the canary from his shoulder to his finger, where it chirped happily. Tsuna looked at him, gaping in slight surprise, but suddenly beamed, elated that his big brother decided to accept his gift. "Can it be done?"

If the older man had any objections to his son's newly found pet, he certainly didn't voice it. "… I see." He placed the book down, staring at the tiny animal. "We're going to England again in two days. We can ask a blacksmith to make you one there." And then Alaude narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Kyouya, I will not be responsible for your pet. If he dies, it will be your fault. Don't expect me look after it."

"Yes." Kyouya bowed slightly in gratitude, before turning back to the boy beside him.

"Plant eater, what does this thing eat?"

Tsuna was so giddy that he almost didn't hear the question. "A-Ah, yes! It eats seeds, but it can also eat bread and corn, the mister told me." He smoothed down the yellow feathers with one tiny finger. "You can just leave its food in its cage, and if the bird is male, it could even sing! You have to teach it, though, and you can set them loose, because if it knows you, then it would always come back!"

"Hm." Kyouya mentally took notes for later, deciding to make the animal know him now before it starts to fly. He pointed to one of the loveseats in the room. "Plant eater, sit over there."

"HIEE?" Tsuna was startled when he was suddenly pushed onto a chair, beside his Uncle, who placed the book down on the coffee table in front of them, and observed as his son, who placed the bird on the table and sat down beside the younger brunet, placing his head on Tsuna's lap as he lied down lengthwise on the couch.

"If you make a sound, I'll bite you to death." Kyouya yawned, dropping off to a light sleep as Alaude merely looked amusedly at the two children before starting to narrate his current travels, Tsuna listening intently and interestedly while the young skylark dozed off to the sound of his father's deep, soothing voice and the brunet boy's happy squeals.

* * *

><p>Tonfas existed long before Primo's time, and canaries were domesticated at the start of the 17th century, so it all fits chronologically (did the research).<p>

So, here you go! Some Cloud-Mist rivalry, Cloud parent and son fluff and the story of how Hibird was born! The next chapter will feature the last two Guardians, Ryohei and Lambo. Please look forward to it!

Please read and review! Thank you for reading!


	4. Morning Mishaps

100 reviews in just three chapters? *faints* Really, this is just too much! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, GUYS!

Well, here it is, the awaited fourth chapter! I apologize for the long wait, I had to enroll in my university for two days so I was very tired and went straight to bed after a long day. My classes are going to start next week, so I might not be able to update as much as I could! Sorry guys! But I'll try my best to keep the updates as close as possible!

Warnings And Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Little Tsuna Vongola slowly woke up to the sounds of his banging door. Incoherent and still half-asleep, he looked up to the grandfather clock in his room and saw the time just a little bit after five in the morning, the sun still hidden under the horizon. Yawning, dimly he wondered if what he was hearing was a dream when there it was again, an insistent rapping on his door that might have unhinged from the continuous force if not for the fact that it was made from the sturdiest wood.<p>

Instantly shooting awake, he stared at his bedroom door with fear, throwing the covers over himself as he continued to listen to the pounds in the semi-darkness, his bedside lamp already turned off sometime during the night.

_W-What should I do? _He whimpered quietly, curing further into his warm bed, Nuts almost being held into a death grip as the banging continued, scaring the wits out of him. _T-There's monster outside! A-And it's going to eat me!_

Even though his Papa told him that monsters didn't exist, and that he even opened the drawers and the closet to prove it, the brunet boy still wasn't convinced. He was so sure now that a big, scary monster was outside of his door, forcing his way to come to him and gobble him up.

He had never felt so scared in his entire life. "P-Papa…" He could feel the tears of fear in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. His Papa would come and save him, like he always did. He would make the monster who wants to eat him go away. "P-Papa… h-help me…"

He gave a small shriek when the pounding on his door became louder, trying to muffle his shouts on the back of his stuffed lion's head. His eyes widened in a realization. No, his Papa shouldn't come! What if the monster ate his Papa instead! Then it would be his entire fault! He can't let that happen! Tsuna's already a big boy, and he had to protect everyone! Mustering up the little courage he had left, he hesitantly peeked one eye out the blankets, seeing the silhouette of the monster hovering outside his door, the lights in the corridor appearing and disappearing everytime it would move.

_I-It's really outside! _Tsuna fear quickly overtook him and he cocooned himself further, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the sounds coming from the outside. _Hiiee! Someone, save me! _He cried, smothering the pillow over his head.

But then the images of his Papa, his siblings and his Uncles swam before his eyes, making him gasp. N-No! He had to be brave! His Papa and the others were in danger! This won't do! Placing one foot on the carpet, wrapping himself up in the comforters and placing Nuts in front of him as a shield, he slid away from his bed and stared at the door with wide, frightened eyes.

"M-Mister monster, d-don't eat me! T-Tsuna doesn't taste good!" He called out, slowly taking a step closer, the stuffed lion shakily held by the brown haired boy as he inched towards the door. The pounding immediately stopped, making Tsuna look at it confusingly but also warily. Was the monster gone already? He didn't know. The sounds were gone, but it wouldn't hurt to c-check…

The young boy grabbed the handle of the door, hesitating until the last moment. Should he open the door? The monster might be gone already, but it might have gone after the others! He can't let that happen! Squeezing his eyes shut he pulled the door open, the sudden gust wind from the action tickling his face, as he opened his eye in a fraction of an inch and promptly screamed.

"An EXTREMELY good morning, Tsuna!" A loud, booming (albeit young) sounding voice reached his ears and an excited face was merely inches from his own. Tsuna stumbled back, still shrieking, instinctively throwing the only object he had on his hands.

"GYAAAH! Don't come near me!" The stuffed lion went flying, landing smack on the older boy's eager face, who blinked as Nuts slid down to his arms, looking confusedly at the younger brunet who tripped on the sheets and came tumbling down.

"H-Hey, Tsuna! Are you all right!" The older boy immediately helped the other up, pulling the blankets away from the brunet, who was catching his breath again, heart speeding up abnormally as he gasped out loud, realizing who the person by the door was.

"B-Big brother Ryohei!" He was close to crying tears of fear turned relief, glad that it wasn't a monster. "Mou! Tsuna was so scared!"

"Sorry about that," The white haired boy ginned sheepishly, pulling the younger boy up, chucking the stuffed animal aside. "I didn't mean to. But this morning is just so EXTREMELY refreshing that I just can't enjoy it alone! Come on, Tsuna!" The boy started to drag Tsuna of the room, grinning madly.

"W-Wah? B-But it's too early!" The younger boy protested, digging his feet deep in the floor and pulling back as hard as he could, but it was useless compared to the almost inhuman strength his older brother used in dragging him around, or so he thought. "A-And it's still cold outside! Nuts!" He reached for the toy lion lying haphazardly against the wall, its head almost comically flopped down to one side. "A-Ah! Wait, big brother!"

"Real men don't wait!" Ryohei declared loudly as he continued to pull the other outside, who was trying his hardest to resist, making a racket loud enough to wake even the dead. "We need to exercise our bodies every day so we would be EXREMELY healthy! Now come, Tsuna!"

"I don't wanna!" Tsuna squealed back. "I just want to sleep! R-Ryohei, let go!"

"No excuses!" And the older boy continued pulling Tsuna with him to the outside, where mist still hung around the back garden, the ground wet and stained with dew as the biting cold pierced Tsuna's skin, sinking through the thin pajamas he wore when he went to sleep.

"I-It's so cold!" His teeth were starting to chatter, his body shivering as goosebumps appeared. "L-Let's go back inside a-and quit t-this, n-ne?" He pleaded to the older boy, who was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and bandages wrapped around his torso, and a pair of gloves wrapped around his neck with a long string.

"We can't! We have to train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, and Tsuna winced, the sheer volume grating on his ears. It was too early for these kinds of things! He knew that his big brother always woke up early to exercise, but he didn't know that it was _this_ early!

"Ryohei?" A deeper, kinder voice interrupted them, and Tsuna looked up, knowing there was only one man who had that kind of voice. "And Tsuna as well. Tsuna, what are you doing here?" A tall figure came through the mist, swathed in black robes and the surprise completely shown on his face.

"Uncle Knuckle!" He breathed out a relieved sigh, tugging futilely at his hand. "B-Big brother woke me up early today…" He tried to explain, looking almost desperately at the older man, making him understand without words that all he wanted right now was to crawl back in his warm, confortable bed with Nuts by his side.

"Is that so?" The priest looked fondly at his two nephews. As a man dedicated to God, he can't adopt Ryohei as his own son, like the other Guardians did with the other children. But he took care of him just as a true father did, guiding him and all of the children in God's good will and grace. "Tsuna, I'm glad that you accompanied Ryohei today, but have you said your morning prayers? Ryohei, you too. We should thank God every day for giving us another day." The young priest lectured both boys wisely, who looked a bit sheepish and a tad guilty.

"U-Um…" Tsuna looked at the raven haired man apologetically. "I'm sorry Uncle, Tsuna forgot."

"M-Me too…" Ryohei scratched his head in slight awkwardness.

Knuckle smiled, deciding to skip the lecture this one time, seeing that the two were sincere in their guilt. "Well then, it is never too late to pray." Knucle knelt down and pressed each of their hands together in silent prayer. "God will always listen to you, no matter where you are. Now, close your eyes and follow after me." Knuckles closed his eyes, intoning the prayer he knew from the bottom his heart, its words the salvation he had received during the dark time of his life, the message his hope for the peaceful and content future he craved.

"_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen*._"

Tsuna and Ryohei followed as best they could, the foreign words rolling off their tongue, stumbling slightly on the pronunciation and diction, making the priest smile. Even though it wasn't perfect, he knew that God would see their efforts and their determination. He waited until they stopped, continuing their chosen prayer, asking the angels in heaven to protect the two young children from any harm or misfortune they may face.

"_Angele Dei, qui custos est mei, Me tibi commissum pietate superna; Hac nocte illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna. Amen.**_"

"_Amen._" The children repeated the last words before opening their eyes slowly, feeling as if going out of a trance. The older man nodded and they made the sign of the cross, finishing their morning prayer. "Now then," Knuckle looked at the young boys with interest. "What brings you out here so early in the morning?"

"Tsuna's accompanying me to an EXTREME exercise today, Uncle!" Ryohei boomed back, beaming proudly at the younger boy. "And we were just going to start with an EXTREMELY long run! Right, Tsuna?" He gave a big grin towards the brunet, who quickly shook his head, paling slightly at the thought.

"HIIIE! R-Ryohei, no, I–" Tsuna tried to refuse, already starting to feel faint with the thought of running through the cold morning. He didn't want to do this at all!

Knuckle immediately brightened up the moment he heard that declaration, "Tsuna, is that so!" He felt so proud that the little boy was trying to take care of his body. Normally the young brunet was so adamant in doing any physical activity; this was a very nice change, considering that Tsuna's body was weaker physically than the rest. "Why didn't you tell me as well so you and Ryohei could exercise daily? I'm willing to teach you everything I know, TO THE LIMIT!" His old habits were starting to come back, pleased with the knowledge that there was someone other than his adopted nephew who wanted to take up physical training.

"That's an EXTREMELY good idea, Uncle!" Ryohei agreed at once, exchanging a heartfelt look and nod with his uncle, so wrapped in their passionate declaration that they almost didn't notice the younger boy whimpering quietly in the background.

"Now then, Tsuna!" Knuckle threw off his robes in a flourish, his enthusiasm growing larger by the second. "I shall train you to push yourself TO THE LIMIT! Ryohei, you too, don't slack off!" He reminded his adopted nephew, who took the challenge head on, the competitive fire alighting in his eyes as he nodded vigorously, curling his hand into a fist and glared at Tsuna, the younger boy giving a muffled shout and a drop of sweat forming on the back of his head.

"I won't lose to Tsuna! YEAH TO THE EXTREME!"

Knuckle clapped his hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder proudly. "That's right, my nephew! Never give up! Bring yourself TO THE LIMIT!"

"YEAAAAAH!"

Tsuna gave a little squeak as the Sun Guardian and his nephew gave one last holler before dragging him with them for a long morning jog.

_B-Big brother and U-Uncle Knuckle sure are h-having fun…_

-KHR-

Tsuna yawned as he slowly ate his breakfast, having no energy to move his fork and knife anymore. A few hours had passed since his 'training' with Uncle Knuckle and Ryohei, and he was feeling sleepy. Poking at his meal, he started to nod off, his head bobbing up and down comically as he tried to fight against the tiredness he felt.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" A hand gently shook his shoulder and he shot up, startled, blinking at his Papa who was staring worriedly at him. "Didn't you sleep well last night? Did you have a bad dream?" The man was extremely concerned, finding Tsuna awake earlier than usual when he went out of his room and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Did something happen?

"N-No, I'm okay, Papa!" He tried to muster up his usual smile, trying not to make the man worry because of him. His body hurt slightly, and he still wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to eat with his family today. His Uncles Alaude, Daemon and Lampo weren't there, as well as Kyouya, Mukuro, Chrome and baby Lambo, but, then again, it was rare for all of them to be present during dining hours. "Tsuna didn't sleep much today, but Tsuna is fine!"

"That's the EXTREME spirit, Tsuna!" Ryohei bellowed a few seats away from the others. "Uncle Knuckle, Tsuna did EXREMELY well today, right?"

"That's right, my nephew!" Knuckle nodded proudly, and noticing the questioning looks of the adult males present in the room, he was all too happy to explain what happened.

"Tsuna was training with me and Ryohei this morning TO THE LIMIT!" He beamed, puffing his chest out. "I have never thought that your son also had an interest in BOXING!"

"Training… in the morning…?" Giotto's lip was twitching, remembering that his Sun Guardian, to quote his white-haired nephew, had quite the… _extreme_ training schedule. So that meant… Tsuna was awake before dawn and doing god-knows-how-hard-exercise with Ryohei and Knuckle? That explained a lot.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" G sudden demanded from across the table, his eyes critically inspecting every inch of the boy's form, trying to find something wrong. He didn't appear to be bruised, just overwhelmingly tired, and the Storm Guardian wouldn't be surprised in the least. Hell, even _he_ had a hard time keeping up when the other two when they really got into it.

Tsuna tried to answer, but settled for nodding his head, head flopping back and forth as he tried to control his exhaustion.

"Tsunayoshi, I think you should rest for a while." Asari suggested gently, coaxing the little boy out of his seat. "You were up so early, and you could barely keep yourself up." He pried the dining utensils away from the lax hands and placed them on the platter lest the boy hurt himself with it.

"Haha! Tsuna, want me to come with you?" Takeshi, as usual, was cheerful and unassuming, already finished with his own meal and was just waiting to be excused from the table. "We could sleep together in your bed this time!" He continued innocently, referring to the fact that before _that_ incident happened and he opened up to his father, Tsuna had spent most of his time beside him, trying his best to befriend him, even sleeping during the night beside him because Tsuna forgot how to go back to his own room, and that he was scared to go back alone, even if Takeshi offered to go with him.

"Shut up, idiot! The Tenth doesn't want that!" Hayato screeched back furiously, ignoring his unfinished breakfast as he scowled and glared at the raven haired boy. "And what do mean, this time! Tenth!" He rounded on the brunet boy, who squeaked in surprise. "Shall I dispose of that stupid idiot for you?" He asked fervently, starting to do just that.

"Hey, Hayato!" G managed to grab the silver-haired boy's collar before he could come down from his chair and place bodily harm on the Rain Guardian's son. "Don't go threatening people around, pipsqueak! And finish your food!"

Hayato tried squirmed away from the grip, the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing stretching as his legs flailed uselessly as he tried to reach for the tall, raven haired boy beside him. "Shut up! Let me go, old man! It isn't any of your damn business anyway!"

"You brat…!"

"OW! That HURTS, old man!"

"G, Hayato, you shouldn't fight. Now then, let go of Hayao's ear, G."

"Haha! That looks so fun!"

"This morning is so EXTREME!"

"Let's all enjoy ourselves TO THE LIMIT!"

It wouldn't be a normal breakfast without any semblance of noise, laughter and attempted violence. Giotto was used to it, and was in fact, looking forward to it every day, knowing it was the way his Guardians and the children showed their affection towards each other. It might be dangerous, yes, and a tad too crazy at times with all the unusual mishaps happening (there was one time that Hayato successfully made the dining room explode with a bomb, it was a good thing that all of the adults present managed to get themselves and the children under the table before it went off) but it was filled with complete warmth and trust, as well as strengthening the bond they all had with each other. They weren't even close to being the conventional family these children needed, with seven men (one wasn't even full-grown yet!) that was living a dangerous life in a Mafia Famiglia, taking care of eight children who was supposed to, by all means, not know them at all and would have relatively normal lives.

But the Vongola Primo wouldn't exchange this small, precious moments for anything in the world, even if it came close to a possibly life-and-death threatening situation at times.

He gave a fond smile to all of his family members and turned to the most precious one of them all, seeing him deeply asleep, the fluff of brown hair sticking out and an innocent face nestled and buried onto both arms, sleeping through all the racket and noise and the others were making. Giotto chuckled, before standing up and gathering the unconscious boy into his arms, quietly marveling on just how much Tsuna could sleep through.

Without haste he made his exit, carefully cradling his son's head into the crook of his shoulders as everything behind him became more rowdy, closing the dining door with his foot, effectively muffling the sounds as he walked leisurely to the second floor, enjoying the morning sunlight that shone on his face through the French-inspired windows. Entering his son's room, he set the boy down on the carefully made sheets, tucking him in carefully.

"Sleep for a while and rest, Tsuna." He whispered, kissing his son on the forehead, seeing Nuts lying in the bed as well. He grabbed the stuffed lion and placed it near Tsuna, smiling when the brunet child instinctively reached for it and embraced it tightly, murmuring quietly in his sleep.

Seeing as his son didn't need to be disturbed, Giotto slipped out of the room quietly, shutting the mahogany door behind him as he released the handle and went down again to the dining room, where he was sure that the rest would still be there.

He made a mental note to talk to Knuckle about making his son train in the ungodly hours on the morning, however. As much as he wanted to be Tsuna to be healthier, he didn't like the idea of making him run in the wet, dewy grounds outside, especially before dawn.

-KHR-

A loud, shill cry broke the silence of the Vongola mansion for the second time that day. With fast feet running to the room where the cries came from, Giotto and the rest of the Guardians present were met with the sight of a green-haired young man holding a wailing baby by the arm as far from his person as humanly possible, a wince on his face as the baby boy cried on and on.

"Lampo! What do you think you're doing to the baby!" The blond man immediately rescued the young child, who still wouldn't stop wailing, putting him in Asari's arms. The Rain Guardian slowly hummed a comforting tune, trying to console and calm the baby, while G walked over to their Lightning Guardian and gave him the much-deserved whack on the head, already in a mad mood due to his own stubborn son's earlier.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE BABY, IDIOT! WHAT IF YOU LOSE YOUR GRIP ON HIM!"

Lampo cringed, both from the pain on his head and the volume of his fellow Guardian's voice. He scratched his green-haired head, honestly wondering that he did wrong.

"Well… I was trying to take a nap and this brat wasn't letting up, so I figured that I could take him out of the room for a while…"

"Don't be a selfish brat, dammit!" G was seething, beyond pissed at the moment. Lampo was lucky that he only got hit on the head. "The world doesn't revolve around you! What if the baby broke a bone because of what you did! Geez…" He exhaled a large breath, trying not to beat the spoiled young man back and blue.

"Lampo, what were you thinking? Lambo's still a baby. You need to be more careful around him." Giotto scolded the Lighting Guardian, who looked like he couldn't care less, but still feeling a dash of guilt. "Tsuna's still asleep, and I don't want to wake him up yet with the commotion you're making." The blond man asked worriedly, peering at the baby boy with Asari. "How is here? Is he hurt?"

"No, this little one isn't hurt, but he's upset about something." The Japanese man bounced the child slightly, who was still bawling his eyes out, big, fat tears staining the slightly chubby cheeks as he screamed his heart out, the sheer loudness causing the other adults in the room to wince. "No matter what I do, he just won't quiet down." Asari frowned, getting slightly concerned as well.

"Well, you three can handle the baby, and I'll just go outside…" Lampo made a dash for the door, but the Storm Guardian quickly held him back, a hand curling into a fist as a large vein twitched near his forehead, threatening to burst.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU SPOILED BRAT!" A blow managed to land itself squarely on the young man's head. "YOU HANDLE THIS!"

"But I don't like kids!" Lampo whined back, getting a little tearful, massaging the lump on his head. "I never wanted this from the start! You guys were the ones who wanted to take in the little monsters! You should be even thanking me for tolerating that kid!" He pointed to the baby.

"That's not the point! All of us took responsibility for them, so do your part, asshole!" G, his already thin patience snapping, hoisted up the Lightning Guardian and bodily threw him across the room, making him crash against the bed.

"O-Ow…" The Lightning Guardian was close to tears. "How dare you hurt the great Lampo!" He wailed, pointing an accusing hand at the older man.

"Oh, I dare." The magenta-haired man sneered back, cracking his knuckles menacingly, causing the other to squeak in fear. "In fact, I'm going to dare a _lot_ more…" He took a step towards the young lord, who cowered and tried to look for an escape route.

"Now, now, calm down, you two." Asari passed on the baby to Giotto to deal when he sensed that things were getting a bit dangerous. He stood in front of the Strom Guardian, physically blocking his way to the other man. "G, you shouldn't blame Lampo too much. He's younger than us, after all, so he would have the hardest time adjusting to this…"

"Shut up, Ugetsu! And get out of my way!" G tried to brush him aside, but the Japanese man was ready, predicting the man's moves and moving with him, serving to irritate the already furious redhead.

Giotto had enough problems on his hands at the moment than to stop his best friend to beating one of his Guardians to death. No matter what he did, the baby just won't stop crying. He did everything, he checked if the baby's hungry, sleepy or had his underpants wet or soiled, but as far as he saw, the boy was perfectly fine.

But why won't he _stop crying?_

Desperately the blond tried everything he knew to placate the child, playing with him, singing to him, but he just went on and on, and the shrill pitch was grating on the older man's ears. He could wait until he child tired himself out and stopped on his own, but he couldn't risk Tsuna waking up, not when his son was resting in the other room from the sudden training he did with his Sun Guardian and his nephew.

"There there," He murmured, slightly shaking the baby up and down. "It's okay, don't cry anymore…"

While taking care of fully grown children was one thing, taking care of a one year old baby was quite another. Out of all the children, taking care of Lambo was the most difficult one in terms of basic needs. He cried, blubbered and wailed but, perhaps, the little baby was the luckiest and blessed out of all the children, having no recollection of what happened and the one who would most probably live out the most normal life with the right guidance. Lampo used this as a counterargument when he found out that he was the one who was supposed to take charge of the youngest child, saying that they could let the child go to an orphanage instead since he won't have any traumas from the experience, but Giotto remained firm in his decision.

He didn't want to do things halfway. He wanted to take in all the children or to not adopt them at all.

And besides, Giotto had a deeper reason why he wanted their youngest Guardian to take charge of the baby. He knew he was risking baby Lambo's safety and wellbeing by placing him in the inexperienced Lightning Guardian's hands but Lampo, he knew, was very spoiled and always had his way. Being the son of the lord of the land, Lampo didn't know anything about the outside world, and was absolutely clueless on how the way things work. He hoped to make the younger man think of others more instead of himself, to be more selfless and giving instead of acting like an adult child. He wanted Lampo to grow into an independent, strong man who could take any challenge bravely and up front. And with that thought, he convinced Lampo to at least try, and when the younger man sighed and nodded, Giotto knew he had won that round.

Slowly but surely, The Lightning Guardian grew to at least tolerate the child, not unlike before when he didn't even want to be in the same room so he could escape his responsibilities, even playing with him at times. It was still a far cry from what Giotto had been expecting, but it was definitely a big improvement from the times when he and the others were ones trying to put the little one into sleep because Lampo had gone missing again. But the younger man seemed to regress into his usual brattish attitude at times. Like now.

Giotto was so engrossed in trying to make the boy calm down that he almost didn't notice the door opening, and the small feet stepping into the large room, large eyes blinking curiously at the adults present.

"Papa?" Hearing his son's familiar voice he turned around, still grasping the howling baby in an almost desperate attempt to keep him quiet.

"Oh Tsuna, you're awake." Giotto sent a strained smile to his son, all of his efforts going to waste. What was he going to do now? "Did we disturb you? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay!" Tsuna came closer at seeing baby Lambo in his Papa's arms, giving a more energetic smile now that he had gotten more sleep. "Baby Lambo was crying, so Tsuna became worried and went to his room!" The boy frowned. "Is baby Lambo hurt?"

"No, he isn't hurt Tsuna, but we don't know why he's crying." The blond man confessed to his son, who only cocked his head in question. Well, it couldn't hurt to try. He knew that Tsuna had the amazing ability to influence people, and in a situation like this, any kind of help would be appreciated. He kneeled down so the two young children would be at eye level. "Can you try to make baby Lambo stop?" He asked, and the brunet child immediately nodded.

"Tsuna will try his best!" He said determinedly. Giotto silently watched as the brunet boy reached out and touched the black, curly head, making Lambo turn his head to him, cheeks red and eyes puffy from the continuous stream of tears.

"Lambo, big brother is here!" Tsuna offered his smile at the younger boy. "Don't cry! Everything is okay!" He giggled and patted the baby's head. "Let's play, ne?"

At that, the baby suddenly stopped crying, staring at the boy with watery green eyes. He started to gurgle and squeal, once again stunning Giotto as the baby boy started giggled and laughed, the little hands making grabbing gestures towards the older boy, who laughed and offered his hand for Lambo to take and play with.

"Lambo, you're so cute!" Tsuna cooed, and the baby responded with another smile and laugh, holding tight to the brunet boy's hand, his mood completely turning a one-eighty.

Giotto couldn't' believe it. Tsuna had actually calmed Lambo down.

The other three adults in the room, upon suddenly hearing a child's laugh, turned their heads to the direction of the sound, the current argument nothing but forgotten as they watched with bewilderment and slight amazement at the Primo's son who was going something they couldn't.

"Hey… did Tsuna just…?" The blond man nodded silently to Lampo's unafinished question, continuing to watch with quiet fascination as his son worked his magic on the youngest boy.

"There there!" Tsuna, oblivious to the stares directed at him, merely continued on playing with the baby. "Wow! Lambo's so strong!" He smiled as the baby gripped his hand tightly. Lambo gurgled in reply, giggling as he once again pressed his fingers on the brunet's palm, opening his mouth to form a single word.

"T-Ts… T-Tsu…"

Giotto gasped, realizing what the baby was going to do. Despite the fact that Lambo created sounds that showed his pleasure or pain, the baby has yet to form a full word, something that they worried about, wondering if that was the result of trauma. The doctor assured them, however, that there were really babies who were late bloomers, and Lambo was one of them. They were encouraged to talk to the child everyday so his speaking abilities would start developing, and so far, it hadn't worked yet. The blond watched as the baby struggled with the syllables, clearly wanting to say _something_, and he encouraged the youngest boy, starting to murmur and whisper into the baby's ear.

"Come on Lambo, you can do it… Tsu, say Tsu," Giotto repeated the syllables again and again. His son, who was watching all of this somewhat confusedly, beamed brightly when he too, realized what the baby wanted to say.

"Baby Lambo, do your best! Say Tsuna, Lambo! Tsuna!" The brunet boy chanted his name over and over again, holding to the tinier hand. "Tsu-Na!"

"T-Tsu…" Lambo finally managed to properly say the first half, while the three men merely stared dumbfounded, gaping as the scene unfolded in front of their eyes. "T-Ts-Tsu… T-Tsun…"

"Almost there, baby!" Tsuna nearly shouted in happiness, his brown eyes widening further in astonishment and excitement. "Come on, you can do it! Tsuna! Tsu-na!"

Lambo suddenly stopped, giggled and smiled.

"Tuna!" He declared happily.

Giotto and the others nearly facefaulted to the ground at the completely unexpected turn of events, a drop of sweat forming at the back of their head. Giotto chuckled somewhat awkwardly as G had an expression that could only be interpreted as _'Huh?'_, Asari was also caught off guard, but managing to keep his composure better than the others, while Lampo literally fell off from the bed, shocked.

To say _Tuna_ of all things…

"Yay! Tuna! Tuna!" Lambo kept repeating the word over and over again, as if assuring the adults in the room that they had heard him perfectly clear. "Tuna Tuna Tuna!"

"That's good! Lambo, you finally did it!" Tsuna cheered happily, not sharing the older men's vexation and disbelief at the baby's first word.

* * *

><p>* and ** - This is the Sign of the Cross and the Prayer to the Guardian Angel in Latin. I'm a Catholic, and in my younger years in a catholic school, we were made to memorize this for a test. Since Knuckle is a priest, I'm going to assume that he's Catholic because he's in Italy, and that's the main religion at that time.<p>

But first, a few words. YES, this is going to be a family fluff, in regards to the questions asked at the last chapter if ever this was going to be a yaoi fic. NO, it will not be a yaoi fic. The reason why I put those moments is because I see it as a purely platonic relationship between two children who was brought up as brothers from the very start. Just because they are showing that kind of affection towards each other does NOT immediately mean that they are romantically inclined. By stepbrother and I do it all the time and, contrary to manga stories, we actually don't harbor romantic affections for each other. And in Mukuro's case... well, what can you expect with having Daemon Spade for a father? And I'm terribly sorry for Chrome's short appearance, I'm not used to writing her character, and I'll do my best do better with that. I just needed to say this because a lot of people are asking, and that I received some very rude-sounding comments about this story. That's all.

On a brighter note, would you like to see other characters appear in this story (e.g. Reborn, Kyoko, Haru, etc.)? I will try to accommodate the most number of requests, and since this is semi AU, I think any of the characters could have a cameo, but with slightly different personalities, if they're children.

Next chapter: Gokudera Hayato and his first meeting with the one he loves the most: Music.

Once again, I thank you for reading! Please read and review! Thank you for reading this chapter!


	5. The Storm's Melody

Hi there! Welcome back for another chapter of Primo/Decimo Gengeration Vongola Fluff! Once again thank you for the reviews, feavorites and the alerts! It makes me very happy!

(I just want to share with you guys that when I went to check the page views for this fic I got 6,918 views, 100 favs and 96 alerts. Coincidence much? Especially the 6918... xD *tonfa'd*)

Anyway, I got a lot of requests for some characters to appear, mainly Reborn, Enma, and Kyoko. Some of them might appear soon, I already thought of a story line for them, and they would most likely appear much later.

This chapter and the ones that would follow after it are going to be in the POVs of the other children this time. While we all love Tsuna and Giotto, it wouldn't be fair if I only concentrate on just them, the other should also have a moment of their own. This time it's our lovable Storm father and son. This chapter would be somewhat dark, as it would give you more depth about the massacre itself, but the later parts would be fluffy, I promise.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato ran through the wide hallways of the Vongola Mansion, for once not causing trouble by fighting with his other 'siblings', his adoptive father or sneaking downstairs into the basement to sneak some bombs out of the weapons cache. He tried to be as fast and as quiet as possible, feet barely making a sound even though he was moving at a quick pace, turning into corners and quickly staying out of sight when someone approached, wanting to be as invisible as possible. In his arms he carried a leaf of papers instead of the sticks of dynamite he regularly stole from the weapons room at an almost weekly basis (some successful, some not), but as carefully held, taking great care not to wrinkle it as he clutched it close to his chest.<p>

He had to hurry, or he was going to be late. Finally seeing the door in the middle of the corridor, gently he eased one of the double doors open, the beams of sunlight momentarily blinding him as the curtains inside the room were drawn back, the large windows letting in the sun and the beautiful view of the side gardens whose multi-covered flowers were in full bloom. On normal days he would've appreciated the view, but today wasn't the time for it; he was running late as it was. Entering and closing the door as quietly as he came in, he gravitated towards the center of the room, where a magnificent harpsichord stood proudly, its black and ivory keys polished to perfection and its brown and gold design gleaming proudly. And, sitting on its stool, a young man was tapping the keys lightly with a serene, patient face, who turned his body halfway when he heard the steps and saw the child behind him, panting from the slight run.

The man smiled.

"You're almost late, Hayato."

"I-I apologize, Teacher." Hayato took a deep breath to calm himself, unfolding the papers in his hand, which showed various lines running through the paper and notes, flats and sharps littering different places amidst the lines. "I didn't realize the time and–" He stammered, face lightly blushing in slight embarrassment because he almost forgot to bring his music sheets with him and had to go back to the other side of the mansion to retrieve them in his room, hence the reason of his almost tardiness.

"It's quite all right, Hayato," His teacher interrupted gently, moving slightly to the side and patting the space on the stool beside him. He gave another smile at the boy. "Shall we start another lesson today? You're doing so well lately. I think that it's time for us to move one level up." He suggested lightly, and the boy, whose thoughts took a second to understand the words, immediately nodded vigorously.

Hayato brightened up at the thought of a new lesson. "Yes!" He immediately placed the musical score on the stand, sitting beside his teacher, beaming and, in a rare occurrence, smiling happily as he listened intently to his teacher, fingers already resting on the instrument's keys, eagerly wanting to play another song.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes observed them quietly, the previously closed double doors now opened in a fraction of an inch, taking in the silver haired child's contentment and happiness before silently closing it once again.

-KHR-

Hayato, for the most part, didn't know when his fascination with music started. He remembered when he was younger that music always surrounded him, in the form of his mother's singing voice and his father's throaty hums. Before the… before _**it**_ happened, he always saw the world as a large music box, always making a melody and a rhythm they all follow, whether it may be from the continuous pounding of the work being done in the village to their laughter and stamping on the dusty roads. It was a continuous cycle, one he reveled and enjoyed in until _**that**_ fateful day happened.

Up until now, even after a year, he still can't remember much on what happened. All he could remember was his older sister dragging him down a large, dark hole, shutting the door over him and ignoring his frightened cries and screams of confusion and fear, his voice joining with the others whose shrieks had been a music of despair and fear, cut off abruptly in the middle of the horrendous chorus of mangled voices, gunshots and inferno. He could never forget what he heard that time. He knew that he placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the nightmarish melody that froze his body, silent in fear of his own life, the music he was used to hearing now shattered and mangled with violence and blood.

Tears were running down his cheeks as he heard his own family's song of death, bloodcurdling and terrifying, unable to block the sounds of their slow and violent demise, first his father, then his mother, and lastly his older sister, her high-pitched wails and pleas for mercy unheeded. He couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness, but the sounds he heard were engraved deeply in his mind, replaying itself over and over again in his sleep. He heard his father, protecting his mother and sister only to be brutally slain, his mother shielding her only daughter in the only way she could, and then joining his father a second later, and his sister, the person he loved the most in the world, begging them to just kill her, to take her life away instead of breaking her and defiling what dignity she had left.

It was the worst. He could see nothing, feel nothing but the rock and wood above him, but he could hear them as clear as day, the resonating, haunting melody of their horrifying voices almost driving him to insanity. After hours of what seemed endless torture, there was only silence, and he sat there, lifeless, dead to everything, even to his numb heart and frozen mind, only praying that he'd be given the blessing of death so he could join his family, wherever they were. He couldn't breathe. Slowly he was blacking out, vaguely wondering why he had to go through all of that if he was going to die with them anyway. He embraced the silence, his only solitude from the orchestra of pain and loss, waiting for that moment that he would also be taken away to join the music he loved.

When he woke up again, he was in another place, in another moment, in another time. He was on a big, warm bed, eyes watering from the sudden presence of light, adjusting to the beams that how passed through his eyelids. Slowly he sat up, his body paining slightly from the effort, more than a bit wary and suspicious of what was going on. Where was he? Was he in heaven? If so, where was his family? He looked around, and the first thing he noticed was that there was another bed beside him, and another boy was lying on top of it, his head bandaged up, and Hayato somewhat remembered him as one of the boys that lived in the village with him.

… Or what used to be their village, anyway.

It was silent, save for the occasional breathing of the people sleeping in the room, which he now could see clearly, having adjusted to the lights. He couldn't hear anything, which was good, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anything again. He hated his ears now. They only caused him pain and suffering, let him hear from the depths of hell itself, and the music he would hear now would never be the same again.

It would always be tainted by the sound of bloodshed.

-KHR-

At first he hated any kind of music. Any sound could set him off, whether it may be from talking voices to opening the doors or walking in the corridors, it didn't matter what it was. As soon as it would reach his ears he would start to hyperventilate, turning hysterical soon enough with all of the shrieking noises in his head, plaguing him to the point of madness. He never got any sleep. He was more awake than asleep, afraid of what would happen if he closed his eyes and let himself hear all those horrible things again, to the point of just dropping from exhaustion when his body couldn't take it anymore, just at least it gave him a dreamless sleep.

He knew that he was worrying the adults, but he really couldn't care less about them now, staring out of the window, oblivious to everything but his own thoughts. As much as the adults tried to make him open up, he spat and hissed at them, refusing to be touched, their voices and actions only serving as a trigger for his own deep-seated trauma, the pitch darkness, the shouts, the screams, his _older sister_…!

He hated his own weakness, his own fear. He knew that he would've probably been killed with his family had he been also there, but he can't help but blame himself for what happened. It was almost unfair that he was alive and the rest of his family was now six feet under. He had no one to live for anymore. He was alone now. Alone, lonely and a sniveling weakling.

And so days and weeks and months passed. He refused to let anyone see how he was, hurting and in inconsolable grief. He ate and kept himself alive, but he never lived, locking himself up and letting the tranquil silence heal the deep wounds in his heart. When the Tenth came into his life almost three-and-a half months after the massacre, Hayato finally found some degree of solace and acceptance, the warm smile of the brunet boy making him put his guards down and think that, yes, it might be time to move on now, to let the past bury its own dead and start a new life. It was as if the dull void in his ears were cracking, letting him hear once again the beautiful and enchanting music he forcefully pushed away, the laughter, the smiles and giggles… it was all coming back.

But, even then, he never found true peace. Something was missing.

At least, until that day happened.

-KHR-

For the innumerous time, Hayato once again found himself lost. The mansion was just too big for him, and he was just getting used to the layout, trying to remember where he was currently. He knew that if he didn't return back quickly, the Tenth would worry about him, and his old man would probably scold him for wandering around the halls unsupervised. Passing another vaguely familiar corridor, he looked around, remembering the place as the eastern part of the mansion, where some of the recreations rooms were located, and completely on the other side of their sleeping quarters, where he was supposed to be going. Turning around to go retrace his steps, he passed by a set of double doors, just opened by a fraction, the gleam of light peeking through making him pause and look at it curiously.

And that was when he heard it.

A series of high notes, playing in the air. The notes weaved together, playing, almost dancing as they almost told a story of unending patience and hope. Hayato could almost visualize it, the soft trickling of a stream, the gentle breeze that touched his face, almost sad and melancholic, and yet trying to be upbeat and cheerful at the same time. The sound pulled at his heartstrings in a way he didn't know could happen, the music almost reflecting what was in his heart, as it knew what his inner feelings and desires were. Unconsciously he stepped closer, his hand reaching for the door and opening it wider to hear it more clearly.

The music was calm and soothing. It washed over him in tides, making his breath hitch, feeling almost drowned. The song… could understand him. For once he felt as if nothing wrong had happened, that he had never gone through such a horrible experience, that everything was fine… content… happy.

Curious, but not wanting to be caught, he gathered his courage and entered the room as quietly as he could, leaving the door .

It was a large room, one he had never been into, full of shelves, chairs, and some devices he wasn't sure what it was. Looking for the source of the music, his green eyes widened at the sight presented before him.

It was one of his Uncles, his Uncle Asari if he wasn't wrong, sitting on the floor and a cylindrical object placed against his lips, blowing air into it. His eyes were closed, but his fingers moved along the holes in the instrument as if knowing them by heart. He produced a low note, resonating within the large room, the child's body tingling as the note was drawn out, the song continuing without a pause, seemingly not noticing his newly acquired audience.

Hayato couldn't find any words to say. He felt frozen, the music speaking to him, only able to listen quietly and let the different emotions resonate completely inside his body.

Something wet touched his cheek. Reaching up to touch his face, he realized that it was his own tears, sliding quietly down his face, his vision blurring as the tears flowed down, staining the ground with clear, pearly liquid. He was crying. Quickly he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying hard not to sniffle too loudly, lest he disturb the older man from his song. He rubbed his now swollen eyes, trying to appear unaffected as the man put his song to a halt and looked up, brown eyes twinkling warmly at the young boy.

"Did you enjoy the performance, young Hayato?" He asked kindly, placing his _shakuhachi* _on his lap, not in the least surprised with the boy's presence in front of him. "How did you find it?"

"It was…" He couldn't find any words to describe what happened. "Perfect." Hayato answered without thinking, causing the Japanese man to chuckle at the interesting choice of words. Suddenly realizing what he said, he jumped and started to blush, feeling mortified that he was caught trespassing in his uncle's room without permission.

"A-Ah! S-S-Sorry for disturbing you!" He stammered an apology, quickly hiding his warming face and wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible. "T-The door w-was open and I was c-curious, so…!"

"Please don't trouble yourself, Hayato." The Rain Guardian waved the words away, standing up and kneeling in front of the embarrassed child. "There is no need to apologize. You did not do anything wrong."

"R-Really?" Hayato peeked at the man through his fingers, and seeing him smile and nod filled whim with relief. "Um… can I ask a question, U-Uncle…?" The familial term was foreign sounding to his ears, but he had to show respect, especially since his Uncle didn't seem mad at him for intruding.

"Of course, Hayato." Asari already had an idea what the child wanted to ask. Guiding him to one of the chairs, he let the boy sat down and followed suit, waiting patiently for the child to speak up.

"Was that… music? I've never heard that song before…"

"Yes." Asari showed him his flute, watching as the boy stared at it in wonder. "I create songs with an instrument, which is this flute that I've brought from my own country." He explained as simply as he could. "I love music. It is my life and I'll never be able to live without it."

"Music... is life…" Hayato held the object carefully, afraid that it might break if he put pressure on it. Something so small and light could create such a beautiful-sounding music... he can't believe it. "How could you create music? Is it hard? How do you learn?"

"Well… the first step is appreciating and loving music." Asari was pleased with the interest his nephew displayed. "Everybody could love music, but it takes talent and skill to be able to create it, so you could say that it's hard to learn. But those who could are considered special." He patted the silver hair when Hayato looked up at him.

"Special? How?"

"It takes a very special heart to understand what the music is trying to say, young Hayato. Just before, I saw you crying. Has that song moved you that much?" Seeing the child's shy nod, Asari knew that the young boy had potential. It was, perhaps, because of the boy's sensitive nature that was hidden under a brash, stubborn attitude, but the Rain Guardian could see that the silver-haired child had a soft heart, one that was perspective and empathic to the simplest of emotions.

He made his decision.

"Would you like to learn how to create music, Hayato?"

-KHR-

Asari watched as the boy exited the music room, gleeful and excited for the lessons he would now receive from the Rain Guardian. The Japanese man watched fondly, pocketing his flute and going out of the room, but not before speaking out loud.

"Is this all right, G?"

"… Yeah. I owe you one now, Ugetsu." The Storm Guardian emerged from his hiding place, his hands shoved in his pockets as the two men watched the boy disappear from their sight. "Thanks."

The Japanese man smiled at his rose-haired companion. "Just what made you thought of this? I would've never thought of Hayato being musically-inclined had you not told me."

"Shut up." G bit back, though it was half-hearted. "It's just that… I noticed the brat always covering his ears, as if he wanted to block out everything around him." He heaved a sigh. "I guessed that the trauma he's experiencing is mostly hearing than visual. I don't want him growing up wanting to be deaf for the rest of his life. He's… Hayato deserves more than that. He may not look it, but he's sensitive to things around him, so I thought of music as something therapeutic for him." He then glared at the Japanese man, who starting chuckling, as if daring him to speak. "I-I'm not worried about the brat or anything! I just don't want Giotto on my case for ignoring the kid's needs." He muttered.

Asari chuckled, ignoring the dagger-sharp looks being sent his way. He could very well read between the Strom Guardian's lines. "… You really do care about him, G. You might already even love him, even."

The redhead's utter look of complete disbelief almost sent the Rain Guardian laughing out loud, but he was too well-bred for him to tease a person in that way. "W-Who would like a brat like him!" He colored up immediately, his face almost at the same shade of his hair. "He's annoying!"

"Hmm… I wonder what instrument Hayato would like to play… G, would you like to help me choose an instrument for him?"

"Listen when someone's talking, hey!"

-KHR-

Hayato felt nervous. His palms were sweaty and he was having trouble breathing. His family was on the other side of that door and he didn't know what he should do. Should he make a run for it? He shouldn't, his family was waiting for this day and he didn't want to disappoint them. But he was so nervous! He hadn't done this before! What if he screwed up or something? He would be embarrassing himself in front of his uncles. His 'siblings' would laugh at him! A-And the Tenth would be disappointed in him! That would be the worst! As he was debating with himself the double doors opened and a tall man stepped out, blinking at the sight of his paling son, who looked anxious.

No, scratch that. The boy looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oi, brat." G called out to get the attention of the silver-haired boy, who snapped out of his half-panicked daze and immediately scowled at his adopted father.

"Don't call me a brat, old man!" Hayato snarled back, which put a newfound tick in the older man's forehead, but decided to ignore it for the time being, chalking it up as the boy's nervousness. "What are you doing here anyway!"

G pretended to look away, feigning disinterest. "I was checking if you got scared and ran away…"

"Well, I'm not running!" The boy's cheeks were puffed out and reddened in irritation and anxiety, reminding the Storm Guardian of a hissing kitten. Well, the image wasn't too far off, and almost sent the older man into fit of laughter. He couldn't help but crack a smile, however, further vexing the child who was close to hyperventilating, but for a completely different reason.

"S-Shut up! S-Stop laughing at me!" Hayato's cheeks, if possible colored more, and G stopped, his magenta eyes softening at the sight of his adopted son.

"I'm laughing, I'm smiling." He deadpanned, kneeling down and ruffling Hayato's hair, who winced and closed his eyes, not expecting the affectionate touch.

"Hey, don't be so tense. You won't be able to play properly, you know." G swept away the long bangs that covered the boy's face, and, getting the lopsided ted tie that the child obviously put on himself, unraveled it and used it to tie up the slightly long silver hair into a neater ponytail, buttoning up the white shirt and smoothing it out more.

The boy opened his eyes and blinked in slight wonder as his father continued fussing over him.

"There you go. Geez, why do you always look so rumpled? It's bad on my image." G sighed, taking one last tug on the boy's semi-formal outfit before deeming it proper enough. "You're ready now, right?"

"Y-Yup." Hayato still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his father was here, _encouraging him_, so surprised that he actually forgot about his nervousness. "I-I can do it."

"Then go in. It's no use standing here." G stood up and slapped the child's back, propelling him forward to the door. The child managed to grasp the knob and turn back to his father, who merely nudged him forward with his head.

"Go get 'em, Hayato."

"B-But…"

"Go in. I'll catch up in time, don't worry." The Storm Guardian waved in assurance, making the boy blush again, but for a different reason this time. For the first time… his father actually showed how much he cared for him. He smiled, truly smiled, and whispered something before going inside.

"Thanks… Dad."

G stiffened up at the term, mouth gaping in surprise. That was… the first time Hayato said it. Speechless, he fumbled for a response, his cheeks also taking in a delicate shade of bright pink.

In the end, he opted to just give a wry sigh, fishing in his pockets for a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag, the stick in between his fingers as he smiled to himself.

"That brat…"

-KHR-

Every rose to give the young boy a rambunctious applause when the song ended, making Hayato blink and blush bashfully, scratching his cheek awkwardly as he stood up from the stool to bow before his audience.

"That was EXTREMELY good, Hayato!" Ryohei boomed, raising his bandaged covered fist enthusiastically. "AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu… who would've thought that Hayato actually had some talent?" Mukuro commented offhandedly, but still impressed with the private piano recital the boy gave. Chrome, being more reserved, was silent, but still clapping as hard as she could, also impressed with the performance.

"You're so loud, Lawn-head! And shut up, Mukuro!" The silver-haired boy shot back, returning back to his usual self. "You don't have to say that!"

"That's nice, Hayato!" Takeshi cheered. "You're so good at playing whatever that was!"

"It's called a harpsichord, idiot!"

"Tch. So the plant-eater can do something after all." Kyouya grudgingly admitted from the side, watching the plant-eaters frolic around.

"Hayato!" Tsuna raced forward and grabbed the other boy's hands, beaming proudly. "That was amazing! You're so good!"

"T-Tenth…" Hayato's blush came back in full force, pleased that he was being complimented by the brunet boy. "I-Is that so?"

"Yup!" Tsuna nodded and smiled back. "You're the best, Hayato! Teach me how to play, okay? I'm so envious!"

"O-Of course! I'd be happy to, Tenth!" Hayato beamed back, sharing a happy laugh with his 'siblings' who also came forward to congratulate him (sans Kyouya, who was still at the corner of the room), leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm surprised. To think that Hayato had improved at such a short time…" Giotto, frankly, was simply astounded with the talent the young child showed at such an age. "Asari, was Hayato hard to teach?"

"Not at all." The Rain Guardian was also pleasantly surprised on how well the recital had gone. "He's gifted. In fact, if G hadn't convinced me to teach him, I would've never discovered young Hayato's talent at all."

"G? It was G who discovered Hayato's musical talent?" Daemon questioned, a little incredulous. The Storm Guardian, of all people, wouldn't be someone who would notice those subtleties at once. "How in the world was that possible?"

Alaude remained silent, though the explanation cleared some things in his mind, such as the time he saw the redhead enter a wood crafting shop at one time. It was most probably to ask them to build the musical instrument the boy was using now.

"Tch. That's because my son is obviously talented compared your own brats." G snorted, entering the conversation when it became obvious that they were talking about him. "And how I knew what Hayato's good at is none of your business. In fact, I think that even if you tried, your brats wouldn't hold a candle to my boy when it comes to talent." He smirked as the other men visibly bristled at the remark.

"Nufufufu… is that a challenge, G?"

"I won't let you get away with that, G! Tsuna is just as talented as Hayato, you'll see!"

"I won't lose! Ryohei is as good as Hayato TO THE LIMIT!"

G rolled his eyes as Giotto, Knuckle and Dameon started to argue on just who among their children was the most talented. Ignoring them, his gaze centered on his own little boy, who was sill surrounded by his 'siblings', a small, proud smile quirking up on his face.

_That's my boy._

* * *

><p><em>*shakuhachi<em> - a Japanese flute that was popular during the older period. Used to be played by the people of the king's court.

There we go! I wanted to post this chapter today because I would be going to school tomorrow, and I don't know when I would be able to update again (ah, such is the life of a university student) so I apologize if it seems rushed and not so polished.

The next chapter... well... I haven't thought about it that much yet, but it would probably be either Chrome, Yamamoto or Hibari. Do tell me what you want to see next, everyone!

Once again thank you for your support! Thank you for reading this chapter!

Please read and review, everyone! Oh! I forgot!

**A special oneshot of your preference is up for grabs! Just review your comments and suggestions, and the person who hits the number that I'll announce next chapter will get the prize! Three numbers are up for grabs, so good luck and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	6. A Day Out

Hello there! I'm sorry for the long update! University classes had just started, and yet I'm already swamped with homework. Sigh. But on a lighter note, I saw my friends again who were also on break, and we had so much to talk about!

It's another another chapter of** A Second Chance**, and, by popular demand, this chapter is dedicated to the only girl Guardian of the Decimo Generation, Chrome! I tried my best to write her and her family properly, so I'm sorry if there would be moments wherein they would be out of character! Because I like Chrome, she would be the first person to ever go outside the mansion. Apart from the initial cast, two characters from the series would also appear with Chrome (I'm sure you could guess who!).

And, for those who were asking, a harpsichord is a musical instrument used in the 16th century. It's similar to a piano, and the way you play it is similar, but as pianos started to become popular in the 17th century, it soon became phased out. It's used in the higher classes for entertainment, and recitals were popular during at time. Also, this story is not just about the fluffy family moments that we all love about our favorite family. I'm going to pull an Akira Amano and, after these cute moments, I'll delve further into the nature of the massacre, the family behind it, and finally see the 1st Gen kick some much deserved ass. ^^ You'll know when this will happen.

Warnings And Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you'll stay here, my dear Chrome?" Daemon Spade asked concernedly, a hand on her head as he tried reasoning with his adopted daughter. Giotto had assigned him another negotiation job with another Famiglia, which would take place in a nondescript house for both parties' security and assurance that they would both keep their word of a temporary truce. The Mist Guardian, in most cases, usually left his dear girl in the capable hands of her older twin brother and his fellow Guardians, but lately most of them had been busy, and with no trustworthy adult around to take care of the children, Daemon decided that hell would freeze over first before he would leave his precious daughter to the <em>rowdy, brash <em>and_ noisy_ crowd of boys that his fellow Guardians called their sons. While he perfectly knew that his own boy Mukuro could take care of himself, Chrome was his little angel, innocent and pure, and was not suited to such shows of… _barbarity_.

And so, despite his reservations, he brought Chrome with him to town. Initially he wanted to bring both of his children with him today so they would have each other for company, but as luck would've had it, Alaude and his demon spawn came back from another mission at that time, from Germany this time, and Kyouya, the little imp, had decided that needed to bite the pineapple-haired boy to death right there, and right at that moment. Giotto deemed it safer for Mukuro to stay back to 'amuse' Kyouya so there would be less damage to repair this time, unlike what happened a few months ago.

Needless to say, Daemon was not very happy with this arrangement.

"Yes, Father. Please don't concern yourself with me." Chrome answered back, well aware of her father's predicament. It made her happy that she had two people that took very good care of her now, but she can't afford to be a burden again. Though young, Chrome had a bright mind, one that matured rapidly after her near death experience, and she understood how important her father's job was, though she didn't know what the exact nature of it was. She wished that her brother was with her, but she forced herself to be strong. He wouldn't always be there, like what happened… before. "I'll be fine. I'll stay here until you come back."

Daemon knew that he could trust his daughter to stay still and never move from the spot he would leave her, in a bench in the middle of the town square, but what he didn't trust was that there were people milling around, waiting to strike. But he would rather leave her there where he knew that people could come anytime when she was in danger, and not at the back of the mansion where the mental damage done to her (he was very sure of it) would be irreparable. But, just to be certain, he placed a couple of his own men scattered around to step in and protect his only girl if needed be. He sighed. "Very well. I trust you my dear, but promise me that you won't move from this spot. Father will be back as soon as he can."

The little girl nodded back, holding a small bag in her arms. "Take care, Father. Be safe." She smiled slightly, tiptoeing up and kissed her father's cheek, making the man chuckle.

"Nufufufu… Father shall be back for you, don't worry." He patted her dark violet hair and stood up straight, giving a little nod to a nondescript man nearby and walked off, leaving the girl behind to her own devices.

-KHR-

She didn't want to admit it, but Chrome was bored. She had been sitting there for quite some time already, and while she first enjoyed watching the people walk by, soon she felt lonely, seeing their happy and joyful faces as they passed by her.

She missed her new family. She loved all of them, her kind Uncles, her so-called 'siblings', and most of all her own brother and their adopted father, who did everything for her. Because she was the only girl in the midst of all the children in the mansion, she was perhaps the only person (apart from her brother Tsuna, because everybody adored him, even she did) who was smothered daily by love and affection from the adults in the mansion. Everyone frequently doted upon her, making sure that she's safe and always had what she wanted. While it was nice to have someone take care of her, sometimes she felt she couldn't breathe with all of the attention she was getting.

She was glad that, for once, nobody was there to spoil her silly. It was awkward and surprising at first, since she didn't know how to respond with all the affection she's been getting. Her dead parents never really cared much about her. She was an unwanted child, one that didn't have a place in their perfect circle of three. Her parents only loved Mukuro, her brother, the elder twin, the supposed only son of their family. When she was young she remembered, on their birthday, her parents would always shower him with a party and presents while she was there, forgotten, looked past as if she was a part of the furniture. But he was always there to share his presents, to calm and comfort her when she was scared and frightened, the only person who truly acknowledged and cherished her presence.

She never begrudged him for it. While he may have their parents' love, she had him, and he was more than enough. He hated them for abandoning his little sister, the only person who saw him as he was and not as someone to brag about and shown off like a prize. His parents never really cared about them, just themselves. By nature Chrome was very shy and introverted, and Mukuro very much the opposite, but in the end, the only people they could turn to was each other, their bond strengthened with their dependency and need for each other.

For Chrome, her brother was the entire world. And, for Mukuro, his sister was his entire universe. Despite all of the things they came though, the both of them can never be separated. The first time they came to mansion, she was barely alive and Mukuro had almost gone on a rage to find those people that tried to do away with the both of them, never mind the fact that he might have been killed for trying.

She shook her head, shaking herself out of her pensive thoughts. There was no use thinking about that now. They were blessed enough to have a new family who loved and accepted them, a father that would always put them above everything else, and, most of all, she and her twin were together.

And she couldn't have asked for anything more.

She gave a start when she saw something at the corner of her eye. Something white, medium-sized and feathery…

She blinked in slight confusion, making sure that she wasn't seeing things. An… owl? But… weren't owls supposed to come out only at night? Or so her Father told her. She can't help but be curious about it, however, and edged out of her seat, her promise all but forgotten as she followed the bird deeper into the inner streets of the town.

-KHR-

"Um… where am I…" She looked left and right, trying to figure out where she had last came from. She lost sight of the animal when it turned around in a corner, and, running after it, the snowy-white owl had managed to vanish to thin air, along with her sense of direction and knowledge of the place. She was lost, hopelessly so, and didn't have any idea how to go back.

_Oh no… Father would be worried about me… He'll be angry and he would never let go outside again…_

Armed with that saddening and dismal thought, the little girl made to go back, but suddenly she slammed into a hard, solid object that wasn't there before, making her stumble and fall, her back aching slightly as a shadow loomed over her threateningly.

As far as she saw, they were three grown men, nothing like her Uncles, who were good-looking and nice. They smelled bad, looked dirty and looked scary. Suddenly she lurched in a surge of mental pain, unconsciously tightening her hold over her bag, one that her father gave her, as if afraid that they were going to take it away.

"Hey! What are you doing, you brat!" The foremost of the trio demanded, baring out his stained teeth and growled at the obviously terrified girl, who was starting to shake. "Bumping into me… Apologize! Apologize now!"

"That's right, little girl, you'd better listen to my friend here…" One of the scary man's companions added, looking amused with the situation. He sniggered. "He's in an extremely bad mood today, and trust me, you don't want to see him angry…"

Chrome was trembling; her one eye glossed over and breathing labored, as the sight of the men in front of her overlapped with the sudden influx of her memories, one that she wanted to forget completely.

"_**They're coming! We need to run away!"**_

"_**Stay away from me you filthy child! Get off me! Don't drag me down!"**_

"_**Well… what do we have here? Shall I kill you slowly, or quickly? I'll let you choose your deaths."**_

"_**No! Kill me instead! Leave my son alone, just kill me instead!"**_

"…_**Oh… So you have a son? How delightful However, you're in my way. Die."**_

"_**NOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_**F-Father…!"**_

"_**You monster! How can you do that to my husband! I don't care if she dies, just spare my only son!"**_

"_**Now… where were we?"**_

"_**N..No… stay away…"**_

"_**NAGI! NAGI, WHERE ARE YOU–…"**_

"_**Big brother! No! Don't come near! If you do…!"**_

"_**Nagi, are you hurt? Don't worry, big brother is here."**_

"_**Hahaha… what a brave little boy we have here. Very well, I'll kill you first, in front of your precious little sister. But don't worry, she'll be joining you soon enough." **_

"_**Stay away from her. I won't let you hurt my sister."**_

"_**B-Big brother! N-No! Leave me and run!"**_

"_**I'll protect you Nagi, so don't stop me."**_

"_**Stay away from her, Mukuro! Don't you see that he only wants to kill her! Don't risk your life for someone like her!"**_

"… _**Enough talk. Little boy, you amuse me. Now, spill a little blood for me."**_

"_**AAAARGH!"**_

"_**M-Mukuro!"**_

"_**B-Big brother!"**_

"_**N-Nagi… S-Sorry…"**_

"_**BIG BROTHER! NO! OPEN YOUR EYES!"**_

"_**Hahaha… two down… two more to go."**_

"_**M-Mukuro… b-big brother…"**_

"_**You… it's your fault! If you weren't born, then Mukuro…! Mukuro would…!" **_

"_**M-Mother…"**_

"_**Just die already! I have no daughter like you!"**_

"_**Hmm… you're noisy. I don't like noisy women."**_

"_**H-Ha…! M-Mother…!"**_

It played right before her eyes. These men… these men looked like _them_. Her limbs were frozen, paralyzed by fear, unable to summon the strength to stand up and run. She needed to escape. Say something, do anything, just_ move_!

"Heh… looks like you scared her to death, boss." One of them quipped, snorting in derisive laughter. "Probably because you look like an ape."

"Hey, shut up or I'll kick your ass." Their leader whacked his crony on the head, the almost comical action snapping the girl out of frozen daze, the haze in her mind instantly clearing as she saw once again the three men she had carelessly bumped into.

No… _they_ were cruel and merciless. These people weren't _them_. She would know. Letting out a shaky sigh, she tried to think properly. She could probably run, but there was a chance that these men could catch her. She didn't know this place very well either. Her fingers slipped inside her bag, touching the hilt of the weapon her father gave her, a smaller version of her brother's trident, though not long and more compact. The spiked tips somewhat reassured her safety. Should she do it, then? But she was told to never, _ever_ use her powers against other people (Her uncles were the ones who told her that. Her father was perfectly fine with it as long as she didn't leave bodies behind, or so he told her.) unless it's an emergency.

Did this count as an emergency? Well, she supposed so, but she didn't want to hurt other people, and her illusions were somewhat… dangerous. What should she do…?

She gave a little squeak of surprise when a rock suddenly flew past her and smacked right onto the man's face.

"H-Hey! Where did that come from? Hey brat, was that you!" The man, whose nose was bleeding from the attack, roughly grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand up. Chrome gave a little whimper of surprise and pain, feeling fingers dig down her arm, trying her hardest to pull away. "You'll pay for that!"

"What's this? A bunch of guys ganging up on a girl? So uncool, byon." Another voice sneered from behind her, making her crane his head back, trying to get a glimpse of her savior. The voice sounded young, around her age, and a bit rough and deep for a girl.

"Let go of her unless you want to get hurt." Another voice, as young as the first, suggested mildly, sounding more mature and stoic compared to the former. "How disgraceful… for grown men to bully a girl…"

"HUH? Who are you two brats! You're friends with this little girl?" The man pulled Chrome up higher, making her drop the bag, a gasp of pain escaping her lips. And, before she knew it, she was dropped to the ground, and a scream suddenly tore through the air, making her scramble away and grab the bag, edging closer to the people who saved her.

"It would be better for you to listen, mister." The monotonous voice from before now spoke up, now sounding somewhat amused, "You see, I really get impatient sometimes."

"Kaki-pi! Don't ruin my fun, byon!" The energetic voice now sounded annoyed, and Chrome had the change to look at the two boys who were kind enough to rescue her.

They looked… different. One had wild, yellow hair like her Uncle Giotto's, only paler and streaked with dust and grime. He had a scar on his face, running over his nose, and his teeth were sticking out from his lips, almost like fangs. The other one had dull blue eyes, and black hair, with… _something_ marking the side of his face. But they piqued her interest greatly, even more when the dark-haired boy offered his hand to help her stand up.

"Are you all right?" Taking the offered hand, she nodded, hey shyness once again taking over her as she blushed brightly, bowing her head to hide her heated face.

"Y-Yes…"

"You…!" The man swore loudly, cradling his arm which was now studded with small, sharp needles. He glared at the three children, the two boys pulling Chrome behind them before facing the three men. "Guys, get them! We'll teach those kids a lesson!"

Chrome gasped, this time in concern. Her illusions were powerful enough to beat these guys, but the two boys who saved her would be caught up in it to! They were so kind, but at this rate, they weren't going to stand a chance against three adults! Grasping the end of the small trident, she started to summon her strength, feeling the familiar trickle of power flow as her mind centered on the illusion she was going to make, but before she could, a voice broke her concentration.

"Come and get me, if you can!" The blonde boy's teeth were bared out in a growl, charging first, making her forget her initial plan and cry out.

"No, you shouldn't! You'll get hurt!"

Her violet eyes widened in shock as he effortlessly took one down, his speed and agility better than the average person. In fact, if she had not seen her family do the same things, she wouldn't have believed it. She stood speechless as a six-year old boy held his ground against a full grown man, actually fighting better and finally managing to knock him out cold.

"Don't underestimate me, byon!" He snarled at her, making her squeak in slight fright. The boy was intimidating, nothing like her siblings, with whom she was well used to. "I can take care of myself no problem!"

"Now then, since Ken's already enjoyed himself…" The dark haired boy muttered from beside her, bringing out his own weapons and flinging them at the second man who came charging, watching impassively as he went down as well, silver glinting in the sunlight as they stood starkly against the man's darkened skin. "There. No need to be flashy, unlike some people…"

The three men, upon being defeated, retreated quickly, but not before giving out a threat. "You won't get away with this, you brats!" And quickly stole away, leaving the three children unharmed.

"Shut up, Kaki-pi!" The blond rounded on his friend, seething, who pocketed the needles nonchalantly and stared at Chrome who realized that she was staring at them unabashedly.

"You. Are you hurt?"

She gave a start, her cheeks flaming red as she clutched her bag close.

"U-Um… t-thank you…" She whispered, glad that she didn't have to use the trident. Slowly she stowed her weapon back inside the bag, tying it up, and clutched it close to her. "Y-You saved me…"

"Keh. We didn't do it for you, byon." The wild blond snorted back, rolling his eyes at the girl. "Those guys were stirring up trouble lately around here. They're annoying, not to mention trespassing on our territory."

"Tresspassing? Territory?" Chrome was curious.

"Don't listen to him. You're only going to be confused." The dark-haired boy told her seriously, while the blond fumed and ranted at the other boy, having heard what he said.

"What was that, Kaki-pi! You…! I'll beat you up!"

"Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Chikusa, and that idiot over there is named Ken." Chikusa pointed behind him, seemingly ignoring Ken's words. "We live around here. And you?"

"A-Ah! Um… My name is Chrome." Figuring that it was only polite, she also introduced himself, bowing low, hiding her face behind the bag. She didn't know what to do. She had never been in this kind of situation before. She's always surrounded by her family members, so being alone for the first time with two boys who were still practically strangers somewhat scared her. "Um… I'm… I'm kinda lost, so…"

"Oh, so that's why you're in this place." The boy nodded understandably, finally finishing all the thoughts in his head. He and Ken pretty much knew everyone in the area, and a new face like hers would always stand out, especially because of the eye patch she wore around her right eye. That was the very reason they stopped those guys from hurting her. A new person, especially someone like her, wouldn't be able to survive in this side of the town. "Where are you going, then?"

"T-The town square…"

"Oh, that's pretty nearby here. I'll show you where to go."

"R-Really?"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME, BYON!" Ken butted into the conversation, startling Chrome and making Chikusa sigh. The blonde was still ranting.

"Don't be so loud, Ken. Look, you're scaring her."

"Like hell I care! Let's go! Leave her here! She's nothing but trouble!"

"_**That girl's nothing but trouble!"**_

It was as if those words were a trigger. Her eyes were immediately filled with tears and she tried not to cry in front of the two boys, who didn't notice her sudden change in character. She sniffled, quietly, trying to discreetly wipe the tears on her sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized so quietly that, if Ken and Chikusa weren't near her at that moment, they wouldn't even hear it. The two boys, upon hearing the girl's words, turned to her, ignoring their current argument for the moment.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you two. I-I'll j-just go and won't bother you anymore. T-Thank you for saving me." Chrome dipped her head down again, not wanting to be more trouble than she was worth. And besides, her father's work might already be over, and if she wasn't there, who knows what would happen.

"C-Chrome…" Chikusa blinked, spotting some telltale signs of tears. "Are you… crying?"

"E-Eh? N-No way…!"

"S-Sorry, s-something just…" She hiccupped, hand going up to brush away the liquid tears, trying to erase the memories of her former life. She shouldn't cry. Her life was happier now. She wasn't weak anymore. She had her brother and her father now.

But why did it still hurt to remember it?

"D-Don't cry, byon!" Ken panicked, feeling very much uncomfortable at seeing Chrome cry. He absolutely didn't know how to deal with a person who's crying, since he didn't anyone who did. "S-Sorry if I said anything weird! C-Come on, don't do this!" The blond boy pleaded to the girl, who was trying to stem her tears. Great, now he was feeling guilty!

"Ah, so it's your fault, Ken."

"S-Shut up! Argh, just _help me_, Chikusa! I don't know what to do, byon!"

"Then you shouldn't have said something in the first place."

"Geez! F-Fine, we'll treat you in town today, so stop already!"

…Somehow… seeing them bicker at her condition made Chrome remember her family, who always panicked and freaked out whenever they see her close to tears. The only ones who stayed calm were her father and brother, while the rest continually tried to cheer her up with different things, offering to play with her, give her gifts or treating her to her favorite things. Just the mere image of it made Chrome smile slightly, her mood uplifted exponentially.

Her stifled giggles caught the attention of the two boys, feeling very much relieved now that she had stopped.

"A-Are you okay now, byon? You won't… You won't cry anymore, right?" Ken, still hesitant, observed the girl with wariness, while Chikusa smiled internally at Ken's reaction.

"Y-Yes. I-I apologize." Chrome, much calmer now, finally gave them a smile, small and reserved, but still bright and brilliant enough for both boys to see. "Thank you Ken, Chikusa."

Then the strangest thing happened. Ken's face suddenly erupted into a bright blush, the scar over his nose appearing darker than it should be as the deep red travelled down to his neck and even to his ears, his mouth opening and closing as if trying to find the words to say.

Chrome shifted her head to the side, trying to get a better look at the blond boy with her one eye. "Ken, what's the matter? You look red."

"Had the heat finally caught up to you, Ken?" Chikusa pressed his hands against the boy's forehead. "You're kinda warm…"

"Leave me alone, byon!" The blond swatted the hand away, huffing, not able to meet Chrome's confused but concerned stare. "I'm fine. Anyway, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Chrome blinked, and then letting out a sound of surprise as the blond boy grabbed her hand and started to drag her away, with Chikusa closely following after.

"A-Ah! W-Wait! I still –!"

"Look here you, I'm only going to be nice once, so suck it up and don't say anything." Ken grumbled, keeping his gaze forward, but nonetheless kept his hand in Chrome's as the three of them spent the day in town together.

-/-

Chrome could honestly say that she never expected this to happen. All day she stayed in the company of Ken and Chikusa, going to places she had never been to before.

For her, it was a fascinating experience. The mansion was on the outskirts of the city, so they never had the chance to see the town properly, and, even if they did, it was always with the presence of her uncles and siblings, so she never saw much either. But today she had freedom, one that she shared with her two newfound friends, who showed her everything the town had to offer, from the market stalls to the blacksmiths. She watched with awe at the glassblowers working outside, watching them form different kinds of objects and figurines, and the artists who even sketched up their faces for free. And, with a new portrait on her hands, they went to the bakeshop when Chrome's stomach rumbled in hunger, making her flush in embarrassment while the two looked at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. She held a piece of newly baked bread in her hands, blowing lightly on it to cool down the surface before biting into the soft, fluffy creation, the flavor exploding in her mouth. She wasn't used to eating with her hands, since they were always taught to use dining utensils during eating, but sill she persevered, handling the food delicately while watching Ken wolf it down in three large bites, worried when Chikusa chuckled as the blond choked from eating too fast before rescuing him from suffocation.

Ken and Chikusa, true to their word, had not let her pay once, even though she tried to insist. Everywhere they went she had something to bring home, a couple of fruits from the stalls and a couple of trinkets from the workshops they visited. Everybody seemed to know the two of them, letting them talk while she opted to tag along them quietly like a shadow. She wondered why, but knew better than to ask, content with what she's seeing and experiencing for the moment.

It was one of the most fun experiences she had. Her father was all but forgotten as they went to the harbor and watched the ships docking, the large sails flapping as they anchored themselves, the large, hulking men bringing down the cargo. It was an entirely different world from what she saw from the books in the library, the reality startlingly different from the pictures she had seen.

"Um… this might be a bad thing to ask, but… where are your parents?" Chrome asked as the three of them took a short rest. There were on the cliff at the edge of the town, the ocean before their eyes as the sun started to go down.

"We're… our parents died when we were four." Chikusa spoke up from his position on the ledge, staring down at the warm Mediterranean Sea. He rested his arms on it, his chin on top, his almost monochromatic eyes reflecting the setting sun. "Ken and I had known each other since we were children. We're childhood friends."

"When our parents died we decided to just go off together. A lot neighbors were willing to take us in because we don't have any known relatives, but it's better if we learn how to live by ourselves, byon." Ken was sitting on the ledge, one leg propped up and the other dangling down. "I don't want to rely on anyone. In exchange for food we work wherever we need to. Those people are also our neighbors, so it's pretty easy for us to get what we need."

"I see…" Her arms were resting on the ledge, watching the sparkle of the sea's clear waters. She suddenly felt bad for asking such a personal question. "Thank you for showing me around today. I really appreciate it." She smiled to herself, a soft pink was dusting her cheeks. "I… I've never been outside of our house before." Well, she wasn't really lying. Her father and uncles were so protective of all them that they were forbidden to go outside the massive grounds of the Vongola Mansion without them. "This was the most fun I've had in a while."

Chikusa smiled slightly when he heard that, glad that they were able to make someone happy. It almost seemed natural for Chrome to be with them, despite meeting her just a few hours before, while Ken quickly looked away, face heating up again when he saw her peaceful and serene face. He didn't want to admit it, but Chrome was… pretty. Very pretty. His heart skipped a beat, and he almost fell off the ledge in shock.

"K-Ken! What's wrong!"

"Hmph… Ken, do you really want to die early?"

"S-Shut up, you two! Leave me alone, byon!"

"Nufufufu… so this was where you were, my dear Chrome." A soft, silky and undeniably dangerous voice sounded right behind them, and the three children twirled around, Chrome's violet eye widening in shock as the mist that appeared first finally dissipated, a tall form emerging from the illusion. And, behind Daemon, a smaller figure followed, one sporting an amused smirk, the older one not smiling at his daughter, for once.

"F-Father!" She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. "And big brother!"

"Kufufufu… hello Chrome." Mukuro greeted his younger twin, breaking away from his father side to approach her, but was immediately stopped by two boys who he hasn't seen before. His mismatched eyes narrowed slightly at the two, observing them quietly, trying to guess their intentions. "Oh my… and who might you two be?"

"Are you two the naughty boys who took away my cute daughter?" Daemon was ready to kill the moment he went back from his mission and saw that his little girl was gone. Immediately assuming the worst, he rounded up his men, and when they admitted that they were slacking off their job since they knew that Chrome wouldn't disobey her father's request, the Mist Guardian had given them the beating of their life, leaving them within an inch of their lives before hurrying back to the mansion. Seeing that Chrome wasn't there as well, he took Mukuro from his fun and the two of them turned the town upside down in their search, leaving the others confused and somewhat worried as they tore through the shopkeepers and the townspeople, trying to find news of the missing girl. "It seems that I have to discipline you two for luring my Chrome away. Muku-chan, please take of your sister." His baton materialized in his hands, ready to strike.

"Of course." Mukuro nodded, his hand stretching out for the girl to take. "Chrome, let's go back. Don't be afraid. Big brother and Father are now here to protect you." He smiled, assuming that, once they had an opening, Chrome would immediately throw herself in his arms, making her safe and them free to attack.

Seeing Chrome quake in fear, Ken and Chikusa immediately assumed a defensive position in front of her. Family or not, they felt a strong urge to protect her, though they knew that their opponents this time weren't easy.

"Chrome, stay back." The two boys pushed her back, despite her futile attempts to pull them away. "We'll handle this."

"That's right, byon! Those guys are bad news."

"No, Father! Don't! They didn't do anything wrong!" Chrome was panicking, fearing for the safety of her two new friends. Her hands trembled, clutching on both boys' sleeves, trying to explain the situation. This was bad. Her family, when it came to her, was the type to attack first and ask questions later. She can't let them hurt the two of them. With that thought, she pushed her way in between the two, who blinked in surprise as she raised her arms to shield them defiantly, facing both her father and her brother.

"Father, big brother, I can't let you hurt them." She said firmly, her eyes narrowed in determination. This time, she'll be the one to protect Ken and Chikusa. It was the least she could after letting her enjoy the whole day. "You're misunderstanding. Please listen to me first."

Daemon was very much surprised at his daughter's actions. Chrome standing up to him… was definitely a first. Looking at her eyes, he knew that she was serious. Had the two boys somehow tricked her into shielding them? How dare them. Frowning, he nodded to Mukuro, who understood and faced his sister, the trident appearing in his hands before attacking.

Ken and Chikusa gasped as the other boy seemingly vanished before their sight. "He disappeared!" They looked around, unable to tell where the attack would come from.

Chrome, however, knew that he was hiding himself in an illusion. Feeling his presence at the side, she whipped out her own weapon from the bag, the identical trident materializing just in time to clash against Mukuro's, the spiked tip just inches away from Ken's face, the grind igniting sparks as she parried off the blow, twirling the trident and also assuming a battle stance. Mukuro jumped back, visibly stunned as he moved back, eyes slanted at the girl who held her trident tightly, not letting them take one step closer towards the two boys. "What's the meaning of this, Nagi? Why are you protecting them?"

Chrome winced when she heard her real name slip out of her brother's lips. But she remained firm, her resolve to protect her friend erasing her initial fears. She knew that Mukuro could beat her anytime had he wanted to, but she had to try. She won't let Ken and Chikusa be caught up because of her mistake.

"Big brother, please listen to me. They didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." She put the trident down, though she didn't step back. "They saved me from people who tried to hurt me. If it wasn't for them, I would've been in trouble. Please don't hurt them. They… They're my friends, big brother." She said softly, but the others heard her loud and clear. "So I won't let you lay a hand on them."

"Your friends?" Daemon asked curiously, moving forward, causing Chrome to tense once again as her adopted father came into a clearer view. "How did this happen? And why aren't you at the spot that I asked you to wait in?" Though he said this plainly, his eyes were swamped with a myriad of emotions, making Chrome's breath hitch.

"That's…" At that Chrome hung her head in shame, remembering her promise with father that she wouldn't let him worry about her. She understood why he would be angry and worried. "My mistake. I apologize. But please, don't being Ken and Chikusa into this." She put her arms down, the trident disappearing as he pleased to her father and brother.

"Chrome…" Chikusa looked at her, in shock that she would go that far for them. But Chrome didn't pay attention to him, just continuing to stare at the grown male and her twin.

"… Nufufufu, I see." Deamon relaxed when he saw his daughter's almost crumbling form, trying to keep it up for him just so he won't hunt down the boys she was trying so hard to protect. He saw that she was keeping back her tears, hating the fact that she had to argue with the persons she loved, and yet was still doing it for two strangers. For Chrome to ask something from him was rare, and he treasured those moments when she, for once, was acting selfish. He flickered his eyes up to the two boys. They didn't look to be threatening, but they held great promise, if they were able to save his little girl from harm. She seemed to be more open to them, and, knowing her to be terribly shy, making her trust them in such a short time was quite an achievement. "My dear, don't worry anymore. I won't hurt them." He smiled, and she visibly faltered.

"R-Really?" She asked hesitantly, still unsure of her father's intentions. The Mist Guardian nodded back, and opened his arms to her. "Yes Chrome, your friends will be safe. Mukuro?"

"Yes." The boy also dismissed his weapon, offering a hand of cordiality to the two orphaned children, who were still looking at them warily. He was still a little miffed at the thought of entrusting Chrome to two brats who would probably make her cry at any given moment, but he had to be thankful that they saved her from harm. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

She smiled, trusting her father's words, and ran up to him, clutching the front of her father's clothes and sniffled, feeling relieved that Ken and Chikusa would be all right. "I-I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's quite all right, my dear." Daemon pattered her head soothingly, stopping her tears. "Just promise Father that you won't do it again."

She nodded a watery smile on her face as a thought occurred to her.

"Father… may I go out and see them again?"

"Hmm…" The Mist Guardian hummed a little in thought, trying to see the possible dangers and benefits to the arrangement. He glanced at Mukuro, who was chatting amiably with the two children. It seemed that his son can't find any danger to them, and he trusted Mukuro's instincts. He had never denied Chrome for anything, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Of course you may. But," He chuckled as Chrome's face became a little down, "Your brother has to go with you."

"T-That's all?" She was puzzled. She knew that Mukuro would probably come if she asked, if only to enjoy a free moment outside the mansion. It surprised her that her father, who was usually so protective around her, was agreeing to it.

"Of course. I know that you'll miss them terribly. Just tell me when you want to go, and I'll personally fetch you after you're done playing."

Daemon knew that he had made the right decision because, right now, Chrome looked so happy. She kissed his cheek in gratitude; making him chuckle and straighten out, holding her hand. "Nufufufu… now then, why don't you introduce them to me and your brother?"

"Y-Yes!" And as she introduced her newfound friends, the Mist Guardian found himself liking them. They would teach Chrome to be strong and independent, and yet protect her when it's needed. Mukuro would also be there, and the experience would be good for his children, whom he wanted to be as knowledgable about the world as much as possible.

He had, however, to talk to Mukuro about the blond boy, who he realized was blushing whenever she turned to him, warning bells sounding in his head. Oh no, he won't be handing her to anyone yet. Chrome was his little girl, and anyone who would try to court her will have to go through his dead and decaying body first. And he was sure that Mukuro agreed wholeheartedly with him.

In the distance, a snowy white owl surveyed the meeting unblinkingly, its violet eyes almost shining as it out a soft hoot, before taking off in the gradually darkening night.

* * *

><p>In truth, I actually wanted to post this today because tomorrow would be Father's Day! And, this being a family fic, I just <em>can't <em>let Father's Day pass by without writing a chapter! So, I just want to say,** HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO THE DADDIES OF THE TENTH GENERATION!** We (as in, the children and all your fans) love you! Please keep on being the good, kind, young, hot (*tonfa'd*) fathers that you are!

Whew! The longest chapter ever! Thank you once again for the reviews, faves and alerts! Please keep on reading this story, and thank you for reading this chapter!

Please read and review, everyone!

**Oh, and for the thing you've all been waiting for! The winners of the special oneshot contest last chapter! Well then! The winners of the contest are reviewer numbers...**

**127, 139 and 172! Congratulations! If you want to claim your prize, please message me on your preferred prompt and the characters involved! That's all! Thank you for participating! **


	7. A Father's Concern, A Son's Pride

Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter! I'm terribly sorry for the late update, university is piling up on work, that and I had a mild case of the author's block in the middle of writing this chapter.

Anyway, this chapter will now center on the Rain Guardians, the last of the children I will focus on. While they may have glimpses to them, there was never really a chapter about them, and I wanted to rectify that. I had thought that they would be easy to write, with Yama's cheerful personality, but I was very much mistaken. Goodness, this chapter had caused me a lot of headaches, because I don't know if I'm writing them In-Character (Asari, you are an angel, thank you for cooperating with me)! Once again I apologize if they were too OOC, so please tell me so I could rewrite this chapter better! Also, there would be mentions of OC characters in this story, while not central, they would affect this part of the story, so please read until the end!

Also, this MIGHT be the end of the fluffy moments between our favorite families. Maybe after two or three chapters more, I would go into the more serious aspects of this story. Don't worry, you will see more characters, and after the end of the serious arc, it will be back to the fluff!

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Ugetsu was a lot of things. Happy, cheerful and almost impossibly optimistic about life, he was frequently a bright spot in the lives of the Vongola Guardians and the children, the person who advocated harmony and peace among his siblings, always the one trying to break up fights between his more temperamental 'brothers'. As the Rain Guardian's adopted son, Asari Ugetsu's personality seemed to have rubbed off on his son, who shared that same smile and outlook in life.<p>

So, when he came into his father's study looking very melancholic and depressed, it was certainly a cause for alarm for the Japanese man, who rarely saw his son in such a down state.

"Takeshi, what is the matter?" He asked concernedly, quickly standing up and enveloping his son in a tight embrace, releasing him and looking up and down critically to see what's wrong. When the boy snuggled into his soft, flowing robes of his father instead of pulling away like he always did, the man's frown deepened a notch. "What is troubling you?"

"O-Otou-san…" Takeshi wasn't crying, but his face definitely showed distress and sadness, one that didn't fit with the boy's usual expression at all. Asari was used to seeing his son laughing and smiling, even though at times it really didn't fit in some situations. The black-haired child seemed to take everything in stride, showing nothing but a wide smile and sometimes a confused look when faced with trouble, to the point that the Japanese man wondered if the face his son was showing to everyone was merely a façade to cope with the trauma and fear he had witnessed. But it seemed to be genuine enough, as he observed the boy play with the other children. The boy wasn't simply as bright as Hayato or as perspective as Mukuro, but what he did have was a friendly, easygoing disposition that might come off as dense at times, but when it came down to it, Takeshi had great reflexes and an insight that could rival the most skilled of warriors.

Asari knew that his son had the potential to be one of the greatest swordsmen, better than him, even. But he won't let Takeshi touch a sword. Not if he could help it. The boy deserved a life of peace, and handling a weapon as dangerous as a sword would be asking for a death warrant. The Japanese man knew that the moment you chose to hold a weapon in your hands, you were ready to hurt, even to kill if it came down to it. Asari had killed a lot of men in his life, and while he regretted it, he also knew it was for the best of the Famiglia and the people he protected. To protect the people he loved and cared for, he was willing to carry the burden of ending another life in his hands.

He didn't want Takeshi to carry that weight, as young as he was.

"Yes, Takeshi? Is there something on your mind?"

"Am I weak?" The boy asked slowly, as if trying to word the question properly. He tripped on the pronunciation of the syllables, his Japanese a little mangled, laced with the Italian accent. He had been teaching the boy his own native language, pleased when Takeshi took to it quickly like a fish on water. He encouraged the child to talk to him in Japanese so that he would learn quickly and while he was still far from perfect, at least he was trying.

"Weak? In what sense?" As he bent down for a closer look, he finally saw the bruises on his son's face and the cut on his lower lip. "Takeshi! You're hurt! What happened!" He pressed his fingers lightly on the injuries, eyebrows furrowing in concern when the boy winced and let out a sheepish laugh.

"Haha… I got into a fight with some people…" He scratched his head awkwardly, trying his best to laugh it off, but when he saw his father's expression, he stopped and bowed his head low.

"Who did this to you?" Asari felt deeply distressed, but knew better than to get angry at the child about it. Takeshi, he knew, wasn't the type of boy to get into fights, much less start it. True, he did get into arguments with the other children sometimes, most often with Hayato who never hesitated to show his displeasure physically, but to be injured this much… He ushered the boy to the nearest seat, inspecting the boy's frame closely.

"I-It's nothing, Otou-san! I was just careless, that's all! Haha!" As much as Takeshi tried to brush it off as nothing, he could clearly see that his Japanese father was deeply upset, holding his smaller hand in his own two larger ones, in turn, making him feel a measure of guilt.

Asari immersed in his thoughts, wondering what to do. Knuckle was away on a mission, and he would hate to impose on their medical staff, who was currently taking care of those who were wounded in a skirmish with another Famiglia a few days before. There's no helping it. "Please don't move from this spot. I'll treat your wounds, so bear with the pain a little bit more." He stood up, smiling kindly at his son, patting him briefly on the head before exiting the room in search of medical treatment, leaving the young boy staring after him.

Takeshi looked at his hands and clenched them tightly, digging his fingers deeply that it stung, the pain slightly making him feel better, but not much. He felt frustrated. It was always like this. His father would never question his actions and would just stare at him with those empathic, calm eyes. He never scolded him for anything, only holding his hands and smoothing his hair down with seemingly endless patience.

He felt guilt, but not regret. And, as his father finally came back, tending to his wounds carefully and gently, Takeshi knew that he would have to make this up to him. It pained him to see his father accept everything without a word, merely holding on and telling him to be careful and not get himself hurt next time.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Those were the words that came out of the child's lips. Asari, surprised, looked up; face slowly melting into a fond look as he patted the boy's cheek.

"I could care less about you disrupting my time, Takeshi. All that matters is that your injuries are now tended to." Putting down the now bandaged arm, the Rain Guardian once again searched for any more injuries, and finding none, smiled a little. "How are you feeling, Takeshi?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine now. Thanks!" The smile was back on the child's face, and Asari chuckled, feeling relieved.

"You're welcome." But the boy saw the troubled look once again on his father's face, and resolved to do his best to remove it completely and never see it again.

-KHR-

The next day, Asari was working on another mission, this time a courtesy visit with a Famiglia they were already allied with. He looked over the document again, memorizing the contents as fast as possible, noting of the time he was supposed to be there, which was later that day. His son was also in the room, quietly meditating, eyes closed and silent, seemingly unmindful of the occasional sound of leafing papers and the scratching of a pen. If he wasn't working he usually accompanied his son in this habit, as he believed that not only should you have a sound mind, but also a sound mind and soul, one that should be calm but alert at all times.

Setting down the paper with a small sigh, he stood up, taking care not to disturb his child's concentration. Takeshi was getting and getting better in retaining his concentration, which, once again, made the Rain Guardian wonder if he should teach the art of the sword to his son. But before he could fully contemplate the thought there was a quick knock on his door and a familiar person entered, one the Japanese man recognized as one of the mansion stewards, a good, responsible man who was always concerned and cared for the children in their absence. He smiled, greeting and letting the man in, who he realized had someone with him. Takeshi, hearing the sound of the opening door, opened his eyes, a quizzical look in his young features.

"I apologize to disturb you, Lord Asari." The man bowed his head to the Rain Guardian, smiling slightly, in his hand a boy's wrist, the child just around Takeshi's age who was trying his best to disappear from the Japanese man's kind stare.

"No, it's quite all right, my good man. What brings you here, Amadeo? Would like some tea, perhaps?" At the shake of the man's head and polite refusal of the drink, the musician wondered why the man visited his room that day. Amadeo was hardworking, but he rarely asked anything of them, making most of the Guardians treasure him as an irreplaceable man in the mansion. Perhaps Amadeo was taking up their offer of a long vacation, finally, after so many months of coercing the man to take a break from his continuous service.

"My lord, I wouldn't dream of disturbing you from your work today, but I'm afraid that I must." Amadeo looked serious, for once, but still respectful of his master and his son, who he nodded to in acknowledgement before turning back to the other man.

"I just hoped to clear something, my lord. I'm sure that it's just a mere misunderstanding, since I know that Young Master Takeshi wouldn't dream of doing something like this, but…" Gently Amadeo propelled the child with him forward, making Asari gasp out in surprise.

The child was injured, very much like his own child, but significantly worse, if that back eye was anything to go by. The boy's lip was trembling, face paler than a sheet as he stared up at the Rain Guardian in horror and fear. He heard a thud at the side, and the child turned his head, face impossibly turning whiter as both boys stated at each other wide eyed.

"It's… you…"

"Takeshi, do you know this boy?" Asari asked his son gently, who left his place on the mat to stand at his father's side, still staring at the child, before nodding slowly.

"You see my lords, my son came home yesterday looking like this. Naturally, I worried for him, but then he said that it was the fault of the Young Master." He nodded to the raven-haired boy. "I believe the story was that the two of them got into a fight, and that it was the Young Master who threw the first punch." The man's eyebrows creased in worry. "Of course, I know that the Young Master wasn't a child who would such a thing, but being his father, I cannot let this go easily. I do hope that you can understand me, my lord."

"Of course, Amadeo." The Rain Guardian was quick to answer, feeling concerned now that he heard somewhat the reason of his son's state yesterday. He too, believed that Takeshi wouldn't be able to do such a thing, but as a father, he should always believe what his child would tell him. He didn't fault the other man, not one bit. "We shall get to the bottom of this."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Amadeo managed to smile, patting his own son on the head. "I thank you for your indulgence, Lord Asari."

"Not at all. I also want to know what happened to our sons for them to fight like this." Asari quickly waved off the gesture, turning to the other boy, who was trembling like a leaf when he saw the musician crouch down to his level and offer his hand in a gesture of friendliness.

"Hello there, young one." He greeted the boy kindly, who squeaked, eyes darting from the adult male to the other boy who was, for once, silent as he took in the conversation without a word. "May I know your name?"

"…Buonfiglio, sir."

"… A good son, I see." Asari mused; going back to his lessons in Italian that G kindly pounded into his head the moment he accepted his duty as the Primo's Rain Guardian. "Do you live up to that name, child?"

"I-I try, sir." Buonfiglio stammered, feeling intimated. His bright brown eyes were alive with anxiety; almost fear as he regarded the man who was still smiling down at him.

"I see. Then, may I ask one thing?" The musician turned to his son, who was still silent, almost thoughtful really, if one would observe his face closely. "And I do hope that I will hear the truth from both of your lips. What happened between the two of you? And is it true that you were the one who hurt Buonfiglio first, Takeshi?"

The other boy looked as if he was close to fainting. His pale, panic-stricken face faced the raven boy, who just shrugged and answered easily as if he was being asked about the weather.

"Yes. I was the one who punched him first."

To say that two adults in the room were shocked were a grave understatement. Asari blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing first. For his son to hurt another person… was almost completely unheard of! Impossible! Takeshi was too kind and peaceful to do such a thing!

And yet… the boy confessed his crime without a smidgeon of guilt, almost sounding happy that he did it in the first place. At first he felt angry, but then mellowed out to almost tangible disappointment that had him sighing regretfully. Amadeo looked shocked, while Buonfiglio stopped shaking, his widening in disbelief and… slight relief?

After a flurry of apologies and promises to the steward and his son that they would cover the damages done, Takeshi was left alone once again with his adoptive father, who looked as if he didn't know what to feel at that moment.

"… I don't know what to say, Takeshi." Asari finally spoke out, kneeling down and grasping the boy by the shoulders. "Why would you do such a thing?" He begged, almost pleaded that his son didn't do it just for sport, because if he did, the Rain Guardian was sure that he would die of a broken heart for failing to raise the boy properly. "Haven't I taught you that it was wrong to hurt others?"

"But he deserved it, Otou-san." The boy answered with the innocence and the cruelty of a child, one that had Asari snapping, grasping the thin shoulders enough to physically hurt the younger boy.

"No one, absolutely _no one_ deserves to be hurt, Takeshi!" His voice was so quiet, and yet it radiated the calm fury he felt rising within him. He didn't who to be angry with more: with his son or to himself. "How could you do such a thing!" Hadn't he done his best to understand his son? What had he done wrong for Takeshi to think that way? He promised himself that he would save this child from his darkened past, to never let him think of fighting another person again, and yet…

… Had he failed as a father, then?

Takeshi cocked his head in slight confusion, wondering why his father looked so upset right at that moment. The guilt he felt for hurting the person he cared for was great, but he definitely wasn't going to apologize for the fight he had started. "Why do you look so sad, Otou-san? Have I done something wrong?"

The musician's hands were shaking as he let go of the younger boy's shoulders. "Takeshi, go to your room. As of this moment, you're not allowed to go outside and play anymore." His voice was firm, and left no room for question.

"What! But–!" The boy was dismayed. He loved to go outside, to play with Tsuna and Hayato and enjoy the bright sun that shone of his face.

"Takeshi!" Rarely did he raise his voice, and when he did, the boy flinched, immediately going quiet. The Rain Guardian reigned in his emotions, exhaling a sharp breath, before continuing, "I want you to stay in your room and reflect on what you have done. Until you realize your mistake, you're not allowed to step one foot outside of it. Am I understood?"

"…Yes." The boy nodded and immediately left the room, leaving his father there, half-kneeling on the floor, face unreadable. The moment the door slammed shut, Asari stayed still for a long time, trying to summon the strength to move. This was the first time he had shouted at his son. Squeezing his eyes shut, he abruptly stood up, his normally serene expression clouded by his fluctuating emotions.

He still had a mission to go to. Heaving another sigh, he tried to compose himself, trying to push the current issue to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do too good for him to be distracted, especially not now when he was going to visit an ally Famiglia. One wrong move and the alliance could dissolve. He definitely didn't need another problem to add up to the one he had now. Resolving to talk to the boy after his mission, he set off, but unable to shake off the lingering thoughts that stayed behind, before fading away completely.

_What have I done wrong…?_

-KHR-

Takeshi stayed in his room the whole day, laying down on his bed, the thoughts swirling around in his head. This was punishment, he knew, but, then again, it could've been worse. He frowned, burying his face in his pillows. This was absolute torture. There was just so much he could do in his bedroom, which was colored and painted in his favorite color, blue. He twisted and turned, finally reduced to walking around his room for an innumerable number of times before collapsing. He hated this. He was used to always moving around, and staying on one place was making him feel restless. He supposed he could try to meditate again, but he was getting sick of it. It was all he's ever done. Ever since he tried that stunt half a year ago… Takeshi shuddered, closing his eyes, trying not to think about it anymore…

"_How are the rest of them?" He heard a quiet voice ask outside of the room he shared with two other children. It was late, but he still can't sleep, afraid of the dreams that would come and haunt him almost every night. Every time he would shut his eyes he would see the slow drip of crimson blood, the hint of silver gleaming on the blade in his hands, and the mangled body of an adult male lying right in front of him… _

"_Hayato is finally starting to open up to us more. G is actually standing by in his room if ever something happens." Another voice replied back, deeper but at the same time, more quiet and reserved than the former. "We have young Tsunayoshi to thank, Giotto. His ability to influence others never ceases to amaze me."_

_He didn't have any idea what the two adults were talking about, but he assumed that they were talking about the other children with him, Hayato being the silver-haired kid who always clawed at him whenever he came close. Takeshi neither knew nor cared about them, wrapped up in his own world of screams and nightmares, unable to erase the faces he'd seen before he saw his father stabbed right in front of him, a spray of warm red liquid on his own scared and shocked expression as the tall adult slumped down on the blood drenched floor, now devoid of life as he fought valiantly for his son's sake._

_His father. A kind, warm man who was full of life and laughter, who only thought the world for his only boy, the one child his wife had borne before also moving on to the next life. Takeshi didn't know what to think. He simply felt something in him shatter, break into a million pieces, and he suddenly charged, grabbing the double-edged sword his father had used and swung it at his father's murderer, blind to everything except to his own anguished screams and his wild, almost deranged eyes as desperation, guilt and insanity clawed at him._

_Afterwards all he could see were his two bloodied hands, and two corpses lying on the ground. He didn't remember what happened. All he could feel was numbness, emptiness, letting his grasp at the now stained weapon clatter to the ground. He felt pain, yes, but physical pain was nothing compared to what he felt right now. It was the first time he took a life, and he didn't know what to feel about it. He slowly sunk to the ground, stunned, the tears refusing to well up even though he wanted to cry, so much. He wanted to rage, to scream, to forget everything. But all he could do was sit there unmoving until someone arrived, silent, pale, and covered in a shower of beautiful, red, votile blood that wasn't his own._

_He couldn't find any words to say. Even though he was rescued from the carnage and brought into a large house where they would stay in from now own, he still couldn't speak except tell him his own name and the words: _

"_I killed him."_

_He was sure that the adults in the house could understand what he had done, but instead of punishing him, as they should've done, they only nodded and took care of him, dressing him up in comfortable clothes, coaxing them to eat and staying beside them, listening to whatever they want to say._

_But it still didn't comfort him. And then he decided to just end it all._

"_No! Takeshi, don't!" Tsuna was hysterical; trying to tug the taller boy back inside, his efforts futile as the raven-haired boy gently pried off the hand on his wrist and stepped up on the ledge. They were on the second floor, on the veranda, and the latter was stepping on the balcony, leaving the other boy in fear as he stood straight and inhaled a large breath of air, knowing that it would be the last moment he could. "Don't do it!" _

"_I can't, Tsuna. Sorry, but I have to do this." Takeshi was solemn, very serious about his decision to end his own life. What more would he live for? His parents were dead. He didn't have anything to live for anymore. He felt guilt, remorse, and pain, only wanting to end it by entering Death's sweet embrace. Who knows, he might be reunited with his parents in the next life. "There's nothing out there for me anymore. I don't want to cause more trouble than I have. Tsuna, you told me that I should try to make up for the time I lost, and this is the only way I could do it."_

"_But I didn't mean that you should do this! Takeshi, please! Come back! I don't want you to die!" Tears were streaming down the brunet boy's cheek as he once again grasped the other boy's sleeve. "If you die, everyone would be sad! We can always start again! No one's blaming you for what happened, Takeshi! Everyone… everyone would be hurt!" Tsuna yelled, praying to God that his Papa and his Uncles would be able to hear him. Thankfully people were starting to notice what the raven-haired boy was doing. "Your Papa wouldn't be happy if you die! He would want you to live!"_

_The mention of his father shook the tall boy, who blinked and stared at the smaller brunet as if seeing him for the first time, snapping out of his self-destructive haze. _

"_Tsu…na…"_

_The petite brunet offered up his hand, smiling through his tears._

"_Let's go back, Takeshi."_

_And, just as they grasped hands, danger struck._

_Takeshi could feel gravity working its wonders as he slipped on the ledge, falling onto the side, nothing catching him but air as he started to fall twenty feet towards the ground. He gasped as he instinctively pulled Tsuna towards him, making the boy shriek in fear as they both toppled over the edge._

"_TSUNA! TAKESHI!"_

_Takeshi could hear the shocked yells of the people below them as they both pummeled to the unforgiving earth. Once again he felt the regret, the helplessness, the despair. He had done it again. But as he felt the brunet boy cling to him, he resolved to do something right this time. It didn't matter if he was going to be hurt. He had gotten Tsuna into this mess, and it was only right for him to get Tsuna out of this unharmed._

_It was the least he could do for his brother._

_With as much strength he could muster he hugged the boy as close as possible, turning their bodies so he would be the one who would hit the ground first. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the wind whip by their faces, clenching his fists as his body tensed, waiting for the inevitable collision…!_

_He felt the air knocked out of him as he finally connected with something soft, but firm enough for him to wince in pain, feeling Tsuna's elbow dig into his stomach. He didn't dare open his eyes yet, expecting the unbearable pain, expecting a bone or two to be broken at the impact, but strangely he felt noting, only soreness._

_His brown eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of hands touch his own smaller ones._

"_Are you two all right?" He knew that voice. Deep, quiet and soothing, it was the man who was the slipping image of his father, the person who visited him frequently and stayed with him, always there to comfort him when he woke up from his nightmares. "Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, are you hurt?"_

"_Uncle Asari!" Tsuna started to cry again in relief, burying his face in Takeshi's shirt. "I'm so glad you're here!"_

_Takeshi was once again speechless, only able to stare at the musician, even after his other Uncles had come and had separated them, checking for injuries. The boy felt a faint stab of guilt when he saw the older man wince as he was being held up by his Uncle Knuckle and Lampo, wondering if it was his fault again._

"_You… saved us." He didn't realize that he had spoken out loud._

_The Guardians froze, a bit surprised when they heard the younger child speak, but it was the Rain Guardian who moved forward, smiling through his pain and laying a hand on the dark hair._

"_I had thought that I was too late."_

"_But why?" Takeshi can't understand it. Why would someone save someone like him?_

_But, instead of answering, Asari merely kneeled down and stared into the boy's eyes, his soft voice soothing and gentle, like it always was._

"_I'm sorry if I wasn't able to save your father." He apologized sincerely. "I know that I will never be able to replace him, but can you please give a chance to prove myself to you?" He smiled._

"_I want to be your father, Takeshi. I want to care for you like your father did. I'll protect you in his stead, and I'll always give you the love and affection your father would have given you." He pleaded to the child, who stood dumbstruck. He felt a large, warm hand ruffle his hair. _

_It was the first time someone said that to him. Someone cared about him. Someone _loved_ him. The moment that thought struck his eyes watered, the first tears he cried ever since that wretched moment in his life. He turned to look at Tsuna, who was in the arms of his new father, smiling and looking happy, making him realize that, maybe ending your life wasn't the answer. He was being given another change, and he almost wasted it._

_And, finally, he smiled, his first, true happy smile, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and he threw himself in the arms of his new father._

"… _Yes!"_

He was brought out from the musings of the past with the door unceremoniously slamming open, making him sit up and grin he moment he recognized the person barging into his room.

"Hey Uncle G!" He greeted cheerfully, waving at the crimson-haired man.

"Yo kid," The storm Guardian greeted his nephew casually, flopping down on the bed and looking at the boy sideways, his rose-colored eyes slightly narrowed.

"I heard that you beat the shit out of another person yesterday. In fact, you're the one who threw the first punch."

Takeshi had the decency to blush a bit, his grin turning sheepish. "Yeah." He admitted.

G took a drag from the cigarette, not caring in the least of the child watching him do it. "Care to tell me why?"

Truth be told, he was closer to his Uncle G than the rest of his Uncles. He found the Storm Guardian a cooler, calmer version of his brother Hayato, who he knew was close to his father because of their interests in music. Takeshi shrugged, willing to answer the question, his smile fading away as he told his part of the story bluntly.

"He insulted my Otou-san."

G raised an eyebrow at that. Well, that certainly explained things. "Insulted Ugetsu?"

"Yeah. Telling me that my Otou-san was a no good father, and that I'm an unwanted kid that was picked up from the street." Takeshi shrugged, already over his anger, just telling the story from memory. He wasn't the one to hold grudges, besides, he felt immense satisfaction at seeing the black eye earlier. "I know I'm adopted but that didn't mean that he had to drag Otou-san into it too."

"I see…" Now G was glad that Takeshi was able to beat the little bastard. The boy deserved a prize for defending his father. Now, if his own little brat would do the same… "Why didn't you tell him about it?" He asked, referring to the Japanese man.

"Haha! That's…" Now the boy laughed a little, a semblance of a smile entering his lips, as he scratched the back of his head. "I liked his father. I know that old man Amadeo has been doing a lot of things for me… I don't want him to know what Buonfiglio was doing behind his back. I saw earlier that the old man loved Buonfiglio, and I'd rather take the blame than see him sad about it. That's going to be mean of me!"

-KHR-

Asari listened quietly in shock, his hand hovering on the doorway to his son's bedroom. He had intended to talk to his child immediately after his mission and was just entering the room when he heard two familiar voices talking. The moment he heard the explanation he paused, seemingly stunned as he heard the whole story from his son's lips.

"… You have a kind child, Asari." Another voice spoke up, and the Japanese man turned his head just in time to see his beloved leader appear, a smile on the blond Italian's face, as he too, listened intently. "He reminds me of you."

"Giotto…" The Rain Guardian questioned, sounding incredulous. "You knew?"

The Sky Guardian smiled wider. "You're so selfless sometimes that it's frustrating, Asari. And I see that your son has learned that trait from you." The Primo leaned against the wall, chuckling at the expression the other man gave.

"I never knew…" He turned back to the door, almost murmuring to himself, hearing peals of laughter inside, seeing his son play with the Strom Guardian, smiling a bit at their antics. "And I scolded him for it…"

"He is kind, yet prideful." Giotto nodded. "It seems that you have made a deeper impression of him than you have realized, my friend." His lips were threatening to tilt up again. "You should apologize to him, but I won't blame you for reacting that way."

Asari remained silent, also smiling a little to himself, accepting his mistake with little question. For his son go as far as that for his sake… it was deeply moving, feeling touched that his child looked up to him enough to defend his honor in front of other people. Yes, he should have known better that his son wasn't that kind of child. Feeling regretful of his actions, he managed a light chuckle, leaning against the doorway with the blond man as they watched fondly and amusedly at the two.

"Giotto," The Japanese man started as he finally made eye contact with the rose-haired man, bowing his head in gratitude to the other man, his son seemingly not noticing the two adults in the background, as cheerful and as carefree as always. "I'm going to teach Takeshi how to use a sword."

"Oh?" The blond man raised an eyebrow in question and slight disbelief, but smiling nonetheless. "I thought that you don't want Takeshi to carry the burden of having a weapon."

"Well," The musician mused almost vaguely, his smile turning more into a smirk as he walked into the room, finally catching the attention of the raven-haired boy, who immediately greeted his father with a smile and another wave.

"If he gets into another fight, I wouldn't want him to be injured, like what happened yesterday."

* * *

><p>I made Yamamoto act like this because, in-canon, he might have a happy childhood, which would contribute to his happy, slightly ditsy personality. In this story he had a difficult time, so I figured that he would be more serious as a child, like TYL Yamamoto. And, for those who were only watching the anime, Yamamoto has suicide tendencies. It only occurs at the first chapters, however, and being saved by Tsuna propelled him to join Tsuna's Family.<p>

Once again I thank you for your continuous support! *bows low* Thank you for all the favorites, alerts and the reviews! Reading your comments about this story motivates me to write more, so please, if you have time, please drop a review! While it is flattering to have so many favorites, it somewhat disheartens me to see it because I don't know what exactly to write about next. Please offer your support by dropping a word or two! It would really help!

Next chapter: A dinner with all of the Guardians and children present could only end in absolute chaos.

Once again I thank you for reading this chapter! Please read and review, and I'll see you all next time!


	8. Ball Tension

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been... 3 weeks? I think since the last chapter. Gosh, I have a test on German on Monday, so what am I doing making fanfiction? xD

I know that this chapter is supposed to be an outing of our favorite family together, but my mind screamed mutiny and refused to write anything about it. Frustrated, I started writing the sudden plot bunny that appeared. It looks like we're going inside the serious arc faster than intended. :) Don't worry, you'll see the fluff later on, it's not completely erased.

There will be the appearances of OCs, as well as new canon characters, with slightly different origins. You asked if the Shimon Family would be in this fic, and my answer will be on this chapter. :) Aslo, there would be some scenes that I know most of you will consider "HOLY- THAT'S YAOI!". Just remember that this is a family fic, and I wrote those scenes in the intention of being **PLATONIC**. It is completely completely up to you to see it as a romantic thing, but please, don't flame me for it.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter. A shift in genres.

* * *

><p>Giotto stared at the papers at his desk, almost willing the words written on it to shrivel up and curl in a smoking heap. His normally soft looking eyes were now hardened gems, a piece of parchment thrown on top of the sturdy wood with the rest of its companions, but not before being scrunched up tightly in his fist, almost tearing it apart as he slowly digested the information scrawled on it.<p>

"Is this information correct?" His voice, usually so mellow and gentle, were now hardened steel, cold, unfeeling, thickened with an emotion that was a mixture of shock, rage and fury. "Alaude."

His Cloud Guardian was silent, taking in the sight of the obviously enraged Vongola Primo with similar feelings, but much more composed about it. He eyed the information on the don's desk with distaste and disgust, his own anger bubbling and writhing, just barely escaping the surface, waiting for the right outlet to come.

"The Neve Famiglia." He stated blandly, almost indifferently, but the blond could tell, with his always present intuition, that his Guardian was feeling the same as he was, if not worse, judging by the way the ice cool eyes now flashed with a frozen fire. "Headquarters is in Venice, slowly gaining other allied families on their side and extending their networks towards the whole of Italy. Recently starting to rise in the ranks of the most powerful mafia, and had wanted to extend their territory in Sicily, but–"

"We're getting in the way of their rise to power." Giotto turned to face his window, watching their children play below on the garden, particularly intent on his own little Tsunayoshi, who was oblivious to the storm of emotions his father was feeling at the moment. "A criminal syndicate who took on the name of 'mafia' to further spread their influence in the Underworld, and resorted to murder and genocide to show off their newly acquired power." His mouth thinned, voice hard as he almost spat out his next words.

"Are you absolutely sure that it's them?"

"Don't insult my information network, Vongola." The older skylark's answer was sharper, as if insulted that the blond man was double checking his sources. "I personally saw to it myself." He could feel his fingers twitching, clearly itching to obliterate the said Mafia Famiglia into a million, indiscernible pieces. He could care less about the mafia itself, as long as their activities don't cause unrest among the masses, but that Famiglia had crossed the line of his justice by slaughtering innocent people, and they must be punished at once, and heavily at that. He was his own man, and would rather go to their headquarters to finish them off himself.

But, as of the moment, the Vongola's ideals currently matched his own, and it was clear that it was a battle that he wasn't meant to fight in alone. And so, he would consent to be with the Vongola, just this once.

The Primo frowned, thinking deeply of the next steps to be done. Almost immediately after rescuing the children from the village, his Cloud Guardian had immediately thrown himself into research and investigation about the massacre, more importantly, about the Famiglia that did it. Giotto was vehement about him questioning the children about it, and had to resort to physically blocking the man from barging into the children's rooms just to make the Frenchman back down from his intent of interrogating the young ones who were just starting to recover from the horrible experience. Thwarted from his initial plan, Alaude had turned instead to his wide range of contacts, jumping from one country to another to gather information despite of the missions he also received at a regular basis, and finally getting the name and the data that he wanted.

The Neve Famiglia. Just the mere name makes Giotto's blood boil.

The Vongola leader exhaled a sharp breath, trying to control himself. There's no use getting angry about it now. He turned back to his desk, reviewing all of the documents present with a keen eye, taking in as much as he could before incinerating them with his flame, the papers disintegrating into fine ashes, smoldering black under Alaude's cool gaze.

"They're coming tomorrow night." The sentence was said tersely, and suddenly vivid orange-gold eyes centered on an envelope at the side, the only thing that was saved from the brightly burning Dying Will Flames, a yellow-colored parchment with the crest of the Vongola affixed at its opening folds. "I'll inform the others about this."

"Hn." Alaude definitely wanted another match with the other man in his incensed state, wondering what it would be like without the rational thinking and just pure, brute force from his Sky flames. He turned his heel to exit the office, but as he placed his hand on the door handle, the other man spoke up.

"Alaude," The Vongola leader called out, seated on his chair and once again surprising the Frenchman by returning back to his usual personality, the Dying Will Flames gone and only the smudge of black on his desk the only evidence of the man's earlier rage. "Buy something nice for Kyouya to wear tomorrow. Remember, you're also going." Giotto cheerfully reminded the other, whose eyes immediately narrowed, showing his loathing of such useless frivolities.

"… Don't tell me what to do." And with that, his trench coat billowed as he promptly went out of the room, shutting the door with a little more force than intended when he heard the blond man chuckle, his steps louder as if purposefully telling the other man that he wasn't hearing any of it. Giotto couldn't stop laughing to himself as he heard the Cloud Guardian stomp away, his humorous mood vanishing the moment he was alone once again.

He immersed himself with his thoughts, once again glancing at the innocent invitation lying on the table.

He too, needed to make his own preparations for the upcoming event.

-KHR-

After more than a year of their newly extended family, Giotto thought that it was finally time for them to formally introduce their children to their…'associates', that was, the other Famiglias they were allied with as well as the other mafia clans that littered the large system of the Underworld. The Vongola Famiglia was known to be one of the most powerful mafia families in the world, and it certainly came as a shock when its leader, Giotto Vongola, suddenly announced the existence of his five-year old son, who was virtually unheard of in the inner circles of the mafia families. Everybody in their world knew that Giotto Vongola was certainly not married yet, and in fact was the driving force of many heads to introduce their own grown up daughters to the blond man to secure a strong family alliance, and to find out that he had already sired an offspring was shocking, not to mention very suspicious.

Who was the mother of the child? And was the child born out of wedlock? If not, then where was she? And if so, will the boy still be the rightful heir of the Vongola throne?

Rumors continued to float around, one that Giotto neither confirmed nor denied, letting them assume their own ideas about it. The dons who conducted business with Vongola neither saw head nor foot of the rumored child, the blond man taking care to always get Tsuna out of the way of prying eyes. He knew his enemies were trying to see if this news was good or not, and he will not allow them the satisfaction to getting a glimpse of his only son. He went into his work as usual, dodging and avoiding questions about his supposedly wife and child.

This went on for quite some time, causing quite the buzz in their world, and add to the fact that other children appeared by his Guardians' side with almost the same faces as the older men did little to dispel the gossip, even intensifying it to the point of blatant questioning.

Why would seven men who were originally unattached before would suddenly have eight kids by their sides as if they were there all along? And where were their wives? And why didn't the mafia know until now? The news of a wedding between mafia members would almost immediately be spread out without question, more so for an incoming heir that could either be a threat or an asset to the Underworld. For such a well-known Mafioso, how had Giotto Vongola managed to hide his family from the rest of the Families?

It was a complete mystery, one that the Underworld was determined to solve at all costs.

At first, his Guardians were extremely against it.

"Hell no, Giotto." G flatly declared after a moment of tense, surprised silence. "You know the risks. The kids are just recovering from that attack. Don't tell me you want to traumatize them again?"

"People are starting to talk, G." Giotto retorted calmly, hands clasped together tightly as he surveyed the rest of his Guardians (save Alaude, who as usual was doing god-only-knows-what), taking in all of their expressions. He knew the concerns his Storm Guardian had, because he had it himself but it had to be done, for the safety of the children, and of the Vongola itself. Of course, it meant that he was going to bring in the kids into their world, but it was an inevitable fate that he had to accept eventually. "It's been a year, after all. It's the perfect opportunity to introduce them to our allies."

"But it would also mean that we're going to expose them to our enemies." Asari was deeply in thought, also not in favor of the Primo's decision. "And besides, can the children even face new people right now? They are just starting to be comfortable with us. If they meet new people now, they might be shocked back into their trauma."

"But they've been showing great improvement." Daemon looked at the ceiling, a slight frown on his lips, trying to find a loophole. "Nufufufu… I think they're more than ready to face other children their age."

"I don't care about that," Lampo stretched and shrugged. "If the kids want to meet them, I say let them."

"What I'm concerned about is not about our allies, but of the other Famiglia coming." Knuckle slid the piece of paper away from him, one that contained all the information the Sky leader had read just hours ago. "The Neve Famiglia is coming to the party. While the information Alaude gave is probable, if the children saw them and if they somewhat recognize each other…"

"All the more reason to make the party go on." The Mist Guardian answered serenely. "We will finally uncover the people who did it. The children will make excellent bait."

"Enough, Daemon." Giotto was quick to step in when the three older men stood up, bristling and growling at the insensitivity of the other man. "You do not talk about our children in that manner. They are not bait, and they never will be." The blond said sternly.

"Nufufufu… I simply speak the truth, Primo. But no matter, I kid." The Mist waved a hand, not sounding regretful in the least, smirking as one by one the others took their seat once more.

But then again, Daemon had a valid argument. Giotto didn't want to think about it that way, but the 'party' they were planning was really to draw out the attention of the whole mafia. It was, in a way, to make the Famigilia who did the massacre rear its ugly head out and essentially, using their children as bait, as Daemon Spade so eloquently declared. As much as possible he would want to keep the children away, the mafia was starting to pressure him to make his family appear in public, and it was turning into a situation that he couldn't control anymore.

All he could do now was to do damage control. He swore to protect his son and the rest of the kids, but it was another thing if they were to confine these children from the outside world.

"We can't keep the children here forever." He said this quietly, enough to make the others stop and look at him. "Sooner or later we would have to explain things to them, what we are, what we do. I don't want them to be deprived of their childhood, but at the same time, I want them to be aware of what's happening around them." Giotto couldn't forget the sad and longing look on Tsuna's face whenever he would see the boy look outside from the window, having been not allowed to go into town once again. It almost physically hurt the blond man to see his brunet boy so sad and melancholic, knowing that it was his fault, but he couldn't let Tsuna go outside without someone to protect him. Ever since they heard what happened to Chrome during her excursion with Daemon, the children were now more closely observed than ever, only allowed to play close to the mansion, not even allowed to explore the massive hectares the Vongola had.

"While we may have sworn to protect them, we may not always be there for them if they needed us." A heavy silence followed after that statement, all of them reminded of what caused the children to be with them in the first place, and Giotto knew it.

"…At least this time, we'll be present, and if they attempt to hurt the children in our territory, they're asking for a death sentence." G didn't like it at all, but when his best friend got like that, they all knew they had no choice but to agree.

"So, what's the plan?"

-KHR-

"Tsuna, are you ready?" Giotto was fixing himself in front of the mirror, his eyes quirking up at the reflection of his son sitting on the bed behind him, who was dangling his feet over the edge, swinging it to and fro. The brunet boy affirmed happily, looking up from observing his brand new shoes to smile sweetly at his father. "Yup!" He jumped off from the bed to join the older man, watching curiously as Giotto swiftly did his tie, the last thing needed to complete his attire.

Seeing the boy's outfit more properly now, Giotto kneeled down when he saw that Tsuna's vest was worn the wrong way, popping off the buttons one by one and sliding it correctly on the boy's small form. "Are you excited for tonight?" He asked softly, restraining the urge to smile, seeing the child nod his head vigorously.

"Yes! Tsuna's happy that we're going to have a party!" The brunet chattered on excitedly, smiling at the thought of meeting new people. It was rare that he would get to know others, so when his Papa announced that they were going to hold a party for him and his siblings, he could hardly wait. And Tsuna was determined to make the most of it. "I can't wait, Papa!"

"I see." Giotto laughed a little bit, finally finished fixing his son's clothes, smoothing down the folds on the shoulder blades and resting his hands there, turning to look at the mirror again. "Look now, you look much better."

"Wow! Papa and Tsuna look so good!" Tsuna beamed at both of their reflections on the full body mirror, making the blond man chuckle and ruffle the chocolate brown hair, also observing the similarities he and his adopted son had. Even though Tsuna wasn't related to him by blood, their resemblance was unsettlingly uncanny. In fact, the only thing the boy hadn't 'inherited' from him was the dark shade of his hair and eyes, a warm, caramel brown, whilst Giotto's was a bright gold and cool blue. While it was very convenient since it would lessen the questions of Tsuna's already suspicious 'parentage', Giotto had to admit that seeing a young, brown-haired lookalike running around without his knowledge was a very scary thing.

And he still can't shake off the bad feeling he could still feel now. His parental instincts were screaming at him, telling that he was putting his son in possible danger. While it was completely necessary for the Famiglia, he was still concerned for his family. What should do?

"That's right." Forcing the dark thoughts away in his mind and choosing to think about the mystery of their likeness at a later date, the blond man chuckled and grasped the boy's hand, exiting the man's bedroom chamber just as the clock struck seven, reminding them of their current engagement. "Let's hurry, Tsuna." Giotto quipped good-naturedly at his son, not showing his inner turmoil as he held the boy by the wrist, who stayed oblivious to it all.

"We wouldn't want your Uncles to get angry, after all."

_Please let me do the right thing… _Giotto could only hope that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

-KHR-

"Is everyone here?" Giotto had finally arrived in the landing, seeing all of his Guardians and the children present dressed in their best clothes, Asari and Takeshi in traditional Japanese robes, Hayato's long silver hair pulled and tied up with a bit of red ribbon, Ryohei for once wearing proper non-sports attire, and even Mukuro and Kyouya were being reasonably well-behaved, though kept as far away from each other as possible. Tsuna beamed brightly when he saw them, waving a marry hand and cheerfully greeting all of his siblings, the children unaware of the heavy gravity of the situation.

"I still don't like this, Giotto." G muttered in an undertone to the blond when they took their places before the door of the massive ballroom, hearing the muted voices of the people chattering inside, a continuous buzz that didn't lift Giotto's anxiety one bit. "Knowing that those guys are on the other side makes me want to skewer them to the wall…"

"I know. I'm sorry if I'm putting Hayato in danger, G." The Vongola Primo apologized quietly, knowing that this had to be done, blinking when the Storm Guardian snorted and looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, idiot? You're not doing anything wrong." The redhead dismissed he apology aside, merely clapping a hand on the leader's shoulder and taking his place right behind the Vongola boss. "I know that you'll protect Tsuna and the others. We all would."

Giotto smiled at his best friend, composing himself and coaxing Tsuna to his side, holding the smaller boy's hand as the grand double doors finally opened, announcing their arrival.

At first they were blinded by the giant chandeliers ablaze with light, giving the room an bright, yellow glow. The usually deserted Vongola Mansion ballroom now alive with music and life as the light was reflected from the gold colored walls, with large, top to bottom windows showing the lit fairy-like gardens outside. Everyone wore fine clothes make of silk and velvet, the most powerful people of the mafia underworld gathering under one roof to witness the formal introduction of the Vongola Famiglia's heir. Tsuna gasped in wonder; it was the first time he saw the ballroom lit, and the sheer beauty made him speechless, his head turning left and right, trying to take in everything.

Giotto felt relieved somewhat when he saw the little feet hiding behind the colorful gowns and the tailored coats, knowing that it wasn't just the adults that came to their party. As they said that it was a party for their children to mingle and know one another, in a show of goodwill, the other mafia families also brought their children along, in the hopes of arranging an alliance with the powerful Vongola Famiglia.

In their world, appearances were everything.

The invited guests looked up from their own conversations as the host was announced, respectfully moving aside make a path to the other side of the ballroom, seeing the young and handsome Giotto Vongola at the very front, holding a young boy by the hand. They entered the ballroom, and everyone gave a gasp at the children's features, surprised by the sheer likeness they could see. What once were mere whispers became audible murmurs, just stopping when the blond man stepped up onto the raised platform, his Guardians and their children forming one line, side-by-side.

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight." His raised voice carried all throughout the large room, the Guardians upright and solemn, the children suddenly feeling shy and somewhat afraid, clinging on to their fathers, feeling a hundred eyes look at them critically. It was also the first time they saw so many unfamiliar faces, and it was very overwhelming.

"Today, the Vongola Famiglia hosted this party today to introduce our children, who has been separated from us since birth for personal and safety reasons, as you can understand." Giotto started the story coolly, not an ounce of uncertainty in his voice. "However, certain… _circumstances_ willed us to being our children into our care. Tonight, I will now break my silence about this matter, and my Guardians as well." His hands swept across the room, gesturing to the men beside him. He looked down, and seeing Tsuna cling to him tightly, he smiled and held the boy's hand, keeling down and patting his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Papa's here, so don't be afraid to show yourself." He whispered softly, smiling wider when the brunet boy looked at him full of trust and nodded slowly, moving out from his father's shadow, looking down at his feet when he felt the weight of everyone's gaze on him.

"My son, Tsunayoshi Vongola." He could feel his father's warm hand on his back, rubbing soothingly, and it took away some of his nervousness, managing to look up and give a shaky, but sweet smile of greeting to the guests, especially towards the children he could now see peeking at him interestedly.

"Forgive him; he's a little shy because he rarely sees other people apart from my Guardian's own children." Giotto immediately shielded Tsuna from their scrutinizing eyes, deciding that they've seen the boy enough already. "He's very sheltered."

"At any rate, please enjoy the party tonight." Asari quickly added in. "We're looking forward to it."

Once again the music started, and the party had officially begun.

-KHR-

The party had been going on for quite some time now, and almost at once the members of the Vongola were swamped by their guests trying to take a glimpse of their children. The last time Giotto checked, his Guardians were also making up their own versions of the story, Kyouya disappeared, Mukuro and Chrome impressed the other children with their illusions, Ryohei was making those near him almost deaf, Hayato stayed as anti-social as ever, Lambo was tucked away to sleep, and Takeshi was as cheerful and accommodating as ever.

Tsuna, on the other hand…

Giotto tried not to sigh again as he was once again crowded by the wives and the females of the mafia families, Tsuna shirking in further into his cloak, only a tuft of brown hair and one eye appearing as the boy was squealed and cooed over by the ladies. There was no denying it, everyone was curious about the brunet child, and Giotto tried his best to stem the almost unending flow of questions about him and Tsuna.

"Yes, Tsuna is six years old right now." He answered, just the tiniest bit uncomfortable with lying, but, again, it was necessary. "He started to live with me a year ago."

The ladies laughed and giggled as if he had just made the most hilarious joke ever, and Giotto tired not to roll his eyes. Women in the underworld were more often than not just trophy wives of mafia dons to brag about with no real knowledge of their husband's darker 'work'. True bred mafiosa were rare to come by, since most daughters tend to be married off to a younger mafia heir to secure an alliance, and as much as possible most mafia leaders would want a son to 'carry on the tradition', so to speak.

"But what about your wife, Lord Vongola?" A woman in a skintight red gown that covered less than intended and showed her ample bosom simpered, batting her eyelashes at the blond man, who tried not to outwardly cringe. He recognized her as one of the mistresses of the Donnaiolo Famiglia leader, and even without the hyper intuition, he knew that her thoughts about him would be anything but pure. "Is she not here with you?"

"I'm afraid so. She's not here with us anymore." Despite the blatant lie, he did feel genuine sadness at the thought of Tsuna's biological mother, face scrunched up in pain and terror, her last moments before giving up her life for her son. "She's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She wasn't sorry at all, his intuition supplied happily. Giotto resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest hard surface, feeling Tsuna's fingers curl around the sleeve of his pants, tugging almost relentlessly for the past 30 minutes. He knew that Tsuna was uncomfortable with strangers, still distrustful of them due to his trauma, and yet he still stayed, just terribly introverted. Giotto had hoped that this experience would loosen up the child more to make him return to a relatively normal childhood, but with company like this… well… Giotto couldn't blame him.

And just as he was excusing himself for the innumerous time, sensing Tsuna's tense posture, a smooth, familiar voice interrupted silkily, making Giotto's head turn at the sound.

_That voice… it can't be…_

"Excuse me ladies, but may I please have a word with the Vongola Primo?" Crimson hair. Unusual eyes. A charming smile. "As much as I would want to stay in your wonderful company, I believe that your husbands are looking for you."

The women tittered excitedly at the new addition to their group, a young man as equally striking as the Vongola Primo himself. He moved with an easy grace, hands casually tucked into his pockets as he gave an amused glance to the blond man who was gaping, looking stunned and grateful at the same time. "I'll borrow him for a while, but I can promise that I'll bring him back safe and sound."

"Oh, Lord Shimon! Always the charmer!" And with that, the ladies moved away, but not before promising that they would come back after they were done talking to one another. The two men watched the women disperse, and finally the Vongola Primo looked at the redheaded man, who merely grinned at him.

"Giotto."

"Cozart!" Instead of the customary handshake, the blond man pulled him into a tight, brotherly hug, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, incredibly happy that the Shimon leader managed to come. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" Giotto missed his friend dearly. Despite the fact that they were allied families, the Shimon Famiglia's base was located at the north of Italy, while they were in the South. Ever since they made their vigilante group (now turned into mafia) they barely had time for themselves, much less see each other. They sent letters to each other frequently, nothing about their group, but about their private lives, keeping in touch and keeping their close friendship intact. "How are you? And how's your Famiglia?"

"Well," Cozart Shimon mused as they both pulled away, his compass-red eyes filled with warmth for his longtime friend, "Right now, I feel very surprised since you just suddenly announced that you have a son." His eyebrow was raised in question, one that was answered with an 'I'll-explain-later' look. "But both my family and Family are fine, thanks to your help." It's been too long since they saw each other again, and the two men would make the most of it. "If I had known earlier what you going to do, I would've brought Enma along. I'm sure that Adel and Julie wouldn't mind."

"He's the same age as Tsuna, right?" The last time Giotto saw Cozart's little nephew was when he was born, and by then he was already busy trying to raise Vongola's reputation. He was a tiny little thing, with the Shimon family hair and eyes, and Cozart was terribly protective of him, being the only son of his older half-sister, Adeleheid. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, I think they would be good friends." Red eyes spied a caramel-colored orb peeking up at him, and he knelled down to the boy's level slowly, chuckling when Tsuna squeaked and hid himself again, wrapping the Vongola Primo's cloak around himself.

"Come on, Tsuna. I want you to meet your Uncle Cozart." Giotto bent down and tried to tug the black fabric away, but Tsuna shook his head quickly and refused to budge, the older man ignoring the quirked eyebrow the redhead shot at him. "Don't worry. He's Papa's friend, and he'll be good to you."

After what seemed a long time Tsuna finally relented, opening the black flap just enough to uncover his face, looking at the Shimon leader curiously, but also warily. Cozart smiled at the action, kneeling down and offering his hand up for a handshake, his voice soft and friendly.

"_Ciao_, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked, wondering how to answer. His eyes carefully took in the man's form, realizing, for the first time, that that was the same stance his Papa made when they saw each other for the first time. A slow smile made its way to his face, somehow knowing that this man wouldn't hurt him, and that it was okay to trust him. Tsuna's hand reached out and grasped the large one, shyly shaking it, just like his Papa told him. "Um… my name is Tsuna." He whispered, already half-out of his father's cloak.

"And my name is Cozart. I'm a friend of your Papa's."

Giotto had to admit, the other man certainly had a way with children, watching him interact with his little boy. He almost felt jealousy towards him, really, for making Tsuna trust him almost at once, easily coaxing him out into the open and talking with him about his family, which the brunet boy happily supplied. Giotto could only smile as Cozart picked Tsuna up, the boy squealing as he touched the other man's face, staring in curiosity at the man's features.

"You have pretty eyes, Uncle Cozart." The two older men blinked at the sudden compliment, stated in simple truth and wonder that Giotto had to chuckle, and Cozart to smile more widely, making Tsuna blush, realizing what he just said. Cozart's eyes were certainly unusual, but it was the first time someone called it 'pretty'. Giotto resisted the urge to take the child away from his friend and cuddle him into oblivion, opting to just ruffle the chocolate colored hair fondly, chuckling when Tsuna turned to him and gave him a smile.

Cozart had a feeling that he would like his friend's son very, very much.

"You know, I have a nephew, just around your age." Cozart informed the little boy in his arms, making the caramel brown orbs widen slightly in question and interest. "His name is Enma, and I think you'll like him."

Tsuna asked curiously, "Is he nice?"

"Very nice." Cozart confirmed with a smile, sharing a look with Giotto as the boy instantly turned towards his father, pleading to see his Uncle Cozart's nephew.

"Of course, Tsuna." The Vongola Primo agreed, also deciding that it's time to make a visit to the Shimon family. "If your Uncle Cozart would allow us to, of course."

"What are you talking about, Giotto? You and your Famiglia are always welcome in our home." Tsuna was reaching for his father and Cozart willingly let him go, watching the boy cuddle up to the blond, burying his face in the crook of the Primo's neck and stifling a yawn. "He's sleepy."

"He's been tense all night." Giotto rubbed the small back comfortingly. "Always surrounded by the ladies…" He had to laugh at the sympathetic cringe at appeared on his friend's face.

"Well well… what a very heartwarming scene, Lord Vongola." A silky and cold voice commented from behind, making Giotto freeze, his hold on Tsuna unconsciously tightening as he slowly turned around to face the speaker. "And Lord Shimon as well."

"You are…" Cozart's brow was furrowed, trying to recognize the mafia don.

"Ah, I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself." The man bowed low before the two mafia dons, his hair a striking shade of inky black, eyes a peculiar shade of purplish-red, his friendly expression a mere façade that didn't hide the menacing aura he had.

"Carmine Neve, the son of the Neve Primo."

The Neve Famiglia had come.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to my two readers, <strong>ciocarlie<strong> and **Natila **for adapting this story in Indonesian and translating this story into Vietnamese! Thank you very much! it's a great honor! I also accept other translators and other works you might make in regards to this story, please do tell me so I can thank you and post it for everyone to see!

Please, once again, read and review. Your insights and comments reallly inspire me to write more. I will admit a secret: I would count the number of reviews in every chapter to see if it's equal or more than the last. I feel disheartened if I see that the latest chapter's reviews are less than the others, and would somehow delay the arrival of the next chapter. So please just don't put this story in your favorites and alerts! Tell me your thoughts too, and it will appreciated. Flames, however, will not be tolerated, but I accept constructive criticism. :)

Once again I thank you for the continuous support! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	9. Digging Deeper

Yiie, a new chapter in a week! I feel very inspired right now! And I got a good grade in my German exam! Yey! :D

I almost felt sad that *spoiler!* the Inheritance Arc is now finished. But finally, Tsuna and Enma are now good friends, and that their Families will be close again. Also, I can't help but be surprised when I found out about Daemon's past. I was very much convinced that he was gay until, surprise surprise! He had a lover. *end spoilers!* I definitely did not expect that, but, then again, that's Akira Amano for you. But I'm definitely looking forward to the next arc!

Of course, this chapter will be the continuation of the last, but also, it will give us a peek into the Vongola Famiglia's enemy, the Neve. I had fun constructing the Neve Famiglia characters, especially Carmine. Unlike some stories where the villains are pure evil and would only serve as an adversary, I wanted to give the Original Characters a personality of their own and develop it, so forgive me if there would be moments where I would center the attention to them. Also, since they are my original characters, the relationships between them will be different, but ambiguous, so it's up to you to figure out what kinds of relationships they have.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Last chapter

* * *

><p>Giotto stared distrustfully at the newly arrived man in front of him, unconsciously tightening his grip on his son, who he now realized has dropped off to unconsciousness, a thing he was thankful about. The soft, even breaths touched his neck and he soothed the boy into a deeper sleep, all the while not taking his eyes off the Neve Secondo. At the corner of his eye he saw G turn his head to their direction, noticing the way the crimson eyes narrowed down considerably.<p>

"I didn't know that the Neve Famiglia had a son." It was Cozart who spoke out, looking at the black-haired man with some wariness and suspicion. It was true. The Neve Famiglia was an earlier established mafia family in the underworld, existing longer than the Vongola for about half a century, but most often than not they always took the neutral ground in most matters, making them both not ally nor enemy. Rosso Neve, its founder and first leader, had a wife, Cecilia, but it was well known that the man didn't have an heir, creating a lot of speculation on who would eventually succeed him.

Well, those rumors weren't needed anymore.

"It seems that my father has kept quiet about my existence, but rest assured that the Famiglias in the northern part of Italy know who I am." Carmine said, red violet irises shimmering amusedly. "My father had wanted to come, but he had an important engagement to attend to, and so sent me here in his stead." He made a little bow, lips quirking up in a small smile. "I do hope that I don't disappoint, my lords."

While Cozart was busy in trying to assure the other man that he didn't, Giotto was immersed in his thoughts, observing the Neve son closely. He was… pleasant, for someone whose father ordered mass genocide on a small town village. Giotto didn't know what to think of him. Almost as tall as Cozart, his hair was as black as midnight, long and tied neatly into a ponytail, straight bangs slightly shielding the side of his face, and yet they could still see the pair of eyes that now looked straight at them, framing an intelligent-looking and handsome face. He wore clothes of white and royal blue, form-fitting and regal, showing a manner and etiquette befitting of a young lord. He looked young, just around their age, give and take a few years, and Giotto almost thought of him as pretty, really, if he would admit it to himself.

"I have heard so much about the esteemed Vongola and its leader." Carmine continued on, shaking the Shimon leader's hand genially before turning back to the blond. "I truly consider it an honor to finally meet the famous Giotto Vongola."

His name suited him, Giotto thought, feeling something in those curious colored eyes unsettle him. Despite the warmth and geniality the other man excluded, the Vongola Primo could see nothing beneath the depths of his warm colored orbs. Caution suddenly seeped into his senses, sunset blue meeting twilight pink, the lavender and crimson melding and mixing to form the perfect color of bloodshed and violence, the only things he could see reflected in those eyes. "Likewise."

Carmine smiled, a dangerous lilt of the lips that had the Vongola Primo's intuition shrieking in alarm. "Is that your son, Lord Vongola?" Giotto immediately stiffened at the mention of Tsuna, cradling him closer, internally thanking that his son was already asleep.

"…Yes." He was reluctant to answer the question, and yet he didn't want to appear rude. Technically, the man didn't do anything… _yet_. But… "I apologize if he can't introduce himself; he's exhausted his energy all night."

"No… that's quite all right, Lord Vongola." The raven man cut in smoothly, waving a hand dismissively, not losing his friendly air, the blond didn't like the way the raven looked at his son, his eyes slowly raking down the brunet boy's small form with an almost malevolent interest, as if taking in all of the boy's physical details and wondering how to go about tearing it off one by one. Giotto was glad that Tsuna's face was buried in his neck; it shielded his face from view, and ensured a measure of safety. The Primo gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his composure. "How old is he?"

"He's six years old." He stopped himself from hugging the child to his chest when he saw the violet-red eyes gleam brighter, his already panicking intuition now shrieking to take Tsuna away from the man as far away as possible. But he held his ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"He's quite small for his age, isn't he?" Carmine mused thoughtfully, his eyes shifting once again to the blond leader. "Then again… children are quite fragile themselves… vulnerable… defenseless… quite susceptible to injury and harm…"

Giotto froze, his sapphire colored eyes slowly hardening into a furious stone as he quickly read between the lines, feeling the rage rise inside him quickly. His hold on Tsuna, if possible, became even tighter, almost digging his fingers in the small shoulder, willing himself not to go on Dying Will Mode for the sake of the people around him.

"And what," He asked in a voice that sounded calmer than what he actually felt, "is that supposed to mean, Lord Neve?"

Carmine Neve smiled, a dangerous lilt of his lips that filled the Sky leader with a sense of foreboding. A passing servant came by with a seafood platter, and the Neve don carelessly picked a medium-sized clam, studying it in all angles almost curiously, flickering his eyes up to meet with dark blue every so once in a while.

"Clams have always been my favorite." Carmine commented casually, abruptly changing the subject, though Giotto didn't know if this was deliberate or not. "I'm simply fascinated with the way they are, with a hard, strong shell to protect its much more delicate insides. But it is quite strange, really…" Instead of prying the shell open by splitting the two halves open, he pressed down hard on the top, causing it to crack.

"For all of its supposed sturdiness, it's quite easy to break…" The shell finally shattered under the pressure, fragments of shellfish scattering on his open palm. "And it's just a matter…" He prodded around, pushing the ceramic bits and pieces away from the edible parts of the animal.

His fingers pinched around the cream-colored clam meat, pulling it out of the shell wreckage.

"Of getting…"

Slowly he brought it to his lips, all the while not taking his eyes off the other man.

"The soft meat inside… "

Gently he bit on it, his teeth tearing through the flesh, tongue darting out to catch the remains, chewing slowly, savoring the deep, rich flavor of shellfish, shifting his gaze to the young boy sleeping innocently on the blond man's arms.

"… Just waiting to be devoured."

He finished off his short meal, lips taking form of a small smile as he sucked delicately on his smeared fingers, all done in front of Giotto Vonogla's widened eyes.

"And, of course, discard the now useless clams who failed in protecting its insides." The shell was instantly crushed under thin, pale fingers as if made from paper, the sickening crunch of ceramic echoing in the blond man's ears, numbly watching as the hand was opened once more and only the remains of a once whole shellfish could be seen.

Carmine smiled.

"Delicious. My compliments to your chefs, Lord Vongola."

Giotto couldn't think anymore. Almost immediately, white, red-hot rage filled his senses, drowning everything around but Carmine Neve, his eyes slowly taking on the shade of bright gold as he struggled to control himself. A deep growl rumbled in his throat, escaping though his lips as he held Tsuna protectively, reminiscent of a lion baring its fangs at its enemy as he bristled in barely disguised fury. He could feel his hands getting warmer, Sky flames threatening to burst out and attack the man who just dared threaten his Famiglia, not caring if it meant that he was declaring war on every single mafia family present in the ballroom. His Famiglia was the most important thing to him, his precious treasures, especially his little Tsuna, who he had sworn to protect with his very life the moment he saw him.

In the safety of his family, there were no compromises. As much as he hated violence and murder, if he had to kill everyone in this room just for his family and Family to stay safe, then so be it.

And Carmine Neve would be the first.

Cozart was looking at the two men engaged in a stare off, feeling wary but concerned at the same time, especially for his friend. He rarely saw Giotto upset. In fact, this was the first time he had seen the Vongola leader so livid, posture tense, his eyes slowly turning several shades lighter, flickering from blue to orange as the blond man resisted the urge to ignite his Flames and consequently scare everyone in the room. The air around them was thick with tension, one that could snap in any moment with the right trigger, and Cozart didn't know how to stop it, still in the dark on what was happening. What's going on with the Vongola and the Neve Famiglia?

A soft whimper broke the rising tension, and Giotto snapped out of his reckless rage when it reached his ears, quickly looking down and saw Tsuna's face scrunched in great discomfort, trying to squirm away from the heated hands, which were hot enough to blister skin. He was still unconscious, instinctively trying to get away from harm, and the Vongola Primo quickly cooled down the rising flames, murmuring a soft lullaby to ease the little boy into a deeper and more comfortable sleep, giving a small exhale of relief when his son finally stopped moving and returned to his peaceful dreams, mumbling incoherently.

The Neve don was looking on with amusement. "What a touching father and son moment."

Giotto quickly snapped his head up, eyes narrowing at the carmine-colored orbs. "Your message is well received, Carmine Neve." He said quietly, quickly regaining his composure.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring you down."

"Will you?" Reddish purple orbs widened in interest, taking on the image of innocence as he gave a cheerful smile which didn't follow with the words he said next.

"Then please do all you can to stop me, _Giotto Vongola_." With one last wave and a bow, the Neve heir disappeared in the throng of people, and it was only when he was completely gone did the Shimon head turn to the blond man, incredulous, curious, and worried all at the same time.

"Giotto, what's going on?" The redhead demanded in an undertone, still conscious of the people around them. "Are we fighting the Neve Famiglia now? For what reason?"

"_Vongola's_ going to fight them." Giotto corrected him, feeling a migraine come on, all of the tension leaving his body at once, leaving him more exhausted than the whole party combined. He shifted Tsuna in his arms, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "This is our Famiglia's fight. I can't have you participating in a fight that doesn't concern you and your Famiglia. I can't have more people getting hurt."

"What are you talking about! We're allies, Giotto! Of course I would help you!" Cozart exclaimed, wanting to argue. The Vongola and Shimon would always be comrades-in-arms, brothers in pride and blood, no matter what the situation. "What happened?"

The blond man was about to answer when G suddenly entered his line of sight, startled with the appearance of his Storm Guardian.

"What did he say, Giotto?" Were the first words out of the gunman's mouth. Hayato, the Vongola leader saw, wasn't with him, and raised an eyebrow in slight question. "Where's Hayato?"

"With Asari and his brat. And don't change the subject, dammit." G's lips were formed into a deep scowl, glowering at the white-dressed man, who was now talking with another mafia don and his wife. "What did that bastard say to you?" He repeated, clearly showing that he wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer.

"It's… nothing, G." But, even then, Giotto shook his head, deciding to leave the answers for later. He felt tired, both physically and mentally, and he needed to tuck Tsuna into bed soon. "He just greeted and introduced himself, that's all." _And threatened to destroy our Famiglia and take everything we hold dear… _but it was something that needed to be said behind closed doors. The conversation with Carmine Neve had shaken him, unable to believe that the man had managed to get a rise out of him with a few chosen words and gestures. But what had surprised him the most was _how much_ he was affected by it, his intuition and instincts all telling him one thing.

The Neve Famiglia was dangerous. Very much more than what they had originally thought.

"It's fine, G. Nothing happened." The blond assured his right hand man, who didn't look entirely convinced, interrupting when the Shimon leader opened his mouth to reply heatedly that, no, it _definitely_ wasn't fine at all. "Cozart, I'll explain everything later on. You could even ask G about it if you want to, but I have to take Tsuna to his bed now. G, cover for me for a while. I'll be back in fifteen minutes or so." And without waiting for a response from either men, Giotto spun on his heel and left the room as quickly and as quietly as he could, excusing himself before finally going through the double doors once more, the silent darkness in the hallways greeting him as he almost collapsed against the wall, trying to regain his strength.

He took slow, deep breaths, struggling to keep himself upright, taking care to protect the bundle in his arms. He looked down, brushing away the loose strands of chocolate colored hair that brushed against his son's smooth cheek, before pressing his fingers against it, finding comfort and solace in the warmth he felt. Tsuna was still fast asleep, unaware of the events that transpired, and Giotto hoped that it would stay that way forever.

_I'll protect you, Tsuna. I'll protect you with everything I have, even my life._

-KHR-

Daemon Spade, for a lack of a better term and to quote his rather loud-mouthed nephew, was extremely bored. Like Alaude, he despised these kinds of formal events, but unlike him, he never openly showed his displeasure by skipping the party in the middle of it, like what the skylark father and son pair did hours ago. Sipping his glass of wine, he surveyed his own children from the rim of his wineglass, carefully taking in the surroundings lest a threatening presence made itself known.

His Chrome, his beloved little angel, was for once talking, albeit shyly, with the other children, her long, lavender dress fluttering around her petite form as she showed her illusions to a fascinated group of young boys, of whom he warned Mukuro about. And, just as he instructed, Mukuro was by her side at once, very calmly and politely excusing her to take her to 'safer waters', that was, to the adults who was enchanted by Mukuro's gentlemanly manners and mature conduct. He had to hand it to his boy, the Mist Guardian mused wistfully as he now clearly saw the way Mukuro wrapped them all around his little finger. The tall boy of eight was quite the hustler, frequently getting his way by means of small talk and manipulative maneuvers, charisma and charm oozing out of him in waves. Daemon Spade himself couldn't have done it better.

Turning away for a moment, he spied long, flaxen-colored hair a few feet away from him, its owner standing alone, looking lonely amidst the swirling gowns talking and chatting animatedly. Allowing a smaller, but genuine smile grace his features, he set his wineglass down and approached the lady, making sure that his children could still see him before smoothly appearing in front of her and taking her hand, chuckling at the surprised gasp she gave.

Slowly he raised the hand to his lips, pressing lightly against the long, delicate fingers, his touch lingering just for a short moment before pulling away. He never took his eyes off her angelic face, her deep forest-green eyes even as he straightened out, their hands still touching. "Why is a lady such as you alone in a place like this?" He asked with a light, teasing tone, smiling at the pink flush that suddenly appeared on her skin. But she smiled at him, different from the others she gave, special and reserved just for him, and him alone. "There must be something wrong with the eyes of the men here if they were to leave someone as beautiful as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lord Spade." She answered him matter-of-factly, her hand squeezing his warmly, the two of them oblivious to the world except for each other.

"It's not flattery if it's telling the truth." His normally ice colored eyes turned soft, caressing every inch of her face.

"… Elena."

The blush darkened into a deep scarlet, but she was still smiling, nevertheless, looking at her lover who chose to wear his complete military uniform to the party tonight, looking more handsome than ever. "… Daemon." Sharing one more meaningful look with each other, the Mist Guardian proceeded to tuck her hand into his arm and place his own above it, taking her away to meet his children.

While Elena might have a kind and caring heart, even he didn't know how she would react if she would see his children face to face. He had admitted his 'secret' to her after a few months of finding the children, and it hurt him to see her so distraught about it at first, which was perfectly understandable. He was fortunate that she had loved him enough to accept it freely; any other woman would have been shocked and hurt to find out that their lover already had children prior to their current relationship and was keeping it from her. It helped though that he had told her later on that it was only an adoption and not a biological siring, though he wasn't sure if she would believe him when she would see the children's faces.

They emerged from the crowd to approach the children, whose eyes slowly widened when they took in the sight of a beautiful woman by their father's side.

"Father, who is she?" Mukuro asked curiously, holding his sister's hand as they stood before their adoptive parent, blinking at the woman, who looked surprised. Elena could not believe it. Because Daemon had told her that his children were adopted, she had expected them to have a different face, but what she was seeing was a near perfect replica of her lover when he was at that age, save for the pineapple-shaped hairstyle. She looked at him with uncertainty. Was it possible that he was lying to her? No, her mind decided quickly. She trusted him, and she knew him well enough that he would never hide anything important from her. But it was certainly startling to see a boy who so looked like the Vongola Mist Guardian without being related to him at all.

"Mukuro, Chrome, there is someone I would like you to meet." Daemon patted both children on the head, coaxing them to come closer. He had seen the myriad of expressions on her face, which only worsened his feelings of unease. But hoping for the best, he removed himself from her side to coax his little girl out, who took to hiding behind her older brother, her phobia once again manifesting itself as she looked up the blond woman timidly.

"Come my dear, don't be frightened." Daemon soothed his daughter, slowly taking her hand and pulling her out of Mukuro's shadow. "She will not hurt you." He assured the young girl, who still looked unsure, but nodding when her twin held her other hand, also telling her without words that he was also there to protect her.

"Daemon, what's wrong with her?" Elena asked, concerned. She had never seen a little girl look so frightened before, and it made her heart ache, sensing that there was more to these children than what she saw. "Why is she so afraid of me?"

"That's…" The Mist Guardian couldn't tell her the truth about his children, not here with so many people listening in intently. He was surprised, though, when Chrome broke away from him and walked towards Elena, taking Mukuro with her, before standing in front of the older woman.

"You're very beautiful." Chrome shyly started to speak, gathering her courage to speak out loud, feeling her brother's hand in her own give her strength. She gave a small, shaky smile, somehow knowing that the woman was kind. Her face showed it. "My name is Chrome, and this is my big brother, Mukuro."

Slowly the blond woman bent down to her level and smiled, warm and almost motherly, quickly making both children at ease. "And I am Elena." She took a glance at her lover, and had to hide her smile at his incredulous face. "You're also very pretty, Chrome. In fact, you're much prettier than I am." She reached out tucked a stray strand of violet hair behind the smaller girl's ear, offering a kind look and a sincere nod.

The little girl flushed at the compliment, looking down bashfully. Except for her family, nobody has ever called her pretty before. Ken always called her ugly, and Chikusa didn't even say anything. Beside her Mukuro was looking at Elena with a thoughtful look, though still guarded. However, she complimented Chrome, and whoever was nice to his little sister was in his good books, unless proven otherwise.

He still had his reservations, but he would allow the woman to get close to them both. She was his father's friend, after all. He had to admit though, that she was very beautiful, like his sister had said, and subsequently produced a rose out of nowhere to give to the older woman.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." He smiled innocently, making his father glower at him as he received a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

This was going to be so much fun.

-KHR-

A black, horse-drawn carriage stopped at the entrance of a quiet, stately mansion, the iron-wrought gates opening with a silent creak, letting the coach pass through its defenses, stopping at the large, mahogany double doors at the front. The horses reared back and neighed when they were halted, buckled feet clapping against the sandy ground, as the coachman calmed down his charges. The footman immediately opened the door and a leather-clad foot descended on the footplate, a lean body exiting the carriage as the young man gave his thanks to his driver and footman before moving to enter the large house.

It was past midnight, and yet the house still had some living souls, evidenced by the servant opening the entrance door for him before he even had the chance to grab the handle. Pleasantly surprised, he didn't have the chance to ask why they were still awake, as a woman started to descend on the staircase, with luscious auburn hair that fell down in large waves, framing her sultry, voluptuous figure, plump lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Welcome back," she cooed softly once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, immediately linking her arms around his neck and giving his cheek a peck. "How was your trip, sweetheart?"

"… Interesting enough." He kissed the corner of her lips in return, his hands wounding around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Were you lonely without me?" He murmured in her ear, making her giggle at the ticklish sensation.

"Oh, you don't know how much." The woman pouted, making the gesture undeniably sexy as she did it. "The house was simply unbearable without you here. Everybody was mean to me, and they won't let me catch a break." She sighed melodramatically, making the man chuckle.

"Please you two, get a room already." A voice grumbled out, and both turned their heads to the sight of a younger looking man appearing by the side door, yawning and disheveled, a hand scratching at his spiky, silver hair, teal eyes narrowing slightly at the two. "For god's sake, it's past midnight already. Don't make me throw up my dinner four hours ago."

"Hah, you're just jealous because I got to Carmine first and you didn't." The woman teased back, sticking her tongue out childishly, tightening her hold over the Neve don while watching the silveret splutter and blush at the implications. She smirked, rubbing her cheek against the soft, white silk, her jade colored eyes not leaving sea green ones. "Speaking of which, isn't it your bedtime already, Lanzo?"

"S-Shut up! I'm not a kid!" The sixteen year old seethed, cheeks still a dark scarlet as he scowled at the older woman. "I can sleep anytime I want, old hag!"

She wasn't put off in the least by the insult, opting to slide away from her initial captive, who was trying hard not to laugh, and sauntered over to the younger, who immediately took a step back as he saw her approach.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked seductively, internally gleeful of the visible gulp the teen gave. "Well, then, why don't you show this woman how it's done?" She captured his face in her hands, staring intently, watching the darkened pupils slowly dilate as she leaned closer, murmuring sweetly to the gaping lips. "Be gentle with me, okay?" Their lips almost brushed, giggling when the teen finally snapped out of it and tried to escape.

"Serafina, please stop teasing Lanzo." Carmine stepped in good-naturedly when he saw the boy hyperventilating, close to passing out, eyes rolling at the back of his head as the brunette woman held him to her chest, arms flailing as his face was crushed in between two soft mounds of flesh. "He's going to spontaneously combust, and I need all of you alive."

She pouted. "Aww, but Carmi…" When the Neve son shook his head humorously again she sighed dramatically and let the teen go, who first gulped in large amounts of air before streaking away, face and neck still red as he disappeared from view, presumably to go back to sleep, but not before giving a grateful glace to the older man.

"He's so fun to tease." Serafina laughed after Lanzo, tucking her hair back. "He's so innocent I just can't help it." Her blue-colored nightgown shimmered in the light, which was starting to dim on Carmine's orders.

"Not all of us have your… expertise, Serafina." Carmine chuckled back, glancing around the main hall. "How are the rest?"

"Well, Tino and Abramo are already asleep, you already saw Lanzo, and god-know only knows where Raven is." The auburn-haired lady grumbled at the mention of her other colleagues. "I don't know where Ricci is either."

"Why don't you get your beauty rest, Serafina." Carmine finally saw what he was looking for and turned back to her, reaching for her hand and guiding her back to the staircase. "I think I'll stay out here a little while longer." He smiled.

"Carmi, you're not going to bed yet?" She fretted worriedly, but finally conceded with a final kiss to his cheek and a promise that he would come to bed later. After watching her come up the stairs and disappear, the Neve don once again turned back to the empty entrance hall, moonlight filtering through the arched windows, bathing the room in a dim, silvery glow. Carelessly he walked through the semi-darkness, alone, stopping just before a glass panel and pressing his hand against it, looking at the dense trees just beyond the transparent glass.

"How long are you going to stay quiet?" He asked in a light voice to no one in particular, seemingly talking to himself, and yet he perfectly knew that there was another person with him, though he was completely alone just moments ago. And, as if coming out of the darkness itself, another figure emerged, directly across from him, leaning against the cream-colored wall, head bowed, arms crossed against a lean, muscled chest. Darkened golden eyes peeked out of strawberry blond bangs, almost feral looking, as he observed the raven from his spot. "If you want to scold me, then now is the time to do so."

"You went out without us again. Haven't I told you that it was dangerous?" His low-octave voice, rich, deep and almost sensual, answered back, leaving his spot to move towards the other man, his steps slow and almost purposeful as if he was letting the black-haired man know that he was walking closer to him. He stopped, directly behind the smaller male, who neither turned nor made any indication that he acknowledged the other man's presence. "Especially if you went to the Vongola's side without any protection."

"Ah, you worry too much." Carmine chuckled, the soft sound reverberating through the room. "I just went to make a little visit, that's all." Their gazes, carmine and gold, met in the reflection of the transparent glass. The Neve Secondo slowly curled his hand into a fist, a finger running down to trace the reflection of a tanned cheek. Unnaturally bright eyes flickered at the taller man's handsome features, pale, pink lips quirking pleasantly at the sight of the stern expression seen on the angular face. "You should've come with me, Neroli." He said wistfully. "The Vongola is certainly interesting."

They were silent, with the other man not dignifying the given statement with a response. Minutes passed by slowly, but merely felt like seconds, as Neroli Ricci finally stopped their small talk, knowing that they would have to speak of more private matters now.

"Are they strong?"

"… Not particularly." The peculiar-eyed man now sounded amused. "I'm afraid that I hadn't made a good first impression. After my little _greeting_, Giotto Vongola almost attacked me." He could feel the man tensing behind him, but he continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "It's too bad that his… _son_ managed to stop him in time." He sighed again, this time with a tinge of regret, seeing the sudden frown that appeared on the other man's face. "It would make destroying them a lot easier if that happened."

Neroli was once again silent. Knowing the man well, there were times that even he couldn't comprehend what the other was thinking, and this was one of those moments.

"What are you planning, Carmine?"

Carmine now turned around and faced the orange-haired man, his lips quirking up almost as if he was just asked on the status of the weather. His purplish-red eyes glazed over as a wave of power suddenly surged, immediately making the other man breathless, the killing intent undeniable despite the relaxed form the leader gave.

"I'll use their dead and decaying bodies as the stepping stone for our Famiglia's future glory." He answered easily, a genuine sweetness to his tone. He stared up at his best friend, who, despite the casual declaration of morbidity, didn't look surprised at all. "You'll be accompanying me, of course?" Carmine asked promptly, reaching up to touch the scar that spoiled what would have been a too handsome face, a finger tracing a deep indent running from the top of an eyebrow to the middle of a cheek.

But, even so, he would follow the man anywhere, to the ends of the earth, even to hell if they so happened to end up there. Neroli closed his eyes, accepting the words with no complaint, as he submitted to the Neve heir's will.

"… Yes."

_If it's your wish, then the Vongola will be crushed._

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>IMNight<strong>, who graciously wanted to translate this story into French! Thank you! I'm looking forward to it! :)

And, as always, read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading!


	10. Intent

Hello everyone! :) EngelMegane here for another chapter! Once again I was too late in updating, and I apologize for that! I'm so sorry! Midterms are coming up soon, and I was hit with another horrible horror's block for a few days. Thankfully it was rectified when I was listening to Fran's "Special Illusion" (I swear that he really is a magician). I was supposed to do my Bilingualism paper today, but I was so inspired that i keep putting it off just to finish this story. Fanfiction can be such bad influences... sometimes. :)

Also, I just wanted to tell you guys that this story currently has **344 reviews**, **260 favs**, **246 alerts**, and **25 thousand hits**! My gosh guys, I really don't know what to say. Thank you very much!

Words about this chapter...well, the only thing I could say is this is where, pardon my french, shit starts to get down. :) An introduction to the other members of the Neve, and some hints to your questions about Tsuna and his abilities. :) I'm also trying to follow the canon timeline, so forgive me if there are inconsistencies, but I've tried my best to make it as close as possible.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>The party finished successfully enough, but Giotto had enough on his mind to worry about what the other mafia families thought. He was sitting on his desk early the next day, unable to sleep, mind clouded over with his errant thoughts. He never bothered changing into more comfortable clothes, leaving his shirt and pants on, the sleeves rolled back to his elbows as he nursed a very much needed cup of coffee, trying to think about his options.<p>

He had been considering dispersing the Vongola's military forces the moment they became the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the South so they wouldn't be able to abuse their power, but now the existence of the Neve Famiglia threatened the safety of his Famiglia. Ever since they found the children his priorities had changed considerably, and protecting them was first and foremost on the list. But wouldn't that mean that he was using his Famiglia for self-interest? It would be hypocritical if he were to keep his massive power just for the well-being of his and his Guardian's kids, and it would clash with his belief of fairness and equality, as he would be doing the very thing he didn't want his Guardians and himself to do.

If he were to lower their guard right now, the Neve would choose that moment to attack, and the children would definitely be involved in the crossfire. He raked his hand through his unkempt blond hair, trying to reach a compromise between his own morals and paternal feelings. Was it wrong to ensure his family's security? Or was he just being selfish? He suddenly remembered, with a small, wry smile, Cozart's reaction after he unceremoniously escaped the ballroom with Tsuna in tow: the redhead immediately demanded in the situation and to be kept posted on the details, and had to be shoved in the carriage to take him back to his own headquarters. While he knew that he would always have the Shimon Famiglia's support, this was a problem that the Vongola must rectify themselves. Giotto was unwilling to bring more people into danger, he had brought enough damage by bringing in the kids as it was.

He sighed and drained the rest of his coffee, standing up and feeling exhausted, though not sleepy. He had to ask his Guardians on their opinion about the matter, but he knew that his Guardians would most probably be for the keeping of their forces, not because of power, but for their children. While he too wanted to protect his little boy the best he could, it nagged constantly at his conscience, and while he won't regret it, it would never probably let him rest.

… What should he do?

So immersed he was in his thoughts that he didn't hear his office door open, and jumped a few feet when a voice startled him out of his thinking.

"You're going to get sick that way, Boss." Knuckle came in with a tray in hand, freshened up and quite ready to face the new day 'to the limit!'. His brown eyes stared worriedly at his friend, placing the breakfast tray on the desk. "You should rest. You look extremely exhausted. Have you been up all night?"

"Ah, Knuckle." Giotto quickly rubbed his eyes and looked down at the food, steam still rising from the plate of Linguine con le Vongole*, his favorite dish. He looked at the priest, grateful but at the same time startled that it was already that late in the morning. "You didn't have to, you know."

The Sun Guardian merely smiled. "And let you go down looking like that?" He chuckled at the sudden cringe that appeared on the blond man's face. Giotto had no doubt that if he went down in his current, disheveled state, his self-appointed right-hand man would be on his back in an instant, dragging him back to bed and threatening to knock him out (and already had at one time) if ever he would voice out his protests, and he didn't want the trouble of a throbbing and aching head to worry about afterward.

"Yeah, thanks." But even with the appetizing spread in front of him, the Vongola leader can't find it himself to eat, his appetite diminished by the current problem he was facing, too absorbed in what he was doing to even take a bite, something that the young priest noticed at once.

"You should eat, Giotto." Knuckle said firmly, moving closer and placing a hand on the other's shoulder, frowning. "You're doing it again."

It has always been a bad habit of Giotto's to forget about himself just to solve any problem the Famiglia was currently facing, forgoing sleep and food and devoting himself to thinking a solution for days at hand. There was one time he didn't eat for three days straight and had to be rescued when they were suddenly ambushed by the rival Famiglia he was concerned about, simply crumbling under from extreme exhaustion. The Primo had never come close to death until that very moment, and it was the first time anyone of them felt genuine fear at the thought of losing their leader. After the incident was over and done with, G had screamed himself hoarse at the blond, with them listening in behind the double doors, telling how irresponsible and dangerous it was, and how worried they were when they thought that he had keeled over and died during that attack (Alaude had snorted unbelievably at that, but the rest of them merely ignored it in favor of paying attention to the lecture being given). It was only when the Storm Guardian finally stopped did Giotto speak up, apologizing quietly to his best friend, and promising not to do it again.

But it seemed that habits really did die hard.

"W-What?" The blond man was once again shaken out of his thoughts, and realizing what he was (or wasn't) doing, he winced and dragged himself to his chair, knowing that he was doing it again. "Sorry, it's just that I–"

"Those things could wait." Knuckle stood and watched as the other man forced himself to swallow, making sure that the plates he brought in would be close to spotless before speaking up again. "You're not taking care of yourself again."

"I just don't know that to do, Knuckle." Giotto confessed, resisting the urge to put his arms over his head and wallow over the current situation. He was completely at a loss, and honestly didn't know how to deal with it. At times he was really envious of the other man, who had thrown away his skills in to be the pious follower of God, though now he used those skills in protecting the innocent and the abused. Though at times passionate and energetic to the point of being irritating at times, the priest had a good heart, one that always listened to their problems, being their family priest and confessor. "I want to protect everyone, but I also don't want to betray my morals and beliefs. What should I do?"

The raven haired man was silent. Though not as perspective as the others, he knew of the internal struggle his friend and leader had, always trying his best for others, to the point of forsaking his own safety and well-being. "Just do what you think is right, Giotto. You have never failed us before." He finally spoke out with a kind voice, placing a hand on the white-clothed shoulder and squeezing lightly. "We trust you, and we will always follow what you believe in."

The man, somehow, always knew what to say at the right times, the Sun that shines down on their Famiglia, never faltering, always enduring. Giotto looked up and smiled at the nodding face, feeling as if a large burden had been taken off his shoulders. Perhaps, in some way, it had.

"Thank you, Knuckle."

"Now then, get out of this room, Boss, and train to the limit!" Giotto had to stop the unmanly squeak that rose in his throat as he was unceremoniously pushed from the chair and dragged outside the door, the priest showing his unmatched physical strength, honed to perfection with years of boxing training. "Ryohei and I have a sparring match today! Oh yeah, we could include Tsuna so both of you could spar with us, to the limit!" The Sun Guardian nodded to himself, thinking that it was a very good idea. "Yup, that's a good idea! So, let's go!"

"K-Knuckle, w-wait!" The Vongola Primo can't help but get sucked into the other man's pace, stumbling a little as his wrist was held in a tight grip. "Don't bring Tsuna into this!"

But, then again, he couldn't help the time that appeared on his face, knowing it was his Guardian's own way of cheering him up and distracting him from the more pressing matters at hand. However, he can't help but wince as well, knowing that he won't get out of the sparring session unscratched.

He just hoped that the man wouldn't bring his son into it. God knows how much injures Tsuna had just by tripping on his own two feet; forcing him to participate in a sparring match would be disastrous. G called the brunet boy clumsy, but he preferred the term 'coordinately challenged'. But all thoughts about the boy disappeared as they turned the corner, the blond's face flushed with all the looks being given to them, but ultimately dismissed as something normal in the Vongola household.

-KHR-

"Wah!" Tsuna, for the innumerous time, sneezed and fell flat on his face, a foot caught on the carpet. Hayato, who was with him, was beside him in a flash, helping the smaller boy up, voice chattering worriedly.

"Tenth! Are you all right! Are you hurt!" Pale green eyes glared at the offending object, as if trying to set it on fire with his looks alone. "Stupid carpet, tripping the Tenth…" He muttered, stopping his murder-by-glare at the inanimate furniture before turning back to the brunet. "Tenth, don't worry, I'll avenge you! I'll burn that carpet into a million pieces!" He made to remove a stick of dynamite from his person, intent on doing just that, alarming Tsuna and quickly shaking his head, hand flailing as he tried to stop the silveret.

"I-It's okay, Hayato! I'm fine! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna rubbed his aching nose, the only major injury for the moment, eyes slightly watering as he sniffled. "It's my fault anyway…"

"D-Don't say that, Tenth! It's not your fault!" The glare towards the carpet was returned with an unholy vengeance. "Anyway, are you hurt?"

"N-Not really…" The little nose wiggled and Tsuna sneezed again, feeling something odd pass by him, but instantly going away as fast as it came.

Hayato hovered closer to the small brunet, feeling worried. The Tenth had sneezed twice, and that wasn't a good thing, right? "Are you sick? Do you have a cold?" Should he call Uncle Giotto? Or his old man probably? The Tenth might be coming down with something, and he would fail as the Tenth's closest friend if he couldn't take care of it!

"This is nothing… my nose just feels funny, that's all." Tsuna offered a small smile, awkwardly chuckling a bit when the other didn't look too convinced.

"Hey! You two~!" The two children looked up and forward, seeing a familiar black hair and friendly smile coming towards them. Takeshi came into view, wearing his blue training hakama, a bamboo sword slung across his shoulders and under his arms as he cheerfully greeted the two of them, making Hayato scowl.

"Don't be so loud, sword idiot!" The silver-haired child griped as a way of a greeting, his bad mood worsening when the tall junior swordsman merely blinked confusedly at him before smiling his usual megawatt smile at the two of them. "You're bothering the Tenth!"

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Your nose is red." It's not that Takeshi meant to _ignore_ Hayato, it's just that he found the sight of Tsuna's red nose funny and confusing at the same time. "What happened?"

"Don't ignore me, you idiot!" Dynamites were ready to fly, same with the silver-haired child's rage, only fueled more when the raven haired-boy looked at the sticks curiously and laughed.

"Wow, you got the fireworks again! Uncle G's going to be angry if he sees that!"

Tsuna quickly held Hayato back, who was about to light one of the sticks, intending to blow up the other boy in one single move. "Fireworks… you say… I'll blow you up, and let's see if you call them fireworks again!"

"No! Hayato, please don't!" The brown-haired boy pleaded. Tsuna tugged relentlessly on Hayato's sleeve, trying to stop the other from placing body harm on their 'sibling', and such occurrences were normal in the Vongola household, and the people around simply diverted themselves somewhere safe in case their young master Hayato managed to blow up another wall (which happened last time).

Thankfully Hayato listened and put the dynamites down, but not before growling out another warning to the raven-haired boy, who smiled cheekily and nodded, knowing that the other wouldn't go through with it, as he always did.

Tsuna smiled, sighing in relief that he managed to stop another wall from crumbling. He made to talk to the two again when a sharp, foreboding feeling suddenly filled him, making him step back, gasping out loud. The sound reached the two children's ears, who stopped and immediately went beside the brunet.

"Tenth, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Tsuna, are you sick?"

"N-No… I feel fine, but…" Tsuna slowly clutched his head, wincing at the pressure that was suddenly present. "I feel like… something's going to happen…"

"Something?" Hayato and Takeshi exchanged looks, taking the words to heart, wondering what that meant. "Tsuna, what do you mean?" Takeshi asked, still a bit puzzled on what was happening.

"I-I don't know…" The brunet clutched at his chest, worry slowly settling in, as the feeling finally disappeared, but it was more than enough to leave him restless.

_But... it's feels bad… something bad is going to happen soon… _

-KHR-

Carmine Neve descended the stairs to the dining room, humming quietly to himself as the servants opened the doors for him, revealing the long table in the middle of the room, the fireplace behind the middle chair bare and sunlight streaming through the undrawn windows. He was the last one in, and smiled as he saw his Guardians settled around the table in their respective places, some eating, and some looking up when the doors gave way to their leader.

"Carmi!" Serafina was the first to greet the man sweetly, her knife and fork lying innocently on the table as she stopped eating and made to stand up. He immediately motioned for her to keep seated, going to his own place at the table, thanking the servant who pulled his chair for him.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted everyone in the room, and was replied with scattered cheers. Neroli was seated to his right, not bothering to look up as he drank from his glass quietly.

"Hey Carmine." Lanzo was wolfing down his food as fast as possible, wanting to get out of his seat ASAP, as he was seated beside Serafina, who kept glancing at him teasingly at the corner of her eye. "Sorry about not waiting, I was hungry."

"You're always hungry." A deep voice opposite him said disdainfully, watching with disgust the bits and pieces of food flying out from the plate. The bluish-black hair swayed slightly as he moved away, cut short to his neck and framing his dark blue eyes that almost bordered on a depthless black. He was fascinating in a cold, aloof way, with pale white skin and a lean body covered by loose clothing. His food was barely eaten, all the vegetables finished, the meat pushed aside as he took a sip of water. "Look, just like how a pig eats…"

"Hey!" The male teen swallowed first before replying back heatedly. "I don't usually eat like this, you know!" He spluttered as he started to choke, and immediately grabbed a glass of water, downing it in one go.

"Not usually, but always." An aged man was looking fondly at the two younger males, drumming his fingers amusedly at the top of his walking cane. Sitting tall and dignified, he looked younger than his true age, though it was clear that a few years had already passed him by. Wisps of white sprinkled his used to be fiery red hair, accentuating his lined face, which showed that he was quite the handsome man in his youth, green eyes blazing with a fire that showed his experience and wisdom. "Lanzo child, nobody's chasing you."

"But Sera's looking at me funny!" He stuttered back, causing the female beside him to laugh gaily, throwing her hair back. "I know she's planning something evil for me!"

"Is Lanzo scared of little old me?" She fluttered her eyelashes, causing the other to cringe and inch away more.

"Big brother is noisy, isn't he?" A child on the other side commentated matter-of-factly, holding a stuffed rabbit in his arms as he continued his monotonous tone. Sable-colored hair feathered his head, chocolate brown eyes blinking uninterestedly at his food, running a hand through the soft fake white fur of his pet stuffed toy, looking down and speaking to it as a normal person would converse with another. "That's why he almost died."

"Why you–!" The teen tried to reach for the boy, but a quick growl and a glare from the short-haired man quickly stopped him.

"Now now, no fighting on the dinner table." Carmine interrupted, starting to eat as well, watching his Famiglia with amusement in his features. "Everyone's just got back, and I want all of you to get along, at least for a while."

"Now that you mention it, Carmine, why have you summoned us?" The old man asked conversationally, resting his hands on his cane, looking at the Neve Secondo, who had the thoughtful look of consideration on his face.

"I assure you that I would not send for you unless it was necessary, Abramo." He replied back, tone respectful and assuring. "I don't like to tire you more than you should, being in your respectable age." He beamed when saw what his breakfast was: a glass of wine, a basket of Panini sandwiches, a bowl of assorted fruits, and Linguini ala Vongola for his main dish.

"Ah, my boy," Abramo chuckled, leaning forward from his seat and patting the younger man's arm. "Don't hesitate to call for my help if ever you need it." Carmine smiled back and covered the slightly wrinkled hand with his own, before pulling away and taking a bite, humming at the rubbery texture of the clam meat. His chefs did know his favorites, after all. "It's good."

"I had the chefs make your favorites today, since all of us are present today." Neroli said as an explanation, taking a full sweep at the faces at the table, both concerned and guarded at the same time. When word had reached him that all of them were summoned to the manor as fast as possible, his mind had immediately reacted, telling him that something was going to happen. The Neve don _never_ summoned all of them at once unless it was an emergency or a serious situation. For Carmine Neve to call for all of them was once in a blue moon, and he could barely remember a time that all of them were present in one room lately, the last happening when Carmine was instated as the second generation Famiglia head half a year ago.

What was happening?

"So? What now, Carmine?" The male beside the elder man finally snapped out the moment the Neve leader swallowed his last bite of food, taking care to enjoy and savor it as much as possible. "Why the hell are we all here?"

"Patience, Raven." Carmine soothed his Guardian, finally putting down his knife and fork, ready to talk business. "You know that I don't summon you unless it's for an important reason."

"What is it, then?" Neroli spoke out, finally catching the attention of everyone, who looked at their leader questioningly. Carmine's lips tilted up at the sight of his Guardians at the table, his elbows propped up, fingers steepled together as he regarded the rest with an affectionate look.

"It's time."

Everyone stiffened at his words, processing it carefully, as if not believing what they had heard. Carmine chuckled at their reactions, resting his chin on his joined fingers, tilting his head sideways as he waited his Guardians to respond.

Then Lanzo started to grin, pearly whites gleaming under between his lips as excitement shone in his teal-colored eyes.

"Seriously? This soon?"

"That's right." The older male nodded indulgently at the hyperventilating teen. "I know you've been waiting for this moment, Lanzo." He teased gently, laughing when the boy nodded back quickly.

"But Carmi, why so soon?" Serafina asked, pouting a bit. Not that she didn't like the idea of speeding things up a bit, but she had to dress up and beautify herself for the occasion, and Carmi's not giving her any time to do it. "I have to get ready, you know."

"I apologize, Serafina, but worry not, you still have some time." Carmine assured the beautiful lady, who giggled and said her thanks before daintily standing up, sitting on the arm of their leader's chair, her hands sifting through the long locks of jet-black hair. "I saw something of interest lately, and coincidentally, it was the very thing we need for this event to happen."

The young boy, who was listening in quietly, jumped off his seat and approached the older raven, tugging on his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Carmine, will I be able to play a lot?" The little child asked curiously, a hopeful tone edging in despite the flatness of his voice. Carmine chuckled and ruffled the slate-colored hair, also patting the stuffed bunny when the boy raised it up. "Of course, Tino. I think you'll have fun."

"Yay." The child smiled slightly before scampering back to his seat, Raven pulling the chair back and helping the boy to his seat.

"When?" was the only thing Neroli asked, and Carmine smiled wider, sweeter and more genuine, before giving out a reply.

"Tomorrow."

"You mean…?" Lanzo butted in, not able to keep out the excitement in his voice.

"Yes." Carmine leaned back on his seat, letting his female Guardian play with his hair as his eyes shimmered and gleamed, the sudden rise of energy around them spiking and fluctuating, spreading all throughout the large estate, alerting the men around at once of their leader's intentions.

"I think it's time that we give the Vongola a nice… _surprise_."

-KHR-

Alaude reviewed the paper in his hands once again as he lounged on his chair in his hotel room, trying to decode a letter he intercepted on its way to France. Placing it down amongst the other papers he had also acquired, he leaned forward, elbows on top of his knees as he pressed his fingers together on the ridge of his nose, mind furiously working out the myriad of words and letters littered on the surface. He had been tailing the communication line for a few days now, staying in a nondescript house near the border of Northern Italy and Switzerland, anticipating the almost weekly letters that came in from a Famiglia that he had been observing more closely than ever now that he had acquired the right information about them.

The parchment was once again from the same source, and while he prided himself upon the fact that he was the founder and leader of CEDEF, the Vongola's largest and most extensive network of information, he still hadn't quite grasped how to translate the letters yet, which was written in a language he knew was spoken in continental Europe, but not quite sure what _exactly_ the language was. For all he knew it might have been a code that the rival Famiglia had developed themselves, but if that was the case, he would've gotten a transcription for it at once.

Their leader was very smart; he had to admit grudgingly as he took another glance at the letters. Making your own code would have the weakness of it being exposed quickly, thus enabling quick translation, but using a language both vaguely familiar and unfamiliar would immediately confuse pursuers, and would have the danger of being misinterpreted, thus throwing them completely off track. For days he had tried to find similarities in the letters he had gotten: sentence structures, vocabulary, syntax and pragmatics, but none of them really matched up, from Italian to French to Spanish to Portuguese. It was starting to frustrate him and just an hour ago he released his frustrations on the large pine trees that completely surrounded the house, one now lying on the ground and pulverized into splinters and needles after he was done with it.

Ever since he had heard from Giotto that the Neve had been gracious enough to announce their presence during the party, the Cloud Guardian had wasted no time in preparing to leave at once to the stakeout in Aosta, North Italy where he was sure that another letter from the said Famiglia would come in. Normally Kyouya would always willingly accompany him to wherever he would go, but the younger skylark had told him bluntly that he would stay behind this time, the reason being that he and Mukuro were once again under one roof and it would the perfect opportunity to off the pineapple-haired boy without any restrictions and/or interruptions from his parental figure. Not the type to force anyone to come along with him, Alaude had agreed, but not before subtly threatening Giotto and the others that if one hair on his son's head was out of place when he came back, Cloud Guardian be damned, the Vongola would need to find its _Secondo Generazione_ after he's over with them.

"Alaude! Alaude!" Hearing the familiar chirp made him look up, seeing a fluff of yellow sitting on the windowsill, its wings ruffling as it tilted its head and gazed at the older version of its master. Alaude chose that moment to pause and rethink his thoughts, raising his hand invitingly to the canary, who whistled and flew straight to his hands.

"Alaude! Alaude!" It repeated, tweeting happily, and Alaude allowed a small smile to appear on his face, raising a finger to ruffle the small bird lightly on the head.

"Do you have something from Kyouya?" He asked, and the small animal tweeted once in affirmation, letting the man see the tiny scroll attached to one of its legs.

Letting Kyouya keep his pet was a good idea, he mused as he tied the paper off carefully, placing the bird on the table in front of him and letting the small animal clean and ruffle itself. Hibird (as his son so eloquently named it) was surprisingly useful as a pet, able to carry messages over great distances and serving as a communication device between him and his son whenever the two of them were apart. It also served as somewhat of a tracking device for them as well, the little animal was always able to find where they were every single time. The first time this happened, he was certain that he would be ambushed easily with such a blatant yellow-feathered puff ball always following after him, but the little critter was also surprisingly smart, since nobody was able to track his movements until now.

But he also had to commend his own child, who taught the bird everything it knew. The canary always stayed close to his son, either sitting on his shoulder or resting on top of his head, the puff of yellow easily seen within a ten-mile radius. At times it would sing out a song his son had taught it (something about a Namimori, if he could remember correctly…) but they were inseparable, except for the times that Hibird would travel for days to stay with him. Slowly but surely he too also grew fond of the bird, and now welcomed its presence anytime it would drop by. He stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a small tray of water and a handful of breadcrumbs, one he presented to the small canary who gave a tweet of gratitude before digging into its food, while the human unfurled the scroll and slowly read its contents.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the words in fast-written Italian. What was Giotto Vongola thinking? Dismantling their military strength at this crucial point against a strong rival Famiglia was dangerous, disastrous, even. For what reason? Didn't he see that he was potentially endangering the Vongola with that risky move? Since when had Giotto Vongola been thinking about this? It was a stupid move, one that had Alaude wanting to go back and smack some sense into an obviously air filled head, irritation eating at him at the news. Pausing a while to cool down his annoyance, he continued reading down, his impulse to return back to Vongola Mansion growing larger by the second. As usual, Giotto acted in accordance to his feelings, and the worst part was he couldn't fault the other man because he understood where the blond man was coming from. Wielding so much power was temptation, and he understood the need to control the urge for the quest of more power, but must he do it _now_, in the midst of a brewing war with another Famiglia?

Frowning, he laid the parchment down, exhaling a long-suffering breath. He _did not_ need the stress right now, especially since he was nowhere near close to cracking the messages the Neve Famiglia had sent. Hibird tilted its head sideways at its human master, chirping questioningly, and Alaude absentmindedly ruffled its head, before returning back to the letters scattered on the table.

There must be something he was missing. The thought was already there, but just can't _grasp_ it completely yet. The language used was familiar to him, but as much as he tried to translate it, it would always come out wrong, the thought incomprehensible in one way or another. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind, brows wrinkling in deep thought.

He was interrupted, however, when a series of alarmed tweets and chirps reached his ears; Hibird had accidentally scattered the crumbs on the letters and was looking at its human master with something akin to fear and worry, as if afraid that it was going to be turned into a fried dish. Alaude stared… and stopped the fond quirk of his lips just in time, merely patting the small animal on the head, feeling slight exasperation, but not anger. And, just as he brushed away the stray bits of food away from his work, he stopped, and something immediately clicked into place.

Of course. The Cloud Guardian's stare went from the papers below to the animal standing beside it, which merely blinked its black eyes at its master. How could he have missed that? Since the letter was going to France, he had assumed quickly that the language used was a _Romantic_ one. But, as he thought about it now, the letters were actually sent near the Swiss border, and the language used there, while still called French, was slightly different from what they used. That, and the fact that Switzerland used _three languages_ at once.

The letters were actually written in Swiss German.

Armed with this new development, he immediately set to work, the yellow canary merely looking at on at the blond human who tried to translate it the best he could, not really used to speaking Germanic languages. Letters were leafed through, quills feverishly scratching a fresh sheet of parchment every once in a while, ink staining and blotting while letters and words were scratched or crossed out… Alaude sat back as the last sentence was finished with a flourish, panting slightly from the effort, the quill put down now that he had a rough translation of the letters before him.

His eyes widened when he saw what they contained.

Without another word he grabbed his coat and exited the house, Hibird trailing after him like a shadow as he reared his readied his horse and sped off, reins snapping as he raced across the countryside, trying to go as fast and as quick as humanly possible.

**Once the Vongola retracts their forces, we attack.**

He was working against time. He had to go back, _now_, before something happened. Hooves clattered on the ground as it pounded harshly on the hard ground, the animal snorting and whining as Alaude spurned it faster, further, greens and browns blurring as they dashed southwards, the people moving out of the way when a black and violet blur went past them.

**Kill anyone who gets in the way. **

Hibird followed silently, gliding as fast as its master, who gritted his teeth, knuckles turning white as he grasped the reins tightly, bowing low over his horse to produce less drag as they ran past the scenery, their very lives depending on it.

**However, bring the Vongola children alive.**

The sudden crack of a gunshot made him stop, however, and pulled back just as the steed neighed and reared over, a sound of pain coming from the animal as it collapsed, blood seeping through the cracks on the dry earth. Alaude fell, rolling over the ground as the house keeled over, laying to the side, lifeless. The Cloud Guardian looked around, eyes narrowed, producing his handcuffs as he was quickly surrounded, readying himself for a battle as various weapons appeared, their intention of stopping the other man clear.

**They interest me. **

He had no time for this. But, as he saw them charge, he knew he had no choice but to fight. Their lack of skills was compensated with the quantity of sheer numbers, and Alaude was certain that this was just a way to delaying him before the true attack on the Vongola occurred.

He held the manacles in hand as the bloody carnage started.

**Oh, and be sure to extend an invitation to the Vongola Guardians, especially Giotto Vongola. **

He ducked, dodged, restrained a dozen of them to the ground, but the waves won't just stop coming. He growled and flipped over, handcuffs twirling in his fingers as he waited for the next attack to come.

**I'm sure that he'll be happy if he finds out that his child is in my care.**

He gasped as an unseen blow managed to get him at the back of his head, his world turning and spinning as he winced, his vision slowly descending into nothingness as he collapsed, fingers reaching for his weapons, willing himself not to succumb to unconsciousness, one eye already shut as he tried to reach forward, his pride shattering as he finally gave in to the comfort of the darkness.

**~Carmine Neve **

_Kyou… ya…_

* * *

><p>Whew! Another chapter done! Truthfully this chapter was very hard for me to do, because I can't write action scenes well, but it's a nice change of pace. Alaude, I'm so sorry! D: But it will get better soon, I promise.<p>

Please, once again, read and review! Your comments and suggestions are well received! Thank you for reading this chapter, and let's see each other again next time!


	11. Danger

Long time no see everyone! Welcome back with another chapter of _**A Second Chance**_! Finally, my midterms are finished! But I feel like my brain has no brain cells anymore after all of the studying I've done. D: And, just my luck, Cultural Night just so happened to be on the day before our midterms, so I'm both sore in mind and body afterwards. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the results, or I just might cry if I see that I received a failing grade. But I'm just so happy that I can't help but write another chapter, especially because the French translation of his fanfic is now up and running! Yay!

**T-Three hundred eighty four reviews in 10 chapters! **O.o My gosh, I had never expected his story to become so loved by everyone! Thank you very much to those who added this to their favorites and alerts, to my reviewers who always took the time to give me feedback, and especially to **Natila** and **IMNight** for translating his fic into Vietnamese and French respectively! Please click the links on my profile to those who wish to see it, so that native speakers of the language will be able to understand more clearly and will have a less difficult time understanding the story. Tanslations and other fanworks are also welcome, and please do tell me so I would be able to post it for all to see! :) (Is it too much to ask for a fanart...? *tonfa'd*)

Once again, warnings and disclaimers are on the first chapter. The only thing I can say is... things are turning serious in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Alaude!" Giotto shot out of bed, eyes wide, cold sweat pouring down from the side of his face. Slowly he tried to regain his breath, orienting himself with his surroundings, seeing the familiar sight of his bedroom once again, silent and semi-hidden in the darkness.<p>

With shaky fingers he pressed a hand to his face, closing his eyes and feeling the torrent of sweat on his damp skin. The other clenched itself on the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white as he tried to remember what he saw before he woke up, exhaling a slow breath, calming down his racing heart.

It was dream. Or, to be more accurate, it was a nightmare. Giotto was used to it; his intuition would always manifest itself even in his sleep, especially during times of trouble in his Famiglia, and it was at those moments when he would 'see' the clearest, sometimes good, but more often than not, bad. But the only downside of this was that he can't remember _exactly_ what happened in his dreams. Right now all he could remember was the face of his Cloud Guardian, and vague, fleeting moments of screaming, shouting, fighting… but he knew enough to feel disquieted, knowing that whenever he had these dreams, something was going to happen.

Something terrible, or worse.

Shaking the last remnants of sleep he slid off his bed, his nightclothes sticking to his skin, opening his windows and letting the night air cool him down. The Vongola Mansion at this time of the night was quiet, almost soothing, the moonlight casting an almost ethereal shadow over the grounds, covering the trees and flowers in a silvery white light.

The calm before the storm. Without another word he closed the windows once more, clicking the latches shut, letting out another breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He won't be getting any more sleep right now, so he might as well do something productive rather than worry about something that wasn't definite yet. But he still worried, especially since it was Alaude he saw in his dream. The man was strong, the strongest of all his Guardians, the Cloud that refused to be tied down, drifting along its own path while still protecting the Famiglia.

Had this aloofness put him in danger?

Giotto didn't have the time to think about it now as a faint sound reached his ears, coming from the room right beside his own. At first he thought it was only his imagination, but as the sounds grew clearer (and unmistakably louder), his recognized immediately what it was and left his room, feet quick but quiet as he opened the door to Tsuna's bedroom.

He reached his son's side, who was thrashing and struggling with his sheets, whimpering and moaning in pain as an unknown hallucination seized the boy captive, fisting the comforters as his head twisted and turned, trying to break out of his nightmarish trance.

"N-No…! S-Stop it…!" His face was scrunched up in deep pain, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his screams got louder. "D-Don't…!"

"Tsuna!" Giotto held the child by the shoulders, quickly trying to shake him awake, blue eyes narrowed in concern as fear gripped him tightly, heart thudding hard against his chest. "Tsuna! Wake up!" The only thing that scared him more was when his son was in the middle of one of his many nightmares, with him unable to do anything but do his best to rouse him out of his fitful slumber. He can't recall anymore the number of times he had burst into the room just to witness the small boy cry and wail in his sleep, and the pain and sorrow he felt because he can't do anything about it.

"Tsuna!"

The brunet boy woke up with a gasp, caramel-brown eyes glazed over and wild with terror as it searched for a familiar face, gripping the larger arms like a vice. A tear managed to escape his eye and slid down a sweat-streaked cheek, the sight of his father's face making him feel relief, fear and anxiety all at the same time.

"Papa!" Tsuna burst into tears, clinging to his blond father like a lifeline, sobbing outright now that someone came for him. The man held the child close, letting him cry his heart out, large hands pressing against a small back as the boy curled up against him, face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay, Tsuna, Papa's here." Giotto hummed a quiet lullaby, rubbing small circles on the smaller boy's back, feeling the water droplets soak through his clothes and touch his skin. "It's okay now." And to think, a year ago, he wasn't able to touch his son like this. The first time this happened, Tsuna curled himself in further, shrinking against the covers, looking tearfully and fearfully at him, as if the blond man was the one who caused the nightmare in the first place. But now Tsuna trusted him wholeheartedly, and he swore to himself to never break that fragile trust the child had given to him.

He continued rocking back and forth, sitting more comfortably now on the small bed, Tsuna now sitting on his lap and laying comfortably against him. He waited until the cries subsided into small sniffles, not stopping until the boy finally managed to raise his head, face red and sloppy from all the crying earlier.

"T-Tsu-Tsuna was-hic-so s-scared!" Tsuna hiccupped, voice muffled and hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier. Smaller fingers held tightly on the white shirt, his trembling form slowly being soothed with his father's gentle and warm touches. "T-Tsuna-hic-d-dreamed that I was-hic-h-hurting P-Papa… a-and Uncle G, and U-Uncle-hic-A-Asari too…!"

"Shh, it's all right now, Tsuna. You didn't hurt anyone." The Vongola leader assured his son quietly, ruffling the brown hair comfortingly, wiping away any traces of tears with a thumb. "We're fine. We're okay Tsuna, see?"

"B-But there's a-also a-hic-man w-with us, and h-he was hurting y-you too, P-Papa… but I-I didn't k-know who he w-was…"

"A man?" Giotto looked at Tsuna in surprise, and a hint of concern. Usually Tsuna's dreams were about them and the men who killed his biological family, and it was the first time he heard the boy talk about someone he didn't know. "What did he look like, Tsuna?" He hadn't realized his urgent tone, and how serious it sounded. "Can you tell me?"

Tsuna's face scrunched up in thoughts, clearly trying to remember the man he saw in his nightmare. "Um… H-He had long black hair, a-and pretty looking red eyes…"

Giotto shot back, staring at Tsuna with wide eyes. What did his son mean? He only knew one person with that kind of description. And, if he wasn't mistaken, his son was asleep the moment they met. So how? How did Tsuna know about Carmine Neve? Unless… blue eyes widened at the sudden thought that passed through his mind.

Was it possible? Was it possible that… Tsuna also has hyper intuition?

Tsuna was starting to feel worried about his Papa, whose eyes were now narrowed down considerably, looking at him strangely. Did he say something wrong? Tentatively he reached out to touch the other man's cheek, his formerly quivering lips taking on the shape of a small frown.

"Papa, w-what's wrong? D-Did Tsuna say something bad?"

Realizing that he was making the boy more nervous, Giotto school his expression into a calmer and more assuring one, shaking his head softly.

"No, Tsuna. You just make Papa think about something, that's all." He ruffled the spiky hair and abruptly changed the subject when he saw the younger hide a yawn behind his hand. "Now go back to sleep, Tsuna. You won't be able to play with the rest tomorrow if you're not going to sleep properly."

The boy quickly shook his head at the thought, holding to his father's clothes, preventing the other man from moving. "I-I'm scared." He admitted, still shaken with the nightmare he experienced moments ago. "T-Tsuna doesn't want to have more bad dreams."

Giotto smiled. "Then Papa will stay and drive all the bad dreams away." Scooping up the little boy into his arms he cuddled the child to his chest, chuckling then Tsuna and shrieked and giggled, his fears wiped away when he felt his sides being tickled mercilessly. "P-Papa, s-stop!" He laughed, trying to grab hold of the hand poking his ticklish spots. The blond man continued for a while, relentless, until the little boy was breathless and was settled into his bed once more.

He tucked the covers in around the petite form, half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, resting his elbow on top of the pillow Tsuna was resting on. The small child yawned once more, eyes droopy as he gave his father a tired smile. "Papa… don't go yet…" He murmured sleepily, a smaller hand resting on top of a larger one that rested on his stomach.

"I'll stay, Tsuna. I promise." Blue eyes turned mellow as lips brushed against a smooth forehead. "_Buonanotte, mio figlio_."

"_Buonanotte_, Papa…" Slowly but surely Tsuna fell asleep again, hand curling around his father's own, as if assuring himself that the older man wasn't going anywhere. Giotto noticed this and chuckled, giving another fond look towards the sleeping boy before reaching forward and grabbing Nuts, who had fallen off the bed sometime along the night. Gently he arranged the stuffed lion beside his son, before returning back to stroke the smooth brown locks, content to stay there and watch his son's sleeping face until morning.

-KHR-

Now that he was fairly certain that something's going to happen, Giotto was now more reluctant than ever to leave the mansion, unwilling to leave the children behind now that he had decided to dismantle most of their military strength. But there was a meeting he must attend, a monthly congregation of all the leaders of the Mafia Underworld that was mandatory in attendance, he and all of his Guardians must be present. It was a temporary cease fire, to talk about the most pressing matters that concerned their world, rouge hitmen, primary targets, mafia criminals, and the like. It was also the perfect opportunity to settle disputes among rival Famiglia clans… that was, if they hadn't been successful in their numerous assassination attempts on the other yet.

He stood on the threshold of the mansion, already dressed and ready to depart. Most of his Guardians were already present as well as their children, who was by the staircase, not used to seeing all of their parents leaving at the same time. Worry was present on Tsuna's and Chrome's faces, indifference in Hayato and Kyouya's, a smile on Takeshi's and a frown on Ryohei's.

"Alaude isn't here yet?" Lampo looked around, yawning and grumbling under his breath, passing a sleeping Lambo to an awaiting maid. "Geez, making the magnificent me wait…"

"Well, he's always like that." G rolled his eyes slightly as he turned to his silver-haired son, who was decidedly not looking at him. "Oi, Hayato. Remember what I told you. No sneaking around the basement, no trouble in the mansion while we're gone, and no–"

"And don't hurt the people who are approaching the Tenth, especially the other kids. Yeah, yeah, I got it, old man." Hayato scoffed, rolling his eyes at the older man, pale green eyes showing his worry, even if he didn't show it. "Don't nag."

A vein twitched on the Storm Guardian's eyebrow. "You brat…!"

"OW! Ow ow ow ow OW! Let go of my ear, old man!"

"Take care of yourself, Takeshi, and try not to trouble anyone in the mansion." Asari was kneeling down to the raven boy's level, staring into golden-brown eyes. "You can always practice your sword training in the gardens. Be good, and take care of the others, all right?"

"Yup! Have fun, Otou-san!" Takeshi was laughing, nodding along cheerfully. "We'll be fine!"

"I EXTREMELY don't get why you have to go, Uncle!" Ryohei exclaimed at the Sun Guardian, upset by the fact that he wouldn't have a sparring partner for a few days. He charged at the young priest, who was ready and blocked the incoming punch with an arm. "Is it…!" An uppercut. "Extremely…!" A left jab. A straight. "…important!"

"It is, TO THE LIMIT!" Knuckle answered his nephew, also bringing in punches of his own, a right hook, another straight and a feint. "Don't worry…! We'll be back… before you know it!"

"EXTREEEEME!"

Daemon cringed at the sheer level of decibels heard from the other side of the room, covering his daughter's ears until the volume got considerably lower. "Now my dearest boy and girl, Father shall be leaving for a few days. Please take care of your sister, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu…. Of course. Father, when will you be back?" Mukuro asked complacently, placing a comforting arm over his twin, who was visibly saddened at the thought. "Don't worry Chrome, Father will be back soon."

"Don't fret, my dear." The Mist Guardian held both of his children's hands, nodding at the little girl. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Please be careful, Father." Chrome tightened her hand over her father's, afraid for his safety. "Stay safe."

He smiled and nodded back, secretly pleased with the surprise he had planned not just for the two of them, but for all of their children. Elena, now knowing the existence of all the Vongola children, quickly become fond of them, and the children, too, slowly and surely adored her, viewing her as a mother figure they all had, though it took Kyouya, Hayato and possibly Mukuro some time to accept and acknowledge her as such. She knew of the monthly meetings they must attend, and, finding out that the children would be left alone, offered that she go to the mansion and look after them in their stead. Giotto had declined at first of course, not wanting to trouble the lady, but she had insisted, and Daemon, never the one to refuse his lover, had backed her up, knowing that Chrome's innocence would be safer with her presence. She will be arriving later on, after they had gone, and Daemon wished that he would be there to see the children's happy faces when they see her.

"Papa, will you be gone long?" While all of these were happening, Tsuna also fretted, feeling separation anxiety, evidenced by Nuts now being choked via death grip. Giotto smiled and kneeled down, not letting his own anxiety show as he touched his son's cheek and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "No, it's only for a few days. Don't worry Tsuna, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"But…" The boy looked unsure, as a familiar feeling spiked again, the one that he felt while he was talking to Hayato and Takeshi a few days ago. He can't understand it, but something was telling him to stop the other from leaving at all costs. It was weird, and he was starting to feel afraid, but Tsuna forcefully pushed those feelings aside so the older man wouldn't worry about him. He shook his head instead, forcing a smile on his face as he hugged his father tightly. "It's nothing, Papa. Don't worry about us, we'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Giotto knew he had to leave, and the knowledge was making his head hurt, his haywiring intuition making him think second thoughts about leaving. But he was endangering his Famiglia more if he stayed; the other mafia clans would think of his absence as being uncooperative, and might strike out against them. He saw the flash of concern in his son's eyes, and something else, lurking underneath the usually happy caramel depths… he shook it off as his imagination, removing himself from his son's embrace to ruffle his hair. "Be good, okay? You too, Kyouya," He added to the raven boy leaning on the wall away from them, watching the greetings of farewell with an impassive face. "You father's not here, but he'll meet us there and he'll be with us when we come back. I'm sure that he'd also tell you to take care." He smiled at the boy.

"Hm." The older boy acknowledged the words with a small nod, eyes narrowed as his gaze flitted from one place to another, as if trying to look for something. Giotto left him to it, wondering what he was looking for, when a servant announced the completion of preparations, and they were ready to go.

"We have to go, Tsuna." Once again he hugged his son tightly for a brief moment before letting go, standing up as his Guardians also said their last minute goodbyes and walked towards the door. "We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Papa. Be careful." Tsuna and the rest watched as, one-by-one, their fathers disappeared through the entrance doors and into the carriages, the doors swinging shut as the horses neighed and went off, finally leaving Vongola Mansion and into the road.

-KHR-

Giotto was staring out of the window, wincing at the almost unbearable pressure on his head, his intuition shrieking in agony with every snap of the whip and neigh of the horse he heard, taking them father and farther away from the mansion and their children. He clutched his head, trying to will the warnings away, to convince himself that everything was fine, but the further they travelled, the headaches became worse.

"Giotto?" The two people with him, Asari and G, looked at the blond leader worriedly, the Japanese man deciding to speak up when he saw the flashes of pain on the man's face. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes…" Closing his eyes he tried to relax, trying to clear his mind of everything, a well-timed throb making him groan quietly. "It's just that… my intuition is trying to kill me… it's telling me to go back now… as if Tsuna and the others are in danger…"

The Rain and Storm Guardians shared a look. The Sky leader's intuition was never wrong; in fact, it had saved them a lot of times, and a declaration like that wouldn't be held lightly, as it concerned their children. But they can't also ignore the monthly mafia gathering; doing so would be the instant death of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Giotto, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to them." But as much as he also tried to convince himself, his voice sounded oddly flat, taking the foreboding words seriously. Hell, even he didn't believe what he was saying. "The Neve is also at that gathering. They won't be able to do anything if Carmine Neve and his Guardians are there."

"That's true." Asari put in, nodding along, though he too, was troubled. "Relax, Giotto. Our children will be fine." The musician smiled.

Giotto sent them a slight smile, grateful for their assurance, but he trusted his intuition more than anything else. He couldn't be wrong. Not with his intuition currently like this. All of them stayed silent all throughout the rest of the trip, the two men not knowing what to say to their obviously worrying leader, who took to staring out of the window, not for the first time wishing that he didn't have such a keen and sharp insight.

-KHR-

Alaude slowly woke up to a pounding headache, feeling has if his head was about to split open at any second. His surroundings were blurred, his vision swimming and swirling as he tried to remember what happened before he passed out. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he lurched forward, a well-timed throb on his neck making him lean back, his world spinning around again as he let out a low growl of pain.

Damn it. He let his guard down quickly. He probably has a concussion right now, and wouldn't be able to move very well for a few minutes, hours if he would let it come to that. Warily he looked around, not sensing anyone nearby at the moment, cementing his theory of delaying him, just enough to provide the Neve with enough time to extract the children from the mansion without too much trouble. He struggled to stand up, wincing at the pressure on the back of his head, staggering against the tree he had been propped up on, struggling to let his mind return to its normal state. He'll be damned if he let something like this stop him.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The mob that attacked him wasn't very smart, leaving him so close on the road. It would be easy to hitch a ride to a nearby town, rent a horse and be on his way. Willing his headache away, his still blurred vision spied something yellow perched on a branch, standing out against the green that surrounded it. He heard frantic screeching from it as he weakly raised his hand and let the bird rest on his palm, leaning against the trunk.

"Calm down." He said in a voice steadier than what he actually felt. He undid his tie quickly with one hand, fingers wobbling from the effort, and tore a strip from it with his mouth, shakily tying it around the small animal's leg.

They should've killed him when they had the chance to, and Alaude would make them regret that greatly.

"Go," he ordered the bird, "Go to Kyouya. Hurry."

The canary wasted no time in taking off, hopping from the outstretched hand and taking to the skies, and it was only when the bird disappeared when Alaude allowed himself to collapse, resting his head and knowing that he won't be able to move for a while, chest heaving from the effort, face grimacing in pain.

He could only hope that his son's pet would make it there in time.

-KHR-

"… They're gone." Takeshi hadn't realized how much his father's presence meant to him when they were the only ones left, the rest of the children not speaking, as they too, felt the weight that settled upon all of them the moment it hit that their fathers were truly gone now. Half-fearful, half-apprehensive, they tried not to let their fears overtake them, the trauma of losing another parent surfacing as they reached for each other, trying to comfort each other in the fact that their fathers would definitely be back for them. Ryohei wordlessly accepted the hugs Tsuna and Chrome gave him, Hayato nodding at the smile Takeshi gave, Mukuro and Kyouya silently entering a temporary truce for the sake of their siblings.

Struggling not to be depressed, each child walked off to immerse themselves, cheerfully nodding when the servants and maids ushered them off to their rooms, who were also worried for their little masters. Kyouya stopped by a window, watching the blue, cloudless sky, gaze calculating, scrutinizing as he searched intensely at the endless sky above him.

"Kyouya?" Mukuro was watching the other boy, curious but starting to be wary. His 'sibling' only looked like that when there was trouble, and he, too could feel something in the air. "Kufufu… What are you looking for?"

"It's strange…" The younger skylark ignored him, murmuring to himself as his senses instantly went on high alert. "Hibird isn't back yet…"

"The annoying bird that keeps following you?" The pineapple haired boy also realized this, noting the absence of the yellow abomination that always followed the other boy around wherever he went. Now he felt more cautious than ever, the disquieting feeling only growing worse.

The other boy glared at the mention of his beloved pet. "I'll bite you to death, plant-eater."

Mukuro smirked, his trident starting to materialize in his hand as the raven boy also adopted a battle stance. But just as another fight started, a shiver when down their spines, and both children faced the window, feeling eyes watching them. Both boys immediately pointed their respective weapons at the window, scanning outside to see anything unusual. The outside was still, not a leaf out of place, but their watcher was gone as well, putting both on completely edge.

"My, my… it looks like we're going to have some fun today." Mukuro commented lightly as the trident was slowly lowered down, but not disintegrating, guards up and running as he turned his head sideways at the smaller boy. "What are we going to do, Kyouya?"

The other boy was about to answer when an arrival of someone was announced, surprising both children when they saw that it was their only Aunt. "Mukuro! Kyouya!" Elena greeted the boys warmly, who hid their surprise at her arrival, bending down to give the each boy a hug. "How are you two?"

"Miss Elena." Mukuro bowed politely, masking his frown with a charming smile as he patted the hand holding his own, while Kyouya allowed the contact, as he, amusingly, thought of the woman as a meat-eater after seeing her face to face. "Why are you doing here? Father is out at the moment."

The woman nodded, sensing something… off in the mansion, but brushed it off as inconsequential. "I'll be looking after all of you while your fathers are out." Elena ran her hands through the blue hair, smiling at the other child, who had moved away to the window, looking up to the sky. "Where are the others?"

Kyouya ignored the conversation currently going on, still searching the skies for his wayward bird, when, suddenly, a yellow speck suddenly whizzed through the air, landing on the windowsill and tumbling to his arms. The boy immediately straightened out his pet, which was tweeting and ruffling its feathers in alarm, the black eyes half-crazed as it looked up to its owner in clear distress.

"What's wrong?" He murmured quietly to the canary, smoothing down the feathers, trying to calm down the small pounding heart.

And that's when he noticed the absence of a scroll that was supposed to be on the animal's tiny leg, a torn piece of black-colored cloth encircling it instead. His eyes narrowed, and untied the piece of cloth, perching the animal on his head, who snuggled into the black silky locks, exhausted from its emotional and physical stress.

"Plant-eater," He called out to Mukuro, who paused with his conversation with Elena and stared at the shredded cloth in his hands, instantly recognizing it for what it was.

Elena startled when she saw the deep frown marring the young child's features, making him look older than he really was. "Mukuro, is there something the matter?"

"Nothing, Miss Elena." The boy cut off smoothly, taking his eyes off the other boy, taking her arm and calling a servant to escort her to the drawing room. "Kufufufu… Chrome will be happy to see you again." He said with a small, genuine smile, trying to put her at ease. "Tsunayoshi and the others as well. I'll have someone bring you to them." He gave a small glance to the skylark, who turned his head away, snarling, tonfas now out and gleaming in the sunlight as he went off to greet the first of their… unwanted guests. The Mist's son watched amusedly as the other set off to cut the intruders short, wondering how to keep this from the woman and the rest of his siblings, especially his twin sister and Tsunayoshi.

"I've missed all of you as well." Elena felt that something was wrong. Mukuro was serious, too serious for his usual personality, and it worried her. "Mukuro," she called out before going off to meet the other children, making the boy look up at her.

"You'll tell me if something is wrong, right?" She asked gently, wanting to make the child trust her. While Chrome had opened up to her, Mukuro was standoffish, acting like the perfect little gentleman, but sensing a deep distrust on the boy that unsettled her. She wouldn't press the child, opting to place her trust in him, and hoping that he would do the same.

Mukuro blinked, a bit surprised that she wasn't asking questions, unlike the rest of the adults he knew. A surge of appreciation welled up in him, and he shook his head, giving the woman a crooked smile. Perhaps she wasn't that bad after all. "Everything will be fine, Miss Elena. Please take care of Chrome and the others for me."

"Mukuro…!" Elena wasn't able to answer back as the boy disappeared in a swirl of mist, leaving a blank spot where he used to be standing. Everything will be fine… What did he mean? The child's words left her preoccupied, even as she went into the room of the children, who beamed and shouted their welcome.

"Aunt Elena!" Tsuna was the first to come forward, hugging her tightly, glad that she came. Chrome also smiled, but not approaching, letting the younger boy do as he wished first. Takeshi and Hayato were also there, as well as Ryohei, who had Lambo siting on his shoulders, the baby squealing and bubbling happily, grasping the snow white locks tightly.

"It's Aunt Elena to the EXTREME!" The boxer yelled, coming forward, grinning up at the woman who smiled and pulled Lambo away into her arms. "How are you EXTREMEY doing!"

"I'm doing extremely fine, Ryohei!" She laughed at his enthusiasm, cooing at the toddler at her arms. "How are the rest of you?" She surveyed the room, seeing Hayato in the corner, nose buried in a thick, old-looking book, while Takeshi waved from his position by the window, wearing his training hakama and clutching a small ball in his hands, throwing it up and down.

"Hey Auntie! Long time no see!" With almost scary accuracy, the Rain's son took aim and threw the ball, landing perfectly on a box beside the Storm's son, the material softly grazing against a cheek as the other boy looked up and gave the raven boy a dirty look.

"I see all of you are the same as always." Elena entered the room, sitting on the armchair by the side, setting Lambo on her lap. Gently she beckoned to Chrome to sit near her, missing the only girl very much, glad that she followed and sat on the arm of the chair.

"How are you, my dear?" Elena asked warmly, a hand reaching forward to touch a frail-looking arm. Chrome was very thin for her age, something she noticed at once. "Have you been eating well?"

"I'm all right, Miss Elena." Chrome answered shyly, smiling sweetly at Lambo, who grabbed her fingers and played with it happily. "Father and the rest are treating me all well."

"I'm glad then." The woman smiled at the girl, coaxing Tsuna to her side to talk to him as well.

Chrome suddenly paused, looking at the door, a hit of concern in her purple eye. Hayato also stopped, slamming his book down and looking around the room, untied silver strands framing his bright teal eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong, everyone?" Tsuna, who noticed the eerie stillness of the room, asked curiously, looking from one sibling to another.

"Tsuna." Takeshi's voice was oddly flat, and sounded somewhat strange. "Can you and Chrome stay here for a while? I need to check something outside."

"Yeah, I'll go with him." Hayato was on his feet in a second, right behind the mini swordsman, whose hand was just on the door handle. "We'll just go somewhere really quickly."

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked concernedly, watching as Ryohei also stood, following after the younger boys, Takeshi giving a back wave to the people in the room, Hayato bowing low, and Ryohei boisterous as they, one-by-one disappeared from sight.

"I'll accompany them to the extreme!"

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Tsuna also made to stand up and follow after, but Chrome quickly stopped him, a hand on his sleeve as she mutely shook her head, catching her silver-haired brother's eye and nodding once.

_You know what to do._

The door closed behind them, and the three children exchanged mutually serious looks before going off in different directions, the sounds of screaming and fighting muted and almost unheard of in the distance.

* * *

><p>*<em>Buonanotte<em> and _mio figlio_ - Italian for good night and my son, respectively.

I want to ask you guys something. Is the plot moving too slowly or quickly? You see, I'm the type of person who wants to develop something over time, so I apologize now if some of you would be frustrated with the lack of action. But, next chapter, you will see what you all are waiting for! As to what it is... just see. :)

Again, read and review everyone! Thank you for reading, and let's see each other next time!


	12. Resolve

Hello, hello! Welcome back with another chapter of A Second Chance! You know, immediately after posting the last chapter, I came down with a fever that turned into a dengue scare, and just this weekend, my dog decided to give scratches and bruises by dragging me on the concrete (quite literally). I haven't been having a good two weeks lately and so I want to apologize for not writing a chapter quickly enough.

Truthfully, I've had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Uninspiration aside, I honestly don't know what to write after this. Again, I'm so sorry that it seemed so rushed, especially at the end, and I promise to fix that when I have time to do so, but please enjoy this chapter as well! :)

Also, belated Happy Birthday to the 10th Vongola Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato! Have a good one! :)

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Giotto gave a start as the carriages were abruptly put to a stop. Rubbing his temples, he blinked and turned to his Guardians sitting opposite him. "Have we arrived?"<p>

"Yeah. It's strange though, that we arrived later than usual." The doors to the carriages opened and one by one they stepped out, with Giotto exiting first, curtly acknowledging those who bowed to him respectfully before turning back to G, who was right behind him. "Are you feeling okay now, Giotto? Does your head still hurt?"

The Vongola Primo blinked in slight confusion and disorientation. "Now that you mention it…"

It's strange_, _he found himself thinking as, after quick checks to see if everyone was fine, they entered the building with his entourage in tow. His intuition wasn't as… insistent as it was before. In fact, the pain, while still present, had faded into a dull throb, manageable, but still warning him of danger. Was the worst over? Until when? He didn't know. His brow crinkled, trying to figure out why he was feeling that way. His feet directed him with no problem to the direction of the conference room, his Guardians silently trailing after him, allowing him to wallow in his thoughts.

"We're here." Knuckles' now quiet voice brought him out of his stupor, and Giotto mentally slapped himself into focus.

Once again, he can't help but feel the raw power and influence emanating from the large room, now partially full with people, the most powerful of the mafia underground. All he could see were coats and ties and the occasional gown, also the barely concealed weapons hidden underneath skirts and sleeves, keeping a polite and civil façade that didn't erase the still tangible tension that surrounded the entire room. His blue eyes searched around; he knew Cozart and his Famiglia would be present, as well as their other allied Families, but he wasn't looking for them.

"There they are," Lampo muttered in an undertone that was heard by the others as they finally spied the long, black hair in the corner of the room, together with others that instantly made them wary. Giotto took a moment to assess them. They certainly weren't what he was expecting for the Neve Guardians, who stood by their leader as the man pleasantly chatted with another Famiglia head. Two young men, an old man, a voluptuous woman, and teenager and… a child? Carmine Neve had a _little boy_ for a Guardian?

"See, I told you that he wouldn't be able to do anything." G murmured in Giotto's ear as they entered and exchanged pleasantries with everyone. The blond internally cringed, before once again sliding into a mask of cordiality; it was impossible for him to confront the man here. Every move all of them would make was scrutinized, and it would take just one wrong move to make the room into a war zone…

Despite himself, Giotto still kept on sliding his eyes over to the black haired man, who was now talking with his Guardians, standing elegantly in the standard coat-and-tie attire. Carmine Neve seemed so out of place among the other mafia heads, looking too delicate and fragile for violence and bloodshed, but he knew better.

Carmine Neve had the face of a woman, the body of a man, and the mind of a killer.

And, as he discreetly watched the other man wander around the room, Giotto was once again reminded of Tsuna's nightmare hours ago. While assuring the child that everything was fine and he would never do such a thing, the blond man can't help but feel disquieted at the knowledge of his son's dream. It was only recently that the brunet boy had showed signs of hyper intuition, the most blatant one happening just last night, when he woke his son up from another nightmare. Tsuna had always dreamed about his blood-stained past, not about a possible event that could happen in the future, and, frankly, it worried Giotto, who had learned to trust his own dreams as possible foreshadowing.

Hyper intuition manifested itself in their aristocratic family; it was the result of much generational intermarriage between people with close blood relations. Siblings and cousins who wed and had offspring would have it if they had the dominant gene and it showed itself primarily among males, though a female having hyper awareness wasn't rare. Giotto's parents themselves were related, his father was his mother's uncle, though they were close in age.

So did that mean that, since Tsuna showed signs of hyper intuition, his adopted son was biologically related to him in one way or another? As far as Giotto knew, they were the only family who had this… special ability. He supposed that he should've been thankful that decades of intermarrying worked in their favor, but even then he would've known about a cousin or a nephew who also had their… gift. Even in their family, the chances of gaining hyper intuition were slim, and currently, only he and his second cousin, Ricardo, had it.

So what was Tsuna's relation to him, then? Was their shared resemblance a fluke? A coincidence? Or were they actually blood related? Now he regretted more than ever that he hadn't been able to find out anything substantial about Tsuna's biological parents; the people who took their corpses were close friends of the couple and not their relatives, and had told the man everything they knew, which was not much to start on to begin with. Alaude had also tried his best to obtain information about the other children's biological families, and had unfortunately returned unsuccessful.

And speaking of his Cloud Guardian…

"Alaude isn't here yet." Asari's worried tone took him out of his thoughts. He blinked, once again taking note of his surroundings. Alaude wasn't present?

"Nufufufu… perhaps he finally saw light and decided not to come to such a boring engagement." Daemon suggested mildly, eyes looking left and right for a familiar shaggy crop of pale blond hair.

"That bastard…" G gritted his teeth in annoyance, "He knows that this is an important mafia gathering, damn it! If he's not present, then the Vongola can be suspected of treason!"

The meeting was starting, and yet the last Guardian of his Famiglia was still nowhere to be found. Giotto thought it strange, while the man absolutely hated gatherings, he wasn't the type of person to forget or abandon his duties. At times he would appear late, but Alaude had never deliberately skipped a meeting once, especially with one as important as this. Knuckle had immediately offered to look for him, dragging an unwilling Lampo with him, and when they came back empty-handed, the blond man was more than perturbed.

What happened to his Cloud Guardian? Was he safe? Why wasn't he here yet? Was it possible that something happened to him?

As maddening as the questions were, he had no answers to them yet. Once again feeling the pressure in head increase, he tried to look as composed as possible; not letting the other mafia dons catch on to his distress as they took their places, he in front, his Guardians standing respectfully back.

And just as he was about to take his seat, he felt eyes on him, and immediately looked up, only to see red-violet orbs peeking out of long black lashes, staring at him with interest. The Neve Famiglia was directly across from them, their leader now seated, fingers steepled and his chin resting on top of his joined fingers, head turned to the side in an innocent expression of curiosity. At first glance the other man would be perceived as jaded, if not perfectly bored with the events going on. Then he gave Giotto a slow, hot smile that made _something_ curl at the pit of his stomach, and it was anything but good.

And, before he knew it, he was scrutinizing the other man's every move, sensing something… wrong with Carmine Neve's companions. They were there yes, standing behind their leader like sentient guards, but there was something… inhuman about them, as if he was seeing photographs instead of the real persons that were supposed to be there. But they were real flesh and blood, he confirmed that much when he saw the supposed only woman of the Neve Guardians wrapping her hand around Carmine's arm. But his intuition was acting up again, telling him that there was really something… off about the Neve Guardians.

He really didn't know what to believe anymore, because his intuition, for the first time, proved itself wrong when it was clear that the Neve weren't going to do anything.

Should he dare believe his intuition again when his eyes were already telling him the truth?

"Daemon," he called the man over, trying to put himself at ease. His Mist Guardian, of all people, would know if they were trapped in an illusion of some sort. He nodded to the slate-haired man, who approached with a quizzical look.

"Is there someone casting an illusion in this room?" Vongola Primo asked in an undertone, glancing around, particularly to one leader of a certain enemy Famiglia. "I feel something's… not quite right in here."

Daemon Spade frowned in thought, concentrating. He can't sense anything dangerous as of the moment, but he could feel a certain amount of pressure inside the room, as if someone was purposefully trying to interfere with his scanning. But, then again, he could always chalk that one up to the other Mist Guardians in the room, trying to keep one another from casting an illusion and subsequently start an all-out fight.

"There's none who would dare, Giotto." He assured the blond man, who didn't look convinced. "I didn't feel anything out of place." And, of course, if something _did_ happen, he would be the first one to know.

Giotto nodded his thanks, still pensive. He's been feeling off all day, and he didn't like that feeling. Alaude was absent, and his intuition wasn't working properly.

Slowly, everything was starting to fall apart, and he didn't know what to do about it.

-KHR-

Kyouya stalked the halls of the Vongola Mansion, tonfas out and eyes darting left and right quickly, watching for any sign of attack. It seemed that the servants had started to notice; people were scurrying left and right, taking no notice of their young, raven-haired master going straight to where their enemies were. He wasn't in a very good mood, scowling deeply, his urge to beat someone into an unrecognizable pulp worsening as he finally arrived outside and into the gardens.

He went to the line of trees surrounding the walls of the mansion, eyes quickly taking in the sight and number of intruders. There were three partially hidden behind the trees, two in the bushes, and one was stealthily approaching towards him, most likely thinking that he would be able to take him by surprise.

Hn. Plant-eaters. Without turning back he buried the butt of his tonfa deeply into the older man's gut, before turning around and smashing him squarely on the face, smirking at the blood now lightly coating the surface of his tonfa.

"Leave for a while." He told his pet, which was just waking up from a light snooze, ruffling its feathers and sending a light gust of wind on his scalp. "Go somewhere else and don't bother me." The bird blinked and chirped its understanding, before leaving its perch and relocating on a nearby branch, staring down at its master.

"Now…" Assured of Hibird's safely, the boy turned back to the trees, raising his weapons in anticipation of a fight. "Let's go, older plant-eaters."

And, as the emerged one by one to attack, Kyouya smirked, knowing that his fight would alert the other guards into action. He wasn't particularly worried about his plant-eater siblings and the woman meat-eater; he knew that the pineapple would do something to distract them. And, while siding with that accursed pineapple meat-eater left a disgustingly bitter taste in his mouth, he knew he had no choice. He recognized what Hibird brought back, a torn piece of cloth from his father's clothes, the work of the older man held up somewhere the boy didn't know. He was most probably ambushed on the way to the mansion. Just as well. Without his Uncles to hold him back and his father to steal his prey, he could run as wild as he pleased.

He really should thank someone for that.

Kyouya turned his head to the side, droplets of blood that wasn't his own splattering and sliding down his cheek. He nonchalantly slashed his tonfas down, the excess crimson liquid making a stain on the ground as he raised his tonfas again for another attack, smirking.

_Father, don't let some plant-eaters defeat you. _

"I'll bite you all to death."

_The only person who can beat you… is me._

-KHR-

Mukuro watched complacently on the rooftop, seeing the intruders sneak in stealthily and swiftly, observing how they move. There was no doubt about it, these people were professionals, and they know how to do their jobs well, seeing one of them efficiently slit the throat of one of the guards. He then chuckled as his raven-haired sibling appeared, looking pissed, and ready to bludgeon them all to death.

Or, he should say instead, _bite_ them all to death.

He was amusing himself, watching the ensuing fight from a distance. But he knew that his presence was already noticed when he saw a storm of daggers hurtling straight at him, he nonchalantly dodged them, rolling over and looking down on the ground, seeing a pair of eyes looking where he was, though he was invisible. Smirking, his trident materialized and he slammed it on the roof tiles, watching with gleeful cruelty as the man was engulfed in flames.

He always had power. His illusion-making abilities had been present ever since he could remember. His former parents had worshipped him for it, gloating over the fact that they had a 'gifted' child, his playmates had looked up to him adoringly because of it, and he always had everything at the palm of his hands. He hated it. Because of his powers he was pressured to learn his skills quickly and to be showed off like cattle in a prized auction.

Nagi, his dear twin sister, because she didn't have the same powers, was quickly and promptly ignored, and yet treated him with sweetness and gentleness. He could never explain on how much she saved him, preventing him from losing his mind and sanity and just do away with their parents and run away together, a thought that had passed through his minds too many times for it to be healthy. And when the massacre happened, even his supposed 'strong' powers didn't help him, and nearly lost an eye because of it.

His parents were killed, not that he cared about that, but his sister suffered greatly, and it was his fault for not being able to stop it.

"_So you want power." Daemon leaned back and observed his adopted child with an amused glint in his eyes. It's been eight months after the massacre, and so far, most of the children have adjusted and accept their new lives as the children of the Vongola. _

_He liked Mukuro. There was defiance in his eyes that reminded the Mist Guardian very much of his younger self, though nearly unseeing in one eye and being a perpetual headache by engaging in fights with Kyouya, Alaude's son. "Tell me, why should I teach you when you've attempted to run away from his mansion a week before with your sister in tow? What would assure me that you wouldn't do so again?" _

_The child was calm and silent, before answering with a maturity that came from seeing too much pain and destruction. _

"_My sister. I would do anything to keep her safe." _

And so he studied under the tutelage of his adoptive father, who agreed to it. Even Mukuro can't tell what was on the older man's mind as he trained every day, using the very power he had come to despise with all his heart.

The road to obtaining power was anything but easy.

"_Endure it, Mukuro. Power does not come without a price. " Mukuro was on all fours, breathing heavily, trying his best not to scream as he felt his right eye burn in pain, as if continuously being stabbed, burned and pierced all at the same time. Daemon watched with an apathetic face, seeing the child roll around in pain, trying to ignore it, nails scratching the carpet as the small body shuddered and twitched. "You will experience the pains of Hell itself, and even knowing this, you still want to continue?"_

_Despite this, Mukuro smiled, shedding tears of blood as he looked up, his right eye now tinged with the color of crimson. _

"_It's fine. I've experienced Hell once. I can go through it again and again if I have to."_

_Daemon smiled. His child was strong. Though seeing the boy in extreme pain, the man had no regrets. Mukuro, he knew, would be able to do it. _

"_Very well. Then go through the underworld six times, and emerge victorious." _

"My, my, I didn't expect to be discovered so easily." Mukuro jumped off from the rooftop, slowing down and materializing as his feet gently touched the ground, twirling his trident in his hands. The kanji in his eye changed from one to the symbol of six as he stood, ready to fight.

"Shall we dance then, my puppets?" He smiled. He still hadn't completed the six paths, and he knew his eye was strained with continuous use, but he'll go to Hell first before letting these men have their way in the Mansion. He and his sister could live peacefully now, and he won't let anyone destroy that, even if he had to go to Hell again for it.

For his sister, and for his newfound siblings.

Heaven wouldn't like him on their ranks anyway.

-KHR-

Takeshi ran along the corridors of the mansion, the cries and shouts of an ongoing battle growing closer as he sped along the empty passages, catching glimpses every so once in a while of an airborne body through the windows. The normally cheerful smile was replaced with a serious and grim look, and he was glad that Tsuna, his Aunt Elena and Lambo were completely on the other side of the mansion, otherwise they would be caught up in it too.

He noticed it at once, the unconscious body of a guard lying in the side gardens and disappearing once he blinked. At first he thought it was just a trick of the light, but when he saw the figures creeping though the bushes, he knew that something was going on, and the appearance of his older adopted siblings with weapons out and ready to fight just set it in stone. Wincing as he saw another body through the windows, (most likely the work of Kyouya, since he's the only person he knew who was strong enough to send grown up men flying up to the second floor), he finally arrived in his father's study, opening it without ceremony to go to the small alcove his father had built, not for the hanging scroll and the pretty flower arrangements, but for the objects mounted below it.

His father's sword collection.

But, as expected, the long katana and the three short swords weren't there, an empty space where the four weapons should be. Takeshi had always wondered how his adoptive father was able to use it, amazed with the way his father moved every time he would practice with his swords, as if doing a very complicated but pretty dance.

Instead he grabbed the hilt of the one at the very bottom, a plain looking bamboo sword he used for daily practice, the familiar weight making him grin as he swung it once. His father had gotten it especially for him when the Japanese man told him that he would teach him how to handle a sword, to his happiness. Wasting no time, he twirled around and exited the room, sliding down the banisters on the staircase just in time to see the entrance door broken down. A determined look settled into his bright brown eyes, raising the bamboo sword as he faced his opponents, tightening his grip as he felt the adrenaline pounding into his veins, seeing the unknown men charge at him. Exhaling a breath, he concentrated, closing his eyes, remembering the words his Japanese father had imparted to him on his first day of training.

"_Only use your sword to protect, Takeshi. Raise your blade in defense, in defiance, rather than violence. Fight, not for power and influence, but for something precious you wish to protect. Only then will I teach you. Can you promise me this?"_

He had taken these words to heart, and just a little over three months he had learned much of his father's sword style, though his techniques were still far from perfect. He felt stronger, more capable, and more than ready to take on these men who wanted to hurt his family. But his fingers were shaking, and he didn't know whether it was from fear or from apprehension. Probably both. This was his first real fight, and he knew that he could lose his life if he did this, both inexperienced and lacking in training.

But he felt that he needed something to prove to himself that he wasn't a failure, that he would be able to protect his siblings this time around. His father wasn't here, and he couldn't rely on him forever. He wasn't able to stop the man who murdered his first family, but this time, he won't fail. He would take care of Tsuna, Hayato, and the rest, just as he promised his father that he would, no matter what happens.

"There's the kid! Get him!"

His eyes snapped open.

_Protect me, Shigure Kintoki!_

"Shigure Soen Ryu: First Form! Shajiku no Ame!"

-KHR-

Hayato ducked into a room in time to avoid a swipe at his collar, hearing the men behind him in close pursuit as he turned into a corner and rested against the wall, quickly fishing out a dynamite and lighting it. He smirked as the men fell into his trap and threw the bomb once they were close enough; the gratifying sound of the explosion music in his ears when he also heard the men shout in surprise and alarm before the flames quickly engulfed them.

He had always been interested with bombs and dynamites, a book about them was the first thing he saw when he explored the Vongola Mansion's library. He knew how to read and write, his older sister taught him how to when he was three, seeing that he was smarter and absorbed information better than most children. She had continuously tutored him until… that time happened, and his old man had taught him in her place, consisting of bringing a book, a dictionary and telling him to 'find the words he didn't know himself'.

He knew his father was strong. Hayato saw the skills he had with his own two eyes when he chanced the other on the outside shooting range, amazed with the way the older man changed his guns so efficiently and quickly, always hitting the target straight on. Still, when he asked the old man to teach him, The Storm Guardian had refused, and they had fought about it until Hayato had given up and sulked about it for days at hand.

He wanted to learn how to fight. When he came to the mansion he had learned to live again, remembering how to smile and laugh and have fun with the Tenth and his other siblings and Uncles, even if he was reluctant to admit it. He loved his new family fiercely, and was determined to always keep it together, wanting to preserve the gentle doting of his Uncles and the sunny smiles of his siblings. What happened before could happen again, and Hayato never wanted to take chances like that again.

And so he studied. Buried himself in books and spent the nights away reading and stacking up knowledge. Even if he didn't have the tactical experiences yet, he knew that, in theory, it would always work. He studied the maps of the mansion and read up on tactical strategy; using the freedom his adoptive father gave him in trying to understand everything in his young but bright mind. It helped that his more supportive uncles helped him sometimes, with his Uncle Alaude bringing back books from other countries translated in Italian so he could read and understand better and his Uncle Daemon explaining to him the things he can't comprehend fully.

Slowly but surely he taught himself how to differentiate weapons and their uses, especially on mid-range weapons. He studied on different projectiles, bombs, grenades and the ways on how to mix and create gunpowder (in theory anyway, his Uncles never let them near Talbot's laboratory for safety purposes) and had stolen dynamites from the weapons room in the basement mansion on a regular basis, stashing them in a loose floorboard in his room where he was sure no one would look for. He hid his 'training' from everyone except for those who already knew about it, especially his father, not wanting to be stopped, at any cost. He knew he was young, and he would most probably screw it up when the real thing would come, but he just had to try.

He had lost everything once, and he'll be damned if he let someone take it away from him again.

His adoptive old man always gave him hell for it, scolding him and talking away whatever he amassed when caught in the act, telling him it was dangerous and a brat like him shouldn't be holding such things because he just might set himself off, and he didn't want to be the one talking care of the bloodstains on the carpet.

Tch. Stupid old man. Hayato scowled at the thought of his crimson-haired father, this time skidding into the lower ground dining room, the double doors, long mahogany table and various china cabinets stretching out before and above him.

It was the perfect battleground: a place cluttered with objects everywhere. Glancing momentarily at the side and seeing the men after him, he had no time to waste. Slapping long-niched dynamites on the doorframe, he lit them up and waited until the very last moment to dart inside and slide underneath the dining table, fingers just missing him by a hairsbreadth as he crawled out through a side door to the kitchens, standing by the door and waiting, in 3…

2…

1.

He smirked in self-satisfaction as the dining room exploded, debris spewing out from the opened kitchen doorway and hitting the wall behind him, the backlash ruffling his hair as his lips turned up in a small, proud smile.

_No sneaking around the basement, no trouble in the mansion while we're gone, and don't hurt the people who are approaching Tsuna, especially the other kids._

Well, he was never really good in following orders from his old man in the first place.

-KHR-

Ryohei panted as he rested against the door, looking none the worse for wear, with knuckles bruised and his bandages unfurling, pooling at his arms. He winced, staring at his bloodied hands, wondering if he went too far.

_It hurts… _He breathed out a sigh, wrapping the bandages again in his hands carefully but quickly, tightening it even further, though it sent jolts of pain into his arms and his body. He had been fighting for quite some time now, trying to contain it on the other side of the mansion, so that Tsuna and his Aunt Elena wouldn't hear anything. He's been stopping any intruder from entering the other part of the mansion, knocking them out quickly, even though there was one time that he got surrounded and barely escaped without being seriously hurt. Dimly he could hear his other siblings also fighting their own battles, and allowed a grin to appear on his face.

He was born into a very poor family. His father, when he was still alive, continuously fought in ring battles so they would have food on the table. His father was very skilled, but because the battles were always rigged, he came home with just enough for them to eat for the day.

Ryohei admired his father. For him, his father was possibly the strongest man alive, and no one could ever beat him. Every day he went to the rings just to see his father fight, even though his mother told him continuous times not to. And his father would always welcome him there, though bruised and injured, with a smile and thumbs up.

"_Cheer on your old man, Ryohei! He'll win this time!"_

And Ryohei believed that wholeheartedly.

Until that day came.

It was another day in the fighting ring, his father coming up to fight next, when _they_ came.

Chaos.

The memories were blurry, forcefully pushed out of his mind, to cope with the extreme shock and trauma he felt when he saw his father's bleeding and weakening body. His father had thrown himself on his son just in time to protect him, the blade piercing through his body, droplets on blood dripping on Ryohei's face as his father collapsed on top of him. His father was heavy, and in that young age Ryohei didn't have the capacity to move the older man, hearing the shouts and screams but not seeing it, only able to hear slowing beat of his father's heart.

It was the worst, knowing that your father was slowly dying and yet can't do anything about it. Tried as he might to scream and shout for help, he was muffled by the older man's chest, shushing him, firmly holding his head forward so he wouldn't see the falling bodies left and right, only seeing shadows from his wide and horrified eyes.

"_D-Dad…!"_

"_Sorry… Ryohei… Dad… wasn't able to win… this time…"_

The child squeezed his eyes shut, chasing away the painful memories that had surfaced. No, he can't lose focus now. He had a family to protect now, as well as a promise to keep to his Uncle Knuckle, the person who looked after him now, to never lose hope, because there will always be someone there to guide you.

"_Ryohei, take care of your younger siblings, all right? I'm counting on you!"_

Ryohei pulled on his bandages one last time with his teeth, before curling his hands into a fist, his eyes opening with a determined flame.

To protect his Family, so that they would never feel what he felt when he also lost his own… for that he will fight.

"I'll fight… to the extreme!"

-KHR-

Chrome stared worriedly out of the window, biting her lower lip, acutely hearing the sounds of battle steadily growling closer to where they were. She took a glance at the other people in the room, Lambo now sleeping soundly in the blonde woman's arms as she read a story to an attentive Tsuna, brown eyes wide with interest.

She knew that her brother was still fighting due to their bond, a telepathic link that was unique to twin siblings, strengthened by their powers of illusion. It was her adoptive father that discovered that she had illusion-making abilities as well and taught her accordingly, though her training was different from Mukuro's. She can't help but worry a lot for her other siblings, who were scattered all throughout the mansion, who could be seriously and gravely injured right at that moment.

_Chrome! Chrome, can you hear me! _

She gasped, looking up when she heard the familiar voice inside her head.

_Big brother! All you all right? What's happening!_

_Chrome, take Miss Elena and rest out of the mansion as fast as you can. _His voice sounded strained, weak, clearly struggling against his enemy. _I…_

"Aunt Elena, look out!" Tsuna's suddenly rang out, throwing himself in front of the startled woman, making the chair tip back and clatter to the ground just as the wall nearest them exploded, rock and mortar shattering and scattering throughout the room.

Chrome ducked just in time, the blast making her ears ring as dust clouded, Lambo's shrill cry wailing in the air as shadows slowly emerged from the hole in the wall.

"Tsuna! Chrome! Are you two all right!" Elena called out in panic and fear, coughing as she inhaled some of the dust, looking around for some signs of the children with her. Why didn't she realize what was happening? It was clearly an attack on the Vongola, and yet why didn't she know from the very beginning! The children, she thought with horror. The children were out there, and she didn't have any idea if they were all right or not! She tried to sit up, only for a stab of pain to greet her, something warm seeping into her clothes from her thigh.

"I-I'm fine, Miss Elena!" Chrome called back, eye darting towards the men as the dust and debris finally settled. She had no time to lose. She ran forward, trident materializing in her hands as she stood in front of her aunt and her siblings.

"Tsuna!" She called out to the younger brunet, "Please take Lady Elena and Lambo out of the mansion as soon as you can!" She slammed the end on the trident on the floor, lotus vines snaking out and ensnaring the intruders into their grasp. Chokes and screams soon filled the air, the girl holding the weapon on both hands as her head turned back. "Hurry!"

"B-But Chrome! We can't leave you here!" Tsuna protested, standing up, caramel brown eyes filled with fear and anxiety. Chrome smiled at her younger sibling, despite the situation, turning back to her opponents and twirling her trident once.

"Tsuna, please. I'm counting on you."

_I'll hold them back for you._

"C-Chrome…" The brunet looked unsure and hesitant, but finally came to a decision, nodding once determinedly and helping his Aunt Elena stand up. "Aunt Elena, let's go! I know which way to go!"

"You're not getting away!" A man charged forward, intent on grabbing the boy, but was stopped when three spikes imbedded themselves in his throat, blood gurgling out of his throat as he crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

"I won't let you." Chrome stood as a barrier between her family and the intruders, her small frame shaking, but nonetheless stood her ground as she bought time for them to escape.

She won't be a burden to anyone ever again. This time, she will be the one they would depend on.

-KHR-

Tsuna panted, feeling the weight of his Aunt on his side as they made their quick escape from the drawing room. Despite the fear he felt, he pushed on, wanting to help in any way he could.

It was happening again. It was a replay of the nightmarish events that happened more than a year ago, and Tsuna felt the tears sting his eyes as he felt the helplessness and despair drown him.

Why was this happening?

He gasped as he stared at the door, gaze taking in the man that prevented their escape, tall, serious, with bright strawberry-blond hair and scary looking gold eyes.

"I've come for you, child of the Vongola."

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger. Honestly, I'm also starting to frustrate myself by always having one cliffhanger after another. Oh well.<p>

If there are still people who are reading this, I would like to raise a few points a reviewer has generously given to me. First of all I want to thank you for giving me such constructive criticism, it really help me shed a new angle on this story. :)

First of all, I admit that there are some inconsistencies in the timeline of the story. The reason why I'm not showing any celebrations of birthdays and such is because I felt like they were going to interfere with the mood of the story as it is now. Thinking about it, a birthday celebrated in the midst of chaos won't be a very good thing, and I'm sure most people wouldn't want to see such a heartbreaking scene. I really intended the first chapters of the story as a series of interconnected oneshots, primarily because I want to focus more on their character development than the passage of time.

As regards to characterization, I feel that Tsuna and the rest would retain their personalities, but since they're children who have gone through a lot, I think this would also be subject to change. I understand if you're confused that Tsuna is weak and a crybaby at first, and strong and determined at another point, but isn't that what children do best? At times they will show bouts of fear and anxiety, but at times trying to prove themselves courageous because they want to feel more 'grown up'. I observed this behavior from my younger siblings a lot, and coupled with the experience the Vongola children have as young as they are, I think they would mature mentally enough to not think of themselves, but of others.

I agree that a child's first impulse would be to run away and hide when faced with trouble, but these are the Vongola children. Again, they have experienced something that even adults are not supposed to, and I don't think, with their personalities, that they would just stand by and let fear overtake them. Also, being the children of the First Generation would have bound to change their mindset and affect the way they think, learning from example from the Firsts themselves. I tried to explain this as concisely as I could with the above chapter.

As for the Neve... they might have some similarities with the Millefiore family, and I never saw it until now. But I stand by and sincerely believe that the Neve is my brainchild, and the reasons for that will be shown in the later chapters.

I'm soo sorry for the long explanation, but I hope that cleared up some things that you might question. :)

So, please read and review! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See you next time!


	13. Cloak and Dagger

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Univ's been keeping be busy lately, and our finals are just around the corner! Wish me luck guys! But, thankfully, sem break is approaching, so I'll be able to write more chapters! Yay!

About this chapter... actually, this chapter is the shortest one I've written for this story currently. Honestly I have so many things I want to add, but this time, more action, less detail, and, finally, for those who are waiting for it, this chapter will decide what Elena's fate would be. :)

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Alaude tore through the countryside with a horse in hand, completely recovered him his shout bout of concussion. After having deemed himself perfectly capable of moving properly once more, he wasted no time searching for the nearest village and demanding their fastest and sturdiest horse. Intimidated by the man's aura, the villagers were all too happy to provide him with one, not even five minutes passing as the blonde man left the village, quite literally, in the dust.<p>

The already pale hands whitened more as fingers clutched at the reins tightly, knuckles turning white as he continuously snapped and urged the steed to gallop faster, almost willing the animal to fly through the stretch of road before them, their surroundings blurring as different colors mixed, gradually turning into nothingness.

The Cloud Guardian wasn't a very religious man, but now he found himself praying fervently as he finally arrived at the outskirts of a large city, the town he knew where the yearly mafia gathering happened. The mansion was too far away right now, and if the Neve bastard was present, it would be a good chance to kill him, never mind that he would be breaking their temporary truce and start the long awaited mafia war.

_Please let me get there in time. _

-KHR-

The room was burning.

The previously cream and green colored room was ablaze with the color of orange and red, wood crackling and spitting flames, making breathing difficult. They had been so close already, close to safety, to freedom, to help.

Until they saw _him_.

Elena immediately stood in between Tsuna and the stranger, pushing Lambo into the brunet child's arms while hiding the two children behind her skirts, despite the pain that flared when she moved her legs. Forest green eyes narrowed at the man, pushing the two back as far away as possible from the other man, who simply stood there, eyes watching their every movement like a hawk.

"What do you want?" Her voice almost faltered, yet she forced herself to remain strong, wincing as she felt the blood gush forth from her open wound, dripping down her leg to the ground. Her hands kept Tsuna from view, refusing to take her gaze away from the other. "Who are you?"

The man took a step towards them, wood crushed under his heel, an ominous sound that seemed to amplify the dangerous aura the man had. "I didn't come for you, woman." His eyes searched her face stonily, showing no emotion, and yet Elena felt as if she was being stabbed continuously by his stare, as frigid and as cold as ice. His gaze flickered from her to the child behind her, stepping into the light, the fire making his features more visible.

"I came for that child."

Elena gasped, now recognizing the face that showed in the light of the flames. "I won't let you!" Hurriedly she tried to find a way to escape, but the man was blocking the only way they had. She was shaking in fear, but she was determined.

She would protect Tsuna and Lambo, even if it cost her life to do it.

She stood protectively in front of the two children, hands stretched out in an attempt to stop the man from moving closer. "Tsuna, take Lambo and run!" She shouted at the children, head turning towards them, to Tsuna who looked bewildered but fearful, face pale as he clutched Lambo close. "Now! Hurry!"

The man's eyes narrowed and he disappeared, only to materialize in front of the woman, delivering a blow to her face that sent her sprawling towards the ground.

"I don't have business with you." He said coldly, hand still raised, gold eyes flashing in warning. "Don't make me kill you, woman." He turned back to the children, who were backed up against the wall, Tsuna gasping in fright, eyes wide as the man reached for them, having no room to escape.

Elena struggled up sit up, tasting copper on her tongue, a thin stream of blood running down to her chin, cheek swelling from where the man hit her. But still, she won't let him take them.

"NO!" With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she stood up and threw herself against the other, holding his arm in a death grip, stopping his advance.

"Aunt Elena!" Tsuna yelled in alarm, body seemingly frozen as various emotions played in his heart, making his limbs immobile as Lambo continued to cry and wail in his arms, worsening the dread that crept into his skin like ice.

A flash of anger, and suddenly Elena was slowly being raised up in the air, a large hand on her throat as she gasped and struggled for air, her green eyes widening, a few tears escaping and streaking down her cheeks.

The words were spoken so softly that she almost didn't hear it, a snake hiss that preceded the quick bite and the poison that would flow in her body.

"_Don't get in my way._"

And then she was flying, back slamming against the wall hard enough to make it collapse. She gasped, her head hitting the brick, sliding down as her head swam and the pain became almost unbearable. Rubble and concrete rained down on her, but she was too exhausted to move. Elena could only feel the warm trickle of her blood staining the back of her dress, her vision slowly darkening and fading away into nothingness.

But she can't give up now, she had to take Tsuna and Lambo to a safe place, as well as look for the other children! But she was tired, so so tired, and it was taking all of her strength to just stay awake. Her gaze travelled to find Tsuna frantically, opening her mouth to tell him to just leave her here and run now that he had a chance, but slowly a shadow loomed over her, a pair of boots appearing in her vision as her head throbbed in time with her pounding heart.

She strained her head to look up, to a pair of amber colored eyes that held nothing, not even a shred of emotion that would mark her last breath. Something in that cool gaze chilled her, dug deep into the bone. Then it suddenly hit her, that she was going to die. Her hazy eyes looked at the man's face, feeling strangely calm, or maybe that was because she didn't have the energy to feel anything anymore. Every part of her hurt so much, and she only wanted to end that pain.

Vaguely she can see a fuzz of brown, bouncing in and out of her vision, and gradually getting smaller. She smiled, knowing that Tsuna knew what she wanted to say. At least, she was happy that she had saved the two of them.

An image swam in her mind's eye, a face, young and handsome, smiling ever so gently at her, holding her hand, telling her that he loved her with all his heart. Elena knew who it was instantly, and her eyes became filled with more tears. She was suddenly filled with regret, that she wouldn't have a future with her lover anymore, that she wouldn't be able to take care of his children that she now considered her own.

"Dae…mon…" She gasped.

_I'm sorry._

And then… nothingness.

-KHR-

Giotto tried to listen, he really did. But his head was pounding, as if trying to split itself in two. He gave a minute groan, trying to cover his head, rubbing his temples as the pain continued to persist.

And then, just as the pain escalated to the point of being unbearable, it disappeared, startling the Vongola Primo, who rubbed his head in slight confusion and disorientation, trying to see if he didn't imagine the excruciating pain just moments ago. What happened? Did that mean that the danger was over now? Or… he frowned, forehead leaning against his linked fingers as he stared out into nothingness, too deep in thought to fully listen now.

Somehow… the moment his intuition quieted down… he felt that the danger seemed to reach its highest peak. What did this mean? Alaude was still missing, and he didn't know if their children were still safe inside the mansion. Giotto honestly didn't know what to think anymore. Just his intuition haywiring was enough to make him go half-insane, and the fact that the Neve was just across from them didn't help matters. From the corner of his eye he saw someone approach the other man, whispering something in Carmine's ear, and soon enough, delight seeped into the effeminate features, troubling Giotto more than it should had.

It took two hard shakes on his shoulder to startle him out of his deep thoughts, seeing Asari's deeply concentered face hovering above him.

"Giotto? What is the matter? You looked troubled." Seeing the worried look on his Rain Guardian's face looked so wrong. His Japanese friend wasn't made to look like that; a happy, peaceful smile suited him the best. Giotto quickly arranged his features to appear more relaxed, he didn't want to worry him more than he should be. "No, it's nothing, Asari. Sorry, I've been thinking too much lately."

Yes, he thought, standing up as well and trying to clear his thoughts. Perhaps he _was_ looking too much into it.

But before he could turn to his Guardians, the door slammed open once more, a blond and black blur darting inside and moving at a quick pace, heading straight for the Neve don.

Steel clashed as a now visible pair of handcuffs met the resistance of a pistol, a man quickly standing in front of his leader and blocking the attempted assault. "I won't let you touch him." The Neve Guardian growled, gold eyes flashing dangerously, parrying off the blow. Alaude hissed, moving back, fighting stance on and a pair of manacles twirling in his hands.

"Alaude!" Giotto shouted, jumping over the table to head off his clearly enraged Cloud Guardian, as well as keep an eye on the Neve Famiglia, who had immediately moved to create a protective circle around Carmine, eyes narrowed at the Vongola's sudden attack. "What's the meaning of this? And why have you just arrived?"

The crowd was staring at them, murmuring, whispering, wondering and suspicious at the sudden turn of events. Giotto ignored them, focusing instead on his Cloud Guardian, who was being held back by Knuckle and Asari, having reacted quicker than the rest.

"I'll kill you, Carmine Neve." Alaude spat at the other man, whose eyes widened exponentially at the death threat. The man protecting him (his right hand man, Giotto would presume) stood in front of the raven, clicking the safety pin off his gun, readying himself.

"Alaude, stop this!" The tension was reaching the breaking point, and Giotto had to stop it, at all costs. He grasped the covered arm, making the Frenchman turn and look at him, barely disguised fury swirling in the ice cold eyes. "What are you doing!"

"Your Cloud Guardian's ire is not unfounded, Lord Vongola." A sweet voice sounded in front of him and Giotto paused, blue flickering up to meet blood-lavender ones. Carmine Neve was looking at him. "I think that your children were being sorely… missed right now."

"What… do you mean…?" Giotto felt was if he was being doused in ice water. His pulse was quickening, dread quickly filling in as his mind tried its best not to connect the dots, denying what his mind–his _intuition_–was telling him all this time. He couldn't think… he could only feel the blood pounding in his ears, hear the race of his heart, see the sweat that now lightly coated his hands.

Their children were in danger. And he had failed to prevent that from happening.

And then Carmine Neve smiled.

Something inside him shattered.

Before he knew it, his Flame had sprung up, eyes a blazing gold as he pinned the other man to the wall, his rage amplified by the pure Sky flames now burning on his gloves, a hand now pressing against the pale throat, threatening to crush it. The heard the crowd around him gasp in shock, it wasn't every day you see the Vongola leader display his infamous strength, disappearing and appearing from one place to another in the blink of an eye.

"_What did you do to my son?_" He growled, almost roared. It was frightening, to see the normally peaceable Giotto Vongola look and act so angry. At once the rest of the Families turned against the allies of the Vongola, taking in the Vongola mafia don's assault on a neutral Famiglia a declaration of war. But the Neve don merely chuckled, gaze calm as he took in the sight of the furious Vongola head.

"Do you really have the time to confront me now?" He asked calmly, despite the choking hold, holding a hand up to stop his Guardians from attacking Giotto, never once breaking his stare with him. "If you don't hurry, you just might miss them."

"Giotto! We have no time for this! We have to go back!" G was trying his best to pull his best friend away, knowing that if he were to press his palm with just a little more force and crush the other man's throat, hell would break loose. The Underworld would be embroiled in a long-lasting bloody war, and not one man would be able to stand alive. The other Famiglias were closing in on them fast, and they had to return to the mansion as fast as possible. "Giotto! Please! Think of Tsuna!"

Giotto gnashed his teeth, clearly wanting to end it now, but tempered himself, the image of his son needing his help the only thing stopping him from attempting murder. He released his hold and let the raven slide to the floor, who was coughing and pressing a hand to his bruised and lightly burned throat, inhaling the much needed air. Giotto clenched his fists, willing his Flames away, before turning back to his Famiglia, seeing their alarmed, shocked, fearful, and furious faces.

"Let's go."

With a flurry of his cloak Giotto turned and exited quickly with his Guardians in tow. Giotto caught Cozart's eye as he was passing by and gave the man a curt nod, eyes still blazing with fury as he silently asked for the Shimon's assistance. Cozart seemed to understand, nodding his support and the blond gave a grateful look to him before finally exiting the building, ordering the carriages to be brought in and to take them to Vongola Mansion as fast as possible.

_Please don't let us be too late._

-KHR-

Neroli Ricci stared at the fallen woman, and the two children now laying in his arms, both unconscious. The brown haired child, he had to admit, had some nerve to stand in front of him after seeing what he did to the child's aunt, the brown eyes unflinching as the boy stared defiantly up at him, arms copying the same stance his aunt did just at that moment, preventing the man from trying to take one more step and ensure the woman's death, that was, if she wasn't already.

But it didn't matter. He had gotten what he had wanted anyway.

After knocking out both of the children swiftly and efficiently, without another word, turned his heel and exited the slowly burning mansion, the heat warm on his back as he walked towards the carriage now waiting for him. As he neared the images of the people also standing by also cleared slowly, revealing his fellow Guardians, all of whom were none the worse for wear.

"Ricci, what took you so long?" Serafina, who was sitting on the threshold of a carriage, uncrossed her legs and stood up, the high slit of her floor length dress exposing her legs, looking thoroughly bored and pouting. "We were waiting for you."

The strawberry blond man merely inclined his head, passing by the woman to enter the carriage, seeing the other children already there lying on the plush leather upholstery, all unconscious. Dropping his load along with the rest of the children, he straightened out, surveying the rest with a critical eye.

"Were there any of you injured?"

"Geez, the black haired brat almost got in a good one on me." Lanzo appeared; his teeth tugging on the bloodied bandages wrapped tightly around a bicep as he scowled at the direction of the carriages. "Didn't expect him to be that good in fighting. What, are the Vongola using child soldiers now?"

Neroli tried not to roll his eyes to the heavens. Apparently, the younger man didn't notice the hypocrisy in his statement.

"Lanzo let himself be hurt. That's stupid of him." Tino was leaning on the side of the carriage, holding his bunny in front of his face, nodding to himself. The boy looked the same as always if not for the little smudges of dirt and dust here and there. "We had fun, ne?" A hint of a smile was on his lips, though his tone stayed flat.

"Enough," Neroli commanded once he saw the teenager's slowly reddening face, causing the rest of them to become silent. "Our mission is done. Serafina, contact Raven and tell him of our success."

"All right~" The woman wouldn't stop giggling, tucking a long strand of hair as she summoned her Flames to send a message to their comrade.

And without another word, turned his heel and he entered the carriage that had the children inside, sitting on the other side, even though there was another person with him, watching, waiting for him all throughout the time. That person was fixing the kids' sleeping arrangements, letting them lean on one another so they would all be comfortable, before turning back to Neroli and sitting beside him. The horses neighed, and they had started off, not once speaking. Then the other person chuckled and smiled, edging closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and eventually, a head onto it, long hair cascading down as the person made himself comfortable, the both of them watching the scenery that was slowing changing outside.

Neroli took the chance to look at the children opposite him, watching them for a short moment, taking note of their faces carefully, before looking out the window, not once looking back. A hand went up to touch the other person's cheek briefly, letting the pads of his fingertips trail along a smooth cheek before falling away completely, both of them sharing a tranquil silence as they moved away from the burning mansion behind them.

He had completed his mission.

-KHR-

"Are you all right, Carmine?" A raven haired man helped his leader up, taking note of the fact that the other was smiling, laughing if he were to be more specific, despite of the near death situation he faced just moments ago. "Child, are you all right?" The old man also moved forward, looking at the younger man with worry.

"Oh, just fine." Carmine waved their concerns away, still chuckling, holding his neck, where a light burn could still be seen. Raven smirked, watching as the other raven excused himself and his Famiglia, assuring the other mafia dons that yes, he was fine, no, he didn't expect that from the Vongola, and yes, he'll be more careful next time.

"Yes, you _would_ be just fine…" Raven continued on with a slightly cynical voice as they all finally went outside.

"Because you're not here in the first place."

"Hmm… that was mean of you; Raven, to let Giotto Vongola inflict pain on me." 'Carmine' chuckled as the illusionist slowly withdrew his power and let it disperse, the images of his Guardians behind him eventually disappearing to reveal unknown people, who immediately slumped over, unconscious after Raven released his hold over them. "Admit it; you wanted to see me in his mercy, for once." Raven didn't answer, opting to let his satisfied silence speak for itself.

The 'Neve don' chuckled. "I see." He played with the long stands of his hair, looking pensive. "I'll be seeing the two of you later, then." And the illusion finally dispersed, showing a man with Carmine's height and build, eyes rolled at the back of his head, lying on the ground, equally knocked out.

"I almost stepped in when I saw that, although I knew that it wasn't real." Abramo chuckled, stepping into the a with his fellow Guardian, after ordering their men to carry the sleeping men into the other carriages. "Child, how are they?"

"Already done. They're travelling to the villa now as we speak." Raven took his seat, the old man opposite him with 'Carmine' lying beside him. "Lanzo is injured, but not life threatening." He muttered, as if wishing that it were so.

Abramo frowned in concern. "How is he?"

"He's fine. The stupid brat let his guard down around the Vongola children." Raven huffed and looked at his sleeping 'leader'. "Carmine didn't enter the mansion, only Ricci, Lanzo, Tino and Serafina did. Everything went according to plan."

"Well, I'm glad that all of them are safe then." They stayed in companionable silence, their breathing and the steady clop of the horse hooves the only things heard afterwards.

-KHR-

Daemon didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He jumped out of the carriage the moment it stopped, taking in the death and destruction with wide, horrified eyes. He can't believe this was happening. Just mere hours ago he wished his children and nephews safety, but now…!

The Vongola Mansion was tore down to the ground, black smoke still wafting up as the wood and beams smoldered, charred black and white from the continuous blaze. Bodies littered the ground, both dead and alive, blood pooling in generous amounts on the ground, seeping into the dry earth.

He didn't have time to waste. He sped into the ruined mansion, despite the calls for him to stay back because it was still dangerous. He pushed through brick and mortar, eyes darting everywhere, searching, almost desperately, for familiar faces, hoping against everything that they were all safe. Alive.

_Mukuro! Chrome! Elena…!_

Heart pounding against his chest, he darted past the unrecognizable rooms, trying to look under wreckage and broken piles of material, something, _anything_ that would tell him where they were. Passing by another room, he finally saw a prone body on the floor, covered in debris and red staining the cream-colored dress.

His breath caught in his throat and his blood turned into ice as he realized who that person was.

"Elena!" He ran, faster than he had before, and quickly kneeled down, clutching her hand and cradling her head on his lap. "Elena!" He can't keep the fear out of his voice. He felt so many emotions as of the moment: terror, desperation, anger…

"S-Someone!" He screamed out loudly, praying for someone to come and help him, _anyone_! "Someone help me! Knuckle! Knuckle, Giotto, help me! Elena…! Elena is…!"

"… Daemon…" She finally opened her eyes and slowly focused on him, sounding so weak, so frail, and it took all his willpower to sound strong, to never let his voice tremble in front of the woman he loved.

"Don't worry Elena, someone's coming for us. You'll be fine." He spoke hurriedly, soothingly, holding her hand in his own and speaking in hushed, dulcet tones… he didn't know who he was convincing, her or himself. "You'll be fine…" He felt his vision blurring and he blinked hard, refusing to let his tears flow.

"I'm so… sorry…" The forest green eyes also welled up with tears, once again she felt regret at seeing him cry because of her. He was her savior, her soulmate, and it hurt her to see him this way. "I… didn't stop them… in time…"

"No, don't speak anymore, Elena." He squeezed her bloodied hands, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. "Please, you'll be all right. Don't talk like that…!" Something hot and wet slid down his cheeks, but he refused to wipe them, only staring at his light, his salvation, willing her not to leave him yet.

"I didn't save… the children…" He felt her hands release him, touching his cheek, his eyes widening as she wiped away the tears that gathered, staining his skin with blood. Elena managed a smile, gasping as she cupped his cheek.

"Please… take care… of them all… I know… you can do it…"

Slowly, the thin hand slackened in the hold.

Daemon froze, numbly watching as the hand landed on the floor, her body going limp, green orbs finally disappearing from the world as a tone tear managed to escape and run down her cheek.

"_**ELENAAAAAAA**_!"

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger. Is Elena really dead? Or is it something else? Well, you'll find out next chapter!<p>

Once again I thank you for your continued support for this fic! Please read and review everyone, and thank you for reading! :)


	14. Emotions

Daemon didn't know how long he had been sitting there, holding Elena tightly, hands shaking as the tears refused to stop falling from his face. She felt cold, so lifeless in his arms, but he refused to believe that she was dead, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, numb to everything to his surroundings and even to the slow breaking of his heart, only remembering her last words to him.

"_Please… take care… of them all… I know… you can do it…"_

He clutched her head to his heart, fingers digging into her shoulder, refusing to let her go, his sobs of anguish and pain the only things heard in the destroyed room. He couldn't see anything anymore; only the steady drip of his tears, blurring his gaze on her face, falling and sliding down her face, which still looked so beautiful to him, no matter how injured or hurt she might be. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. He rocked back and forth, pushing away some of the flaxen strands that covered her face, before cradling her cheek in his palm, turning her face up so she faced him.

"Come on Elena, open your eyes." He murmured, voice half-hysterical, trying not to trip over his words, giving a shaky smile as caressed her face lovingly. "Come on, please, open your eyes…! T-This isn't r-real, right…! You're f-fine…!" He choked, fingers closing into a tight fist as his tears continued to fall. "Elena, _amore_… _la mia luce_…!" He tried his best to keep the desperation and fear out of his voice, bowing over her head, murmuring, pleading, hoping, praying to whoever god up there to spare her, the only person he loved so much, to give her another chance, to not take her away from him yet.

"_M-Mi parli_…!" His next words were close to being indiscernible, his voice thickened and shaking with so many unnamed emotions passing through him. "_P-per favore_…!"

But she didn't wake up. She stayed as motionless as ever, dead to his cries and pleas.

Daemon squeezed his eyes shut, arms winding around his beloved's form as something in him finally snapped, letting out a wail that echoed the deep anguish and grief in his soul.

And suddenly he was being taken away, Elena moving away from his embrace as he was being dragged back, taking him away from his love. His eyes widened and he thrashed violently, looking back and glaring at the person who had a tight hold on him, who turned out to be Asari, his grip firm as he held the Mist Guardian's arms, trying to hold him still.

"Daemon, calm down!" The Rain Guardian shouted over the snarls and growls the other man gave him, feeling his feet slip forward. Daemon was quickly moving forward, his determination and sheer willpower to never leave Elena's side making up for his diminishing strength. The Japanese man quickly gave a look of help to G, who immediately nodded and helped keep the man back.

"LET ME GO!" The former aristocrat roared, now struggling against the two men restraining, kicking and spitting, blind to his fellow Guardians, his blurred eyes only for his love, who he saw was lying on the floor. He reached for her, despite the bodily restraint from the two Guardians, arm straining and fingers curling, as if thinking that if he tried hard enough, he would eventually get a hold of her again. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Damn it, Daemon…! Keep still…!" The Storm Guardian grunted out loud, kissing his teeth in annoyance as he continued wrestling with his half-insane companion. But even with the combined strength of two men, they still had a hard time containing the Mist Guardian.

Knuckle and Giotto kneeling over her, speaking in soft, quiet tones, the priest gliding his fingers over her prone form, eyes narrowed in concentration. After an eternity of silence, or it seemed to the former aristocrat, the Sun Guardian looked up, serious for once as he gave his answer. The Vongola Primo turned to the priest, eyes wide as he gasped, lips forming words that Daemon can't hear, and Knuckle shook his head, looking up at him with an expression he could only describe as pity.

Daemon froze as Giotto slowly stood up, nodding his thanks to Knuckle, before turning to him, walking slowly and carefully until the blond was in front of him, wearing a gentle, soothing smile.

"… Daemon, there's something I need to tell you." The man started off with the same tone slowly, holding his hands up, watching carefully as his Mist Guardian's eyes slowly widened in realization.

The moment his mind processed that their actions meant, any trace of sanity he had left vanished.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME SHE'S DEAD, GIOTTO! DON'T YOU DARE!" He roared, slate blue eyes hardening as anger and rage seethed through him. Seeing Giotto look like that, as if he was talking to a mere child, infuriated him. "EVERYTHING…! EVERYTHING WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" If he wasn't being restrained at that moment he would've attacked the man. The nerve of him to look that way in front of him! To have that kind of gentle expression on his face… it wasn't fair! Giotto looked so remorseful, it slowly siphoned away the anger he felt for the man, and that in itself made him made him angrier. Once again he felt the tears come as jumbled feelings of fury and guilt rose within him all at the same time. He could only blame Giotto for what happened to them.

"IF YOU DIDN'T PULL OUR FORCES OUT AT THE LAST MINUTE, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION RIGHT NOW!" His eyes, now wild with despair and hatred, bore through shocked blue ones with such venom, immobilizing Giotto in his place as he felt the truth pierce his chest deeply, as if his Mist Guardian just stabbed him repeatedly with Mukuro's trident. In his tear-streaked, disheveled state, Daemon Spade possessed more power to destroy the Vongola had he chose to do it right at that moment.

"Daemon wait, please let me finish–" Giotto pleaded, but the Mist Guardian wouldn't hear anything of it.

"THE VONGOLA MANSION WOULD STILL BE STANDING! OUR PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE LYING DEAD RIGHT NOW!" He could feel Asari's hold on him slowly loosen, the Rain Guardian looking away as he felt the truth of Daemon's accusations. Almost at once did the rest of the Guardians look down, looking anywhere but at each other, especially to their blond leader, who took all of the hatred and loathing without a word of complaint. "_OUR CHILDREN WOULD NOT BE MISSING_! _**AND ELENA WOULD STILL BE FINE**_!" Daemon continued to scream, even though he knew that it was already below the belt, but already beyond caring about anyone and anything around him. "HOW COULD YOU, GIOTTO! HOW COULD YOU RISK OUR FAMIGLIA'S SAFETY LIKE THAT!"

And yet, even as he said all those hurtful words, he knew who he was blaming, even though they were all directed at Giotto. He could feel the self-loathing and disgust eating at him, taunting him, whispering in a wickedly sweet voice in his mind that the only person to blame for this was himself. The thought, just the mere idea of being responsible for Elena's demise shook, terrified, and sickened him to the core. To fail his Famiglia, to have a hand in destroying it and for causing the death of the people he loved and cared about… was unforgivable. He was perhaps the only person who loved Vongola more than Giotto himself, and for it to crumble under his guidance, it was enough for him to lose his mind. He could've prevented this from happening from the start. If only he had convinced Giotto enough, if only he had tried his best to let the other man see from his point of view…!

A sharp, stinging blow suddenly collided with his cheek, making him gasp as he threw his head back in surprise. He had not been expecting it, and immediately glared at the man who did it, eyes sending daggers to Giotto, seeing his hand raised, fingers closed into a fist. The Vongola Primo exhaled a breath, composing himself, before laying a hand on the other man's shoulder, eyes and voice soft as he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

That was the last thing he expected to hear from a man he just deeply wounded with his words. He could still see it, the guilt and hurt swimming in those clear sapphire eyes, and the deeply regretful look etched into the handsome face, making the blond look older than he really was. But then Giotto smiled, despite everything, warm and gentle, which followed the words he said next.

"Daemon, Elena is still alive."

The Mist Guardian froze once again, this time for an entirely different reason.

"W…What…?" He croaked, feeling his strength give up on him as he physically recoiled back, stunned and in complete disbelief at what he was hearing. This… wasn't a lie, right? Giotto wouldn't be that heartless to make him hope again after seeing her die in his arms, right…? He searched the other man's face to see if it was a lie, if he was just making him feel better, but he saw nothing but genuine and earnest honesty in the now bright blue eyes. "So… at that time, that was…!" Daemon finally understood what their previous actions truly meant.

"That's right. I was injecting Sun Flames into her body." Knuckle finally straightened up from his place, finished healing most of the graver injuries inflicted on her body. "Right now, she had just barely escaped death. She's alive, but very weak. She will live." The priest smiled slightly. "Elena is strong to the limit, after all. If we had arrived a few seconds later, it would've been too late. You saved her, Daemon."

Seeing her more properly now, the Mist Guardian finally saw the shallow rise and fall of her chest, faint, but there. Her eyes were still closed, and yet her skin color was back to its usual heath shade, paler than usual perhaps, but yes, enough for her to regain the sense of life. In fact, if not for her ruined dress and the bruises he could still see blemishing her skin; Elena could be mistaken for merely sleeping soundly.

"Elena… is alive….!" The former aristocrat didn't have the words to say what he felt. Great relief washed over him in tides, the knowledge that he didn't cause Elena's death enough for him to lose his hold over his recently haywiring emotions. Elena was still there. Elena didn't leave him yet. He breathed air in gasps, feeling eternally thankful that not all hope was lost yet. Daemon felt his knees give in and he slowly sank to the ground, taking Asari and G with him, who still wasn't letting him go. Giotto moved with him, kneeling in front of him and still smiling slightly, nodding in confirmation.

"You had every right to be angry at me, Daemon. You're right, I did make the wrong decision this time." The blond was completely solemn, looking straight into enlarged slate blue eyes. "I put our children and our people in danger, and we almost lost Elena as well. I completely accept my fault this time, and I should've listened to you. All of you." He looked up and nodded to his Guardians who were present. "I… was too naïve. I had never thought that they would do something to us. Not like this." Giotto looked back to his Mist Guardian, eyes quietly begging for understanding and patience.

"Giotto…" G started to say, wanting to cut him off, but Asari mutely shook head, urging the redheaded man to listen quietly first.

Giotto paused to take a breath, shaky as he tried to compose himself, feeling shameful enough to avert his eyes away, unable to look at his Mist guardian straight in the face.

"Daemon, everyone. I won't ask you to forgive me. I'm willing to face the consequences of my actions. All I ask now… is for your help." He squeezed Daemon's shoulder tightly. "No matter what happens, I plan to set things right again. I know that I have no right to ask from you. Any of you, most especially Daemon. But please." His hand left Daemon's shoulder to rest on the ground along with his other, bowing low in front of his Guardians, fingers grasping the rubble and pieces of wood in his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please help me get back what we lost. Please help me get our children back. Please. I beg you."

"Boss…" Knuckle approached the blond leader, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him up. "Come on, stand up. Don't do this. We understand." But Giotto merely shook his head, refusing to look up, continuing to bow and murmur to himself, and it was only the sound of a chuckle that made the man look up.

Daemon was looking at him, leaning against the Rain and Storm Guardians, arms hanging limp in his sides as he started his signature laugh, weak and exhausted, but he was still laughing, nevertheless. Slate blue eyes now looked calm as he assessed Giotto in front of him, his head cocked to the side almost interestedly. "Nufufufu… You…" A faint smirk settled on the Mist Guardian's lips. He wastiredd, both physically and emotionally, but he can't help but laugh at the sight of the Vongola Primo literally prostrating himself in front of him. With a nod to both men behind him, soon he found his constricted arms freed, and rotating them a bit to let the blood flow back, he grasped the front of Giotto's clothes and pulled him closer so that they were almost nose to nose.

"… If we don't get them back, I'll be blaming you, Giotto Vongola." And with that, Daemon relinquished his hold on the stunned and openmouthed Giotto, fought the urge to laugh out loud at the laughably lopsided, surprised look in the blond's eyes and gave a small, but genuine smile that told, without words, that everything was forgiven between them. Suddenly the former aristocrat felt exhausted, a hand going up to wipe the tears and sweat that streaked his face, knowing that his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Slowly he stood up, before turning, almost hesitantly to Knuckle, who merely nodded and smiled, answering his unasked question.

"You may see her to the limit, Daemon."

"… Thank you." The Mist Guardian moved away from the others and carefully approached his resting lover, quietly sitting down beside her, as if afraid that any abrupt move he did would make her disappear again. Then, cautiously, he reached for her hand at rested on top of her stomach, curling his fingers around it, seeing with himself the way it moved up and down, signaling her slow, quiet breathing. Daemon felt his eyes fill again as he raised Elena's hand and gave it a fervent kiss, sliding his own fingers in-between her own and cradling it close to his face, a gentle smile filling his features as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Thank God…" He closed his eyes, letting his voice crack as the feelings burst from the wall he created, not caring in the least that his fellow Guardians could see him crying.

Elena was still alive. And that was all that mattered.

-KHR-

Tsuna slowly woke up to find himself in a completely unfamiliar place. Blinking, he rubbed his throbbing head, slowly sitting up still somewhat feeling dizzy, his memories fuzzy. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he remembered was his Papa and Uncles leaving the mansion for a meeting of some sort, and then Aunt Elena came…

His eyes widened as everything came back to him in a rush. The room exploded. Men came in and his sister Chrome told him to leave immediately. He helped Aunt Elena fins the way out, but before they could, a man blocked their way and hurt his Aunt Elena. But he stopped the man, and now…!

_Ow… _He winced as a well-timed throb stopped his train of thought, now taking a good look at his surroundings. It was a very big and pretty room, a bedroom, now that he could see clearly. He was sitting on the bed, near the edge, near the windows where sunlight now filtered through the windows, showing the red and gold painted walls.

Was the rest all right? And where was his papa? His uncles? Were they all safe? He had to look for them, they could be in danger! But just as he made to move from the bed, the young boy felt the sensation of a warm breath tickling his hand and he quickly looked down.

It was Hayato, sleeping soundly inches from him, clearly injured, but with bandages Tsuna could see wrapped up around his wrist and on his head. A bandage was also plastered on his cheek, little bruises peeking out of his clothes, making Tsuna gasp out loud at his brother's hurt state.

"Hayato!" Quickly he bent down to touch the silveret's shoulder, looking over him to see if he was all right. What happened to him? The last time he saw his brother, he wasn't hurt like this! Lifting his gaze a little, his mouth opened more in shock when he saw Takeshi right beside his silver-haired brother, equally as injured as the latter, but also patched up, his hands wrapped tightly in white gauze, his clothes tattered and torn in various place. Tsuna quickly looked around the room, and eventually saw the rest of his siblings, all unconscious, all lying on the bed, Lambo lying in between Hayato and Takeshi, or sitting on the couch also inside the room, where he saw Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei and Kyouya resting soundly.

Why were they all here? And why were they all injured! Jumping off from the bed, he immediately made a beeline for the couch, seeing his older siblings more clearly, as well as the various injuries they sported. But thankfully all of them were already treated, bandages and patches littering their skin here and there. Hesitantly he touched Ryohei's bandaged hand, feeling tears of worry and fear overcome him. What's happening? He was scared. He didn't know where he was, his siblings were hurt, and his Papa and his Uncles were nowhere to be seen. "Big brother…" He whispered, trying to find strength and comfort in the larger hand, squeezing it lightly.

Hearing the sudden knock on the door startled him, and his head whipped towards its direction, frozen in fear of the person on the other side. He grip on his older brother's hand trembled as the door slowly opened, his breath hitching as someone stepped inside.

"Oh, you're awake?" A man softly smiled at him, his tone gentle as he continued to survey the other children still sleeping soundly. "How are you feeling, young one?"

"Um…" Tsuna didn't know that to answer, too stunned when he saw the other clearly. The man looked young, almost as the same age as his Papa, and looked very pretty. He looked kind, caring, immediately putting the young boy at ease, somehow knowing that the man wasn't bad. Vaguely, the brunet boy thought that he had seen the man before, finding his face familiar, but when the man merely smiled wider in amusement and slight question, Tsuna realized that had been staring for too long and blushed deeply, causing the man to chuckle lightly.

"I feel fine now, thank you." Tsuna said shyly, standing up and watching the older man move around, clearly checking on his other siblings. "Um… are you…?" Had the older man saved them?

"Ah, I was the one who found all your… siblings? Or friends?" The man touched Hayato's forehead, pausing for just a few seconds before nodding to himself, doing the same to Lambo and Takeshi. "Hmm… that's good, they don't have a fever."

"They're my siblings." Tsuna slid close to the man, peering interestedly when he also checked on his older siblings' temperatures, sliding his brown eyes every once in a while to the man, curious, but thankful all the same. "Are they all right? Are they hurt badly?"

"Not too much. I managed to heal most of their deep wounds." The man stopped, considered his words and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; I'm making you worry more about them. Don't worry, they're all fine now." With a light ruffle to Kyouya's hair, the man straightened out and beckoned to Tsuna to sit on the bed once more, the young boy slowly following, sinking into the soft covers and blushing when the man ruffled his head also.

"They're all still sleeping. That's good." The man gave one last sweeping look at the room and its occupants before turning to the brunet child, smiling. "How about you? Is there something hurting right now?"

"No, I'm fine!" Tsuna shook his head quickly and peered up the other man. There really was something familiar about the man, but the little boy can't place a finger on it yet. "Um… what happened? Where are we?" He asked hesitantly, worry and fear once again creeping in his tone.

"Ah, we're in my house." The older explained in dulcet tones, keeping an arm around the small boy's shoulder when he saw that the brunet was starting to tremble. "I found you and your brothers and sisters in a place not too far away from here. Some men were also there, and I assumed that they were trying to take you away from your family, so I beat them and took you. You're all injured, so I immediately took you here." The man looked down, and Tsuna finally saw the color of the man's eyes, a strange shade of red, almost bordering on violet. "Thankfully your siblings' injures weren't much, so it was easy to patch them all up."

"T-Thank you very much!" The men the older man was talking about had to be the one who attacked his Aunt Elena, Tsuna thought, now feeling more grateful to the man for saving him and his siblings. "Um…"

The man chuckled. "Just call me Marceni."

"Mister Marceni, then!" Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, making the man laugh, and the boy to blush. "You're welcome, Tsuna."

Wide-eyed, the boy turned to the man, visibly surprised. "H-how do you know…!"

"I'm a friend of your Papa's. Giotto, am I right?" Mareni smiled, continuing to chuckle. "You look just like him. Don't worry, I've contacted your father and they'll be here to fetch you soon enough."

"Thank you!" The brunet beamed, not questioning the man any further. Marceni seemed to be a very nice person, being a friend of his Papa's, going out of his way to take care of him and his siblings, and he would be forever grateful to the man for that.

"By the way, Tsuna." Something in the man's tone made the brunet boy look up curiously, noticing the man looking at him intently, something lurking in his strange looking eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" If it's for his Papa's friend and their savior, Tsuna was willing to do anything.

"Then…" A hand was suddenly positioned in front of his face, startling Tsuna, a deep voice resonating in his mind as his body stiffened and vision started to blur.

"_Go to sleep for now, and greet your Papa once he comes to get you._"

"W-What…" Suddenly Tsuna was feeling dizzy, brown eyes glazing over into lifeless orbs as his mind was overtaken by a heady mist, sweet and lingering, completely taking over his senses. His limbs felt limp, unfeeling, his vision doubling, tripling, quadrupling… until he neither knew the ceiling from the floor and the next thing he knew, he was falling into a deep black abyss, slumping over to the side, but not before seeing a wide smile and a sweet voice crooning in his ear.

"_Good night, Tsunayoshi Vongola._"

-KHR-

The young man closed the door with a silent click, a small sigh escaping him, as he leaned on the door, closing his eyes, his hands still on the door handle.

"Marceni, huh?" A voice sounded beside him and he turned his head, a genuine smile filling his features at the sight of the man leaning on the wall, a foot planted against it, arms crossed and looking unimpressed with him. "How original."

"I can't let the little one catch on to the truth now, can I?" His hands left the door and he stood in front of the door in the middle of the corridor, head tilted back at the other man who still didn't move from his original position. "Have you been staying there long, Neroli?"

"Long enough to hear what you did." The Neve Guardian uncrossed his arms and straightened up, gold eyes taking in the sight of his leader. "What are you going to do now, Carmine?"

At the sound of his real name, Carmine turned to him, blood lavender eyes this time looking thoughtful, almost soulful, as if seeing into a faraway future that only he could. "Can you accompany me, Neroli?" He asked softly, eyes twinkling brightly despite the heavy emotions swirling in them.

"Where?" He stopped right on front of the raven haired man, walking with him as they went down the grand staircase and into the main hall, turning into a corner and descending further into the estate.

The Neve don smiled, stopping in front of a door, opening it, showing a staircase going down into the darkness.

"… I want to visit Father."

Neroli paused, assessing the other man with calm and serious eyes. "… Are you sure?" He watched as Carmine took a torch and lit it up, the flame burning brightly as the Neve don took a few steps down before looking back to his companion.

"Yes."

Seeing that the other's mind was set, Neroli didn't argue and instead followed the man below into the depths of the villa.

-KHR-

The underground was damp and dark, the brick walls not letting sunlight through as they walked through the semi-darkness. Neroli had been inside the Neve dungeons only once, and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat again. Following the light from the torch, the man followed his leader deeper into the darkness, aware of every creak and every crackle the fire made as they turned into the corner and into the cells, all empty except for one at the very end. He knew the history of those cells; of the people that used to be in them, the screams and wails that used to permeate inside its walls daily… he kept his gaze forward, refusing to look at it as they passed though the empty corridor.

Finally they arrived at the very last cell, the little window letting in a little more light inside it, illuminating the little room enough to see its lone occupant. Neroli had to grit his teeth and look away when they stopped, not wanting to see the person who was in its four walls. That person… he hated the most of all.

"Neroli?" The sound of his name made him look forward. Carmine was making him hold the torch. Taking it, he watched as the other man took the keys on a hook beside the cell and slowly unlocked the door, the bars creaking as it swung forward. He stayed back as the other man made to enter, but not before stopping and giving his taller Guardian a soft and beseeching look.

"Neroli, are you…?"

"No. If I come in there, I'll kill him." It was taking all of his self-control to just stand there and do nothing, wanting nothing more to stain the walls of that cell with its prisoner's blood. The Neve don seemed to understand, nodding and fully entering the small hold, kneeling down and quietly addressing the cell's occupant while his Guardian stayed outside, keeping the torch burning.

"Hello, Father."

There, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, was Rosso Neve, the Neve Famiglia founder. Shackles adorned his ankles and wrists, connected to the long silver chains that were embedded on the wall, his clothes tattered and dirty, the white hair streaked with dirt and dust as the former proud leader lived out the irony of being his own house's prisoner for over a year.

"C-Carmine…!" The old man's unseeing eyes turned wildly toward his son's voice, the chains clanking as the man moved feebly, thin and frail arms reaching out to touch any part of his son's face. Being imprisoned for over a year, Rosso Neve's face was lined with age, body weak and suffering, voice hoarse and raspy as as welcomed his son's visit with a desperation that could match an animal on its death bed. "M-My son…!"

The Neve don sighed quietly, reaching out to touch the wrinkly cheek, eyes full of melancholy and sadness. "Father." Without another word he gathered the old man in his arms, resting his chin on a frail shoulder, as he allowed himself to feel pain and regret, anger and sorrow at his father's sorry state.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, rubbing the other's back soothingly, feeling the old man's ribs shudder and move under his fingers, showing how thin his father was. "Don't worry, soon all of this will be over, and I will make you proud."

The man started to whimper and sob, clinging tightly to the younger man, half coherent mumblings of apologies and promises to make it up to him, to not leave him here, and Carmine sighed once again, before moving away. Quickly he stood up and moved away, closing the metal bars behind him, head bowed as the old man's ravings became louder and hysterical.

"Carmine." Neroli immediately stood beside him, the usual stoic mask falling as gold eyes gazed at the other man with concern. But Carmine merely shook his head, looking forward, pain flickering in the unique colored eyes before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Let's go."

Neroli nodded, glad to be leaving this place, taking the Neve don's fingers in his own and never letting go, until they reached the top once more.


	15. News

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO SORRY for the long wait, but here is the long-awaited fifteenth chapter of _**A Second Chance**_! Once again, I terribly apologize for not updating for almost two months (TWO months!), a lot of things happened in the University and I didn't have the right inspiration yet. Thankfully Christmas is around the corner, so I'll be able to write more chapters as my Christmas present for you guys! Yes!

Yes, Elena is alive! I really didn't want to kill her, primarily because I liker her and that... she will be a major character in this story after this major arc is finished! Yes, I'm already planning for the second plot line for this story, after the Neve arc is finished and a small, minor, fluffy arc would follow after it. Also, as for some questions the readers have, I call Alaude a skylark because in French, Alaude = skylark. Simple as that. Also, the relation between Tsuna and Giotto will be revealed later on in this arc, so more plot twists, watch out for it!

Also... **OH MY GOSH, 61 thousand hits and more than 500 reviews** for this story! Thank you very much to those people who reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts! I never expected that this fic would become so popular! It's thanks to your continuous support that I keep writing, so please take care of me! And, to my 502th reviewer, congratulations! To celebrate the 500 review milestone, I will write a one-shot of your choice! So Mr./Ms./Mrs. **Fluffness**, I am truly grateful to you! Please message me on what oneshot you would like me to write! Thank you very much! *bows*

Disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter!

* * *

><p>The Shimon Famiglia had been horrified when they found out what happened to their Southern comrade and had accommodated them at once, bringing medical treatment to those injured who were able to come to their base, as well offer shelter for the Vongola, which they gratefully accepted. The moment Giotto came in through the double doors of the Shimon mansion he was quickly smothered in a tight, almost crushing hug, face slowing turning into an interesting shade of violet and red as Adeleheid pressed him further onto her sizable bosom.<p>

"Giotto! Thank goodness, we were so worried!" She pulled him away at arm's length and looked up and down his body, trying to see if there were visible wounds on his body. "Quick, let's get all of you inside. Are any of you injured?"

Coughing a little, Giotto stepped back, cheeks tinged a bit pink, throwing a glare behind him when he heard, despite the gravity of the situation, G's and Lampo's snickers behind him. "We're fine, Adel. Have you seen Cozart?"

"He's coming down right now." The half-German, half-Italian woman was still looking over his Guardians, her eyes having the trademark color and pupil of the Shimon family, compass-red and narrowed down in worry. "I didn't believe that the Neve would attack like this, they were a neutral Famiglia! And why would they attack you? You did nothing to them!"

"Well, they aren't as neutral as we thought, then." Another voice entered the conversation, and Giotto looked to the side in time to see a man enter through the archway, a red-haired child in his arms as he raised an arm in greeting. "Yo Vongola. I heard what happened. Are the rest of you all right? Cozart's coming soon, he told me to tell you," He nodded to their guests, face also taking in a look of concern.

"Hi Julie." He greeted Adel's husband, recognizing the child in the Shimon Guardian's arms. How could he not, when it was the splitting image of his close friend? Enma Shimon looked so similar to Cozart, people oftentimes made the mistake of assuming that he was the man's son. The child looked sleepy, compass-red eyes widening when he saw his mother and reached out for her, little hands making grabbing gestures. "Yeah, we're okay." He managed to smile, though inside, he was anything but.

"Julie! Why is Enma awake?" The woman turned back to her husband, raising her arms, and Julie willingly passed Enma into her arms, who was now awake, watching the strangers by the door with a curious look on his face. Giotto smiled at the boy, and was startled to see the child smile back, if only slightly, before burying his face in his mother's neck and slipping his eyes shut. The Vongola don was suddenly filled with a bittersweet ache in his heart as Adel cooed and bounced her son to sleep, remembering his own little Tsuna and his own mistake. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood, looking away from the heartwarming scene. A pair of sharp eyes noticed this, and tried to make the situation a bit lighter.

"Well, with the noise here, I'm surprised that he managed to still sleep. Ouch!" The man winked at the blond, who blinked confusedly at him at first, and suddenly winced as Adel summoned a fan out of nowhere to smack the man on the head, making all the Vongola Guardians simultaneously sigh and nod their heads internally. Giotto watched as Julie once again took the usual hits from his wife, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips as he knew what the man tried to do. Yes, no matter what the situations was at hand, that was Adel and Julie all right.

"You don't have to be so insensitive about it!" She shot back, tightening her hold around Enma, her fan at once disappearing as quick as it appeared, making Giotto wonder just where did she put it. "Come then, everyone, we've prepared rooms for all of you, so you can rest up and think of a way to get the children back." She was sweetly concerned again, and Giotto quickly nodded his head, not wanting to anger or upset her any longer. Shimon was a fairy strong family in their own right, but the reason why nobody had tried fighting them before was because of Adeleheid's presence.

One of the two female Shimon Guardians, Adeleheid Shimon-Katou was the firstborn of Shimon Sr., Cozart's father, but born from a different woman, his first love, one that their grandfather disapproved of completely. She was raised to be the heiress of the Shimon Famiglia, but their tradition explicitly forbade women from taking over the 'family business', and the birth of her younger brother from Shimon Sr.'s legal wife completely eradicated her from the line of succession. Cozart and the rest who knew her, however, loved her very much and looked up to her highly, trusting her to take care of him and the rest of their Famiglia. She was one of the true-bred mafiosa that Giotto had the privilege of meeting, and he held nothing but the deepest and most profound respect of her. Hell hath no fury upon a woman scorned indeed, and the Vongola had never feel more thankful that she was their ally, and not the other way around.

"Giotto!" A voice called out him, and the blond looked to the side to see Cozart join them, face grave and looking as if he hadn't been sleeping for days. "Thank god you arrived here safely, are there any of you injured? Quick, let's get you inside and get your injuries treated." He said hurriedly, taking in his friends' physical states.

Giotto was amused to realize that the redhead was saying all of the things that his older sister had said just a while ago. "Cozart, don't be so worried. We're all fine." Physically, at least, he added in his mind. "Do you mind if we all rest a bit?" He nodded back to his quiet Guardians, who didn't speak a word, too exhausted in doing damage control to even try. They simply nodded in the direction of their allies, half-dead on their feet. "It's been a really long and exhausting day." There was the unspoken request to understand their situation, to not ask how they all feel right now, not before they could all recollect themselves and think straighter. Thankfully Cozart knew and understood, raising his hand in the direction of the stairs. "There are rooms already prepared for you in the second floor, in the east wing. The entire section is yours, you could decide for yourselves who goes where." He smiled, and Giotto nodded in gratitude.

The Vongola Primo nodded to the rest of his Guardians and they all stepped up the staircase, even Alaude who wasn't even looking like himself when he found out that Kyouya was gone. Giotto was the last person to go up, pausing in front of Adel and Julie, who had an arm around his wife and looking tenderly at Enma, a thoughtful, almost pensive look present on the Vognola don's face as he stared at her.

The woman caught him staring and looked at him quizzically. "Is there something wrong, Giotto?"

The blond smiled gently once his intuition sparked its certainty, glad that it brought him something good this time around.

"Congratulations, you two. Enma's going to be a big brother."

The couple froze, Adeleheid gasping and reaching for her abdomen unconsciously, Julie's eyes widening in shock as he stared at his wife in slight disbelief, the message not quite reaching his mind yet. Giotto merely offered them a congratulatory smile and ascended up the stairs, hearing Julie's joyful shout behind him as he reached the second floor and met with his Guardians, G who was raising an eyebrow in slight question.

"What took you, Giotto?"

The other shook his head and merely nudged his head in the direction of the Shimon family, who he could still feel in overjoyed uproar after he delivered the news to them. A faint ghost of a genuine smile graced his lips.

"Nothing."

Perhaps there was still hope for them to trust the future after all.

-KHR-

Neroli Ricci watched the Vongola children frolic in the gardens below, the curtains hiding his body and face from direct view. He made sure that he wouldn't be caught watching, the older children were still wary of their surroundings, but with Giotto Vongola's son convincing them that they were in safe territory, they had marginally relaxed, though still alert. His gold colored eyes swept across the lush green grounds, finally seeing Carmine by the flower bushes, Lambo on the Neve don's shoulders and pulling at his long hair, making the man wince and laugh as he played with Tsunayoshi Vongola, and the Vongola Rain and Sun's charges.

It had been a while since he saw that expression on Carmine's face, the soft look in his red-violet eyes and the happy, genuine smile gracing his features. Despite everything, he was glad that the children were in the villa, it gave him another chance to see that special smile on his best friend's face, one that he thought disappeared when that incident happened seven years ago.

The door to his study opened and Serafina came in, looking as voluptuous and as sultry as ever. She gave the other Guardian a flirty smile, which was returned with a grunt, acknowledging her presence, but not giving any thought to her attempt at seduction. She huffed and pouted, sauntering over to the window to watch the scene below with him.

"You're so boring, Ricci." The auburn-haired woman sighed and edged away from the direct contact with the window, leaning against the wall and opting to sneak peeks through the curtains instead. It was of absolute importance that the children would never see them in the duration of their stay in the villa, or all of Carmine Neve's plans would've been all for nothing.

"I try so that you wouldn't be interested in me." Neroli's voice was dry and deadpan, making the woman stifle a giggle, a hand covering her mouth to quiet her laughs.

"Oh, Carmine's playing with the children again?" She spied their raven-haired leader below, who was currently having his hair braided by the only girl present, and a wreath of flowers being placed on his head. "He looks happy."

The strawberry blond nodded, his gaze trailing once again to the outside, gold orbs softening without any conscious effort, something that the woman noticed at once. "He is."

"But…" Serafina grasped the edge of the curtain, a troubled look surfacing in her features as she parted the curtains just enough hfor her to see the whole garden. "This wouldn't last forever." She let the curtain fall back again, before turning to Neroli, eyes narrowed down significantly, all good-natured cheer disappearing from her face.

"The Vongola has arrived in Venice, and they are currently staying in Shimon territory."

Neroli exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "… I see. Carmine was right, then." Things were all going according to plan, the timing right, down to the very last second. He supposed that this impending conversation with Serafina was also scheduled and on time. "We need to be prepared, then. Raven has already sent out greetings to Shimon, and I expect that they'll receive it soon." Which was also on Carmine's directions. Neroli wondered on just how far the Neve don had planned all of this, and how big a part he played in it. "Soon, everything will be set, and it's only a matter of time before all of this will be over."

But apparently, he had said the wrong words, because Serafina clenched her hand into a fist, sharply looking away and exhaling a breath. He had never seen her with such an agitated look on her face, and found that it didn't suit her at all.

"… You know what he's planning, don't you, Neroli." Her voice was quiet, lightly trembling as the woman struggled to keep composure. It wasn't a question.

Neroli gave her a level look, hiding his surprise when he heard his first name fall from her lips. "You knew what he has planning from the start."

"Not that!" He blinked when he found that his shirt was fisted into two feminine hands, burning emerald orbs scorching deep into his soul. "Tell me the truth!" She shook the man once, surprising him with her unexpected strength. "Carmine is planning _that_, isn't he! Tell me, Neroli!"

The man fixed her a calm stare. "What would do you if I say yes?"

"… Oh my god." Serafina took a step back, voice and expression horrified, as she released her fellow Guardian. "He's not…!" Her voice was faint.

"All of this… everything he did was for one thing… the thing that Carmine wanted the most of all." Neroli continued further in his cool and calm voice, straightening out his clothes and giving another quick look to the man in the gardens below, who was unaware of the events transpiring upstairs.

"But why didn't you stop him, Neroli!" She cried back, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Of all people, it's you who he will listen to the most! You could've stopped him if you wanted to!" Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, struggling not to cry in front of her fellow Gurdian who stood immobile now, once again as cold as ice.

But the man merely shook his head. "It is always Carmine who leads, and I only follow. Whatever he wished, I will grant if it is in my power to do so." He will give the whole world to the Neve don if the man so wanted it, and will stop at nothing to acquire it.

What he had always done was for Carmine Neve's happiness, and he wouldn't stop now, now that the plan was already half-complete.

"Is it what he wanted. And if he's happy that way, then so be it."

"But what about you?" Serafina turned to him desperately, fingers clenching around her skits tightly. "Why can't you be selfish for once, Neroli?" She whispered brokenly, unable to stop the lone tear that streaked down her cheek. "Why can't you understand? At this rate, we will lose him. Forever."

For the first time, a flash of emotion streaked across the handsome face, of pain, of worry, of absolute devastation, the quick glance telling the distressed woman that Neroli Ricci knew. He knew very well, perhaps even better than she did. But it disappeared, as fast as it came, leaving behind the stone wall that she knew so well.

"I gave up on my own dreams for the sake of the one I protected." His voice was barely above a whisper now, turning his face away and back to the window, a hand going up to touch the transparent glass that separated him from the outside. "_Sono pioggia…_" He started to recite, hearing the woman gasp, turning to look at him, her own voice murmuring the next line unconsciously, her memories going back to that time when she too, in front of many, recited it by heart.

"_Con il cuore__e l'anima…_" She looked a little lost in her own thoughts, voice growing stronger as the words flowed to her lips without any hesitation whatsoever. "_La mia vita per la Neve, ardente calore…_"

"_Anche a freddo._" Neroli finished in a quiet tone, nodding. "The Neve Famiglia creed. When we swore to Carmine that day, this was our oath. We will give our heart and soul for this Famiglia, and be the burning flame that will keep this Famiglia alive, even in its coldest days. Have you forgotten that, Serafina?"

"Never." Her tone was hushed, filled with respect for the motto she had sworn to fiercely protect with her life. "It is the reason why we are living right now."

"Then you should understand why I cannot stop him." His eyes once again sought the person who he had spoken this promise to, finding him and keeping watch over him, wanting to preserve the little happiness the man had and deserved to have. "It is the Neve's wish." He said matter-of-factly, now knowing that she finally understood.

"… And as his Flames, as we have sworn before him, we will stand by him until death." Serafina acquiesced, a sad tone lingering in her voice. She stared at the outside, her heart breaking at the sight of their leader so content, and turned back, face beseeching. "Is there really no other way, Neroli?" She asked softly, voice laced with regret.

Slowly, almost resignedly, the man shook his head. "… If there was, I would've done anything to do it."

She sighed deeply, moving forward and patting him on the shoulder. "I know." How well she knew indeed. She was selfish, she knew, to ask something like that when she very well knew what must be done. "I'll do my best to grant his wish, then."

Startled, Neroli blinked back at her, not at all expecting those words from her. "Serafina…"

"What?" For the first time, she laughed, a shadow of her usual self coming out as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm also a Neve Guardian. You don't have to shoulder the entire burden here. We will help. It's what Carmi wants." A soft smile appeared on her lips. "It's the least I can do after what he has done for me."

The male didn't know what to say. It was hard for her to accept this, he knew, but there was no other option than the road they had all chosen to walk on. He nodded his gratitude, feeling a sudden kinship and newfound respect for her that he had never felt before.

Because she too, cared for him.

"Ricci?" She was back to her usual self now, exiting the room now that she had said her piece. She paused by the door, looking back at him, a hand on the frame as she asked for one last request. "Just one more thing."

"…What?"

Serafina's emerald eyes were once again filled with conflicting emotions, voice soft as she replied back.

"When that time comes… please be there for him."

And without another word, she left.

Neroli stood staring at the spot where she disappeared, knowing what she was really asking. She didn't even have to ask. He inclined his head and nodded, even though she couldn't see it anymore. Finally alone, he let himself fall to the ground, face screwing up in barely concealed pain as he felt the coughs coming, a hand covering his mouth to stop the crimson colored liquid from escaping, staining his fingers and palm liberally. Fingers dug into the wall, the man already on his knees as an almost unimaginable pain overtook his every sense, a faint stream of blood finally managing to run down from a corner of grimacing lips.

It took some time for him to regain consciousness, face and body beaded in sweat, throat raw and scorching, vision finally clearing just to see a streak of red on his hand, dripping down in droplets to the wooden floor. Neroli leaned back on the wall and panted, clenching his fist tightly, a determined look settling on his features as he stared at his blood-soaked hand.

_Please, just a little bit more. _He closed his eyes, willing his pain away.

_Just a little more time… until I grant his wishes. _

The cogs of destiny were set. And once it started, and nothing can stop its motion now.

-KHR-

"We have to get them back," Giotto paced to and fro inside Cozart Shimon's study, having arrived in Venice yesterday with the rest of Guardians in tow. He was deep in thought, not noticing the redhead's look of concern towards him. The Shimon head was leaning on his desk, watching his friend walk from corner to corner, before finally sighing and placing a comforting arm on the Vongola head's shoulder, half-dizzy from watching the blond so much.

"Giotto, calm down. You're ruining the carpet." He said calmly, nodding down to the thick, Persian carpet. He too was worried about the children, but he really didn't want to replace any of his furniture yet.

"That's easy for you to say, Cozart. You're not the one whose children are kidnapped." Giotto muttered back, finally having enough rest and his head clear enough to think properly. "Oh my god, what if those bastards hurt them? Took them and tortured them for information…!"

"The Neve wouldn't do anything to hurt Tsuna and the others." Cozart said firmly, tightening his hold on the other man's arm. He said this with certainty, without an ounce of doubt, even when the blond raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "The Neve is not that well known in the South, but here they have a relatively good reputation. I don't think they're that inhumane, Giotto. They're just kids, after all." Because if one hair from their heads was hurt in one way or another… well, let's just say that the Vongola was not the only Famiglia who was going to storm their villa. But out of respect for Giotto's decision, the Shimon head and Famiglia would stay out of this fight.

"Who was it again that committed mass genocide on our village six years ago?" The Vongola head hissed back, too concerned about the children to care about Cozart's feelings right now, and when the man didn't answer, Giotto shook away the hand and continued to think. It would have to be an infiltration mission. If they go in flames blazing, literally, there was a large chance that Carmine Neve would use their children as hostages. And he wouldn't put it past the mafia don, who had taken their children by force and burned the mansion down, to do something like that. But they had to be careful. They were fighting in enemy territory, and they were clearly in a disadvantage in this situation. What should he do…?

His intuition trilled the same time Cozart's sharp voice broke through his thoughts. "Giotto, duck!" He felt himself being pulled down, hearing glass shatter somewhere above, and something imbedding on the wall behind him. He whirled around, Sky Flames instantly igniting and looking left and right for a possible attack. Cozart too was on cautious, Dying Will Flames burning and his gauntlets out, ready to open his gravity spheres at any moment.

"What happened?" He sounded much calmer in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, gold orbs flickering in the light on his Flames, intuition and senses on high alert. "An attack?" A good thing about being in this mode was that it enabled you to concentrate better on what was at hand, making him forget about their problem momentarily and more insusceptible to possible, immediate danger.

"No… if it was, that wouldn't be the only arrow flying in here." Cozart approached the wall where an arrow was deeply lodged in, a piece of parchment tied to its body. His Flames softened as he pulled the arrow out with one quick motion, snapping it cleanly in two and passing the parchment to the blond, which was, surprisingly, not yet burned from the extreme heat.

Giotto's eyes narrowed, studying the folded message carefully. "This is…"

"Parchment imbedded with Dying Will Flames." Cozart nodded, increasing the Flames in his hand, and a bright orange and white aura suddenly surrounded the letter, resisting against the Shimon's red and brown. "This means that our messenger is also a part of a Famiglia. If this were any ordinary attacker that paper would've been incinerated the moment I touched it."

Giotto nodded, opening the letter, seeing a bright Flame seal at the top, not trusting himself to go out of Hyper Dying Will mode yet. He quickly read the contents, Cozart reading over his shoulder but still keeping an eye on the outside, ready if another letter wished to send itself to them.

"Giotto!"

"Cozart!" Both G's and Adel's voices sounded at the same time, muffled, alarmed and on edge. The double doors slammed open at the same time, and both men looked up, showing their respective right-hand man and woman holding one door by the handle each, slightly panting and eyes darting everywhere in the room. "What happened? I felt your Flames spike up…!" She spoke hurriedly,

"It's nothing, Adel." The Shimon head assured his older sister, removing himself from Giotto's back and moving towards her, deactivating his Flames at the same time. "Someone just gave us a letter and was thoughtful enough to deliver it personally." He answered good-naturedly,

"But the flame signature's different, I don't recognize it…" G was staring at the parchment, carefully analyzing the energy it was giving off. "Do you want us to go after the messenger, Giotto?" He asked the blonde, who was still immersed in it.

"… No, that won't be necessary." Giotto finally closed and rolled up the letter, smacking it against his other palm, the Sky Flames evaporating, showing the golden-haired, blue-eyed Vongola Primo, his brows furrowed once again in thought, but this time with a definite plan forming in his head.

"G, round up the rest. We're going to have a meeting."

_**To the great and revered Vongola Famiglia, and its Primo capo, Giotto Vongola, **_

_**Greetings from the North! We have heard a great deal about you and your Famiglia, Lord Vongola, and it is with great pride and privilege that I write this letter to you. It is a great honor to be in your acquaintance, and I would like to extend nothing but the warmest and most sincere wish that our Guardians be able to meet and greet each other, and hopefully, be able to extend a hand of friendship that would last for years to come. **_

_**Of course, there is also the issue of… certain people in our Famiglia that I am certain that you would want to see at all costs. Then, if not for me, will you not undertake the journey to see them yourselves? You are missed terribly, and I am sure that you are sorely missed as well. Well, it will not be our loss if you choose not to. After all, it has been a long time since there are **_children_** in this place and I find myself too attached to them and unable to let them go freely. **_

_**Rest assured that you are very welcome in our mansion. My Guardians and I will give you feast fit for the House of Hapsburgs should you choose to accept this invitation. The meeting is set three days from now, at eight in the evening. **_

_**I eagerly await the day of your arrival, yours, etc.**_

_**Carmine Neve**_

* * *

><p>The plot thickens! I'm sorry for the OC-centric moment there, they are vitally important to the story and it wouldn't be fair if I only showed the Vongola side of things. And finally, the Shimon Famiglia make their appearance! Yes, I have been planning this moment for a long time, because I came to love them after the Inheritance Arc. :)<p>

Please and review everyone! Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Different Revelations

This chapter and the next will be the turning point of this story, as it explains much of what is happening in this story arc. Once again I apologize for updating so late, it's going to be hell week for me this week and I wanted to finish this chapter before attacking my books.

Thank you very much for those who favorited and alerted my stories, especially my reviewers, who never failed to tell me everything they liked and disliked about my story. You're the reason why I still write this, so please keep offering feedback! I've noticed that the number of reviews has been decreasing lately... is it because a lot of people are tired of waiting in how the plot is going? Or have I disappointed a lot of people? I really apologize if that was so, but I've been writing this because it is what in my mind is dicating, and I'm writing this because it makes me happy to, and that a lot of people also liking it is just a bonus. So I apologize if I don't meet other people's expectations. I can't please everyone, after all.

Anyway, the disclaimers and the Warning are in the first chapters, so, without further ado, please read and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Preparations for the upcoming battle with the Neve Famiglia were swift, once the Vongola Guardians had rested sufficiently and was informed of the letter that was so thoughtfully addressed to them. It couldn't be anything else. The letter mentioned children, <em>their<em> children, and while there was no explicably stated threat to their safety and their lives, Giotto was definitely not taking chances. Cozart and the Shimon Famiglia were all too willing to help out, the redhead ordering a tighter security around their estate perimeter, and his Guardians regularly sparring with the Vongola Guardians, who needed to be in their top form before the day arrived. Exhausted, but determined, the Vongola spent the day alternating between fighting, resting, eating and refining current techniques.

Or, in Giotto Vongola's case, perfecting a newly created technique.

"Giotto?" Cozart walked through the dirt path leading a small clearing in the small forest in the Shimon estate, boots crunching on fallen leaves and twigs. The outside doubled as a training ground for them, and faintly the Shimon head could faintly hear the various clangs and bangs of the others who were also out, busy with their own training. He ducked through a hanging branch and finally arrived, seeing the blond standing in the middle, eyes closed, in Hyper Dying Will Mode and his hands positioned in a way Cozart had never seen before.

Then the Sky flames suddenly stared to pulse, flickering abnormally, stunning the Shimon Primo, who had never seen something like that before. What was he doing? He stood there, mesmerized, as the bright yellow and orange flames continued to strengthen and weaken continuously, as if the Dying Will Flames had a life of his own. Stepping back, he accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it in two, and breaking Giotto's concentration, who put down his hands and stared at his friend, calm sunset eyes clashing with startled compass-red.

"Cozart." The blond acknowledged, lowering the intensity of his flames, staring at his gloved hand, an inkling of frustration in his features.

"What are you doing?" It was unnatural for a Flame to act that way, the Shimon head thought, completely unnerved. Dying Will Flames should always be burning brightly, as if assuring one that someone was still alive. To see a Flame wavering like that was like seeing a person between life and death, and Cozart felt a little sick at the thought of his close friend in that kind of situation.

"I'm trying to prefect a technique I've invented half a year ago." The Vongola Primo explained, still staring at his burning hands, willing the Flames to disappear. "Unfortunately, it's taking me a while to get the timing right. It was unexpectedly more difficult than I first thought." The gloves vanished, and flames disappeared, leaving a dead tired Giotto Vongola, yellow hair drooping lower and the blue eyes lacking its usual luster. He clenched his fist, staring at it for a while, before turning back to the other man. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"Adel was just calling everyone for a break; she said that you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Something about that technique frightened Cozart. A technique that involved changing the structure of Dying Will Flames was dangerous. It had never been done before, if he could remember correctly, and Giotto was potentially risking his life if ever he wanted to see this through. "What was that you were going before? A new technique, you say?"

"Yeah." Falling in step with the redhead, Giotto and Cozart walked back to the mansion together, passing through the same path the latter had used just minutes ago. "Talbot was researching on the properties of Dying Will Flames and found something interesting." Giotto started, finally exiting the small forest and crossing the large lawn the separated the main house from the other hectares of land.

"Something interesting?" Cozart asked, curiosity kicking in, despite his initial misgivings. Talbot was nothing if not a genius and brilliant man, and the redheaded man wondered what the rather eccentric Vongola inventor found out this time.

"Yes." Giotto stopped and looked at Cozart. "Dying Will Flames have three states. First, there is the zero state, which is when you don't use the Flames at all and you're in a neutral state. Then there is a plus state, which is when we ignite Dying Will Flames in its normal way, and a minus state, which is the opposite." He looked at his bare hands, contemplating.

"A minus state… " Cozart repeated slowly, trying to piece it all together. A Dying Will Flame was a representation of a person's determination, their resolve, and that resolve turned itself into power which they utilized as Flames. If the minus state was the opposite, then…

"Does that mean that you're using your Flames, even when you're not actually doing anything?" He asked incredulously. "Is that the technique you're talking about?"

Giotto had to laugh at the tinge of disbelief in Cozart's voice, as if he had been wasting all his time doing something unproductive. "No, that's not the technique, but it does concern that." The blond answered vaguely, waving the question away. "The minus state lets you absorb your enemy's flames and avoid damage. Also, it eventually leads to a creation of a new technique. That's why I've been trying to perfect the timing to enter it."

Gaping, Cozart shook his head, too surprised to say anything. Why was Giotto wasting the time for training in creating a new technique? The fight between the Neve and the Vongola was just two days away! If anything, he should be planning on strengthening himself! "That means that you don't have a new technique in the first place!" Why was the blond wasting his Dying Will Flames for something that he might not perfect, even possibly not develop at all in the first place?

"I have, it's just that every time I managed to go into the minus state, I can't manage to stay in it long enough for me to discover something." Exasperated with himself, the Vongola head turned back to his Shimon counterpart, understanding the look the other man was giving him. He knew what Cozart was thinking, and didn't blame the redhead for that; he was just worried for the safety of his allies and friends. But Giotto knew that whatever he would see in the minus state would be important, especially now that they were going to face an enemy. He had spent half a year trying to complete that technique and he just needed a little more time to grasp it completely, but he also knew that staying in the minus state for too long would be dangerous.

"Giotto, what are the side effects of being in the minus state?" The Shimon head knew that, just like being in Hyper Dying Will Mode, after using it extensively, your body will exhaust itself after releasing your inner limiters and hurt so much that it would be impossible for one person to move for a whole day. Of course, constant training and exposure would minimize these effects, but there must be a price in forcing your body to enter a negative state. Since a person emptied themselves to receive the flames of others, what if the body can't absorb all of the flames? Giotto would be forced to use his energy and since he was not in Hyper Dying Will Mode, he can't use his Sky Flames. So the exchange must be…

"You're using your life force to enter the minus state."

Giotto cringed internally. He didn't want to answer Cozart, because he was right, and when the compass-crimson eyes burned blood red, Giotto knew that he was definitely in for it.

The redhead bristled in barely disguised fury. "That's dangerous, Giotto! What were you thinking, risking your life just to create a new technique?" Cozart hissed, too angry to keep his voice quiet, eyes flashing dangerously at his friend.

"Cozart, that's the only way–" The Vongola tried to intervene.

"No amount of power would be equal to your life, Giotto! I won't let you risk your life just for something like that!" Cozart exhaled a breath, trying to control himself, before turning back to the other man. He was dead serious, eyes filled with righteous tranquil fury.

"Promise me that you'll never try and do that again."

"Cozart–"

"_Promise me_." The Shimon head didn't budge, standing there and glaring, until Giotto sighed in defeat.

"I promise."

Cozart nodded, knowing that it was as good as done. Giotto Vongola never broke a promise to anyone, and the redhead was sure that the other would hold his end of the bargain.

Giotto sighed once more, following the other man into the mansion. He knew it was a bad idea for Cozart to find out about the minus state. But he can't back out now. Not when he was so close to finishing that technique.

_Cozart, I'm sorry._

He opened his eyes determinedly, nodding to himself and strengthening his resolve.

… _But I have to break my promise._

-KHR-

"Tell us about the Neve."

That was the first thing G said when they were all settled in Cozart's study later that night, the Vongola seated in various places inside the room, opting to rest their strained, training-exhausted bodies. It had been a long first day, and they needed to fully recover for another harsh training the next day. They weren't tired enough to drop unconscious, however, reserving just enough energy for them to be able to still accept and process and gather as much information as they could. Knowledge about your enemies was just as important as your skill in actual battle. Asari, Lampo and Knuckle looked a little surprised at the sudden exclamation, blinking at the Storm Guardian and turning their head to the Shimon Famiglia head, who also looked a little startled. The rest, however, already expected this talk, simply looking at the redhead and waiting for him to speak.

"… I honestly don't know what to tell you, G." Cozart finally answered after a lengthy pause, leaning forward on his desk and linking his fingers together propping his elbows on the table, brows furrowed in thought. "I don't even know where to start. The Shimon and the Neve might be closer geographically, but they're also very secretive. They're also a neutral Famiglia, so nobody really thought on attaining information about them at all." Hell, Cozart didn't even imagine, not for a slightest second, that the Neve would become the Vongola's enemy.

"Isn't there anything you could tell us?" Asari asked in a gentle, prodding tone. "Any information you could tell us would be a great help."

"Hmm… let me think about it." The redhead became silent, in deep contemplation, trying to find something relevant to tell his friends. The rest too, stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the other man from his thinking. Any piece of information was crucial. They might even find out the other Famiglia's motive. Why were their children taken away?

"… All right." Cozart finally declared, arranging all of the ideas in his head. "I'll start from the beginning. The Neve Famiglia was founded by Rosso Neve about half a decade before Vongola was born. Originally they were more of a mercenary mafia because they declared themselves as neutral from the start, taking any job any Famiglia might have. A lot of Famiglias got along well with them, and because of their status in the Underworld they steadily rose in power. Rosso Neve had a wife who had passed away about six years ago, but he didn't name a successor for the longest time. The Northern Famiglias all thought that he didn't have a son to succeed him." Cozart paused, letting the information sink into the others' minds. "Carmine Neve was named Secondo just a little over half a year ago. Nobody knew what happened to Rosso, but the official statement was that he had fallen ill due to old age and cannot show himself to the public."

"And what of Carmine Neve? Was he confirmed as a legitimate successor?" Alaude spoke out for the first time.

"Yes. He was apparently the son that Rosso Neve hid from the eyes of the mafia for as long as he could. Nobody really knew why, but it was confirmed at the succession ceremony that they are, at the very least, blood relatives." Cozart answered, remembering that time clearly. He attended out of curiosity and courtesy both, and was nothing short of shocked when Carmine Neve seemingly appeared out of thin air to take his father's place as the don. "Information about Carmine, however, was very sparse."

"Absolutely nothing?" Daemon asked, frowning. "Not even a single rumor?"

"Yes." The Shimon head nodded. "It was amazing on how Rosso Neve managed to not leak information about him. But while there may be no rumors about his son, there _were_ rumors about their Famiglia." His tone was grim.

"And not the good ones either."

-KHR-

"Mr. Marceni, where are we going?" Tsuna asked curiously, finding himself holding the older man's hand as they walked through the halls of the villa. The last few days had been a lot of fun, playing with his siblings and Mr. Marceni. He was really glad that his Papa allowed them to stay over for a few days, the people there were very kind, and Mr. Marceni. But he missed his Papa terribly, and wondered when he would come and get him. But Mr. Marceni told him that his Papa would come soon and, though still early, he already trusted the older man with his life.

"I want to show you something, Tsunayoshi." The man smiled, leading towards a part of the large house Tsuna had never seen before. Just moments before he and his siblings were outside, enjoying the sunny day, and the long-haired man fetched him, saying that he had a gift for him.

"What is it? Is it nice?" The child asked excitedly, squeezing the larger hand that was wrapped in his own.

"Of course."

The young boy didn't see it, but something sinister lurked in the older man's smile.

-KHR-

"What are these rumors?" Knuckle asked, more like demanded now that it caught his attention.

"I'm just getting to that." Cozart said patiently. "About seven years ago, a group of people suddenly appeared in front of the grounds. Giotto, I wrote to you about this, am I right?"

The blond nodded, remembering instantly. "What about it, Cozart? I thought that it was strange, but you said you weren't able to find out what really happened to them."

"Well, of course we extended our help at once. We tried the best we could, but most of them didn't live through the day, their injuries were too great. Up to now I'm not really sure who had caught and imprisoned them, but it started a new rumor, since the other Famiglias also had the same people coming through their doors." Cozart said darkly. "I talked to one of those people, and found that they were apparently held captive and tortured by a Famiglia, and had somehow successfully broken out of their prison."

"They were _what_?" Asari gasped quietly, horrified. The other Vongola Guardians had the same look on their faces, in varying degrees, unable to believe that some would be as inhumane as to take people prisoner and torture them.

"That's not all, Asari." The redhead continued grimly. "When I had the chance to look at the damage, it was so extensive that I didn't even know where to start. Layers and layers of scars and wounds inflicted on their skin. Their bodies had been worked to the bone, and it was a miracle that they managed to get this far out."

-KHR-

"Tsunayoshi, please wait over here." The raven-haired man instructed gently, sitting the boy down on the bed. Tsuna sat down, wondering on what was going to happen. He watched silently as the man closed the door, locking it, and strode forward, uncuffing his sleeves and pushing the sleeves of his shirt back. He went to the bedside, in front of the brunet boy, and kneeled slowly to his level, placing his bare hands on the child's face, cupping the baby cheeks. Tsuna instinctively held his wrist, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Mr. Marceni–"

"Hush." Carmine intoned softly, turning the boy's face so it looked at him, his palms shielding the corner of the boy's eyes so they would focus entirely on him.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me."

Tsuna did, and his heart suddenly stopped, caramel brown eyes widening, slowly glazing over as his grip on the older man's arm suddenly went lack.

-KHR-

Lampo, who had been entirely disinterested in the conversation at the very beginning, spoke up, tendrils of fear making its way into his heart. "Then?"

"After everything that happened, I immediately ordered an investigation, and found something. Back then I didn't even consider connecting that to what's happening now, but it made sense now. All those captives came from one direction." Cozart leaned forward, eyes darker now, adding to the serious tone in which he spoke with. "The Neve territory is in the North, about twenty miles from here. They're the nearest Famiglia to us, and considering the distance and the time, it was reasonable to say that they came from there. The other Famiglias in the further territories saw those people a few days after we did. And in their states, I doubt that they could go very far. The other prisoners must've spread out, trying to get away as far and as quickly as possible without being detected."

Any of them could connect the lines without being prompted to. Just thinking about it made Giotto ill, and forcefully pushed the macabre thoughts aside in favor of the information being presented. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yes. And this is the most important part, I think." Cozart inhaled a sharp breath before continuing. "The scars weren't made by ordinary injuries. The skin was inflamed, scorched, and in some cases completely burned off, but that wasn't the strange thing." He exhaled.

"Their internal organs were also severely burnt. In the worst cases they were completely charred, and they were the ones who died first. And it was done without opening up the body at all."

Giotto's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to process the thoughts together. Burning through the internal organs without exposing it first? That should be impossible, the only Flame that can do that was Sun Flames, but even then one had to be extremely careful in using it or its activation properties would lead to the imbalance of the cells and it would either implode upon itself or explode. "But the only thing that can do something like that is–"

"Dying Will Flames." The redhead finished for the Sky Guardian, nodding. "I found different traces of it on the organs, as well as another Flame that I'm not familiar with." He frowned. "It was very faint though, so I can't be too sure if it really was a new Flame or not."

"The forcefully injected Dying Will Flames on ordinary people?" Giotto interrupted in a revolted whisper. In theory, they all knew that anyone can use Flames, but only certain people were fully compatible and utilize it properly. Exposure to the Flames also required time and gradual exposure. There were some who could tolerate it instantly but introducing very large amounts to a completely unused person would mostly result in body strain and could possibly cause death. "But _why_?"

Cozart went silent at that, not knowing what to answer. The rest waited in the tensed, heavy silence, hoping for someone to break it.

At last, someone finally spoke up.

"I have a theory, and it's not a pretty one." Daemon said grimly, making the others look at him when he stopped, waiting with baited breath for the next words to come.

-KHR-

Carmine watched as the boy instantly relaxed, falling back on the sheets, face blank and mouth open, arms spread-eagled to the side. The caramel eyes looked lifeless, staring up the vaulted ceiling, unseeing. The Neve don slowly straightened up and leaned over, placing one knee on the bed as he hovered over the small child, his hand skimming lower to rest on the boy's chest, the other placing its weight over Tsuna's head.

Red-violet orbs sharpened as it stared intently at the child beneath him, pupils taking on the shape of slits. He breathed out, eyes dark with malicious intent. Raven black locks spilled down to softly brush against the boy's neck. "It is time for you to wake up, Tsunayoshi." He murmured softly, heat gathering in his hand, and flames burst forth, orange and red burning brightly, spreading throughout the boy's chest, slowly incinerating his clothes. Focusing his power, the flames suddenly turned white, mixing in with orange, the sight incredibly beautiful to look at. Dangerous. Lethal.

Pressing a palm firmly against the boy's bare chest, the flames slowly started to shrink, the small body shaking as it absorbed the volatile Flame mixture. Slowly but surely Carmine patiently held the small body as it accepted his Flames, not stopping until he was sure that it was completely absorbed. He stepped back once the Flames disappeared from his hand, watching the limp body on the bed, still unmoving. He placed a lone finger on Tsuna's forehead.

"_Rilascio._"

Tsuna suddenly lurched, his chest rising from the bed, a tiny spurt of blood escaping his silently gasping lips. His body shook, violently trembling, and soon Tsuna was literally rising off the bed as the Flames writhed and churned inside him, burning his chest, his legs, spreading throughout his body, running through his very veins until he felt he was being burned in the depths in Hell itself.

It hurt, every single part of him hurt, and his mouth opened in a bloodcurdling scram of pain that echoed throughout the villa.

-KHR-

The rest of them were so stunned that it was hard to say anything at first.

"H-Human…" Knuckle finally choked out, snapping the rest out of their own states of disbelief.

"It was a talk among the few aristocrats who were also mafia dons that started a few decades back." The Mist Guardian had always hated the class he was born into, but he had to be grateful that it helped them around this time. "People that can use Dying Will Flames are very limited in number, but they are much stronger and more resilient to damage than a normal person. But what if even a _Soldati_ can use Dying Will Flames? Not only it will strengthen the Famiglia, it would be harder for a normal Famiglia to attack a someone whose members can use Dying Will Flames. An army of Flame users. To control this magnitude of power is every mafia don's dream. So a research underwent if it could be possible for them to introduce a Flame to these people and, subsequently, control them into using it."

"Unfortunately, it didn't produce the best results." Alaude had heard of this before of course, but it wasn't until Daemon had mentioned it that he remembered. "The Flames were proved to be too unstable for a normal person to handle, let alone be controlled by another. The research was called off soon after, and wasn't spoken of since." He frowned. "However, there were still whispers that some Famiglias were still continuing this research, and resorted to various human experimentations to perfect it."

"So they inserted Dying Will Flames into a person's body to see if they could withstand it." G finished in a hushed tone. "And if they did, they would keep on doing it until that person could finally use the Dying Will Flame."

"The Flames are a result of resolve." Giotto said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Without it, the Flames would be too dangerous for a person to handle, and would be consumed by the very flames they were trying to control."

"And if they didn't, they would try another method until they would find one that would stay." Cozart muttered to himself, and his head shot up as he finally connected the piece together. "So does that mean that the children are…!"

"Most likely." The quiet admission stilled the air. "The Neve must've been interested on why Tsunayoshi and rest look so much like us, and took them for that exact purpose. To find out if they would be able to use Dying Will Flames at a young age…"

"And control them into attacking us instead." Giotto finished that sentence, letting to sink into their minds, into their very hearts.

Just the mere thought of their children turning into some experiment both scared and angered the Vongola Guardians. Sheer rage and hate that Giotto didn't know was possible to feel suddenly coursed through him, tinging his vision red, and before he knew it his Flames were alighted and he had blown off an entire wall, orange and red Sky Flames smoldering, wanting to break free and incinerate everything in its path.

He will never forgive Carmine Neve if he laid a finger on his son. If Tsuna was in any way hurt, damaged, or anything less than perfect when he would come to get him…

Not even the world would be able to stop him from tearing the other man limb from limb.

_And let the shower of blood drench us all. _

-KHR-

Neroli Ricci entered the room, and seeing the twitching body on the bed, chose to ignore it for the time being, addressing instead the other person inside.

"So you really did do it." He closed the door and strode forward, unable to take his eyes away from the scene. He knew that sight only too well, witnessed it countless times, too many to count. Crimson dribbled from the side of the boy's mouth, chocolate brown eyes still glassy and unseeing as sporadic jerking overtook the small boy's body, chest heaving in heavy pants. It surprised him, though, that the child was still alive after that happened.

"_Trasferimento di Fiamma_. The Flame Transfer Technique was the one of the techniques my father perfected years ago." Carmine said casually, staring at his hand with interest. "It's an interesting technique, though I don't like to use it frequently because it drains me so quickly."

"And the boy?" The Neve Guardian had to ask. Why was Tsunayoshi Vongola still alive? Absorbing Flames of that magnitude would've killed a fully-grown adult, let alone a child. So how was that small, barely grown child able to withstand it?

"Ah," Carmine gave a slow, understanding smile as he sat down on the bed, ruffling the spiky, russet hair. "Tsunayoshi is special. In fact, he and his siblings are very special children." He said thoughtfully, trying to smooth down Tsuna's hair, and chuckled when it popped up back again.

"The reason why Tsunayoshi Vongola is still alive is because Giotto Vongola's very blood is running through his veins."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will explain Giotto and Tsuna's relationship, so please look forward to it. Please read and review!<p>

Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	17. Connections

And the explanation of Giotto and Tsuna's relationship will further be explained in this chapter. It's going to get a bit technical, and I know that a lot of people will probably want to kill me when they read this chapter, but please don't. *hides*

Once again, welcome back to A Second Chance! I'm sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a block, and inspiration was at a down low. Do you know that feeling when you already have something to wrtie about but you can't form it into words? Well, I had that moment, and

Thank you so very much for the favorites, the alerts and the reviews! My gosh, I'm nearing 600 reviews already! I really didn't expect this to be so well-liked, and I'm always grateful for you support! Let's go for 700 this time! Yosh!

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hayato!" Takeshi didn't know what was happening. He caught his silver-haired sibling as he fell to the ground, his hand clutching his chest and face contorted in agony, the teal eyes growing paler with every passing second. "What's wrong! What happened!" He can't keep the fear out of his voice.<p>

"Chest… hurts…!" The silver-haired boy gasped, biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud, splitting the bottom and letting the red, glistening drops of blood dribble down his chin and on the side of his mouth. He gasped as another violent tremor shuddered through his body, and he clutched the raven boy's hand, digging his fingers into it.

"F-Find… the… T-Tenth…!" Hayato gritted out, sharply inhaling a breath, trying to keep the pain at bay, "H-Hurr–" He stopped, choked, and threw his head back, crimson liquid spurting out from between his lips. His eyes widened, and an ear-splitting wail followed as his body went into seizure, jerking, writhing, all but clawing the other boy's arm, sea foam orbs now blank and dead to the world as he continued to twitch on the ground.

"Hey, Hayato! D-Don't joke around like that! H-Haha!" Takeshi shook the unresponsive boy again, forcing himself to smile, despair, confusion and helplessness conflicting inside of him as his mind tried to refuse the image his eyes were seeing. This can't be happening. This was _definitely not_ happening. "_Hayato!_ Come on, stand up…!_" _He shook the other boy harder, not realizing that his smile was wavering, his voice broke and his eyes were already brimming with unshed tears.

But Hayato didn't move, staring back at him with lifeless eyes, body twitching, fresh blood soaked in his clothes.

It all started when they both heard the scream. They were outside then, and Tsuna was taken in by Mr. Marceni, the person who was taking care of them at the moment, saying that he had a gift for him. They followed inside soon enough after that, and were just waiting for Tsuna to come back.

And then it happened.

Both of them instantly knew who it was. It was someone they both cherish all too deeply, someone who showed them another path that they could all take together, side by side, hand by hand, in happiness, in contentment.

A second chance. Their second chance.

And he was in pain.

Hayato was out of his seat in less than a second, going after the direction of the sound, Takeshi right on his heels. And just when Hayato had his hand on the handle he suddenly collapsed, his grip on the doorknob shaking as Takeshi caught him at the last moment.

Takeshi gritted his teeth, clenching his hand into a fist, squeezing his eyes shut.

"_**HAYATO!**_"

-KHR-

"What are you talking about?" Neroli asked, golden eyes narrowing slightly. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy and the Vongola head were completely related to one another. It was completely impossible to achieve that same likeness without the same blood running through their veins. "Of course he would have the Vongola's blood. He's the Vongola's son."

"And you know as well as I do that Giotto Vongola did not sire this child." Carmine answered complacently, fingering a lock of chocolate brown hair, pleased when the brunet child still continued to twitch and move, a sign that he was still receiving the Flames that the older man inserted into his body, and not rejecting it, as he had initially thought would happen. "In fact, I don't even think that he has lain with a woman before." He added with a short, amused laugh. "Any rumor about an heir to a Famiglia, legitimate or not, would immediately travel in the Underground information network, no matter how untrue it was."

And he would definitely know, the Neve Guardian thought, staring at the other man at the corner of his eye. Though the former Neve head was fairly successful in hiding his son's existence, it still didn't stop the speculations, but it was quickly stopped before it further disseminated.

And he knew that Rosso Neve played a large part in silencing them.

Forever.

"And the fact that no woman has stepped up to claim parentage of a child that was the future leader of a Famiglia." Carmine continued on, but not oblivious to the other man's trail of thought. "Even if it was only a one-time meeting, I'm sure that no woman would pass up the chance to become a mafia don's wife. The story Giotto Vongola told during that party was simply a cover up to stop the others from questioning Tsunayoshi's past."And, if there _was_ a woman, he was reasonably sure that Giotto Vongola was not the type of man to let her go off without some assistance from him.

If it came down to it, he would marry her, if just to save her face, even if he didn't particularly feel a romantic attachment towards her, so that their son would have a mother.

And that, Carmine mused, was a difference between them. For the sake of Family and family, both of them would be willing to do anything. Giotto Vongola would try to find a way out of the situation in the most peaceful and fair terms that would make everybody involved as happy as possible.

He would just simply obliterate the problem and move on. As simple as that.

-KHR-

A shrill scream broke through the echoing silence, and the Vongola Rain's son was standing and alert, leaving his unconscious brother's side (no, Hayato wasn't dead, he _wasn't_…!) to throw open the door that exited into the corridor, feeling dread sink into his very gut. He knew that voice. That light, gentle, shy voice…

He found them, on the ground, Mukuro speaking hurriedly, a genuine expression of panic in his face as he held Chrome up, who was shaking in her twin brother's arms, gasping, red dripping from her mouth, crumbling in herself as she clung to him like her very life depended on it.

"Nagi…! Nagi no, look at me…!" The older boy sounded so afraid, which shook the other boy to the core. Mukuro was _never_ afraid.

"B-Big brother… I-It hurts…!" She whimpered, her one eye widening as more blood spilled from her lips, finally going limp as the spasms attacked. Finally catching each other's eye they took in the other boy's ashen white faces, the questions, the fear, present in their eyes as they stood, silent, helpless as they don't know how to stop something that they cannot physically fight.

They were being defeated. One. By. One.

-KHR-

The Vongola Guardians quickly moved, restraining their leader, their own Flames flaring out to stop him from leaving the room and consequently walk to his death. Knuckle and Asari quickly grasped the Primo's shoulders, physically holding him back, the Japanese swordsman quickly igniting his soothing Rain Flames to soften furious Sky.

"Giotto!" Cozart was already out of his seat, more concerned for his friend than his melted wall, but G was faster, immediately going in front of the other man and keeping him still.

"Giotto, calm down!" G said firmly, tightly clutching the blond's shoulders and making him look forward. "There's nothing we can do right now! Go to the Neve in this state and you'll be killed! Giotto!" While the Storm Guardian was also furious, he could only imagine what Giotto was feeling right now, since it was mostly his reason that they were even in that situation. "Daemon!"

The Mist Guardian immediately summoned his illusions, vines shooting out from the ground to twine themselves around the struggling man. Daemon made sure to double the strengths of the binds; not speaking a word because he, out of everyone else in the room, knew what the other man was going through at that moment. It was the same thing he felt when he thought that Elena was gone, who was now recovering in a room in the Shimon mansion. But even with the extra reinforcements it was hard for him to keep Giotto in, who was still trying his best to escape.

"Let me go, Daemon," Giotto bit out, voice calm, but leaking with a murderous aura so intense that Lampo actually took a step back, staring at the older man with wide, frightened eyes. "I'll kill them." He swore, orange-tinted orbs flashing dangerously. "If they do anything to Tsuna and the rest, I'll kill them…!"

"Giotto, please!" Asari pleaded in a strained voice, his heart crying out for his friend who was breaking down right in front of their very eyes. "Stop this! You're only hurting yourself!"

They had never seen Giotto act like this before. Angry and upset yes, but never to the point of willingly wanted to end another person's life. Once again they were all reminded on how dangerous their enemy was; it caused them to lose control, forcing them to kill, turning them into the very things that they didn't want to be. Losing the children has been harder on Giotto than they all thought. He had a soft, gentle heart, one that could only take so much heartbreak and pain, especially since he had loved their adopted children with everything he had in the short time they knew them. He suffered terribly, through the regret, through the guilt, and has kept it so long inside him that it only needed the right trigger to finally snap. As much as they didn't want to admit it, it pained all of the Vongola Guardians to see their leader like this.

And when the Sky threatened to fall, the rest would also follow.

-KHR-

A strangled choke was heard next, and in a split second Mukuro nodded to Takeshi, urging him to go, and the boy sprinted off to go to the next room, where the sounds were coming from. He slammed the door open, and found his older brother clinging on to the crib where Lambo was sleeping, trying his best to stay upright. The baby was squirming uncomfortably, face red, too tired to even cry, hiccupping and gurgling up red-colored bubbles.

"T-There, there, Lambo… D-Don't w-worry…" Ryohei panted, a sweaty hand reaching out to pet the black curls, grimacing as another went to grasp the front of his shirt, almost tearing it off as he fought off the pained sound that wanted to force its way through his teeth."S-Sorry… Big b-brother's… not s-so feeling… e-extremely… good…" His pain-hazed eyes finally caught the younger boy standing shocked at the doorway and managed a tired smile, just barely managing to raise his hand in greeting, giving out a small laugh.

"H-Hey Lambo… l-look… a-another one… o-of your b-big brother's… come… t-to... take c-care… of… you…" His face suddenly changed into an expression of agony and he collapsed to the carpeted floor, coughing and grimacing, not able to stop his body from staring the same changes his other siblings did. Takeshi looked on, horrified, not even able to say a word, actually taking a step back, shaking his head.

No. No no no no no. He wasn't seeing this. This wasn't happening. This had to be a dream. There was no way that his siblings were dying around him. Frantically he looked around for someone, _anyone_, who was passing by, so he could ask for help, but he felt like his skin was sticking to his throat, he couldn't get any words out. A loud thud caught his attention, and he looked, with growing horror, that Mukuro had fallen as well, lying beside their sister, their pools of blood mixing and colliding, making one big puddle on the floor.

-KHR-

"If Giotto Vongola didn't sire this child, then what is their blood relation?" His nephew? Younger brother? Neroli once more took a scrutinizing look at the boy. Brown hair and eyes. Wild, untamable hair. Bright, cheerful, and innocent as a newborn lamb. If that wasn't an accurate description of Giotto Vongola in his younger years (save for the hair, which was a bright yellow) then Neroli didn't know what was. And the little boy lying on the bed was exactly like him. Somehow, the man was having trouble believing that Tsunayoshi Vongola would become any other person than Giotto Vongola's son.

"Hmm…" Carmine hummed thoughtfully, once again taking another glance downwards, seeing if the process was already finished. He waited until Tsuna's body stopped its spasms, running a hand through the spiky hair comfortingly, and it wasn't until Tsuna was completely still on the bed that he spoke up.

"This boy is Giotto Vongola's son." Carmine Neve stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

-KHR-

"P-Plant… eater…" A voice rasped beside him, and he turned so fact he thought he snapped his neck, seeing their oldest sibling leaning against the wall. The young skylark too, was breathing heavily, a hand clenched close to his heart, seeing his teeth bared in a pained grimace, slowly sliding down on the ground when his knees finally failed him.

"Kyouya!"Even his brother, the strongest of them all, was falling. Takeshi was by his side in a flash, but when he tried to touch the older boy Kyouya snarled back at him, eyes still flashing dangerously despite being in obvious pain.

"Don't… touch me…!" He hissed, slapping a hand to his mouth when he choked, a thin stream of red escaping from the tips of his fingers. The other boy suddenly froze, gray eyes turning glassy and suddenly slumped forward, a strangled noise making its way out of pale lips when he opened his mouth, a fountain of bright red blood staining the polished wood.

"No… Kyouya…!" Takeshi's hands were on Kyouya's shoulders, shaking him, his calm already thrown out the window as he desperately tried to save the lives of the people precious to him in the way he only knew how.

The other boy didn't respond.

"S-Somebody! P-Please, PLEASE HELP ME!" Takeshi screamed, looking round frantically, praying to God that someone would help his dying siblings. Why was this happening? Why were his siblings dying? What had they done to deserve this?

Takeshi suddenly froze, his hands shaking. His heart pulsed. Then a torment unlike he had never felt before seized his body, possessing it, holding him hostage. Something akin to a red hot poker was sliding inside his chest, excruciatingly slow and precise, burying itself into his very heart, melting everything that it touched. He wasn't able to stop the wail of utter torture as both his hands clawed at his chest, as if it would stop the burning lance from burying itself deeper, cold sweat dripping from his face. It hurt, it hurt so much, to the point that Takeshi would rather die than experience this kind of hellish pain that was worse than what he felt when he killed his father's murderer with his two hands.

He was on all fours, face flat on the ground as he heaved pain-laced breaths, vision clouding and blurring as needles pricked at his eyeballs. It hurt to move his body, a simple twitch and it was as if he was being held down while a thousand large needles worked its way through his torso, his limbs, and his shaking body made it a million times worse. Something steadily rose in his throat and he spluttered it out, tasting salty, metallic copper in his mouth, screaming once more when his body gave another involuntary shudder.

He can't see anything, hear anything but his own screams and the bright red color in front of his vision. He didn't know anything anymore. He felt so tired. He only wanted this torture to stop, to feel absolutely nothing. He wanted to sleep. And, slowly, surely, he was slipping into a comfortable darkness that promised an escape…

_O-Otou…san…_

-KHR-

Giotto pulled himself out of the minus state yet again, the flickering Flames disappearing as he returned to his normal-looking self. He growled under his breath, going up to a tree and promptly bashing it with his curled fist, trying to ease some of the building frustration he felt.

The trunk crackled, and the tall, decades-old tree was split neatly in half, each side falling to the ground, making a dull thud as it met the grassy floor of the clearing.

Damn it. He had to concentrate, even more now that he had to perfect his new technique. But the images of his son at the literal mercy of his abductors proved to be a very good distraction, since all he wanted to do right now was to march to the Neve Famiglia's territory and raze every single living thing there into the ground. Doing so would be asking for a death wish. The Neve was strong, strong enough to breach through their defenses and stole their precious treasures, dangling them in front of him.

He knew he shouldn't be rash in making decisions, not during this critical time. After his episode in Cozart's office (and consequently destroying half of the room) he escaped into the Shimon forests to calm himself down, his emotions too unstable to even say anything to the redhead, who let him go without a word. He saw the anguished faces of his Guardians, their helpless expressions as he stalked off without a word.

But he can't get the thought of Tsuna suffering out of his mind. His little boy must be so lonely, so cold, hurting right now, and it was his entire fault. Giotto can't help but feel sick at that thought. He wasn't fit to become a father from the very start. All he had done was to cause Tsuna and his nephews and niece pain. He should've listened to G from the start. He should never had taken in Tsuna and exposed him to this kind of life. If he hadn't Tsuna would still be safe. Tsuna would have a normal family who would love him as much as he loved his son. Tsuna would…

Blue eyes widened when a thought passed through his mind.

_Am I… regretting?_

He suddenly remembered. The moments when Tsuna smiled at him, the times where he watched the children run around the Vongola Mansion without a care in the world, the memories of him smiling, laughing, crying, worrying, caring, loving the children that he and his Guardians swore to protect and cherish with their very lives.

Tsuna. Hayato. Takeshi. Ryohei. Lambo. Mukuro. Chrome. Kyouya.

The Vongola children.

Their children.

And Giotto would never, _ever_ regret bringing all of them into their lives. He didn't have time to feel guilt, or self-pity. His children needed him right now. Focusing himself, he took a deep breath, forming the hand position once more, and let his Sky Flames pulse, this time finding rhythm that synchronized with his breathing heart, his calming breaths, and let himself enter the minus state once.

_Tsuna, when you're safe again… I'll take you outside, so you can play as much as you want to. I promise. _

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, Cozart sighed and removed his back from the tree trunk, his lips twitching up in a smile that he refused to give. He already knew that Giotto would break that promise. And, without saying a word, he uncrossed his arms and stepped out of the clearing, leaving the other man to do his training his peace.

And as he reached the edges of the wood, the redhead was startled to see seven other men waiting for him, G forerunning the little group. Alaude was also there, Cozart saw with incredulity, standing a ways away from the rest, but he was there, the mere fact stunning the Shimon head a little.

"Is he…?" Lampo was the first to ask out, speaking for the rest of the Vongola Guardians, who stared at the other man with a mixture of worried and expectant expressions.

"… Yes. He's letting off steam right now." Cozart took in their relieved and reassured faces, smiling a little himself. "Knuckle, visit him a little while later. He'll need your help."

"Yeah." The priest nodded, smiling. "I'll tend his injuries to the limit."

"Then I'll leave him to you." And Cozart left them to their devices, knowing that they could take care of Giotto in his stead. He knew the bonds Giotto had with his Guardians, strong, unbreakable, and lasting, no matter how aloof or uncaring they acted towards the blond at times. Their relationship went beyond friendship, beyond romance, something that was tangible and always _there_, far and beyond any name that even the words 'friend' and 'love' seemed so pitifully weak by comparison.

They will stand by him, through life and death, tears and smiles. He was their Sky, the one that encompasses and accepts all.

And if the Sky falls, the Storm, the Rain, the Sun, the Lightning, the Cloud, and the Mist will do their utmost to keep their Sky afloat, and if could not, they will fall with him, and let darkness overtake them all.

"Oh. There's something I forgot to say." Cozart stopped and looked back just as the others stepped on the stone, dirt path. He frowned, shifting his eyes downward, before looking straight at them.

"I told you about the people who were tortured and escaped to our territory. But that's not all." Cozart clenched his fist, compass-red eyes narrowing as he said his next words.

"They… their faces… one of them… looked like _me_."

-KHR-

The other man frowned. "But you just said–"

"Neroli." Carmine now looked at him, red-violet eyes gleaming darkly with a certain edge that immediately silenced the man. They glittered like rubies now, twinkling like twin coals, smoldering, clearly telling him to drop the stupid act.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Neroli Ricci paused, processing the words carefully. He knew? How exactly did he know? He searched the don's face, looking for answers. Red-violet eyes looked at him calmly, betraying nothing.

Not unless… his eyes widened as the ideas finally connected together. That meant…!

"You finally perfected it." Neroli said in disbelief. Unconsciously he brought his hand to his chest, suddenly feeling a ghost of the pain that never seemed to go away, even though it was so long ago. Unique colored eyes followed his every move, unflinching, lingering on a patch of shriveled, darkened skin just peeking out from a collar before going back to look at the masculine face. "I thought that–"

"My father was kind enough to start the preliminaries." Carmine cut in smoothly, standing up and going to look at the outside instead, clasping his hands behind his back. Neroli took the chance to look at the brunet boy again, the child was still now, barely breathing, but his eyes were closed and looked to be resting. He had to be, after going through that ordeal. "But I've finally found the missing link." The raven haired man answered, letting the other man see his back, long, black hair falling like a curtain that covered his shoulders and went down to his waist. In an instant he whirled around to face his Guardian.

"Neroli, what do you if you find something that isn't compatible with another object?"

Not entirely sure on what the other man wanted, Neroli opted to answer directly after much thought. "You replace it." The blond man answered in a matter-of-fact tone, making Carmine smile. "And, if you can't replace it, you alter the objects to that they would–"

"Eventually fit each other. Yes, that's right." Carmine finished for him softly. "Dying Will Flames are the same. While theoretically, all people can use the Flames, people usually can master only one type of Flame. Some can utilize more, but there will always be one that would stand out than the rest. The type of Flame you use is also chosen at birth, and there is nothing you could do to change it." The raven paused, gathering his thoughts, continuing his explanation.

"Those Flames are also passed on through family members." At this, he raised his hand, and bright orange flames suddenly sprung out, covering his hand. "My father uses a Sky Flame. My mother doesn't use Flames. Therefore, I cannot use another Flame except this, but my mother has a bloodline that utilizes a special kind of Flame." The Flame flickered, and a shimmering white mist surrounded the orange flame, mixing, molding, until it was integrated into the Sky Flame's very core. "So if a person who uses Dying Will Flames would have a child, there is a high possibility that their child would also be able to use the same flame their parents did. However," Carmine drummed his fingers to his palm, making the Flames vanish in an instant. "Mastering to use flames take time and effort. At least, until we discovered another method that can be used instead.

"Do you still remember the incident from almost seven years ago?" At the abrupt change of subject the Neve Guardian was noticeably startled, staring at the clenched hand as if expecting the man's Flames to appear again.

"…Yes." How could he not? It was a memorable experience that Neroli wasn't sure that he liked or not. It was a dangerous time for the Neve, one that Neroli had no intention of revisiting again. Too much happened that time, too much hurt, too much pain. He touched his chest, feeling the uneven skin under his clothes. "What about it?"

"There was a man," The don started softly, "With brown hair and eyes. He was kind, perhaps the kindest man I had ever known. You've met as well, Neroli." He plunged into his memories, remembering that moment clearly. "He was a part of the experiment my father founded, one that may change the balance of power in the Mafia Underworld. Did you notice anything strange about him?"

Neroli frowned, searching his memories for that one time. He was in his teens back then, when he met that man for the first time. Initially there wasn't anything strange with that man, and Carmine was right, he _did_ have brown hair and eyes. He looked kind, young, but there was something hauntingly familiar about him…

Neroli was jolted back into reality when the similarities finally made itself startlingly clear, actually taking a step back, looking at the brunet boy with incredulity.

"He looked like Giotto Vongola."

"… _Exactly_." Carmine followed his gaze, red-violet orbs resting calmly on Tsuna's sleeping face.

"But _how_?" Neroli demanded, too stunned to even protest that notion.

"Several years ago, a breakout happened in this villa's basement prison. You know of the experiment my father was undertaking in, and those people managed to escape with the help of an outside force." Carmine started to tell an old tale, one that they both know too well about. "That experiment consisted of inserting Dying Will Flames into people who can't utilize them initially. But as expected, the mafia underground deemed this too inhumane and didn't pursue it further. Also, it was found out that inserting incompatible Flames, and even introducing them to an unused body, will cause the body to become unstable, and destroy it as a result. But not all of their work was in vain, as it gave us a lot of information about how Dying Will Flames work. Ingenious, isn't it, that he could easily think of literally scorching someone alive without even batting an eyelash," Carmine laughed gaily at the notion.

"And then my father had a pretty little idea that just popped in his head. Nothing really, just a fleeting thought that managed to snag a place in his head." The man slowly approached the other side of the bed, sitting down on it and reaching out to capture a few honey-brown locks with his fingers. "If an unused body can't manage to handle the Flames, then why not insert them not just with the Flames itself, but the make-up of the people who _can_ use them?"

"So… in other words…"

"And thus, my father started a new project the he called cell-mixing." The don intoned softly. "The process of infusing a normal body with the cells of those who can use Dying Will Flames. By doing such, that body will absorb the properties of Flame-users and will be able to use them without the need for training. The idea is rather far-fetched when thought of at first, but it had become increasingly successful with every try. That man is one of the test subjects inserted with Giotto Vongola's cells."

And Carmine touched the boy's forehead, the tip of his finger glowing faintly as he connected with Tsuna's skin. Removing his finger, he waited, Neroli taking in everything silently.

At first nothing happened.

Then, a spark.

It flickered, slowly, until a bright orange Flame burst out from the child's forehead, burning brightly. A pair eyes snapped open, showing dull, tangerine colored orbs.

"And Tsunayoshi Vongola is that man's son."

* * *

><p>The word 'cell' already existed in the 1600's, and its origin bated back to the 1100's. I really wanted to use the word 'gene' instead, but it was created during the 1800's, and the Vongola appeared 400 years ago.<p>

I know this explanation wouldn't really fit because it's too scientific, but this is the REBORN!universe. They already had Talbot at that time, so I think this could be excused.

Thank you for reaading this chapter! Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	18. NOTICE

Hello everyone. First of all I would like to apologize for this message, if I had gotten your hopes up for making you think that this is a new chapter.

Second, well, I really want to thank all of you for following this story so faithfully and encouraging me to always do my best. Your reviews, favorites and alerts has helped so so much to get through with this story, though writer's blocks and my daily, quite repetitive life. There are no words to express my sincere and utmost gratitude for all of you, and I hope that you'll continue to do so.

The reason why I'm typing this message down is to tell you that I'll be going away for a while. You have my promise that I'll definitely finish this story; it's just that my life has so many demands of me right now: university work, home life, and I don't think I could juggle all of that while still trying to write fanfiction.

If ever you want to scream and rage at me for this, please don't do it in a review, but rather message me instead. you have my assurance that I'll take all without a word of complaint. ^_^ When I come back, I'll remove this post, and continue on to write, but for now, I'll just take a little break and concentrate on my life.

But, as a good side, you can choose to follow me on my tumblr: mizak01(dot)tumblr(dot)com. It's just recently made, so I'm sorry if there are new posts or blogs. I honestly don't know how to use it in the first place, but I'll hope that we'll all get to know each other in a more personal level, and I'll learn how to use it better. While I'm not going to write new chapters as of the moment, I WILL post excerpts from the **A Second Chance Universe** in that blog, as well as my other incoming projects, and you're all free as well to ask, post or share with me your thoughts and feelings. I'm always willing to listen.

Again, thank you for reading and understanding. At the most, I'll come back in April or may, depending on what will happen in the future.

Always yours,  
><strong><em>EngelMegane<em>**


End file.
